


Altered Timelines

by Multifandomfuckfest



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 155,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: What would have happened if one butterfly was stepped on? How would the alternate realities have spun? How will the journey end?





	1. The Silence Is Deadly

Donna lay in her bed staring at the ceiling scared to go back to sleep. She was tired, oh so tired after tagging along to solve a murder mystery with Agatha Christy and the Doctor. But every time she closed her eyes all she could see was him.

She could see his brown eyes staring back at her, feel his tender lips against hers, and taste ginger beer and anchovies. That darn kiss. By no means did Donna regret saving the Doctor's life but kiss him what was she thinking. And then he just had to go say he should do that more often, of course correcting that he was referring to the detox.

Since they dropped Agatha off she had been scared to touch him, even their usual mannerisms. Unsure of how to act in case anything had changed.Donna laughed to herself, of course it hadn't. They were still mates, best mates. She loved the Doctor yes and he her but just as mates. She just hadn't had a good snog in a while so she couldn't get her mind off the one with the Doctor. Good kiss she thought, really good kiss. Even if he was being poisoned, it was a good kiss.

Oi, she really better get some sleep who knows what adventure they would get around to today. Donna closed her eyes and all she could see was his brown eyes, supple lips, and tantalizing tongue. Oh, that tongue. The invigorating way he licked things while investigating, how it would feel in her mouth. She shot her eyes open again, maybe she'd sleep after the adventure.

Donna slowly got out of bed, getting dressed. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail she walked out of her bedroom and into the galley to make some tea. Donna sat down with her cup. Before she knew it she was day dreaming about the Doctor and his tongue. The way he licked his lips, how he ran his hand through his hair when stressed or trying to think. "Morning," the Doctor exclaimed bounding in and grabbing a banana. Donna looked up at him startled and instinctively began to blush. The Doctor paused for a moment, "you feeling alright," he asked.

Donna nodded her head, "just tired," she replied not meeting his eyes. He sat down across from her as if he wanted to say something but then decided against it. Donna laughed; this lack of sleep really must be getting to her. She lowered her head onto her hand to bracing it up continuing to avoid eye contact.

The Doctor got a strange look on his face then reached into his pocket pulling out his psychic paper. He read it, eyes widening in surprise. Donna was so tired she failed to notice The Doctor's changed demeanor, "ready for another adventure," he asked like a kid begging to play.

Donna couldn't help but laugh out loud at him, "yes spaceman," she nodded following him to the console room.

The Doctor bounded about switching levers until in his usual excitement until they materialized. "Books," he excitedly exclaimed setting the parking brake. He ran over and grabbed his coat, "people never really stop loving books," he hollered putting it on and running out the TARDIS doors.

Donna smiled seeing him so excited. He was always so cute when he was excited about something. Stop it, she thought. Trying to will herself not to think of the Doctor as cute. She ran out after him into a huge empty room. "51st century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell, the smell of books, Donna," he inhaled deeply as he walked to and through the door that stood in front of them. On the other side of the door was a descending staircase. There were racks of books randomly stashed in areas, "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big 'the,'" he smiled.

Donna looked around in amazement at the size, "its like a city," she marveled.

"It's a world," the Doctor corrected, "the whole core of the planet is the index computer. The biggest hard drive ever and up here every book ever written. Brand new editions specially printed. We're near the equator, so," he paused licking his finger shoving it to the air, "this must be biographies," he yelled startling Donna who was still reeling from that tongue to finger action. "I love biographies," he said grinning from ear to ear.

Donna sighed, "yeah, very you," she said rolling her eyes, "always a death at the end."

The Doctor turned to her, "you need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size," he said trying to brighten her mood. Donna was staring at a book in front of her. Picking it up to read the title, the Doctor ripped it from her hand, "spoilers," he screeched at her winking again.

"What," she hollered seriously thinking of trying to grab it back.

The Doctor leaned his face into hers widening his eyes, "these books are from your future," he said pointing at them, "you don't want to read ahead. Spoils all the surprises, like peeking at the end," he told her.

Donna thought for a moment, was he trying to be extra cute today or was that just his everyday cockiness, "isn't traveling with you one big spoiler," she grinned.

The Doctor leaned over staring into her eyes, "I try to keep you away from major plot developments," he paused for a moment, "which to be honest I seem to be very bad at," he admitted trailing off. The Doctor looked around, "this is the biggest library in the universe so where is everyone," he asked. "It's silent," he whispered pulling his sonic out as he walked to the nearby computer console.

Donna walked up next to him, "Doctor, it's a library. Maybe everybody's really, really quiet," she suggested.

He began beeping his sonic into the computer to gain information, "yeah, maybe," he replied, "but they'd still show up on the system."

Donna crossed her arms leaning against the wall next to him, "Doctor why are we here," she asked not amused.

"Now that's interesting," he said not paying attention to her question, "if I scan for life forms looking for your basic humanoids, apart from us I get nothing. But if I widen the parameters to any type of life it gives me a million million."

Donna looked around, "but there's no one here. There's just books, it can't be the books can it? I mean the books can't be alive," she inquired starting to worry herself.

The Doctor looked at her, slowly turning his gaze towards the books in front of them. His movements were slow and deliberate like something might attack at any moment. He extended his arm slowly to touch the book as Donna mimicked his actions. When their hands touched they both jumped. The Doctor looked at her. "Welcome," they heard behind them making them both jump again.

"That came from in there," Donna stated looking up the stairs.

The Doctor nodded, "yeah." They ran up the stairs hurrying back into the room.

Walking into the room Donna noticed a statue like thing moving near the information desk. The Doctor had noticed too and they walked over to it, "I am courtesy node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo," it informed them.

Donna stared at it, "that face. It looks real," she whispered.

The Doctor glanced sideways at her, "yeah, don't worry about it," he said dismissing her comment.

Donna looked at him, "a statue with a real face though. It's a hologram or something isn't it," she asked smiling.

The Doctor stared at the node, "no but really, it's fine," he tried to assure her.

The node began talking again, "additional, there follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows, 'Run. For God's sake run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself. We can't, oh, there here.' Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. Units for the comfort of other readers.'"

Donna stood there mouth open trying to piece it together, "so that's why we're here," the Doctor whispered. Donna looked at him in realization he was keeping something from her, "any other messages from the same date stamp," he interrogated.

The node replied, "one additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warring of 5, 10, 11."

But she was interrupted by the Doctor, "yeah, yeah fine, just play it," he urged impatiently.

"Message follows," it continued, "'count the shadows. For god's sake, remember. If you want to live, count the shadows.' Message ends."

The Doctor stood there in the silence looking around, "Donna," he whispered, "stay out of the shadows," he said holding her hand and leading them into another room.

Donna looked down at their joined hands, "why, what's in the shadows," but the Doctor didn't answer. He just kept walking and tightened his grip on Donna's hand.

He led them into another room containing giant bookshelves that reached the ceiling. Stopping to look around the aisle ways made by the bookshelves, "so, we weren't just in the neighborhood," Donna mentioned trying to get him to tell her what really was going on.

The Doctor loosened his grip on her hand lightly, "yeah. I kind of, sort of lied a bit," he confessed not meeting her eyes. "I got a message on the psychic paper," he fessed up holding it up for her to see.

Donna could see word appear across it, "the Library. Come as soon as you can. X." The Doctor saw as she tried to make sense of what was going on, "what do you think, cry for help," he inferred.

Donna took it from him, "cry for help with a kiss," Donna scowled.

The Doctor hurried to grab it back from her, "oh, we've all done that," he said trying not to blush.

Donna couldn't stop smiling, "so who's it from," she interrogated.

The Doctor shrugged, "no idea," he answered.

She scoffed, "so why did we come here? Why did you."

The Doctor cut her off, "Donna," he said grabbing her attention.

She looked down the corridor in the same direction he was. The Lights were turning off one by one, "what's happening," she started to ask but the Doctor was way ahead of her.

He tightened his grip on her hand, "run," he yelled pulling her along with him.

He dropped her hand when they reached a set of wood doors, "what's it locked" she yelled the fear present in her voice.

The Doctor pushed on it, "it's jammed. The woods warped," he grunted putting his whole body into it.

Donna screamed as the lights continued to disappear closer and closer to them, "sonic thingy, use it," she yelled.

The Doctor's body was pressed up against the door trying to get it to open as he stared at the vanishing lights, "I can't its wood," he hollered back.

Donna was fuming, "what it doesn't do wood," she shouted angrily.

The Doctor looked at the door, "hang on, if I can vibrate the molecules and fry the bindings I can shatter line the interface."

"Oh get out of the way," Donna snorted pulling him back from the door by his coat before kicking it open pushing her body against it to keep close it once they were on the other side.

The Doctor quickly grabbed a book and shoved it through the door handle to prevent it from opening. Donna looked up panting to see a round ball floating in the middle of the room, the Doctor turned noticing her, "oh hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit," he asked before the probe fell to the ground.

"What is it," Donna asked as they walked over to it.

The Doctor nudged it with his foot, "security camera. But its switched itself off," he replied kneeling down to pick it up. He pulled out his sonic and began to investigate it. The Doctor looked up noticing Donna looking around, "Nice door skills Donna," he said.

She looked at him as he turned his interest back to the camera, "well you know boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise," she replied. She continued to look around as the Doctor sat trying to open the Camera, "what was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut," she laughed trying to make sense of what just had happened.

"Possibly," the Doctor answered not looking up.

Donna could feel her heart still beating fast, "are we safe here," she prodded unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

He looked up, "of course we're safe, there's a little shop," he said pointing at the shop in the corner with his elbow. The cover of the camera popped open, "gotcha," the Doctor exclaimed in triumph. Donna looked at him as his demeanor changed, "Oh I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive," he said placing it back on the ground.

Donna looked at him hoping he was about to wink at her after pulling one over on her but he didn't look up, "you said it was a security camera," she doubted.

"It is. But it's also alive," he announced standing up.

Donna looked at it as words, began to stream across. She looked at the Doctor, "what does it mean others," she feared looking at him receiving no response. Donna turned, walking over to the node in the room, "excuse me. What does it mean others?

The Doctor looked up at her trying to interact with it, "that's barely more than a speak your weight machine. It can't help you," he called after her.

Donna turned to face him, "so why's it got a face," she barked not bothering to hide her attitude.

The Node turned around, "this flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death," the node replied.

The Doctor constructed his face as he knew what was about to happen. Donna turned back to him, "it's a real face," she squawked at him.

"It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects save to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy," the node told her.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair like he so often did when nervous and walked toward her taking a deep breath. "It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it," she hollered.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets as he stood next to her, "it's the 51st century Donna. It's basically like donating a park bench," he explained.

“It's donating a face," she insisted backing away.

"No, wait, no," the Doctor yelped wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She screamed in the surprise of him taking hold of her and grabbed onto his arms and leaned into him. "Oi, hands," she yelled noticing neither had let go.

"Shadow, look," he pointed removing his hands from her waist.

She turned to look at it, "what about it," she asked.

The Doctor looked up, "count the shadows," he whispered.

Donna looked at it, unconsciously stepping back and closer to the safety of the Doctor, "one," she declared, "there I counted it, one shadow."

The Doctor looked around, "yeah," he nodded quietly. Donna turned to face him, "but what's casting it," he asked. "Oh," he screamed stepping back and causing Donna to jump. She was ready to thump him one, "look at me. I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head," he yelled smacking his head running to the corridor ahead which contained a flickering light.

Donna walked up next to him, "power must be going," she noted seeing it too.

The Doctor eyed it, "fission cells. They could out burn the sun," he told her.

Donna wrinkled her face looking over to him, "then why is it dark."

The Doctor glared, it's not dark," he replied.

Donna looked around to see if any other lights were flickering. She reached over and grabbed his hand tightly causing him to smile lightly before he turned to her, "that shadow, it's gone," she observed tightening her grip on his hand.

The Doctor looked around pulling her closer to him, "we need to get back to the TARDIS now," he calmly stated.

Donna scooted closer to him hearing the fear in his voice, "why," she inquired.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "cause that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved," he whispered into her ear.

"Reminder, the library has been breached. Others are coming," the Node said spring back to life, reminder, the library has been breached. Others are coming," it continued to repeat. Donna squeezed his hand waiting for him to move.

A door in the back of the room burst open jolting them both. The Doctor pulled Donna back away from the door putting himself between her and the door as a person in a space suit entered followed by others. The first one walked straight up to him, "hello sweetie," she said smiling at him.

The Doctor glared at her, "get out," he grumbled moving away from the first one and towards the others, "all of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you," he yelled.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers," the first spacesuit person said to the others popping her helmet off and letting her curls flow from constraint.

A short haired female eyed the two, how do you know they're not androids," she asked the first spacesuit person who had removed her helmet and was revealed to be a woman also.

"Cause, I've dated androids. They're rubbish," she winked smiling.

An older man stepped forward, "who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives," he demanded an answer of her referring to The Doctor and Donna. The head female turned to him, "I lied. I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

The older man turned to face a young dark haired woman, "Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts," he ordered.

"You came through the north door? Much damage," the curly haired woman eagerly asked.

The Doctor looked turned, "please, just leave," he began placing his hand on hip for emphasis. "I'm asking you seriously and properly. Hang on, did you say expedition," he stalled turning his plea into worry.

The older men faced him, "my expedition. I funded it."

The Doctor unable to contain himself rolled his eyes, "oh you're not are you. Tell me you're not archaeologists," he groaned. Donna couldn't help but smile at this, 900 years old and he still whined like a baby when something annoyed him.

The leader smiled, "got a problem with archaeologists," she interrogated raising her eyebrow.

Donna watched her, it was almost as if she was trying to flirt with the Doctor. He looked at her, "I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

The woman nodded her head, "ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist," she said extending her hand to the Doctor.

He took her hand, "River Song. Lovely name and your leaving now. You need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet, nobody comes here ever again. Not one living thing," he said shaking her hand and pushing her in the direction of the door.

Donna watched as one of the group started to walk toward the shadow. She opened her mouth to try to stop her but the Doctor beat her to it, "stop right there," he yelled running after the short haired woman and pulling her back to the group. "What's your name," he asked little distance from her face.

She backed up, "Anita," she said quietly. "Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger, in the shadows until you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you, stay in the light. Find a nice bright spot and just stand there. If you understand me look very, very scared," he warned returning to his original spot next to Donna. She wanted to reach out for his comforting hand but refrained embarrassed by how scared she herself was. The Doctor looked at the group who stood all staring back at the two of them, Professor Song even smiling, "no, bit more scared than that," he dared looking around.

"You, who are you," the Doctor asked walking toward the door. A young man with a curly mop started to move back from the Doctor, "uh, Dave, well other Dave. That's proper Dave the pilot. He was the first Dave," he informed the Doctor now moving in unison with him.

The Doctor interrupted his sentence, "other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before," he questioned twisting other Dave to face the door.

Dave peered down the hallway, "yeah. It's a bit darker," he noticed in surprise.

The Doctor looked at him, "how much darker," he prodded.

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just a moment ago. I can't now," Dave answered.

"Seal off this door. We'll find another way out," the Doctor told him walking back into the room.

Evangelista walked up to the Doctor who was once again standing next to Donna, "I'm Mr. Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Luz Corporation," she said pushing papers towards the two of them.

Donna cocked her head as she and the Doctor reached for the papers, his hand accidently brushing against hers and sending chills down her spine. "Right, give it here," the Doctor said tearing the paper in two and letting the pieces fall to the ground mimicked by Donna.

Outraged, Mr. Lux approached them, "my family built this library. I have rights."

Professor Song looked at him, "you have a mouth that won't stop," she said cutting him off. She turned to the Doctor, "you think there's danger here," she asked for the first time showing some concern.

The Doctor's body tensed, "something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be," he remarked sarcastically.

"That was 100 years ago. The library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead," argued Professor Song.

The Doctor arched his eyebrows, "bet your life," he dared causing her to smile at him.

"Always," she breathed.

The Doctor looked around, "torch," he called walking over to Lux and grabbed the one he held walking across the room to look at the shadows. Donna followed closely behind him. He leaned over to her, "almost every species in the Universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Cause it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada," he told her staring into the shadows.

Donna leaned closer to him worried, "what's Vashta Nerada," she questioned.

The Doctor didn't move his eyes, "it's what's always in the dark," he softly explained. "Lights," he exclaimed, startling Donna yet again. The Doctor walked back to the group, "that's what we need. Lights. You got lights," he looked around tossing the torch back to Lux.

Professor Song looked at him for a moment, "what for," she inquired.

"Form a circle. Safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out," he ordered taking his jacket off and throwing it onto the table.

River turned to her crew, "oi, do as he says," she confirmed.

Lux angered, "you're not listening to this man," he accused.

River turned to him, "apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office."

Donna watched as everyone took Professor's songs commands, her mouth dropping open when she referred to the Doctor as pretty boy. Donna turned to see his reaction but he was oblivious as the Doctor had his ear against the floor bum in the air. Donna couldn't help but look at it quickly looking away as he jumped up and walked over to an information terminal, "probably I can help you," he said pulling his glasses out and putting them on.

"Pretty Boy, with me I said," Professor Song called from the other side of the room.

The Doctor slowly turned around confusion on his face. Donna couldn't help herself and her mouth dropped open at the bewildered look on his face. His eyes widened "oh,  _I'm pretty boy_ ," he realized pointing to himself.

"Yes," Donna exclaimed dropping her eyes too embarrassed to look at the Doctor. "Oh, that came out a bit quick," she corrected herself in confusion of how she answered.

He looked at her, "really. Pretty," he repeated in disbelief still pointing at himself.

 Donna shrugged her shoulders, "meh," she replied.

"Huh," the Doctor said making his way over to Professor Song. "Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected." he order making his way across the room. Other Dave looked up in disbelief, "how can a shadow be infected," he mumbled ignored by the Doctor.

Evangelista walked up to him, "excuse me. Can I help," she asked wanting to be helpful.

Anita looked up, "no, we're fine," she assured her.

Evangelista's eyes saddened, "I could just you know, hold things," she tried.

Other Dave rolled his eyes, "no, really. We're ok," he told her.

Evangelista walked off, "okay," she quietly replied.

Noticing Evangelista's solemn attitude, Donna walked up to the two of them who were still chuckling, "couldn't she help," she asked.

Other Dave laughed, "trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom we had to go back for her."

"Twice," Anita chirped in laughing. Donna walked away in shock of their abruptness and lack of empathy. Leaving against the desk she watched the Doctor and River deep in conversation.

The Doctor stood there arms crossed, leaning against the desk. River removed her backpack, pulled out a small blue book and began thumbing through it. "Thanks," Professor Song started.

The Doctor stared at her blankly, "for what," he inquired.

"The usual. For coming when I call," she replied continuing to thumb through the book.

He jerked his head, "oh, that was you," he realized aloud.

She glanced up at him, "you're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason," she teased smiling.

The Doctor looked at her, "a fairly good one, actually," he said racking his brain for any place they might have met before.

She stopped thumbing through the book, "okay, shall we do diaries, then. Where are we this time? Going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you. Yes? Crash of the  _Byzantium_ , have we done that yet," she asked looking up. He stared at her emotionless. She scrunched her face, "obviously ringing no bells. Right, oh. Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet," she inquired hopeful. The Doctor just sat their arms still crossed staring at her. "Obviously not. Blimey,  _very_  early days, then. Hoo, life with a time traveler, never knew it could be such hard work," she said giggling. Professor Song looked up, staring into his eyes her expression changed, "look at you. You're young," she whispered.

The Doctor smirked, "I'm really not, you know."

"No, but you are," she spoke placing her hand on his cheek, "your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you," she whispered.

Donna was shocked at what she saw before her, Professor Song was touching the Doctor like a girlfriend might, like Donna often did. She obviously knew him on an intimate level. Donna couldn't help the sadness she felt as tears came to her eyes she took a deep breath to steady herself. The Doctor continued to look at Professor Song, "you've seen me before, then," he doubted, eying her hand on his cheek out of the corner of his eyes.

Professor Song's face turned down, "Doctor. Please tell me you know who I am," she begged.

He watched as she removed her hand from his face, "who are you," he questioned seeing sadness spreading across her face and tears start to form in her eyes.

The Doctor's attention was caught elsewhere as an odd alarm started ringing, "sorry, that was me" proper Dave called from the computer, " I seem to have set something off, trying to get through into the security protocols. What is that? Is that an alarm," he asked.

The Doctor stepped away from Professor Song and stood there listening to the sound, his face obvious that something was bothering him. Donna walked over to him, "Doctor, that sounds like."

He cut her off, "It is. It's a phone," he reckoned jumping over the desk and hurrying over to the computer.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise," proper Dave explained.

Donna followed the Doctor over, "but it's a phone," she shouted.

The Doctor stepped moved proper Dave to the side, "let me try something," he suggested. He began typing and made a pouting face when the computer flashed access denied across it. He sighed, "okay. Doesn't like that. Let's try something else," he paused beginning to type again. The computer screen flashed then began to focus in on a little girl sitting at a table coloring. The Doctor stood there for a moment, "hello," he said softly.

The little looked up, "hello. Are you in my television," she questioned.

The Doctor pursed his lips trying to figure out what to say, "well, no. I'm sort of in space. Um, I was trying to call up the Data Core of a triple-grid security processor," he revealed still obviously confused.

The little girl smiled at him, "would you like to speak to my Dad," she asked.

The Doctor smiled, "yeah, or your mum. That'd be lovely."

The little girl looked at him, blinking a few times, "I know you. You were in my library," she noted in recognizing the Doctor and Donna.

"Your library," the Doctor echoed wrinkling his forehead.

The little girl looked upset, "the library's never been on television before. What have you done," she demanded.

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a couple times looking for words, "um, I just rerouted the interface," he reported as the picture disappeared and access denied returned.

Professor Song stood behind him, "who was that," she interjected.

 The Doctor stood there ignoring her, madly pressing buttons but receiving access denied every time. "I need a different terminal," he muttered to himself running over to the computer he had been next to earlier, "keep working on those lights. We need those lights," he shouted jumping over the desk.

Professor Song ran after him, "you heard him, people, let there be light," she ordered. He began typing, glancing down at the blue book which cover resembled the TARDIS next to his left hand. The Doctor stopped typing and stood there staring at the book. Swallowing hard, he placed his hand around it. Professor Song placed her hand over his, "sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules," she told him apologetically.

"What rules," the Doctor questioned raising his eyebrow.

Professor Song's mouth slightly frowned, “your rules," she revealed.

Donna stood there watching the Doctor's and Professor Song's interaction. The Doctor started typing again but he continued to look back at Professor Song. Donna noticed him look up as a book flew by his face and nearly missed him. More and more books began to fly from the shelves, "what's that," he quizzed. He looked down at the computer, "I didn't do that," he proclaimed. "What's CAL," he asked now seeing it above access denied as a book hit his arm. He turned around from the computer to the mayhem of flying books seeing Donna duck as another one nearly missed her.

As suddenly as the books began flying the quit, Donna looked up and saw Evangelista standing in the corner nearly in tears. "You all right," she asked walking up to her.

Evangelista was shaking, "what's that? What's happening," she questioned scared.

Donna placed her hand on Evangelista's arm, "I don't know," she said softly. "Oh, thanks for, um, you know offering to help with the lights," Donna said trying to take Evangelista's mind off her fear.

Evangelista shook her head, "they don't want me. They think I'm stupid cause I'm pretty," she frowned.

Donna shook her head, "of course they don't. Nobody thinks that," she encouraged.

Evangelista looked down as she fiddled with her hands, "no. they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My Dad said I had the IQ of plankton and I was pleased," she confessed causing Donna to laugh.

"See, that's funny," she told her.

Evangelista looked blankly at her, "no. I really was pleased. Is that funny," she hopefully asked.

Donna shook her head, "no." Just then more books began to fall off the shelves.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl," Professor Song inquired looking up.

The Doctor sat down on the desk, "but who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the Data Core work? What's the principal? What's CAL," he entreated.

River nodded in Lux's direction, "ask Mr. Lux," she told him.

The Doctor turned to him, "CAL, what is it," he asked.

Lux looked at the Doctor and Donna, "sorry. You didn't sign your personal experience contracts," he boomed.

The Doctor looked at Donna who rolled her eyes as he jumped off of the desk and walked towards him, "Mr. Lux, right now you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life and you're protecting a patent," the Doctor accused.

Lux took a deep breath, "I'm protecting my family's pride," he growled.

The Doctor glared at him, "well funny thing Mr. Lux, I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

River walked up to the two as they stood face to face, "then why don't you sign his contract," she requested drawing their attention, "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you," winked.

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened," he pleaded walking over to Donna who scooted closer to him.

Professor Song took a deep breath, "there was a message from the Library. Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years."

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in," Lux interrupted.

"Um, excuse me," Evangelista called trying to get their attention but finding out what had happened was too important.

"Not just now," Lux warned.

River began looking for something in her pockets, "there was one other thing in the last message."

"That's confidential," Lux interrupted.

She looked up at Lux and then to the Doctor, "I trust this man with my life. With everything," she announced.

Donna could see the Doctor tense up as he inhaled deeply at Professor Song's revelation. Donna placed her hand lightly on his back to calm him.

"You've only just met them," Lux shouted at her.

River looked at the Doctor, "no. He's only just met me," she answered.

The Doctor took another deep breath and met Donna’s eyes for a moment before he walked over to Professor Song to see the message. Donna stood there breathing lightly trying to get a hold of herself. The Doctor had a look on her face she had never seen before and it worried her to pieces.

"Um, this might be important actually," Evangelista called to them.

Lux shouted back, "In a moment!"

Professor Song pulled her PDA out typing on it. She brought it up in front of the Doctor, "this is a data extract that came with the message."

The Doctor looked at it, "'4,022 saved. No survivors,'" he read aloud.

Donna scooted closer to have a look for herself. "4,022. That's the exact number of people who were in the Library when the planet was sealed," Professor Song revealed.

Donna saw the Doctor looking at Professor Song quizzically before he turned to meet her eyes, "but how can 4,022 people have been saved if there were no survivors," she mumbled.

Professor Song looked at her, "that's what we're here to find out."

Lux interjected, "and so far, what we haven't found are any bodies," he grumbled.

They all jumped when they heard a scream echo from an adjacent room. The Doctor grabbed a flashlight off the floor and began running through the door. Donna grabbed her own torch and ran closely behind followed by Professor Song and the others. The Doctor stopped when he came to a body of bones sitting in a chair, "Everybody careful. Stay in the light," the Doctor warned.

Dave scoffed, "you keep saying that. I don't see the point," he doubted.

The Doctor ignored him, "who screamed," he inquired scanning the group to see who was missing.

"Evangelista, where is she," the Doctor asked looking around.

River began talking into her communicator, "Evangelista, please state your current position," she trailed off as her voice echoed from the skeleton before them. She walked over to the skeleton; reaching behind the neck she pulled the green lights of the communicator forward, "It's her. It's Evangelista," she whispered.

Anita gasped, "we heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds," she said in disbelief.

The Doctor stood there staring at the skeleton, "it took a lot less than a few seconds," he theorized unnerving them all.

"Hello," they heard a voice just like Evangelista say.

River stepped back, "I'm sorry everyone. This isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting," she warned them.

Donna took a deep breath, "she's what," Donna asked horrified.

"I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me. Where am I," Evangelista's ghost echoed.

Donna took a step back from the skeleton, "that's her. That's Evangelista," she whispered.

River looked at it, "it's a Data Ghost. She'll be gone in a moment," she told her moving her hand up to talk into the communicator, "Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently," she comforted her.

Donna looked at the Doctor, "what's a Data Ghost," she questioned appalled.

The Doctor frowned, "there's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mails. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after image," he explained softly.

Donna took a deep breath, "she's in there. She's conscious. She's thinking," she realized tears beginning to fall down her face.

"I can't see. Where am I? I don't know what I'm thinking," Evangelista ghosted.

The Doctor looked into Donna's eyes, "shes's a footprint on the beach and the tide's coming in," he described trying to explain and comfort her.

"Where's that woman? The nice woman, is she there," Evangelista asked.

Donna swallowed hard, "I think she means me," she divulged.

River touched her communicator again, "yes. She's here. Hang on," she turned to Donna, "go ahead. She can hear you."

"Hello? Are you there," Evangelista voice asked.

Donna gasped slightly, backing into the Doctor. He took her hand in his and squeezed it, "go on. Help her," he encouraged.

Donna looked up at him, "she's dead," she cried softly.

The Doctor nodded, "yeah. Help her," he urged running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Hello? Is that the nice woman," Evangelista asked.

Donna swallowed, taking a step forward and pulling away from the Doctor, "yeah. Hello. Yeah. I'm here. You okay," her voice quivered.

"What I said before about being stupid, don't tell the others. They'll only laugh," Evangelista begged.

"Of course I won't. Course I won't tell them," Donna comforted.

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh," Evangelista repeated.

Donna spoke up, "I won't tell them. I said I won't," she promised.

Evangelista repeated again, "don't tell the others, they'll only laugh."Donna looked up tears streaked down her face.

"She's looping now, the pattern's degrading," Professor Song explained as Evangelista continued to repeat what she had said. She walked up to the skeleton that had once been Evangelista and broke off the communicator.

Donna stood there, "that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. The Doctor stepped toward her, placed his arm around her and began to lightly stroke her arm trying to comfort her.

Professor Song shook her head, "no. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that," she declared placing the communicator into her pocket.

The Doctor removed his arm as Donna began to wipe her tears away, "I'll introduce you," he continued leading the way out of the room.

Only once back in their original room did the Doctor speak, "I'm gonna need a packed lunch," he announced.

Professor Song was right behind him, "hang on," she called kneeling down rummaging through her bag, searching for food.

The Doctor crouched down in front of her seeing the blue book from earlier, "What's in that book," he questioned.

She only met his eyes for a moment, "spoilers," she replied continuing to look for food.

The Doctor wasn't willing to give up that easily, "who are you," he asked her.

She continued to rummage through the bag, "Professor River Song, University of."

He cut her off, "to me. Who are you to me?"

Professor Song looked up and sighed, "again, spoilers. Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out," she went on, changing the subject and thrusting her lunch towards him.

He stared into her eyes a moment before taking it into his hand, "right. You lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada," he boasted throwing the flashlight up in the air and catching it again.

The Doctor was on the floor bleeping his sonic at the shadows. Donna stood back watching him but more importantly watching Professor Song and the way she looked at the Doctor. "You travel with him, don't you," she asked not looking at Donna. Donna stood there glaring at her, "the Doctor, you travel with him," Professor Song repeated.

Donna scowled at her, "what of it?" The Doctor continued to crawl along the floor. Professor Song was shocked by the attitude Donna displayed towards her, "you know him don't you," Donna trilled.

Professor Song smiled, "Oh God do I know that man. We go way back that man and me. Just not this far back."

Donna looked at him then Professor Song, "I'm sorry. What," she doubted confused.

Professor Song sighed, "he hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me and he looks right through me. And it shouldn't kill me but it does," she frowned.

Donna stared at her, "what are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you," she accused trying to get a straight answer.

"Donna. Quiet. I'm working," the Doctor shouted from across the room.

She shook her head at him, "sorry," she hollered back.

Professor Song looked up at her in realization, "Donna. You're Donna, Donna Noble," she uttered awestruck, her face softening.

Donna nodded, "yeah, why," she asked.

Professor Song turned to her fully, "I do know the Doctor but in the future. His personal future," she explained.

Donna eyed her, "so why don't you know me? Where am I in the future," she pondered, starting to worry.

"Okay. Got a live one!" the Doctor interrupted jumping up, snapping Professor Song and Donna away from their conversation.

He walked toward them, "that's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm," he volunteered, picking up the lunch box as everyone gathered in around him. He reached in and took hold of a chicken leg, tossing it into the shadows. By the time the chicken leg reached the ground it was bone, "The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada. Literally 'the shadows that melt the flesh.' Most planets have them but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale or this aggressive."

Donna looked on in horror, "what do you mean 'most planets?' Not Earth," she hinted.

The Doctor turned to her, "Mhmm, Earth and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes if you look. The Dust in sunbeams," he whispered.

Donna looked at him like he was crazy, "if they were on Earth, we'd know," she corrected him.

He shook his head, "Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow," Professor Song asked nervously.

The Doctor turned to her, "no. But any shadow."

She pointed her flashlight at the shadows, "so what do we do," she questioned him.

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk, Sontarans, back of the neck, Vashta Nerada, run. Just run," he revealed standing up.

River stepped towards him, "run? Run where?"

The Doctor pointed to a spot on the floor, "this is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere."

Everyone looked at Lux, "don't look at me. I haven't memorized the schematics," Lux shouted.

Donna was looking around, "Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff," she said pointing in it's direction.

The Doctor ran over to the window and peeked in, "right, brilliant. That's why I like the little shop.

"Ok. Let's move it," Proper Dave said heading towards the shop.

The Doctor stopped him, "actually, Proper Dave, could you stay where you are for a moment," the Doctor stopped him.

Dave looked at him appalled, "why," he paused confused.

The Doctor walked up to him, "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows," he frowned.

Everyone looked down to see. "It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh," he explained.

Proper Dave's eyes widened in fear, "what do I do," he begged. "You stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room, like there's a million wasps."

"We're not leaving you Dave," Professor Song said cutting him off. The Doctor agreed, "of course we're not leaving you. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

Proper Dave's voice broke, "on the floor, by my bag," he squeaked.

Anita moved to get the helmet when the Doctor yelled, "Don't cross his shadow." She carefully navigated around it, grabbing the helmet and handing it to the Doctor, "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, put your helmets back on, seal them up. We'll need everything we've got," he said put the helmet on proper Dave.

Donna walked up to him, "but, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets," she said worried.

Doctor finished securing the helmet, "yeah, but we're safe anyway," the Doctor tried to comfort her.

Donna looked at him suspiciously, "how are we safe," she asked.

"We're not, that was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor is there anything we can do with this suit," he asked.

"What good are the damn suits? Evangelista was wearing her suit, there was nothing left," Lux yelled.

Professor Song chimed in, "we can increase the mesh-density, dial it up 400 percent. Make it a tougher meal.

"The Doctor reached for his sonic, "Okay, 800 percent. Pass it on," he said holding out his sonic to her.

"Gotcha," she smiled lifting up her own. The Doctor's mouth dropped in shock at seeing it, "what's that," he asked.

Professor Song looked at him, "it's a screwdriver," she answered.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "it's sonic," he shot.

She nodded, "yeah, I know. Snap," she said turning around and began sealing all the suits with her sonic. He placed his sonic back in his pocket.

The Doctor reached for Donna's hand, "with me. Come on," he said pulling her behind him as he burst through the door and into the little shop.

Donna saw all the merchandise and got excited, "ooh. What we doing? Are we shopping? Is it a good time to shop," she asked gleefully.

 The Doctor ran to her, "No talking. Just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle," he said taking her up in his arms and pushing her onto a platform then running to a console. "It's a teleport. Down the middle, can't send the others. TARDIS won't recognize them," he explained continuing to press buttons and adjust settings.

Donna looked at him, "what are you doing," she asked worried.

The Doctor caught her eyes briefly, "you don't have a suit, so you're not safe," he told her setting the coordinates to the TARDIS.

Donna gasped, "you don't have a suit. So you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you."

The Doctor looked her in the eyes, "Donna, let me explain," he paused pressing a button, "oh. That's how you do it," he chirped flipping his sonic into his pocket.

Donna could feel herself begin to float and then come to. Oh she was going to kill him she thought as she started to materialize inside the TARDIS. Suddenly she felt pain; something was ripping her from the TARDIS. She wasn't sure what was happening but she was sure it shouldn't be. She began to scream as she dematerialized again.

Opening her eyes, she could see a grey ceiling above her. She tried to rub her eyes, looking down when she met resistance. She was covered with a soft plush red blanket and secured onto a stretcher. She thought about saying something but she was so tired and it was so hard to even form a thought yet alone say it. They wheeled her into a building and transferred her to another bed.

She didn't even remember falling asleep. She sat up throwing her blankets off her and sitting on the edge of the bed. She was missing something, forgetting something, something important. How did she get here? Why was she here? She couldn't remember. There was a knock on the door. Donna stood up as a talk black man walked into the room, "hello Donna," he said.

She stared at him a moment, "who are you," she inquired. He fiddled with his fingers, "I'm Dr. Moon. I've been treating you since you came here two years ago," he reminded her.

Donna's blank face softened as she began to laugh, "oh God. Dr. Moon. I'm so sorry. What's wrong with me? I didn't know you for a moment."

Dr. Moon smiled slightly, "and then you remembered," he finished for her. "Shall we go for a walk," he asked.

They were outside. It was chilly even though Donna had on her burgundy coat, "no more dreams then? The Doctor and the blue box, time and space," he interrogated.

Donna looked around confused, "how did we get here," she panicked.

Dr. Moon paused for a moment, "we came down the stairs, out the front door. We passed Mrs. Ali on the way out," he said as Donna continued to look around at the grounds.

She smiled, "yeah. Yeah, we did. I forgot that," she said relieved.

"And then you remembered," Dr. Moon supplied her. "Shall we go down to the river," he suggested nodding in the direction.

Donna looked around at the ducks swimming in the pond. The sound of them quacking and the wind rustling the bushes echoing through her ears, "you said 'river' and suddenly we're feeding ducks," she said looking at him confused.

"Morning Dr. Moon," a tall brown haired man in a cap called walking up to them causing Donna to lose her train of thought.

Donna looked at the man as he approached wearing jeans with a hoodie on under his jacket, scarf hanging from his neck, "this is Donna Noble," Dr. Moon told him, introducing the two of them before walking off.

Donna looked at him, "hello," she said smiling.

He smiled back, "hello Donna," he replied.

Dr. Moon and Donna were walking back up the path to the Hospital, "how did we leave it him and me," she paused unable to remember.

"I got the impressing he was inviting you for a walk tomorrow," he reminded her as they walked further.

Walking into reception the first thing Donna saw was his bright face. She had a glittery black top on paired with leggings, "so, that walk," she announced herself.

He grinned at her, "you look lovely," he complimented opening the door for her. The two walked along holding hands, which felt so natural Donna thought as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She shivered from the cool air against her skin and he let go of her hand to remove his jacket.

He laid his jacket across her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her pulling Donna closer to him, "what am I gonna do with you," she laughed.

Donna looked down at the simple gold band placed on her finger, "with this ring I thee wed," he proclaimed. Donna looked up smiling at him. They looked at the reverend who nodded and he kissed her.

"Welcome home," he announced opening the front door and carrying her over the threshold. Donna looked up into her husband's gorgeous chocolate eyes and the dimples that only appeared when he was at his happiest. He leaned his head in and kissed her.

She lay there, her head on his chest gently playing with a tuft of his chest hair. "I love you," he cooed kissing the top of her head. Donna listened to him breath heavily after their recent acrobatics and the beat of his heart, which for some reason didn't seem right to her. He stroked his hand along her arm sending shivers down her spine.

Donna looked up at her husband as he smiled, "cheese," he called as he took another picture of her and the twins. He sat the camera down walking over to her and pecked her, "you did a wonderful job," he complimented her.

She smiled at him as he ran his fingers through his ruffled brown hair staring at the twins, "you'll be a great dad," she comforted him.

"Stop it. Stop it now. We've got a visitor," Donna reprimanded her kids walking into the living room with two cups of tea.

Dr. Moon was sitting on the couch going through her photo album, "you've done so much in seven years Donna," he praised her.

Donna sighed, "sometimes it feels more like seventy. Mind you, sometimes it feels like no time at all," she scoffed. Dr. Moon stood up grabbing his suit case, "can I just say what a pleasure it is to see you fully integrated," Dr. Moon declared.

Donna stood there smiling proud but unsure why. She looked at him as he began to go fuzzy replaced with a fuzzy vision of her husband in a blue suit, "no. The signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it but it's trying to break through. Donna," he shouted as he noticed her.

She gasped as the vision disappeared and Dr. Moon was once again in front of her, "oops, sorry. Mrs. Angelo's Rhubarb surprise. Will I ever learn," he stated laughing.

Donna backed away from him until she ran into the wall her mouth gaping open, "the Doctor. I saw the Doctor," she whispered falling to her knees.

Dr. Moon stood there, "yes you did Donna and then you forgot." Donna stood up, "Dr. Moon. Oh, hello. Shall I make you a cup of tea," she asked as he smiled back at her.

"Here we are Dr. Moon," Donna said walking into see her children playing at the table.

Her daughter ran up to her, "Mummy, look what I made you," she exclaimed holding up a doll made of various clay pieces.

Donna looked down smiling at her, "oh, that's nice. Where's the face," she questioned.

Her daughter looked at it, "I don't know," she replied.

Donna sat the tea down on the table, "did you see Dr. Moon. Did he leave," she worried as her husband walked in.

"Daddy," both the kids yelled running to him.

"Hello you two, come here," he said taking them up in his arms as he crouched down to their level.

Their daughter held up the clay doll, "look what I made," she showed him.

He smiled, "oh, it's Mummy," he asked looking up at Donna.

"Uh, it hasn't got a face," she scoffed, "did you see Dr. Moon," she inquired.

He let go of the kids, "no, why? Was he here," he asked standing up and walking over to her.

Donna shook her head, "yeah. Just a second ago. You must have passed him," she told him, walking to the window to look out. Instead of Dr. Moon she saw a woman in a black dress walking past her face covered by black lace.

Donna shivered, "are you alright," her husband was alarmed noticing her change in demeanor.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just nothing," she calmed him, dismissing the thought as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and she grabbed him by his shirt collar kissing him.

Donna stood at the end of her bed staring at it as her husband walked, "are you okay," he questioned concerned swooping her up in his arms from behind and kissing a trail down her neck.

Donna nodded smiling at the way his kisses tickled, "it's been a long day is all. I'm just tired," she replied as they heard the letter hatch squeak.

She moved away from him, "was that a letter," she gulped.

He looked at her laughing, "no, it's midnight."

Donna grabbed his arm, "go and see what it is, please," she begged.

Donna walked to the window as he left the room seeing the same woman in a black dress walk across the street from her house. He walked back into the room, "the world is wrong," he read.

Donna turned to him, "what," she trembled surprised to hear him say that, yet it seemed so familiar.

"For you. Weird though. 'Dear Donna, the world is wrong. Meet me at your usual play park, two o'clock, tomorrow,'" he continued to read, handing her the letter.

Donna took it in her hand then moved back to the window followed by her husband. Donna sighed, "nutter," she whispered.

Donna wasn't sure why she found herself walking to the play park. She spotted the woman in dark clothing sitting on a bench watching the children play, "all right you two. Off you go. No fighting," Donna warned them. Standing up she took a deep breath trying to gather any courage she had and walked over to the woman. "I got your note last night. 'The world is wrong' what's that mean," she accused sitting down on the bench next to her.

The woman kept her face covered, "no. You didn't," she replied.

Donna glared at her, "I'm sorry. What," she inquired further.

The woman kept watching the children, "you didn't get my note last night. You got it a few seconds ago. Having decided to come, you suddenly found yourself arriving. That is how time progresses here, in the manner of a dream. You've suspected that before haven't you Donna Noble," the woman told her.

"How do you know me," Donna asked shocked.

The woman continued to watch the children, "we met before, in the library. You were kind to me. I hope now to return that kindness," she informed Donna.

Donna sat there, "your voice. I recognize it," she thought aloud.

"Yes you do. I am what is left of Evangelista," the woman revealed turning to her.

Evangelista and Donna were walking around the play park, Donna made sure to keep an eye on the children hoping they would mind themselves. "I suggested we met here because a playground is the easiest place to see the lie," Evangelista explained.

Donna looked up from the children to her, "what lie," she questioned confused.

Evangelista pointed to the children, "look at them," she encouraged.

Donna ignored her, "why do you wear that veil? If I had a face like yours I wouldn't hide it," she wondered aloud.

"You remember my face then? The memories are all still there. The library, the Doctor, me. You've just been programmed not to look," she announced.

Donna tried to remember in a way she couldn't grasp the information but at the same time she was able to, her eyes widened in realization, "sorry but you're dead," she realized.

"In a way we're all dead here Donna. We are the dead of the library," she ominously said giving Donna chills.

Donna looked at her, "what about the children. The children aren't dead. My children aren't dead," she proclaimed raising her voice.

Evangelista stepped closer to her, "your children were never alive."

Donna stepped back, "don't you say that. Don't you dare say that about my children," she yelled.

"Look at your children. Look at all of them. Really look. They're not real. Do you see it now? They're all the same," she begged Donna. Donna looked at her children, at all the children on the playground. Those on the slide, on the swing, running around they were all the same boy and same girl. Only two.

Donna screamed, "stop it! Just stop it! Why are you doing this? Why are you wearing that veil," she yelled ripping it off.

Donna screamed in horror, seeing Evangelista's face nothing like what it had been before. Completely disfigured. Evangelista grabbed the veil from Donna placing it back over her face. Donna slowly walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, "what happened to your face," she whispered.

"Transcription errors. Destroyed my face, did wonders for my intellect. I'm a very poor copy of myself," Evangelista explained.

Donna couldn't bear to look at her after seeing what she did, "where are we? Why are the children all the same," she worried.

Evangelista sat down next to her, "well the same pattern over and over saves an awful lot of space," she explained.

Donna looked up, relieved that Evangelista's face was still covered, "space," she inquired.

"Cyberspace. Your physical self is stored in the library as an energy signature. It can be actualized again whenever you or the library requires," she stated.

Donna gasped, "the library? If my face ends up on one of those statues,' she began before Evangelista cut her off.

"You remember the statues," Evangelista asked her.

Donna shook her head, her face pained, "wait. No. Just, hang on. So this isn't the real me? This isn't my real body? But I've been dieting," she thought aloud.

"What you see around you, this entire world is nothing more than virtual reality," Evangelista told her.

Donna looked at her, "so why do you look like that," she quietly pushed.

Evangelista stood up, "I had no choice. You teleported. You're a perfect reproduction. I was just a Data Ghost caught in the Wi-Fi and automatically uploaded."

Donna stood up next to her, "and it made you clever," she questioned again.

Evangelista turned to her, "we're only strings of numbers in here. I think a decimal point may have shifted in my IQ. But my face has been the bigger advantage. I have the two qualities you require to see absolute truth. I am brilliant and unloved."

Donna wiped away a tear streaking down her face, "if this is all a dream, whose dream is it?"

Evangelista began to walk, "it's hard to see everything in the Data Core even for me. But there is a word. Just one word, CAL."

Donna heard a child cry from the playground, "Mummy, my knee," her daughter cried out as Donna noticed her on the grand and began running towards her, "oh. Look at that knee. That silly knee," she soothed, picking her daughter up and hugging her.

Evangelista followed her over, "she's not real. They're fictions. I'm sorry but now that you understand that you won't be able to keep a hold. They are sustained only by your belief," Evangelista pleaded.

Donna stood up, "You don't know. You don't have children," she yelled marching off with her children.

"Neither do you. Donna for your own sake let them go," she called after her.

Donna stood in her house holding onto her children as an alarm blared, "Mummy, what's wrong with the sky," her daughter cried.

Donna turned around noticing it was glowing red, everything was tinted red. She collapsed on the couch pulling the children into her lap squeezing them tightly against her, "Mummy, you're hurting my hand her son said.

Tears streamed down Donna's face, "you just stay where I can see you. All right? You don't get out of my sight," she ordered.

Her daughter looked up at her, "is it bedtime," she asked.

Donna tucked the twins into bed, "okay. That was lovely wasn't it? That was a lovely bedtime. We had warm milk and we watched cartoons and then mummy read you a lovely bedtime story," she said looking at her children.

Her daughter stared at her, "Mummy we're not real are we," she worried.

Donna scoffed, "of course you're real. You're as real as anything. Why'd you say that," she inquired.

Her son looked over at her, "but Mummy sometimes when you're not here. It's like we're not here. Even when you close your eyes, we just stop," he said.

Donna frowned, "well. Mummy promises to never close her eyes again," she said looking from her son to her daughter.

Donna jumped up from the bed, looking about the room seeing two empty beds. She pulled the blankets off hoping they were underneath, "no. please. No," she sobbed falling to her knees between the beds.

Donna sat on her stairs crying. She wished her husband was here he would know what to do. He burst in the door, "what's happening," he cried.

She ran over to him, "I don't know but it's not real. Nothing here's real. The whole world, everything. None of its real," she sobbed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, "am I real," he worried confused.

She reached her hands up to his face, "of course you’re real. I know you're real. Oh God I hope your real," she tried to believe, kissing him as the light became brighter. Donna could feel herself start to float.

Suddenly she was in the store standing on the teleport platform surrounded by people who weren't there before. She barely stepped off the teleport before she sank to the floor sobbing. So stupid she thought. She was crying over an imaginary life, imaginary children and an imaginary husband. Although he wasn't so imaginary as the Doctor and now she loved him.

"Donna," she heard a soft familiar voice call. Although blurred by her tears she could see his red trainers standing in front of her but dared not look up. The Doctor sat down next to her cross legged, "I'm sorry," he apologized placing his hand on her back. She immediately tensed at his touch. Noticing this he quickly removed his hand, "what happened in there," he asked quietly.

Her lip quivered as she took a deep breath trying to regain composure, "I was married and had a family," she blurted looking up at him. She gasped, "oi, what happened," she questioned noticing a red mark on his cheek reaching for it. She looked at him, his eyes dull and lacking the sparkle that was always there.

She lightly ran her thumb over the spot before realizing what she was doing and quickly pulling her hand back. The Doctor frowned, "I couldn't save her," he softly answered.

The Doctor stood up offering his hand to Donna; she grabbed it allowing him to pull her up. They slowly made their way over the wall, leaving against it and watching others teleport home. Neither of them talked, Donna still felt the pain of losing the Doctor but he was here right next to her. Her imaginary husband wasn't him and the Doctor had lost River. He called her River, not Professor Song, a lot had happened while she was gone. She sighed, she missed her Doctor and felt wrong keeping things from him even though she could tell there was so much he wasn't saying either.

Finally the silence between them got to her, "I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous and adored me. What's that say about me," she whispered.

The Doctor stared off into the distance, "everything," he replied. Donna looked over at him as he swallowed looking a million miles away. His head jerked moving to face her, "sorry did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidently said everything," he stammered inhaling deeply and turning away as if waiting for Donna to hit him.

Instead, she looked at the others too, "what about you? Are you all right," she offered.

The Doctor swallowed hard again, like he was trying to bury his pain, "I'm always all right," he replied.

She glanced over at him and the frown on his face, "is all right special time lord code really not all right at all," she inquired.

"Why," he asked staring into her eyes.

Donna didn't drop his gaze, "cause I'm all right too," she told him.

The corners of his mouth lightly turned up but he quickly looked away quickly. He sighed, "come on," he said looking down to Donna's hand and holding his own out looking for her to take it. Donna looked down at his hand before deciding to, wrapping her hand around his as he lightly squeezed it leading her out of the room.

They walked back hand in hand to where they first had laid eyes on the vastness of the library, Donna watching him the whole way realizing that maybe he was right. That her creating him to be her husband meant everything, it meant that she loved him before CAL.

Letting go of her hand, they walked down the stairs to the balcony where the Doctor removed River's blue book from his pocket, placing it on the banister. He laid his hand on it tracing the ridges with his fingers. Donna wanted to reach out to him, wanted to comfort him, wanted to tell him that she loved him, "your friend, Professor Song. She knew you in the future but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me," she trailed off fear apparent in her eyes.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Donna, this is her diary. My future, I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end," he suggested thrumming his fingers atop the book almost egging her to say yes.

Donna looked out at the library and then back into his eyes, "spoilers, right," she replied.

"Right," the Doctor responded raising his eyebrows. He reached into his pocket, pulling out River's sonic and placed it on the book. "Come on. The next chapter's this way," he announced shoving his hands into his pockets.

Slowly they walked back to the TARDIS. "Why? Why would I give her my screw driver," he yelled suddenly turning on his heels and running back down to retrieve it. Donna ran down after him, "why would I do that? The thing is future me had years to think about it. All those years to think of a way to save her and what he did was give her a screwdriver. Why would I do that," he asked inspecting it before noticing a small door and pulling it off revealing a two blinking neural relay lights. "Oh, look at that. I'm very good," he exclaimed.

Donna looked at him at a loss, "what have you done," she questioned.

He held up the screwdriver to Donna showing her the neural relay light, "saved her," he replied running up the stairs, away from Donna.

Donna stood there alone looking at River's diary. She reached out and laid her hand on it like the Doctor had. She picked it up looking at how worn it was, realizing it resembled the TARDIS. No she thought to herself. It wasn't right. The not knowing would annoy her but knowing could kill her. If whatever was in that book was to happen it was going to happen whether or not she knew about it. Sitting the book down Donna glanced at it one more time before returning to the TARDIS.

Donna was leaning against the console when she heard the door outside burst open. She stood up waiting for the Doctor to come home. She waited for him but there was silence. Donna took a step forward then heard a snap causing the TARDIS door to creek open. The Doctor stood there slowly lowering his hand, smile beaming across his face. Not taking his eyes off Donna he enter his ship walking up next to her before breaking eye contact to snap the door shut.

Turning back to her he spread his arms out ready to hug her but let her come to him. She stepped forward and he hugged her tightly pulling her close to him. Donna breathed him in. Unable to stop her giggle from getting out at the satisfaction she received from smelling him, the Doctor relented looking down at her, "what," he smiled.

She just shook her head, "you're gonna do that all the time now," she laughed.

The Doctor looked down at her confusion across her face, "the snapping I mean. Not the hugging," she corrected.

Donna sat on the jump seat as he flew the TARDIS back to the vortex watching him intently. She didn't even notice she was crying until he brought it to her attention, "what's wrong," he questioned setting the break and walking over to her.

Donna shook her head quickly wiping the tears away, "nothing. It's just silly," she blew him off.

He wasn't so easily swayed, sitting down next to her, placing his arm around her, "Donna, we're mates you can tell me anything. I know enough to figure out you had no clue it wasn't real until you were brought back. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I just wanted you safe. I thought that if I could get you to the TARDIS I wouldn't have to worry about you."

"Stop," Donna interrupted him throwing his arm off her and standing up. The Doctor sat there shocked, mouth hanging open, unsure what to say. She faced the wall trying to hide the fact that she was crying harder yet she didn't want to be alone.

"Donna," the Doctor said softly standing up and walking closer to her, "I understand that you blame me. I can take you home if you want," he said staring at his shoes.

Donna turned around, "you want to take me home? So you can move on and find River," she squeaked.

The Doctor looked pained by that comment, "I just thought that you wouldn't want to be here. Because I sent you there. I'm the reason you were there. If I hadn't tried to send you to the TARDIS."

Donna cut him off, "Doctor. No," she halted his apology, walking over to him and placing her hand on his chest.

He was surprised by her action and looked at her long and hard, "what happened in there," he asked. Realizing where her hand was, she moved back from him.

She stood there a moment nibbling on her lip trying to decide whether and what she should tell him. "How about some tea," she suggested walking to the hallway. Donna could see the hurt across the Doctor's face. Hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. Hurt that she blamed him. She held her hand out to him, "come on, I'm famished. Besides, I'd rather talk over tea." He smiled walking over to her and taking her hand lightly.

Donna was sitting at the table eating a muffin as the Doctor sat down handing her a mug. He sat there, wanting her to be the first to speak. Donna took a sip of tea and sighed, "it was like a dream. Bits and pieces. Long sequences that ran into another. It was like I knew something wasn't right but I didn't know what," she explained playing with the mug handle.

"You said you were married," the Doctor tried to gather more information. Donna nodded, "yeah and we had children. Twins. A boy and a girl. But they were just the computer," she dismissed her own thoughts.

The Doctor frowned, "you didn't know they were a computer. You must have had felt something for them," he told her.

Donna stared down at the mug continuing to run her finger along the rim, "did you love them," he questioned.

Donna breathed deeply, "yeah," she whispered.

He reached over wrapping his hands around her's, "then your loss is real Donna," he comforted.

The Doctor sat there quietly holding onto her hand as her mouth quivered, "Doyouloveriver," she spat out.

The Doctor released her hand shocked at the abrasive question, "how can I love someone I only just met," he asked confused.

Donna looked down, in fear more tears would start to form soon, "I'm sorry. I. It's just that. When I left you were calling Professor Song and when I came back she was River. Then you saved her," Donna sputtered.

The Doctor stared at her, "I met you and saved your life," he answered.

Donna sighed, "yeah. Now I travel with you."

The Doctor looked stung, "Donna, my companions aren't interchangeable," he softly comforted.

Donna huffed, "well Martha certainly wasn't," she blasted. Realizing what she said her mouth dropped open as she looked up at the Doctor obviously wounded, "I'm sorry. I didn't," she stammered.

The Doctor wasn't angry, his face softened, "it's okay Donna. You're angry. You lost your husband and children. I sent you there. I understand," he soothed.

"No Doctor you don't," she said starting to cry.

The Doctor stood up walking over to her and sitting in the chair next to her, "I'm going to hug you," he warned. As he wrapped his arms around her sitting his chin on her head he stroked her arm trying to sooth her.

"I think you should take me home," she whimpered.

The Doctor let go of her in shock, "Donna what is going on," he angrily asked. Donna looked up at him his brown eyes darkening.

She threw her arms around his waist snuggling her head into his chest, "please just hold me," she begged, "I don't know what I'm saying right now." She looked so fragile, like she was about to break.

The Doctor wrapped his arms back around her just sitting there holding her tightly as she sniffled into his chest. He held her until her breathing began to slow, carefully he shifted his head to peek at her face. Her eyes were closed as he suspected.

Slowly, The Doctor stood up, picking her up in his arms. She shifted in his arms, leaning her head against his chest and snuggled into it. He couldn't help but smile at her. When he got to her room he softly laid her down covering her with a blanket the TARDIS so generously provided.

Having stirred a bit, she looked up at him, "did you get the children to sleep," she asked before rolling over and falling back asleep. The Doctor stood there in the realization of what she just said, of her odd behavior earlier. Walking slowly from her room he thought about how hard that must have been on her. No wonder she wanted to go home.

When Donna awoke she was surprised to find herself in her room covered with a blue comforter she had never before seen. Slowly she got up, surprised to find herself fully dressed in the clothes she had been wearing. Not giving a second glance to her disheveled hair in the mirror she shuffled her way to the kitchen. The Doctor was sitting at the table eating marmalade on toast, "morning," she mumbled pouring herself a cup of coffee and plopping down into the chair across from him.

He sat there quietly for a moment studying her, "Donna, we need to talk," he quietly announced.

Donna looked up at him, his features soft, look of concern across his face although he was trying to hide it. He looked so visibly old she thought to herself, "mmm, what about," she asked reaching for one of his toast pieces taking a bite.

The Doctor stared at her, no smile, no fear, only a sort of sadness in his eyes, "if you still want to go home I will take you. It's just, that, um, I think I know why you want to go home," he spoke softly.

Donna bit her lip subconsciously in worry, "Doctor," she began but couldn't finish.

He started to reach to her, stopping after crossing half the distance and pulled back, "your husband. Tell me. What was he like," the Doctor questioned her.

She looked down staring at the mug, "he was okay," she answered.

The Doctor fumbled with his own mug unsure how to ask, "was he, good to you," he inquired.

Donna nodded, "yeah. He was really nice. He was a good Dad too," she trailed off.

The Doctor swallowed hard causing his adam's apple to bob more so than usual, "do you miss him then? Is that what is wrong," he carefully broached.

"No," she replied not looking up.

The Doctor looked pained by this, "oh okay," he softly responded.

She finally looked up at him, seeing his deflated look she took a deep breath, "Doctor. It isn't that I don't want to share. It's just hard to. I. Um. It's just hard when you spend seven years of your life with someone, have a family then it all vanishes. Even if it was just a few hours," she stammered correcting herself.

The Doctor sighed, "Donna I think there is a bit more to it," he tried coaxing delicately rather than be blunt.

Donna looked down not wanting to make eye contact, "yeah. It brought up feelings," she paused for a moment, "or rather it made me realize things. That I want that I hadn't before," she explained rubbing her lips together.

The Doctor looked up, "oh," he exclaimed in realization. Donna could feel herself start to blush under his gaze. He raised the mug to his lips taking a sip of tea, "you have feelings for your husband then," he prodded setting the mug back down.

Donna watched his soft delicate long fingers stroke the mug, "not so much for my husband. I mean yes but no. More so the bloke that played him. Or um. That the computer chose to be him," she corrected.

The Doctor slowly nodded, "he is a real person then," he pried.

Donna couldn't believe she was really having this conversation with the Doctor, "yeah," she answered almost not daring to but his eyes begged to understand.

"Why didn't you try to find him," he challenged.

Donna shook her head, "cause he didn't feel the same," she replied.

The Doctor frowned, "how do you know if you didn't ask," he interrogated.

She rolled her eyes, "he doesn't," she insisted.

The Doctor slowly began to nod his head, "what if he did? What if he had feelings for you but was worried it would change your friendship so he didn't say anything," the Doctor hinted.

Shocked Donna couldn't look at him any longer. He couldn't have known, "is that what happened with Rose," she pushed back.

The Doctor sighed, "Donna, you always do that. When you're scared you growl at the world trying to push us away. What would be so wrong with being vulnerable," he pointed out despairingly. She sat there quietly for a few moments. "I guess yeah. I never told Rose how I felt. When I had the chance it was too late. I was different then though," he offered.

Donna smiled at him, "you have River to look forward to," she suggested.

He sat there comprehending what she was hinting at and why she had been so distraught, "Donna. River is just one possible time line. Time can be rewritten," he clarified, "Donna, I think I know why you were so upset last night," he quietly told her.

Donna inhaled deeply, "Doctor. Please. Stop," she hesitated starting to cry.

He leaned forward, "tell me then Donna what was his name," he begged.

Donna shook her head, "he didn't have one. I never called him by a name nor the children," she closed her eyes refusing to open them.

She felt the Doctor's soft tender fingers atop her hand, "then tell me Donna who was he," the Doctor pleaded.

Donna drew her lip between her teeth lightly biting it trying not to allow it to quiver. She opened her eyes his chocolate ones staring into her soul, she gasped in surprise not expecting to see the longing that was in them there. He quickly removed his hand from her's but before she could think about it she reached out clasping onto it. She stared at their hands a minute, before gaining the courage to speak, "how did you know," she whispered.

The Doctor lightly smiled, "you were acting so different around me last night. Hesitating at my touch like it scared you. I knew something wasn't right but didn't know what until I put you to bed. Before I left the room you looked up at me and asked if the children were asleep," he explained.

Donna gasped her cheeks shining brightly red as she broke eye contact looking down in embarrassment. He sighed, "the thing is Donna when I tried teleporting you back to the TARDIS it wasn't exactly a selfless act. I was worried something would happen to you. I needed you safe so I could help them. I couldn't focus with you in such danger," the Doctor disclosed lightly tracing his thumb across her index finger.

Donna pulled her hand back, letting go of the Doctor's, causing a frown to cross his face, she stared down at her hand missing the feel of him against her skin, "of course you would want your best mate safe," she whispered not looking up.

The Doctor licked his lips, looking wounded by what she said, "Donna," he began stopping when she started to shake her head, realizing she wasn't ready for what he wanted to say, "it would make sense for the computer to choose me to be your husband. Obviously we have feelings for each other due to our friendship." "Doctor please stop," Donna interrupted, "I haven't processed everything that happened and half of what did seems like a dream I can barely remember. I'm not sure if I'll ever want to talk about it but I know I'm not ready to now. I'm alright," she told him.

He pursed his lips, forcing himself to bite his tongue, "okay. When you're ready, I'll be here," he reaffirmed standing up to leave.

Donna scooted her chair back abruptly, "Doctor, do you think we could go somewhere maybe not so depressing," she asked.

His face softened as he smiled at her, "yeah. I think I know a fun place. I haven't been there in ages. You will love it," he smiled turning on his heels.


	2. An Unawakened Life

Donna felt the explosion as green light passed by them barely missing. The Doctor pushed her down through the TARDIS door to safety. They laid there for a second, the Doctor looking into her eyes as he lay on her from the fall. She could feel the weight of his body on top of hers before he quickly stood up reaching for her and pulling her to her feet. "Did they see you," he asked raising his voice.

Donna looked at him fear across his face, "I don't know," she answered.

The Doctor grabbed her shoulders, "but Donna it's important did they see your face" he pleaded terrified.

Donna looked back at him having never seen this look on the Doctor's face before, "no, they couldn't have," she replied.

Letting go of her shoulders the Doctor ran to the console, "off we go," he chirped as the TARDIS began dematerializing.

His face began to return to the one Donna was accustomed to. "Ahh," he yelled as warning beeps started coming from one of the screens.

He took a deep breath, "they're following us."

Donna mustn't have heard him right, "how can they do that? You've got a time machine," she begged seeing the terror return to the Doctor's face.

The Doctor didn't move his eyes to look at her; instead he was pressing buttons and switching levers all over the consol, "stolen technology. They've got a time agents vortex manipulator," he paused, "they'll follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop," he whispered in realization. Fear stricken across his face, he pulled on his hair like she'd seen him do so many times before in frustration. Slowly he let his arm drop to his side, "unless. I'll have to do it," he turned to her. "Donna you trust me don't you," he inquired, eyes wide.

Donna looked at him, "of course I do," she agreed. The Doctor turned back towards the console, "cause it all depends on you," he stressed.

Donna's breath tightened at this, "what does. What am I supposed to do," she protested trying to keep her voice from quivering.

He bent over opening a small door in the base of the console removing something silver from it, "take this watch as my life depends on it. This watch is me."

Donna smirked at the watch in her hand, "right, okay," she sputtered slowly. She looked up at him walking away from her, "wait hold on," she yelled, "I'm completely lost."

"Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone and me being a time lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole entire space," he said continuing to shift levers.

 Donna shook, "and the good news is," she asked.

The Doctor didn't look up, "they can smell me but they haven't seen me and their lifespan is running out so we hide. Wait for them to die."

Donna was worried, "but they can track us down," she whispered.

The Doctor stood up, "that's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a time lord. I'm going to become human," he said staring into her eyes.

Donna tried to bat away the tears of fear from her eyes as the Doctor pressed one more button causing a helmet looking thing to descend, "I never thought I'd use this," he murmured softly. "Oh, all the times I've wondered," he sighed not taking his eyes off of it.

Donna stepped closer to him, "what does it do?"

Still staring he answered, "Chameleon Arch. It rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human," he explained taking the watch from her and placing it in the helmet. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me," he turned to her. "It can't do the same for you. You must improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in," he finished taking the Chameleon Arch into his hands.

Donna stood there shocked, "but. Hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell isn't it going to hurt," she asked worried.

The Doctor didn't look at her, "oh yeah, it hurts," he affirmed as he finished tweaking the settings.

He turned to her, "Donna before I change I have some instructions for when I'm human." She looked at him still shocked, "one, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put her on emergency power so they can't detect her. Just let her hide away. Four, no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you, don't let me abandon you. And five, very important, five. Don't let me eat pears. I hate pears John Smith is a character I made up but I won't know that. I'll think I am him and he might do something stupid like eat a pear. In three months I don't want to wake up from being human and taste that. And six, if anything goes wrong, if they find us Donna, you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now I'll have put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to cause once it's opened the family will be able to find me. It's all down to you Donna. Your choice," he took the Chameleon Arch and placed it on his head. He paused for a moment reaching into his pocket and handing her his sonic screwdriver. "Oh, and thank you," he said before pressing a button and erupting in screams.

Donna watched as the Doctor screamed and writhed in pain. She couldn't take it as tears flowed from her eyes. He was standing holding onto the Chameleon Arch through it all. With a thud he fell to the floor and she ran to him. Donna placed her hand on his chest feeling a single heart beat. She reached up and grabbed the watch tucking it into her shirt. The TARDIS jolted to a stop. Donna stood up looking outside. It appeared they were in a barn of some type. Unsure how long until the Doctor came to Donna went to move him, she paused noticing he was still in his trainers and pinstripe suit. Crap, she thought, why didn't he think to change beforehand? Donna slipped off his trainers and trousers.

Trying not to look at anything she wasn't supposed to. She would just have to make up an excuse about his boxer brief if he asked because no way was she going to go that far. She got his period appropriate trousers on and went to work on his jacket and shirt replacing them with others from the suitcase. Standing up Donna put them in the TARDIS before realizing that she too also needed to change. Darting an eye in the Doctor's direction to make sure he was still out, she threw her jeans and t-shirt into the TARDIS and locked the door then slipping into one of her provided dresses.

She felt him start to shift in her arms as he came to. "Are you okay?" she asked while kneeling by his side, his head being supported by her right hand as her left rubbed his cheek.

His brown eyes opened staring right into hers, "what happened?" He just lay there in her arms, so undoctor like, so humanly. The doctor would have bounded up and jokingly chastised her for thinking something could be wrong with him.

"You sort of fell down as we were walking down the hill and bumped your head, I was worried."

"Oh?" he said still looking her in the eyes, then he sat up with a sense or realization, "you must have been so worried my dear. I am sorry, I feel fine but I will get checked out by the matron nurse once we get to the school." She watched him for a moment. So unlike and like the Doctor at the same time, the Doctor would never willingly be seen by any physician yet those brown eyes and messy brown hair still the same. She watched as he raised his right hand and shuffled it through his hair. Yes even that was the same. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to frighten you. Really I am okay. I feel perfectly fine," he told her leaning over and pecking her on the lips. In the unconscious shock of what just took place, her mouth dropped open, her left hand coming to her lips. He took her right hand in his own, "I'm sorry was that too forward? I should have asked permission before I kissed you," he apologized looking down sheepishly. "Please don't be cross. I have wanted to do that again for a long time and felt it was the opportune moment for another one."

Another one she thought to herself. Oh, he must mean the detox. Why would he remember that. "It just startled me," she whispered lowering her left hand to her lap where he eagerly took it into his hand as well.

"Yes, I suppose this hasn't been easy on you," he stated softly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand to the point it almost tickled. "We will make this work though. I do love you, you're my best mate and I can't think of anyone I would rather spend my life with than you Mrs. Smith." He smiled heartily at her as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "no better fit in the world for me than a wife like you."

"Wife?" she squeaked as she began coughing.

He looked alarmed, "that is the first time I've said that aloud isn't it? Mrs. John Smith, my best mate and wonderful new wife," he smiled at her. "We better be getting on though it shall be getting dark soon."

Even as a human he knew the bloody time! And that TARDIS was going to be sorry about all this she thought as he began assisting her up, "I should be the one helping you mister. A wife should tend to her husband, especially one who is sick and recently fainted," she stated allowing him to assist her.

"I really am fine love," he gathered their bags and grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers. As they were walking, she looked at him, huge grin upon his face trotting forward, and not letting go of her hand for one second. He would glance over at her often brown eyes so full of admiration, so full of love, never walking in front of her but always at her side like she was his equal.

Yes, very Doctor like indeed. He was still the Doctor, even if he didn't know it and she was there to protect him in his time of need as he had protected her so many times on their adventures. She knew she could count on him, like he said, best mates, now was his time to count on her and she wouldn't let him down.

They had been walking a while when she got lost in her own thoughts. Still walking hand and hand, it had taken a while to hit her how much she longed for this. Not from him, but from anyone. All those times she dreamed of having a steady bo who would be there to hold her hand much like they were currently. She would have thought to be married by now with a couple kids but life didn't like her plans. A couple boyfriends, nothing serious until the nutter she fell for that tried to kill her. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would never have this. Until it dawned on her, she still in fact did not have this, because the man holding her hand was the Doctor and in three months they would open the watch and he would be her best mate again. It was sort of like pretend but instead of being happy she was sad. It was the library all over again. She didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes until she was whisked into a hug.

"What is wrong dear," the Doctor inquired engulfing her in his arms, resting his chin upon her head kissing it. She took a deep breath, but it caught as she began to exhale. She lightly shook he head back and forth. He stepped back, gazing into her tear fogged eyes with his warm brown ones. "Tell me what is wrong please. Is it the kiss? Do you miss your family? Are you scared," he begged.

He looked so frightened, something she had never witnessed on the Doctor's face. She had let herself get lost in or own self pity and scared the Doctor with it. Well not the Doctor but his human counterpart. "I am fine," she breathed, somehow knowing that this answer would not be good enough for him although the Doctor always let her talk in her own time if something was wrong.

"You are crying dear, how can you be alright," he sighed.

 

She smiled into his big brown eyes as she raised her hand to wipe away the tears from her face. She didn't want to lie to him any more than she would have to the next three months but yet willing to do what was necessary, "I am just happy is all. I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

He kissed her forehead as the fear faded from his eyes, "alright dear." He gave her a hug, then leaned over to grab their luggage back into his hand and her hand again in the other. "Shouldn't be much longer before we reach the school," he encouraged as they set off again.

He was right too, how he had this sense of time and direction still about him she had no idea. They entered through a fence type fortress of hedges around the white buildings. The campus was quite large for the time she figured, although still uncertain of what year it was other than the idea left by the clothes the TARDIS provided them with. They walked up to a door with the title headmaster upon it. The Doctor knocked on the door, glancing over and meeting her eyes, he squeezed her hand still in his and rocked back and forth on his heels. Bloody hell, he was nervous. The Doctor, nervous, well, I'll be she thought to herself. She smiled in affirmation as an older man with glasses opened the door. "You must be John Smith," he exclaimed.

The Doctor dropped the bags to reach out and shake his hand then turned to her, "and this is my lovely wife, Donna." "Mrs. Smith," the headmaster said taking her hand in his, "so nice to meet you." As soon as her hand was free and next to her side again the Doctor intertwined his fingers with hers.

In, fact it was rather comforting. Even though he didn't know in a way he was trying to protect her, to comfort her, maybe as much as he was trying to comfort himself. "Well, then," the headmaster began, "I will have a housemaid help you with your things and show you to your house. It really it quite lovely," he turned to her "a great place for newlyweds or even to start a family." As she finished this sentence she could feel the warmth of her blush creep upon her face. She hadn't even thought of that. They were newlyweds or so the Doctor believed how that was going to work without passing as more than mates. Surely, it would not happen. She would not let it. However, she had no idea what she was going to say for the next three months other than no, I don't want to which surely he would tire of hearing and if he thought he loved her as much as it appeared. There would be time to think of that later, plenty of time once they got settled.

The Doctor smiled as the housemaid came out from the headmaster's quarters to show them to their own. "Mr. Smith," the headmaster called as they were about to walk away, "will you and your wife be joining us for dinner since it is your first night? Many of us eat Sunday dinners together since we do not all have a family of our own here."

The Doctor looked at Donna who nodded her head lightly in agreement. "Yes, we shall," he confirmed. Then turned to follow the housemaid, their house was on the other side of the classrooms next to another few quaint houses.

Their house was a dark brown, with a brick front. "Very charming," she said aloud.

The Doctor looked at her, "our first home," he chimed in, giving her one of his million dollar smiles. The housemaid opened the door and walked in. Donna went to follow and the Doctor pulled her back dropping the bags on the bags from his right hand. "Mrs. Smith," he said alluring. Donna froze as he walked closer to her, "it is our first home, may I?"

Donna looked into his deep brown sparkly eyes, so hopeful; she however had a rather confused look on her face. "May you what," she asked.

The Doctor looked down, slightly frowning, "it's just our first home. I thought it might be nice if I carried you over the threshold."

"Oi," she said realizing. "you'll break your back trying to lift me."

The Doctor looked at her, "I'm stronger than I look," he said softly, "I thought it might be nice."

She looked into those puppy eyes. Even as a human those eyes could still elicit the same reaction. He really wanted to do this, and all of this was about her helping him, she wanted him to be as happy as he could be, well while being a human that is. "Okay," she confirmed, "but if you drop me or hurt yourself don't say I didn't warn you." With that he leaned over and picked her up.

She was surprised at how easily he lifted her; his strength must have been left over, a normal bloke wouldn't be able to carry her so easy. The Doctor turned sideways and stepped through the door frame and over the threshold. When Donna saw the smile on his face she couldn't help but smile herself, the Doctor's smile was contagious as he smiled so bright that even his dimple showed. He leaned over to set her upon her feet once more, lingering his hands on either side of her waist. Donna stood there her hands still around the Doctor's neck. "Thank you," he said pecking her on the lips again.

Donna stood there shocked to be on the receiving end of a kiss from the Doctor again, her mouth slightly ajar. "What for love," she asked in return.

He stood there staring into her eyes, "for loving me." Donna stood there amazed.

As a human, the Doctor was as insecure as anyone else. Donna drew him closer to him and hugged him. "I love you too Doc-John." He embraced her so tight that it squished out her breath. It was as if he was holding on for dear life, scared she would go somewhere.

He loosened for a moment and she took the opportunity to step back, turning to the housemaid. "Do you like it," the Doctor wondered hoping she was pleased.

Donna looked over at him eagerly awaiting an answer, "yes, John. It is wonderful," she smiled at him. The Doctor walked up to Donna and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

The housemaid began directing them around the house, "this is the living room sir. Over here is the kitchen and dining room." Donna looked around; this house sure had a lot of brown earth tones she thought to herself. The Doctor lightly tugged her hand to walk over and see the bathroom. "You warm the water for baths there, or you can call one of the housemaids to assist you for baths if you wish. This is the extra bedroom. The previous teacher used this room as an office for his many books and projects he worked on," the housemaid noted pointing at the walls covered with bookcases.

The Doctor escorted Donna into the room, "it would make a good room for kids. No," he suggested.

Donna stood there for a moment before realizing he was asking her, "uh, yea. I uh suppose it would." The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her cheek cause Donna to blush again.

They followed the housemaid out of the room and into the next one. "This is the main bedroom," she mentioned, "all of the linens have been changed and cleaned. Brand new ready for you sir," she added. Donna looked at the medium sized bed before her, not a king by any means yet larger than a double. To either side of the bed was an antique round table end table with carved decorations into the wood. To the right side of the room was a huge armoire, no doubt big enough for the both of them. She turned around looking about back into the living room at the dark red sofa and two matching arm chairs. Maybe these three next month's wouldn't be as hard as she had thought. "Sir, I must be off to prepare dinner. We serve at seven," the housemaid interrupted.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded, "we will be there," he confirmed. With that the housemaid excused herself from the house. The doctor moved closer to Donna, until they were face to face.

"Well," Donna said, noticing their proximity, "I better get out things sorted out."

The Doctor frowned slightly, "I was hoping we could spend some time together," he hinted taking her other hand in his.

"Don't be silly," she replied. "You start teaching tomorrow, and I need unpack our clothing love. Why don't you go have a walk or lay down for a bit while I keep myself busy?" The Doctor went over to the bed and laid down a top the covers, fully dressed and watched Donna unpack their things.

When she was almost done, he got up and went to the kitchen, making two cups of tea; one for himself and one for his beloved wife. When Donna finished unpacking, she came from the bedroom and settled herself into one of the red armchairs. Surprised to feel how comfortable the chair actually was. She had just closed her eyes when the Doctor placed a hot cupa before her. "Here dear," he said quietly, "this is for you. I know it's been a long day."

Donna opened her eyes to the Doctor sitting on the sofa to the left of her, "thanks," she mumbled as she closed her eyes once more. She felt the Doctor kiss the top of her head as she drifted into sleep.

When eyes opened, it was due to the Doctor calling her name, "Donna," he called lightly. "Donna, wake up dear. We need to get ready if we will be ready at dinner." Donna opened her eyes the rest of the way. The Doctor was crouching in front of her holding her right hand. He smiled when their eyes met.

Donna cleared her voice, "did I sleep that long? Why didn't you wake me earlier," she asked.

The Doctor kissed her hand, "because my dear you looked so lovely while sleeping."

Donna couldn't help but smile, "you watched me sleep the entire time?" The Doctor began to blush and she knew the answer. "Oh you," she teased lightly. She got up and went to look more closely at the clothes the TARDIS provided for her.

Even if it was only going to be three months, she wanted to make a good impression for the Doctor as his wife. She settled on a floor length lilac dress. The sleeves and waist had black trim with a see through chiffon over lay that extended from the waist three fourths the ways down the dress and had a black bow tying in the back. She thought it would be fitting but not too formal for a proper dinner with the Doctor's boss. She finished dressing, making sure to hide the Doctor's fob watch in her garments, Just in case an emergency arose and it was needed. Only when she came out of the bedroom did she notice that the Doctor had changed also. He was no longer wearing the oxford grey suit he had been earlier but instead a brown tweed one. As soon as the Doctor noticed Donna come from the bedroom he stood, "you look lovely," he chimed walking over to her.

"Shall we," he asked putting his arm out waiting for her to take a hold of him.

When they arrived at dinner, Donna told herself that she better pretend to be polite and not speak her mind, especially in this setting. She really didn't want to completely alienate herself. However, the point was moot when she noticed all the fellow teachers were men, and not a one of them was married. Then there was the matron nurse, Ms. Redfern, who had been eying the Doctor all night. It wasn't his fault he was so naturally charming even in his human state. It was the matron nurse herself who inquired to know more during the soup course, a rather nasty green concoction. "How did you two meet," she questioned.

The Doctor gladly began the story after giving Donna another smile, "we grew up neighbors. My parents had the farm next to Donna's. Best mates from childhood on. Her mother was never much fond of me for some reason and along with her father arranged a marriage between Donna and a cousin in another town. When I found out she was to marry someone else I realized how upset it made me and how dear she was to me. It took me a while to gain the courage to tell her," he said taking Donna's hand in his own.

"In fact," he began again, "I almost waited too long. I did not speak up until the day of her wedding. When I did tell her she called me a 'dunce' for taking so long to realize I loved her. She told her mother who was not pleased and we had the reverend marry us instead. It all happened rather fast." Matron Redfern, sat there in what Donna thought to be shock over the Doctor falling for her. She thought it to be rather convenient that the TARDIS chose to base their story off of real life events, other than their marriage to each other or the Doctor proclaiming his love for her that is.

When dinner was over the Doctor and Donna walked back to their house arm in arm. The Doctor would point up to the sky and name a constellation, telling everything he knew about it. He pointed to Perseus the hero and Ophiuchus the healer telling Donna stories about them before they made it back to their house.

When they got home Donna realized that she still was very tired, despite her earlier nap and began to make her way to the bedroom until it dawned on her, they only had one bed. Donna had stopped so suddenly that the Doctor bumped into her startling them both. "Are you okay dear," he asked with concern crossing his face.

"Uh, yeah," Donna countered. The Doctor was standing next to her now watching her to ensure she was fine while Donna continued to stare at the bed racking her mind for an excuse to sleep on the sofa or not to sleep in the same bed as the Doctor because although she knew who they both were, in his eyes she was his wife which most likely involved some womanly duties. The Doctor's look of concern soon turned to understanding.

He moved in front of her, "Donna," he quietly said. "I know this is our first night in a bed together," he started taking her hands in his. Donna looked him in the eyes, fearful of what her supposed husband would say he expected. "We have been mates for so long that out love for each other is still very new, it is okay if," he stopped mid sentence, letting go of her hand and moving his own up to caress her cheek. "I want you to know I don't expect anything. I realize it may take a while for more," he whispered. Donna looked at the Doctor, his eyes so full of compassion and absent of want or lust.

He just wanted to make her comfortable, "thanks, D-John," she stammered. Donna went to the armoire and chose out a cream colored night dress for bed and changed into it letting her hair out of the pins afterwards. After she opened the bedroom door once again and crawled in bed. She had just begun brushing her hair out when the Doctor came back in. Upon seeing this he smiled and got in one his side of the bed. He lay down on his left side facing her resting his head on his hand which was propped up. He lay there just watching her brush her hair out. "Are you enjoying this," she joked.

The Doctor smiled, "yes, Donna I am," he answered causing her to chuckle.

"Sure you are," she laughed as she placed her brush on the side table and scooted down in bed turning on her right side to face him. "You need sleep mister," she told him, "big day tomorrow, changing lives and all."

He smiled at her, "good night my dear," he said moving over to kiss her forehead. Donna lay there watching him sleep, something she rarely saw the Doctor do. She couldn't help but smile to herself about this whole rather unbelievable mess she was in.

As she awoke the next morning Donna couldn't remember feeling happier. She felt so relaxed, so at ease like there wasn't a care in the world. She lay there for a moment waiting to open her eyes and let the real world cloud her thoughts. As she came acquainted with her surroundings she felt soft, tender fingers caressing her left arm. Before she could contain herself she let out a moan of pleasure. The Doctor chuckled, "good morning Mrs. Smith." In that moment Donna became completely aware of her surroundings. She noticed now, she wasn't just hovering in the moment between dream and reality but she was in the bed with the Doctor. Her head lay on his chest; one single heart beating below her ear, her arm was across his stomach and her left leg was intertwined with his. Donna barely glanced up but yet still she caught his eyes. He was lying there, just staring at her. Happy as could be to lay with his wife, the woman he thought he loved more than anything. This is the thought that startled her the most. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as untangled her leg from his and extracted herself from his arm.

The Doctor's smile faded to a frown, "what's wrong dear," he inquired looking over at her. She was now laying on her back staring at the ceiling, mentally beating herself up for unconsciously cuddling with the Doctor while asleep. "Donna," he pressed again, still with no answer. "Donna," she heard him say as he sat up.

"Hmm," she replied mindlessly.

"Donna, dear, where are you," he inquired placing his hand lightly on her arm.

Suddenly aware of his presence again, she turned her head towards him, "yes, Do-er-John," she stammered.

He slightly smirked, "what's on your mind dear?"

She sighed heavily, "nothing John, just waking up," she lied. "Oh my, what time is it? I need to get started on breakfast; you'll be needing to go in no time," she exclaimed sitting up and lifting the covers off her. Crawling out of bed she slipped on her slippers and grabber her robe from the chair to the side of the armoire, tying it around her as she went for the kitchen. As she opened the door she caught the Doctor's eyes, still staring at her sheepishly. As soon as their eyes met she began to blush. "You better get dressed love, I'll have breakfast done by the time you're ready," she ordered shutting the door behind her.

Donna stood there for a moment leaning the back of her head against the door trying to reconcile herself for awaking mid cuddle with the Doctor. Tonight she would find a way to fall asleep on the sofa. The Doctor trusted her to help him through this and she wasn't going to allow herself consciously or unconsciously to take advantage of the Doctor even in the littlest way. Now onto breakfast she thought.

Donna walked over to the wood stove, starting the fire. From the cupboard, she grabbed a cast tea kettle, filled it with water and placed it upon the stovetop. She went to the house door to collect the daily egg and milk delivery. Walking back to the kitchen with both in hand, she began humming. Opening up the pantry she looked about attempting to figure out what she had ingredients for that she knew how to cook; which by her account and limited cooking skills wasn't much. She would have to go to the town store today to see what they had that she could prepare but breakfast this morning was going to be minimal at best.

She removed a shallow skillet from the cooking cupboard and placed some lard into the pan, allowing it time to melt. She placed four eggs into the skillet. This was all she had to offer him this morning. She reached for two plates as well as two cups and saucers, turning to place them on the table she was startled to see the Doctor standing by the bedroom door just staring at her with a smile across his face. "Oi," she sputtered dropping a teacup.

The Doctor's smile faded fast as he came over to where she was. "I did not mean to startle you my dear," he said squatting down to grab the broken pieces off the floor.

Donna looked down at him, "tis okay, not your fault, just don't go round here peeking at people behind their backs," she teased giving him a wink placing the plates and remaining cup on the table. "Be careful not to cut yourself," she ordered going for the broom, "we wouldn't want you to bleed out on your first day of class now would we?" The Doctor stood, holding three big shards of the now broken cup and walked it to the waist basket.

"You be careful too Mrs. Smith," he said smirking, "I wouldn't want anything to harm your delicate skin my dear." Donna swept up the remaining shatters and went to check on the eggs. After flipping them she carefully removed another tea cup and brought it to the table along with a fork for each of them. The Doctor sat down as she was setting the table for the two of them. The tea kettle began to screech and she hurried over to it, she reached to remove it from the stove top. Donna picked the kettle up with her left hand. It took only a mere second for the pain signals to reach her brain and she screamed. The Doctor jumped up and ran to her, just as she dropped the kettle the couple inches back to the stove.

"Let me see," he demanded taking her hand in his.

They both looked down at the palm of her hand, now light red from the extreme warmth of the kettle, "I didn't think it would be that hot," she whispered.

The Doctor guided her over to the sink, turning the water on and adjusting the temperature with one hand. He guided her red hand under the water, "this will help the pain and prevent it from too much damage." He reached up tucking a stray curl behind her ear with his left hand, "are you okay," he asked softly.

Donna looked from her hand to him, "yeah, I am fine. You married a dunce is all," she chuckled.

The Doctor looked back to her hand removing it from the water, "you Donna Smith are not a dunce, you are brilliant and I love everything about you." He brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the reddened skin. "It will be sore for a few days, doesn't look like you burned it badly but I want you to see the matron today to ensure that," he said turning the water off. The Doctor took Donna's shoulders in each hand and guided her to the table, "now you sit and I will serve us breakfast my dear." The Doctor went over and grabbed a towel, before wrapping it around the kettle handle and pouring each of them a glass of tea. He then took the towel and wrapped it around the skittle and served them each the eggs Donna had prepared.

"I'm sorry it isn't much," she apologized. The Doctor placed the skittle back on the stove,

"Donna, it is brilliant, everything you do is brilliant," he said kissing her atop her head and sitting down to breakfast. She watched as the doctor drank his tea and ate his eggs. "Are you not hungry," he asked noticing she had not even touched her eggs yet he had finished his.

Donna smiled, "yes I am, just taking my time. I have all day with you gone you know. A woman has to occupy herself somehow."

The Doctor smiled taking his plate to the sink and sitting back down to his tea. "Do you have any thoughts as to how you will occupy yourself," he inquired raising an eyebrow.

Donna tried not to laugh, "I was thinking about going to have a look about town."

The Doctor frowned slightly, "oh."

Donna noticed his face shift "is something wrong with that," she asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "no dear, I was just hoping we might be able to explore a bit after my classes." Explore Donna thought; maybe his human self did have pieces of the Doctor in him.

"We can do that Do-," she cleared her throat, "John," she finished. "I just thought I better find a store and buy some items so that I could have dinner ready when you arrived home."

The Doctor reached for Donnas' hand, "you are always thinking of me dear, thank you." She couldn't help but frown, it was he that usually looked out for her, if she could repay him by taking care of him and making sure he had food and someone to be his best mate she would make sure he had that.

"John, we could still explore the town later, I will just find a store and get some supplies we need," she offered. The Doctor got up and took his cup and saucer to the sink.

He smiled brightly, "yes I think that will do." He walked off to the bedroom leaving Donna sitting at the table alone. She reached down and took a bite of egg. It took every last bit of her willpower to swallow it, yet the Doctor had not even hinted at the horrid taste of the eggs.

When the Doctor reemerged from the bedroom Donna had to bite her bottom lip to prevent the laughter from rolling out of her. He stood there in a black robe with cap above his head including a tassel looking completely barmy. Donna stood up and walked over to him straightened his tie, something she realized the Doctor never had any problem with and lightly patted his chest over his lapel smoothing it out. "Good luck," she wished him.

The Doctor leaned into her kissing her on the lips, "this is for you," he handed her a hand full of cash. Donna looked down at her hand, "for groceries and anything else you wish." He glanced at the clock. "I better be off," he finished and bent in and kissing Donna on the cheek then left through the front door closing it behind him.

Donna stood there; hand full of cash still stunned by yet again another kiss. Each time he kissed her it became no less shocking. She went and warmed some water for herself so she could have a bath. She stood in the bathroom, untied her night dress, letting it fall to the floor. She pinned her hair up, and slipped into the warm water of the tub. She thought about all the events that had conspired in the last twenty four hours. The instructions the Doctor had given her, his screaming as his DNA was being rewritten. The thought of his pain and whimpering still gave her goose bumps. How frail, tired and pale he looked when he slumped to the floor. Oh, how she missed the Doctor. Even though he was here he wasn't. It was different, he usually was in charge. Even if he did not necessarily have a plan he knew what to do in the end, now it was all up to her. He was counting on her to get him through this.

Then it dawned on her, this is what he felt like everyday but worse. Not only did she count on him but everywhere they went there were individuals relying on him to help or save them. This was the first time in his life no one was relying on him for once and she was going to do everything in her power to make him be as relaxed as possible during this three month vacation from all the world's problems. He deserved a vacation after all when he didn't need to be the one making plans and figuring everything out. Donna noticed that the water was beginning to cool and finished washing herself with what went for soap back here. She rose from the tub, pulling the plug and drying herself off wrapping herself in her robe. Walking to the closet, looking through the clothes she had once again, she chose a simple brown skirt and top which buttoned down the front. Underneath the button top she wore a white long sleeve blouse. Standing before the mirror she pinned her hair up, and placed a matching brown hat atop her head, placing the money the Doctor had given her into a pocket she was ready to find a store. Before she left she seriously contemplated going to the TARDIS but thought better of it because she didn't want to draw attention by any unusual behavior. She knew the old girl would be okay, the Doctor had told her so when he explained she would be put on emergency protocols until he was back.

Donna walked past the dormitory and classrooms, knowing that the Doctor was safe inside, most likely enjoying showing his brilliance off to his pupils. She found herself smiling thinking of this. The Doctor had a type of arrogance about him in being the smartest man in the room, but it seemed this human version of himself was rather insecure and fragile. She wondered how fragile the Doctor actually was. The strength he presented was it actual confidence or a mask to hide how lonely and scared he was to be the last of the time lords. Seeing the Doctor as a human brought a new light to him. She herself was often loud and brash to cover up her own insecurities and fears, how much of that was true for the Doctor? Donna followed the gravel road into town. Walking past a pub she thought about getting a drink but it probably wouldn't look kindly on an unaccompanied woman drinking alone during the day or at any time for that matter. She saw a clothing store and thought about going in but decided not to, the TARDIS had supplied her with everything she would have needed surely. Then she came to the market. For a grocery store, their supplies were sure limited.

There sure wasn't much by the way of produce she thought to herself. She looked around trying to decide what she could make that was halfway decent to eat then again anything would be better than eggs she made for breakfast. Donna settled on a bag of potatoes, some carrots, onions, turnips and a few apples. She made sure to steer clear of the pears, under the Doctor's direction that under no circumstance was he to eat a pear. She also used this opportunity to buy a cookbook. Donna figured she would become very well acquainted with the stove in the next three months. Her next stop was at the butcher's next door. She settled on some ham steaks as well as a chicken and a roast. When she had finished shopping and began walking back home she noticed a small book store on her way out of town.

Deciding to pop in just for a look, she noticed a brand new copy of The Wizard of Oz. Having loved the movie as a child she thought that without a television she would have plenty of time to read. Also, the idea dawned on her that this could work into her plan of falling asleep on the sofa regularly. After purchasing the book Donna made her way home. She could see the Doctor, arms full of books up to his chin talking to matron Redfern. She thought to herself that tart, talking to a married man but Donna didn't let it bother her. Donna knew even know the Doctor's memories weren't a real that he thought they were and he was more in love with his wife than any other person in the world. Donna made her way back into the house and put all of the groceries she had bought during the day away. She had spent more time in town then she had anticipated and the Doctor would be home soon so she better start preparing dinner that way he had something to eat when he got home, not wanting to seem like a bad wife especially with matron Redfern coming after him. Donna lit the stove and made herself busy by peeling the carrots, turnips, potatoes and cutting them all up along with a couple onions she added them as well as the beef roast in a pan and cover the vegetables with water, placing the pan into the oven. Afterward she took another pan from the cupboard, filling it with water and bringing it to a boil for the rest of the potatoes.

The Doctor arrived home in the middle of this adventure, "hello love," she called to him as he walked in the door. Seeing Donna after so long brought a sheepish school boy grin to the Doctor's face. His arms still full of books to his chin, navigated the door closed and his was to the table.

Setting the books down, the Doctor came up behind Donna and wrapped his arms around her kissing the right side of her neck, "I missed you Donna," he cooed into her ear. Against her conscious will, Donnas' body responded as her stomach fluttered and her cheeks flushed causing her breathing to slow. There was a split second that she allowed herself to get lost in the moment, a split second that she allowed to lengthen as the Doctor nibbled her ear and slid his left hand up her front taking a breast in his hand.

"Hands," Donna shouted startling herself as much as him. The Doctor stepped back from her in shocked as Donna turned around. The Doctor stood there, cheeks bright red no doubt from the embarrassment of what he had tried to get away with. Donna was the first to speak, "I'm sorry for shouting John." The Doctor stood there looking down at his brown shoes, too ashamed to look at his wife. "John," Donna said walking over to him, "it isn't your fault. I'm just not ready for any of that."

The Doctor looked up finally, "I thought that after sleeping in the same bed and given our close proximity this morning that you might have wanted to move forward. Please don't be mad at me Donna, I do not think I could bare it," he pleaded.

Donna walked over to him and leaned her forehead against his, "John, I love you, I may get mad at you from time to time but you're still my best mate," she said comforting him with a hug then stepping back. "We have been mates for so long that it will just take time," Donna reassured him. Donna went back to the stove, removing the boiling pot of potatoes from the heat and draining the water. She turned back to the Doctor, "John why don't you take your robe and cap off and go relax a bit before dinner," she asked. The Doctor did as he was told but Donna had not been specific enough. After removing his books from the table the Doctor returned to sit there watching Donna at work, not saying one word. She was doing everything in her power not to cry in front of him and had hoped that he would go lay down in the bedroom to rest before dinner. "Um, John," she began.

"Yes, my dear," the Doctor interrupted.

Donna stilled herself by slowly drawing her breath in and letting it out even slower. "Uh I don't feel so well," she began.

"What is wrong Donna," the Doctor inquired standing up to move closer to her. Donna took another breath, "I just er I am feeling really tired all of a sudden. Like I might have a headache coming on, I need to go lay down for a bit. I'm sorry. Dinner is in the oven it will be ready in about thirty minutes. Don't wait to eat for me," she finished half way to the bedroom leaving the Doctor standing in the kitchen all alone.

Donna barely held the tears in until she closed the door, sinking to the floor on the back side of it and burying her face in her hand. The tears came in a steady stream but soon turned to sobbing. Realizing the noises her body was emitting had increased Donna stood and lay on the bed in attempt to muffle them. She felt bad for hurting the Doctor's human feelings, but she felt worse for herself. She felt horrible that she gave in that little bit but the most horrific part was the realization that she didn't want it to stop. She was so desperate to be loved by a man that she wanted to give into the Doctor and even if just temporarily feel loved, feel important to somebody. More than that though, she also desired so deeply to love someone, to share that love with someone.

Pathetic, she thought, utterly pathetic. Here I am supposed to protect the Doctor and I'm a blubbering idiot full of emotions. Damn library she thought, putting all these thoughts into her head about men and the Doctor. "Donna," the Doctor quietly called through the door while softly knocking twice.

"Not right now John," she warned but he didn't listen. The Doctor opened the door, quietly walking to the bed and sitting down next to Donna. Sitting there silently he reached out and placed his hand on her back ever so lightly rubbing it up and down to soothe her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It isn't you," she mumbled face still in the bed.

The Doctor just sat there for a moment continuing to rub her back, "then what is it dear, what is so wrong that you are crying," he implored.

"Tis nothing," she replied.

The Doctor just sat there rubbing her back as she refused to let him in. He cared more than any other guy she had been with. He really was rather perfect, even the non human version would surely be picking at Donna to find out what was wrong with her because best mates do that sort of thing. This thought made the sobbing commence again. "Donna, tell me what is going on," he pleaded.

Donna turned on her back to face him noticing the tears welling up in his eyes. She shot up and threw her arms around his neck, "oh John, I'm so sorry. You did nothing wrong love, I am just a bit more emotional right now with all the changes and I tried to spare you, thus why I came to the bedroom." Donna loosened her grip and moved her head back to stare in his brown eyes, "love, tis truly nothing to worry about. Just part of adjustment," she finished.

Reaching up, the Doctor removed her hands from around his neck placing them on her lap, "Donna do you want to be married to me," he asked.

Donna sat there shocked, in one day she had failed at being a wife so badly he wanted a divorce. "Yes, John, more than anything else in the world," she replied not letting their eye contact drop, "do you not want to be married to me? Is it not what you thought," she worried holding her breath in fear of the answer.

Realization dawned in the Doctor's eyes, "no Donna, er I mean yes, I do want to be married to you. I did not mean that I didn't want to. It's just that I understand it will take some time as you say to move past being best mates and onto more but it is, just, you never wear your ring." Her ring, Donna hadn't even thought about that detail, then again as she hurried to change the both of them and get their luggage off of the TARDIS she also didn't realize that the Doctor was to think the two were married.

She hadn't even noticed until he brought it up that on his left hand the Doctor was wearing a simple gold band himself. No doubt provided by the TARDIS somehow, which she had no idea how it got the ring to the Doctor. The TARDIS must have simply forgotten one for her. "John," she began, "I didn't know how to tell you and was hoping you wouldn't notice. I think I misplaced it during the journey here," she answered.

The Doctor let out a soft chuckle, stood up and walked to the armoire. Opening the door, he reached his hand into the brown grey jacket he had been wearing when they arrived then returned to the bed. "Donna, did you forget? I had our rings in my pocket to protect them while traveling. I did not want anything to happen to them. When you did not ask for yours I got worried." She looked down at the simple gold band in his hand and recognized it immediately, the biodamp ring.

She mover her hand closer to him, the Doctor took her hand in his left placing the bipdamp ring onto her ring finger, "with this ring I thee marry," he mused. She thought to herself, it certainly had a different ring to it than I thee biodamp. The Doctor hugged her, "just because it will take some getting used to being more than best mates does not mean we have to stop being best mates dear," he guaranteed her.

"I know love," she replied. "I better be checking on dinner, we wouldn't want it to burn now would we," Donna said rising off the bed and making her way to the door.

"No we wouldn't," the Doctor repeated after her.

Donna could smell the roast as soon as she left the bedroom. She hadn't noticed how famished she was until she smelled the fantastic aroma coming from the oven. She went over and checked it, it appeared to be done, and the meat and vegetables were beginning to brown. Donna reached for a towel to remove the roast from the oven. The Doctor walked in shortly after her, grabbing two plates, forks and knives to set the table. Neither of them said a word. Donna carved up the roast. She took one of the plates and served up the roast and vegetables placing it in front of the Doctor. "Thanks," he offered, "it looks wonderful."

She smiled back at him and grabbed her own plate serving herself sitting down to eat. They both sat there silently, unsure what to say, staring at their food. Donna finished her plate and placed it along with her silverware in the sink. She noticed the Doctor playing with his food. "Hey," she said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "you better eat up yeah? I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm starving you," she laughed.

The Doctor looked up, put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, "Donna, do you know how brilliant you are," he asked. Donna couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm as blush danced across them. "You are my world," he finished, pecking her on the lips.

Donna stood up, going to the sofa and grabbing her book off the coffee table to begin reading. She sat down after turning the oil lamp on, curling her legs up beside herself and opened the book. Although she was doing a great job pretending to read as the Doctor finished his dinner, reading was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't help but peek at him over the brim of the book and wonder what he must be thinking. The Doctor was never so quiet, but his human form didn't say much at all. She couldn't help but compare the two, and realized that she missed the Doctor as much as he ruffled her feathers sometimes he was her best mate and John was more quiet and subdued than the Doctor. She looked up as the Doctor sat down next to her with one of his own books wearing those darned glasses of his. Subconsciously while reading the Doctor began lightly brushing his left hand along Donna's foot and lower leg. It was actually rather comforting, enough so that her plan backfired and she fell asleep before she read one word.

When she awoke the next morning it was to the screaming of the water kettle. John was standing at the stove, dressed for the day in a dark blue suit, similar to the one he regularly wore, minus the stripes. She had to take a double take when she saw him standing there. Donna sat there, peering over the back of the sofa watching him in the kitchen. He was a smooth operator in the kitchen, when did he learn all this she thought. She had never seen him cook before. He was cooking something on the stove top, cautiously stirring it and it smelled so good Donna's stomach growled. The Doctor walked to the cupboard, reaching for two bowls with one hand and grabbed two spoons from the drawer with the other. As he turned to bring them to the table he caught eye of Donna watching him, "see something you like," he mused his left eyebrow arching.

Donna giggled while sitting up, "I certainly smell something I like. When did you learn how to cook," she asked stretching.

The Doctor finished setting the table, "you know how well my mom cooked." The Doctor came over to the sofa, "you are in for a treat," he told her pulling her to the table. He went to the stove and grabbed the pot in one hand and kettle in the other.

He was more coordinated around the kitchen than she was Donna thought to herself. The Doctor poured her some tea and dished some of the mysterious goo into the bowl then did the same for himself. Donna looked at it, "what is it," she asked.

The Doctor placed the kettle and pot back onto the stovetop and sat down, "why don't you take a bite and find out." Apprehensively, Donna gave in and took a bite. As she did a huge smile spread across the Doctor's face, "good," he asked. Donna moved the mixture across her tongue and was surprised by the wonderful flavor it had. "

Yes," she replied, "it is very tasty." The Doctor hurried up and finished his breakfast, jumping up and kissing Donna on her head.

He stopped there for a moment, "I love you," he said bringing his hand up to her chin and tilting it up and pecked her on the lips, lingering there for a moment before he broke it off. The Doctor ran over to the door, grabbing his brief case, cap and gown and left for class.

Donna sat there stunned, an expression that never used to be so frequent. Eventually, she took another bite of the oatmeal like substance. After finishing the bowl, Donna cleared the table and washed the dishes that still remained in the sink from yesterday as well as those from breakfast that morning. When she was done, she went and had herself another bath. Oh, how she missed the days she was able to just add hot water from the tap and lay around in her pajama pants, robe and fluffy slippers. Donna lay in the water even after it began to cool. She longed to be back on the TARDIS or even back at her home in Chiswick, she missed the way her and the Doctor bantered daily and their daily adventures. She sighed heavily as she decided to let the water out and get up. Donna wrapped the robe around her naked body tying it around herself as she picked up the clothes she previously had been wearing and made her way to the armoire. Donna found a simple, light blue, long sleeve floor length dress, deciding it was close enough to wearing pajamas without actually being a nightdress she chose it. Laying it out on the bed, Donna removed her robe and hung it up in the armoire. Closing it she made her way to the bed to get dressed for the day.

She was in the process of undoing the buttons to put the dress when the Doctor walked in. From the front door he had a clear shot of her. The Doctor was so shocked upon seeing Donna stark naked that he dropped his briefcase startling the both of them. Donna grabbed the dress and used it to shield her naked body from the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor stood there, still, staring, checks flushed red. Donna couldn't figure out why he was just standing there rather than turning around to give her privacy. The Doctor was the first to move out of the two of them, he walked over to Donna and took her head in his hands, bring her lips to his own and began kissing her fiercely. He teased her lips with his tongue and parted them forcefully slipping into the wonderland that was Donna's mouth exploring every crevice and teasing her tongue with his own.

Then as abruptly as he began he withdrew, but remained grasping her face so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. Donna gasped for breath and tried to reconcile with herself had just happened. The Doctor sighed, "do you see how badly I want you? How much I love you," he appealed. As suddenly as he as kissed her, tears appeared in her eyes and began flowing. The Doctor seeing this puller her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered stroking her hair.

She stood there trapped in his arms yet comforted at the same time. "Why are you home," she spoke after a few minutes.

The Doctor let his arms drop to his side, "only a half day today," he replied. "Donna," he began, "why is this so hard for you?"

She took a deep breath, "John can we not have this conversation while I'm naked," she asked. His checks blushed as he nodded backing out of the bedroom closing the door as he left. Alone in the room again, Donna looked at the dress for a moment before deciding to hang it back up in the dress up and wear a nightdress instead and went out to the living room. Choosing to sit in one of the armchairs rather than next to the Doctor on the sofa, she placed her hands on her lap and refused to meet his eyes.

"Donna," he began, "ever since we were wed I cannot help but notice something is wrong, you are not yourself. You don't smile, laugh or talk nearly as much as you typically do. You don't even argue with me, you just agree to everything." Donna sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. "Donna, we used to tell one another everything. You hardly talk to me now," he said raising his voice a bit to get his point across.

"John, I," she paused, "I just am not ready yet."

The Doctor stood up and walked in front of her crouching down in front of her, "why," he asked, "is it so hard to love me?"

Realization dawned on her, "oh, John," Donna caressed his cheek with her hand, "John I love you, that has never been a question to me," she spoke softly.

He placed his own hand over hers, holding it still on his cheek. "Come to bed with me then," he pleaded, "I won't make you do anything, I just need you Donna. I need you and I miss you," his voice cracked.

"It's the middle of the day John and I haven't made dinner yet," she answered.

The Doctor waited there, "Donna, I can't sleep when you're not next to me."

Donna scoffed, "John you slept last night while I was on the sofa just fine."

The Doctor stood up and sat back down on the sofa, leaning on the armrest, "no Donna I didn't. Do you know how long it takes to make oats? You have to grind the oats and soak them so that they are smooth in consistency, then you must cook them and flavor them, stirring them ensure they do not burn."

Donna listen to what he was saying, until she caught on, "John, you didn't sleep last night," she blurted accusingly. The Doctor shook his head no. Donna stood up grabbing the Doctor's hand and leading him to the bedroom. "You mister are going to bed right this instant," she said letting go of his hand and laying his pajamas out before him. "Well go on, she encouraged," lifting up the covers, crawling under them and closing her eyes. Any other time she might have peeked when he wasn't looking, especially at that gorgeous bum. Donna could sense his presence hovering next to the bed. She opened her eyes, "well come on then," she coached lifting the covers for him, "you know I won't bite and you need sleep love." The Doctor got into bed, straightening the blankets over himself and staring directly into Donna's eyes. Donna reached up placing her hand on the side of his face, "I'm not going anywhere John, tis okay, get some sleep love," she said lightly rubbing from his temple to chin.

The Doctor reached his left arm under her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Donna, I had such awful dreams last night," he paused, "I dreamt an evil spider was after you. You were counting on me to save you Donna and I didn't know how to," the Doctor sighed.

Donna continued rubbing her hand down his face, "John, it was only a dream," she reassured him and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep love," she soothed. The Doctor closed his eyes, as Donna kept stroking his face until he had fallen asleep. Donna lay there gripped tight in his arm, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, she had never seen the Doctor sleep before, thinking of it she always imagined he did but had not one memory of it. She thought about all that he had said how desperate and vulnerable the Doctor's human form was. It hadn't taken him long to slip into slumber and now laying here watching his chest lightly rise and fall she herself was starting to become lulled to sleep by the his rhythmic breaths.

Donna awoke to the sounds of moaning. Opening her eyes, she realized they were in the same position as when she fell asleep, although they were closer now most likely due to the Doctor's tightened grip around her. His face was contorted in an unusual manner, one she had never seen before. It looked like fear. "John," she whispered lightly, stroking his damp face trying to rouse him. "John," she tried again a bit louder with no avail. He moaned again more pained. "John, love wake up, tis just a bad dream love," she attempted while pushing his hair back off his face. "Doctor," she attempted.

The Doctor screamed, "Run Donna," as he reached for her hand shooting up in bed.

Whether due to the startle he just gave her or out of habit she had sat up with him. The Doctor was sitting up in the bed, heavily breathing as an attempt to catch his breath. "John," Donna tried her voice low trying not to scare him more than he already was. The Doctor turned to her, noticing she was next to him, throwing his arms around her and grasping her tightly to his chest. "It's okay John, it was just a dream," she soothed rubbing his back.

Donna could feel his heart racing through his chest. She sat there for what felt like hours before he finally began, "we were separated. There were these odd creatures with red eyes attacking. I was being chase by a giant in the sky and I didn't know where you were," he whimpered.

"Oh John, see this is why you need to sleep love. Your brain had so much extra energy it made a mess of things," Donna said as the Doctor loosened his grip and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Donna," he paused, "I love you. I do not know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Donna could see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"I guess it is a good thing I have no plans to be anywhere else then," she laughed pulling the doctor back into a hug. "Why don't we lay back down love, you still have not made up for last night," she suggested letting go of him.

The Doctor nodded as Donna lay back down. The Doctor held onto her like she would vanish before him, his head atop her chest and arms wrapped around her with his hands interlinking. "I love you Donna," he whispered.

Donna lay there looking at him, "I know John, go to sleep love," she said comforting him as she began to rub his back. As fast as the Doctor had startled awake he had fallen back asleep. Donna didn't fall back asleep this time, she just lay there in his arms, rubbing his back the entire time he was asleep.

When the Doctor awoke, Donna suggested he lay down a bit more as she fixed dinner, of course he would have none of that. The Doctor insisted on helping Donna prepare dinner. Donna had him heat some milk and the potatoes she had boiled yesterday while she began cutting the chicken into pieces. It was harder than she thought it would be and shortly after nearly flipping the whole chicken onto the floor she decided she better ask for help. "John," she cooed, "can you help me cut the chicken," she asked.

Walking over to her, the Doctor took the knife from her hands kissing her on the cheek and made quick work disassembling the chicken into pieces for frying. "Done," he cheered in triumph. Donna stood there watching him, a huge grin spread across her face. Upon seeing this the Doctor walked over to her and whisked her into his arms kissing her on the lips, then let her go and returned to the milk and potatoes.

Donna reached for a few bowls in the cupboard. Separating one, she added flour and cornmeal to it. In the other she broke two eggs and added a dash of milk. Using a fork to break the yolks and mix the wet ingredients she peeked at the Doctor over his shoulder, who was still attentively working on the potatoes sheepishly smiling. Donna grabbed the bigger skillet, placing it on the stove top, adding oil in order to bring it up to temperature for frying. She carefully took each piece of chicken and placed it into the egg mixture, ensuring each piece was coated, then into the flour mixture doing the same. The Doctor added the milk to the potatoes and began stirring them until they became mush. Careful not to burn herself or splash the Doctor who was working diligently beside her on the stove, Donna placed the chicken pieces into the hot oil and went to wash her hands.

After placing the bowls into the sink she began to set the table. Donna set out two plates, forks and glasses for each of them. She poured milk for the both of them and placed it back into what passed for their refrigerator. Turning her attention back onto the chicken, she went over to the stove and flipped each piece to make sure it browned on both sides. The Doctor, finishing his project for the night dished up potatoes for each of them as Donna awaited the chicken to finish. Donna removed each piece of chicken placing it on a plate, bringing it to the table with her. "It smells delicious," he implored, grabbing a piece off the top and diving into it.

When dinner was done, the Doctor cleared the table as Donna sat on the sofa to begin reading the book she had bought. The Doctor joined her shortly after with his own book to read  _The Lodger_. When the Doctor sat down Donna leaned in against him, his arm falling around her as they read. Here the two were living as ordinary a life as anyone else she thought. When she awoke the next morning, her arms were wrapped around his waist as his arm was lying across her own. The Doctor's feet were resting atop the coffee table and her book had fallen to the floor. When she noticed the amount of light outside she couldn't believe that they both managed to sleep on the sofa all night. As carefully and quietly as she could Donna slowly got up, removing the blanket that the Doctor must have laid over her and covered him up with it. She went over to start the stove up, and removed the ham steaks from the cooler. Collecting the daily milk and eggs, Donna quietly closed the door trying not to wake the Doctor. She nearly had breakfast ready when he awoke. "Why don't you get changed and ready for class as I finish up here love," she asked. The Doctor slowly got up, stretching before he made his way to their bedroom to change for the day. When he came back out breakfast was ready on the table. They both ate, and then just as the day before, the Doctor took his dishes to the sink, kissed Donna goodbye and was off to class.

The next few days went by quickly as they settled into their daily routine. Donna would make breakfast and take a bath after the Doctor went to class. Once she was done she would clean up the dishes and had some free time before beginning to prepare dinner. The Doctor would arrive home; the two of them would eat and then read for a while before turning into bed. It was one of these days that Donna awoke and began to carefully extract herself from the Doctor's arm to prepare breakfast that he grabbed her hand just before she stood up."Donna," he said pulling on her hand, then stopped for a moment as if he almost was trying to hide the fact that he was in pain. "Come back to bed and lay with me a while."

Donna giggled at his tiny plea, "I have to make you breakfast so you can head to class."

The Doctor cocked his head up a bit to get a better look at her in the dim light. "You are lovely Donna, utterly lovely. Come back to bed it is Saturday no classes today. I would like to lay with my wife a while longer," the Doctor urged puling on her hand a bit harder this time. Donna looked at him for a second, just for an instant she swear she saw him wince in pain again. Donna relented figuring it was just their combined tiredness and scurried back next to him placing her arm and head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. He lightly stroked her shoulder as they lie there. Donna, unable to overcome her heavy eyelids and the warmth she felt while in his arms fell back asleep.

Donna could tell something wasn't right when she awoke the second time. She was soaking wet and shaking. As she opened her eyes slowly, allowing the light in she realized it wasn't her but the Doctor who was shivering. His hair was a mess and he was sweating profusely. She knew immediately something was wrong. "John," she said with concern, but he did not respond. "Doctor," she tried to illicit a response. Still nothing. "John," she tried again much louder this time even shaking his chest to try to wake him but all she got was a slight moan. Donna hurried out of bed, slipping on her slippers and running out of the door towards the dormitory. She ran in and found Matron Redferns' room and began banging on the door. It took a bit for the matron to answer and when she did it was obvious she was still half asleep. Donna didn't give her a chance to speak, "It's John, he's sick. He's drenched in sweat and I can't wake him. I don't know what to do, you have to help him," she pleaded.

Nurse Redfern realized what was going on, "go back and be with him. I will get dressed and call the doctor then be on my way over to help."

Donna ran down the stairs and all the way back to the house. She grabbed a towel and placed it under the unheated water, ringing it out as she walked back to the bedroom. She walked up to the Doctor and sat next to him on the bed placing the cool towel onto his forehead. "John," she tried again but he still did not stir. Donna sat there taking his hand in hers. She sighed heavily and could not contain the tears forming in her eyes. "Doctor, you can't die," she pleaded in between sobs, "I won't allow it."

Donna heard a knock on the door and although she didn't want to leave the doctor again, she knew it was the help she needed. She opened the door to find Nurse Redfern alone, and looked saddened, "did you not call the doctor," she asked.

The matron looked at her in confusion, "yes, he is on his way from town. Where is your husband," she asked. Donna showed the matron to the bedroom and watched as she inspected. "He is very hot," she began, "running a fever. We need to cool him down, wet a sheet and bring it here. The two of us will never be able to get him to the bath." Donna hurriedly went and wet a sheet with cool water, ringing it out in a hurry to get back to the Doctor's side and help him.

She sat down beside him, placing her hand on his cheek, "John, love, wake up, please," she pleaded tears starting to form again just as she heard another knock on the door. Nurse Redfern excused herself and led the doctor to the bedroom. Donna moved so the doctor could examine him. Donna paced apprehensively while the doctor took his sweet time examining her husband. If only they were on the TARDIS. 900 something years and she bet he had never been sick once. One week as a human and he caught a bloody cold.

Nurse Redfern walked over to Donna, placing a hand on her arm to calm her as they awaited the doctor's diagnosis. The doctor walked over to the two of them "phenomena," he said before Donna was able to question him.

Nurse Redfern removed her hand from Donna's arm, "I will go make up a huxham tincture. It has been known to help," she said making her way out.

The doctor looked at Donna, "we can try bleeding him," he began to offer.

"Isn't anyone going near my husband with a knife to cut him open and make him bleed! Over my bloody body will that happen you hear me," she argued raising her voice.

The doctor sighed, "Mrs. Smith, there simply is not much we can do. Keep his fever down, try the tinctured and pray is the only advice I can give you. If in seven days he is still alive I will come back to see him." The doctor showed himself out of the house as Donna collapsed on the floor weeping.

Surely, she could just go to the TARDIS and get him an antibiotic to cure him but she couldn't leave him unattended and had no way to explain to anyone why they would need to stay with her husband while she left for an hour. What if, she thought reaching her hand under her night shirt and holding the fob watch in her hand. It wasn't the emergency the Doctor had meant but surely his likely hood of dying would be a worthy cause, even if he did not think so himself. She turned the watch over in her hand, trying to decide what to do as the pain in her heart grew greater. She suddenly realized why it hurt so much. In the one week that they posed as husband and wife she had deepened her love for the Doctor. He had expected younger girls like Rose or Martha to fall for him but not Donna. Oh, why hadn't the TARDIS made her his sister? The reality was that she loved the Doctor and she loved John, she had fallen for them both. As much as she didn't want John to die she didn't want the Doctor to either. Before she made a decision matron Redfern returned with the tincture.

Donna stood up, hiding the fob watch under the nightdress again and letting her in the door. She didn't care if her face was a mess or not, the man she loved was at risk of dying. "Here," nurse Redfern said handing her a pot of liquid, "this should help him. We need to prop him up and get his fever down a bit so he's more conscious and can swallow the tincture," she said walking into the bedroom. Nurse Redfern grabbed a pillow from Donna's side of the bed as Donna set the pot of liquid down and pulled the Doctor toward her so that nurse Redfern could slide the pillow behind him to help prop him up. Donna sat on the bed next to him, taking the wet towel from his forehead and using it to wipe his face and neck in an attempt to cool him more.

It had been a while since she had tried talking to him, "John," she tried. The Doctor twitched his head a bit and attempted to open his eyes, "love, you're sick, I need you to drink this for me John. I need you to get better for me John. You have to get better. You understand me," she begged.

The Doctor started to smile but ended up wincing in pain instead. Donna took the pot of liquid and used the spoon to get some into his mouth. The Doctor contorted his face in disgust at the taste, "I know love but I need you to swallow it. Do it for me John. I need you to get better," she entreated him. The Doctor complied with what Donna asked of him. Donna got a few spoon fulls in him before he fell back asleep.

Nurse Redfern was standing the doorway watching Donna as she put the pot back on the night table. She stood up taking the towel and sheet off the Doctor so she could cool him some more. "I will take care of that, you stay with him," she said softly as she turned to leave.

Donna sat down next to him again, "I love you John," she said kissing him on the forehead pausing for a moment. She moved her lips next to his ear and whispered, "I love you Doctor," and then kissed him on the lips.

She spend her entire day and night at the Doctor's bedside, keeping him cool when he was running a temperature, warming him up when he had the chills and force feeding him the tincture off and on. It was dusk when matron Redfern returned to check in on them. "He is doing as well as expected. You are doing a great job," she comforted, "you look tired, you should get some rest," she suggested.

Donna looked appalled at the thought, "he wouldn't leave my side if our roles were reversed. I will not leave him," she argued.

"Okay," she settled, "I will be back in the morning to check in on you both and provide more tincture. Try to get some rest, you will not be any good to him if you get sick yourself Mrs. Smith," she finished, leaving the house.

Donna sat there keeping watch on him during the night. She fetched cool towels when they were needed and alternatively warm blankets when he was cold. It scared her to see him so pale and lifeless. He was unlike she had ever seen the Doctor before, even when he was sad he had never been this pale or shut down. There was nothing plaguing her mind but the reality of losing him, the reality of life without the Doctor. She knew what it would mean for the world but mostly on her mind was what it would mean for her. Donna devised plans that come tomorrow, she would find a way to get to the TARDIS and find medicine for him. She would have to leave him alone but there was no other possibility. After receiving the medication the TARDIS provided if he did not get better within a day she would open the watch knowing what all it meant for him. Donna would rather have a mad time lord on her hand than a dead human. Surely he would understand, she had no other choice. She could hear the sounds of morning spread across campus, the birds chirping, church bells ringing, boys playing outside. Finally, there was a knock at the door, it was matron Redfern, coming to check on them.

Donna stood up, having to steady herself out of her sheer exhaustion. Making her way to the door, she opened it, "good morning Ms. Smith," she was greeted, "how is Mr. Smith doing.

Donna sighed ushering her in and to the bedroom, "not much different. He slept through the night, had a fever and chills a few times. He seems to alternate between the two," Donna reported.

Nurse Redfern checked over him, looking at the amount of tincture which remained, "he needs to drink more Ms. Smith, even if you need to wake him up multiple times to do it. He is still running a fever, keep him cool and if he continues to get cold make sure he stays warm. Also, try to keep him dry. The moisture isn't good for him to stay in," she advised. Donna nodded listening attentively while leaning up against the wall trying to keep her balance. "Alternatively," matron began walking over to Donna, "he doesn't seem to be coughing blood or much at all. I would prepare yourself for the worst," she warned her.

Donna slid down the wall to the floor, "no," she yelled. Nurse Redfern kneeled down before her, "Donna, silent phenomena is the deadliest. It hits those with weakness. He'll be gone within five days," she explained.

Donna sat there stunned tears streaming from her eyes, "how many days for sure," she begged.

Matron looked at her crying on the floor, "they usually die after day seven before day nine," she answered.

She sat there shaking her head, "he promised me he wouldn't," she whispered.

Matron stood up walking over to him, sitting in Donna's spot, "Mr. Smith, wake up. We have some medicine for you to drink. You are really sick and need to drink this," she notified him holding the pot in her hands. The Doctor opened his eyes slightly, confused, "open your mouth. You need to drink this," she told him holding the pot up to his lips, "yes, that is it. Big drinks," He took a big gulp and started coughing, "deep breaths Mr. Smith," she coached giving him a reprieve.

Donna wiped away the tears from her face standing up and walking over to them, "I can take over," she spoke lifeless.

Nurse Redfern stood up handing Donna the pot, "I can stay if you want," she suggested.

Donna shook her head, "thank you for the information. Can you come back in the morning with more of this? I can handle the rest on my own," she asserted. Matron nodded leaving the room. Donna could hear the front door close behind her, "John open your mouth again. You need to drink more," she ordered lifting the pot to his mouth again forcing him to take another big drink. Donna continued this ritual for hours into the night willing the Doctor to become better so she didn't need to open the fog watch for his own sake.

When The Doctor had fallen back asleep for his fourth time during the night Donna stood up grabbing a small bag and packing a few necessities in it she might need on her trip to the TARDIS. When she saw the kitchen her stomach made her painfully aware she hadn't eaten for hours if not days. Donna quickly made a dent in the fried chicken from a few nights before. Realizing that the Doctor hadn't eaten since that night either she took some of the vegetables and pieces of the roast from the fridge, placing them in a pan with some water turning it on to cook in an attempt to make something soupy for him to easily eat. She went back in the bedroom to check on the Doctor, changing his cool rag and forcing him to drink more tincture.

Going back to the kitchen, Donna took her soupy mess off the stove to let it cool. Hopefully the medication she would get from the TARDIS would act fast. She better go to the store too because the Doctor would want to eat everything in sight, especially bananas. Well, maybe she could just pick up a few groceries from the TARDIS as long as she was going to be there anyway. Surely the Doctor wouldn't mind when he found out. Donna knew how much he loved bananas and would likely love having them as he was recovering. She just wanted him well, to see his smile and hear his voice again. Going back to the bedroom she noticed the rag had fallen off his forehead. Donna picked it up, checking his forehead. He was still hot but no longer sweating, she wet the towel with cool water, returning to the bedroom.

Donna sat down next to the Doctor, delicately wiping his face with the cloth. She ran her fingers through his hair pushing it back off his forehead before she placed the wet cloth there. Looking down at him she noticed he was slightly smiling, just a twinge but it was there. Donna took his right hand into hers. Looking at the long skinny fingers, she noticed his middle finger was slightly thicker than the rest. Looking up at his pale face she noticed his lack of color brought out his freckles, or maybe she was just really noticing them for the first time. Everything happened so fast after the Library. She knew he had just wanted to cheer her up not get them stuck in 1913 for three months as a humans. Here she was again with the Doctor as her husband, unable to tell him how she really felt and now facing the possibility of losing him.

When Donna woke up she was laid across the Doctor's lap. She sat up and placed her palm on his forehead, he was hot again but not as hot as before. Donna took the towel that had fallen off his head and went to wet it again in an attempt to cool him some more. Ringing it out she returned to him, placing it back on his forehead. "John," she said softly while lightly shaking him in an attempt to stir him, "John, love I need you to drink some more for me." The Doctor opened his eyes.

She hadn't realized how much she missed his gorgeous brown eyes, even if they were a bit lack luster today. He gave her a small smile, "I'm not well," he squeaked out his voice hoarse from the sickness.

Donna pushed his hair out of his face and stroked his cheek, "no love," she sighed. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "you don't," she stopped unable to speak the words. "John, you can't die. I love you and you are so important you are so much more than a silly teacher," she finished tears forming in her eyes. The Doctor lay there trying to keep his eyelids open. "Here," she said bringing the spoon to his mouth again. The Doctor opened his mouth and accepted the tincture scrunching his face in repulsion after swallowing.

"That tastes horrible," he said.

She chuckled, "you still have to drink it love," Donna ordered. Donna brought the spoon to the Doctor's mouth once again full, "John, I'm sorry I have made things so hard between us love. I didn't mean to I was just scared of losing you and now that I'm faced with that possibility I see how daft I was."

The Doctor reached for Donna's hand and squeezed it, "I am still here and will never leave you," he said trying to comfort her.

Donna smiled, "you need to keep resting love, not try to console your nutter of a wife," she laughed as bring another spoonful up for him. The Doctor began coughing and Donna quickly helped the Doctor sit up more until he had finished. "I'm going to hold you to that getting better part mister," she said kissing his forehead.

The Doctor smiled at her, "I promise Mrs. Smith," he cooed through his raspy throat. "Will you lay with me," he asked.

Donna brought yet another spoon full of tincture up for him to drink, "John I'm simply a mess, I haven't had a bath or changed since yesterday."

He worked at swallowing the awful tasting medicine, "Donna, you look wonderful. I do also seem to be sick, shouldn't you give into your sick husband's wishes," he asked trying to smirk but ended up grimacing in pain instead.

"That right there is why I shouldn't be," she started, let me get a mug to put some of this in and rewet your towel then I will lay down with you," she paused seeing the Doctor's smile at the idea he was getting what he wanted. "I swear no better than a child," she said leaving the room. When Donna came back the Doctor was further down in bed but still sitting upright. She walked over and ran the towel across his face to cool him then left it lying on his forehead. She then filled the mug halfway full of tincture and lay down on the bed. The Doctor leaned into her placing his head on her chest. "You still have to drink this," she scolded handing him the mug. She could feel him sigh as he took the cup from her and brought it to his mouth.

Subconsciously Donna began running her hand through the Doctor's hair. "Mmmm," he purred taking the both of them by surprise.

"You like that then eh," she asked. The Doctor nodded his head as she continued doing it.

When nurse Redfern arrived to check in on them Donna was taken by surprise, not only was the Doctor cool again but the pair of them had fallen asleep. Carefully Donna lifted his head and arm off her and slipped from beneath. She opened the door, where matron Redfern had another pot of tincture ready for her, "he's asleep," she said walking into the bedroom. "John was awake earlier for a while, I got him to drink quite a bit of the tincture but I nodded off for a few and now he's cool. He was even talking earlier," Donna explained, hoping that those were all good signs.

Nurse Redfern walked over and examined the Doctor, when she turned back towards Donna her face was visibly shocked, "his fever has broken," she said in disbelief.

Donna looked concerned, "is that not good then." She asked.

"No," nurse Redfern began, "no it is good, it's just I have never seen someone recover so fast from pneumonia."

Donna smiled, "that's my John, he promised he would get better and he knows he better. I'm a force to reckon with when I want to be."

Nurse Redfern smiled curtly at Donna, keep with him drinking the tincture at least for another day. I will let the doctor know so he can visit and check Mr. Smith over tomorrow," she said walking to the door, "he is very lucky," she finished closing the door behind her. Donna returned to the bedroom quietly lifting the Doctor's head and slipping back under his head and arm. She put her arm around him and rested her head atop his, closing her eyes and listened to the Doctor's breathing. Everything was going to be fine. Donna closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Donna awoke feeling suddenly cold. Opening her eyes she noticed she was alone in bed. Throwing the covers off, she ran into the living room shouting, "Doctor," she called. Donna looked around, "Doctor," she yelled again. She ran to the front door throwing it open, "Doctor?" But there was no sign of him.

"Donna, what's wrong," the Doctor asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Doctor," Donna cried seeing him and running over to him, "I was worried. You weren't there," she said throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Donna, I am okay. I just needed the loo. Why were you screaming doctor," he asked. Donna loosened her grip, so she could look into his eyes, her own vision slightly blurry from the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Donna slapped the Doctor's arm, "you scared me! You went and got sick and almost died, then disappeared don't you ever do that again John Smith," she screamed.

The Doctor stepped back, "Donna the door is open." "You listen here you skinny streak of nothing, I don't care if the Queen of England is standing out there! You don't ever scare me again. You hear me," she continued to yell as she broke into sobs falling to the floor.

The Doctor crouched down on the floor with her taking her up in his arms, "Donna I am fine. Healthy as can be. I promised you forever," he said rocking her back and forth. "Shhh, Donna. It is okay darling. I am right here," he said trying to soothe her. Donna slowly stopped crying as her breathing evened out. "I am going to close the door dear before we both catch a chill," he said rising from the floor and closing the world outside. The Doctor walked back over to Donna. "Why don't we get you off the floor," he said kneeling down and taking her hand. He helped Donna up and they moved to the sofa. The Doctor held her in his arms, "Donna everything is going to be okay. I promise," the Doctor reassured her.

Donna started to cry again, "John, I know you say that but things happen that are outside our control," she stopped short of saying it. "John, I don't want you to die, I was so scared you were going to die," she whimpered grabbing a hold of him like he was going to disappear.

The Doctor kissed her atop her head, "it's okay darling, I feel healthy again thanks to you." Donna looked up into his eyes, as the Doctor quietly wiped a tear from her face. Donna grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his lips to her. The Doctor was rigid at first but as she opened her mouth and teased his lips with her teeth he relaxed. Donna pushed her tongue into his mouth, as she moved her right hand to the back of the Doctors head grabbing a fist full of hair. She pulled his head back for a moment and licked her lips.

She moved her mouth next to his ear, "I want you," she said nibbling his ear and then biting his neck. With one swift motion the Doctor picked Donna up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down so gently, The Doctor pushed himself against her, his cock hard with excitement. He traced her neckline with tiny kisses and move down all the way to the top of her breasts. Donna threaded her fingers through his hair lightly tugging him back up to her. She rolled the both of them over as the Doctor laughed.

Donna pulled at his pajama top, struggling to get the buttons undone fast enough. She pushed it off his chest, and he helped with the arms. Donna kissed down his chest licking his nipples and tweaking them with her fingers as he moaned. She could feel his cock hard through his pajama bottoms. The Doctor rolled the both of them over again, tugging Donna's nightdress up over her hips, stomach revealing her gorgeously full breasts nipples hard as rocks he kissed his way up as he took the night dress off.

The Doctor kissed her lips, as he cupped her full breasts with his hands. He began to make his way back down leaving a trail of kisses down to her left breast. He sucked on her nipple then blew on it ever so lightly, making Donna quiver and wiggle beneath him. He continued to work his way down kissing her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button. She writhed beneath him, "please," she begged.

The Doctor looked up at her, "Donna, you are so wonderful," he breathed.

She started to tug on his bottoms with her feet urging them off. "Please," she begged again. "I need you inside me," she whispered breathlessly.

The Doctor pushed his pants off and his cock bobbed hard ready for action. Donna breathed heavily, waiting in anticipation. He plunged his throbbing cock into her. Donna gasped as she felt him enter her, her muscles contracting around him in excitement. The Doctor began slowly thrusting as Donna's breathing became more rapid . He was right on top of her their bodies grinding against each other with every thrust, his forehead against hers lost in eye contact and sensations Donna had only dreamed about. Then the Doctor sped up, he nibbled at her collar bone breathing in everything about her.

Donna could feel him inside her, so warm, she delighted in the feeling as she brought her legs up over his back and arms around his neck. "I love you," she breathed. Donna's senses were tingling she could smell a spicyness about him she hadn't noticed before. God she wanted to taste it she put her mouth to his again, teasing her tongue across his silky lips and urging his tongue to reciprocate. The Doctor sped up faster Donna was getting close to the edge. "Oh God," she moaned trying to keep her wits about her. The Doctor plunged deeper into her taking her to another level. And then he began yelling as he came as Donna came filling her up with his seed. Donna bit her lip, trying not to scream for fear of who's name she would call out. The Doctor slumped on top of her pushing his face into her hair and the pillow. Both of them lay there breathless for a moment before the Doctor began to move. "Please wait," Donna begged.

The Doctor pushed himself up so he could look in her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you," he said kissing her as he slid his softening member out of her. The Doctor pulled the blanket up around them wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly. Both of them were smiling completely content. Donna leaned over and kissed the Doctor. Settling into him she laid her head on his chest, listening to the singular beat.

Donna waited for the Doctor to fall asleep; the warmth of being wrapped up in his arms was something she had never experienced like this before. Donna slipped her bathrobe around her and snuck out of the bedroom and began to warm water for a bath. Untying the robe, and laying it over the chair, she slipped into the tub. Donna lay her head back and stretched out in the warm water visioning everything that had happened earlier. She could still feel his soft fingers on her body, his silky lips on her skin, his hard cock insider her. Donna shivered in excitement at the thought of it all. She finished bathing, slipping the robe back on and walking back to the bedroom to get dressed. The Doctor was still sleeping, smile upon his face. Donna picked up their discarded clothing from early that lay about the room. Hanging it up in the armoire, she chose a simple dress for the day; it had short sleeves with pleats on the front. It gathered in the waist and was a gorgeous medium red. Donna went out to the kitchen in order to straighten up. She brought in the daily milk and eggs, placing them in the cooler and began washing the dishes.

Donna had finished cleaning the house and had just put the kettle on so she could relax and have some tea when the Doctor came stumbling out of the bedroom, sleep still in his eyes. Donna couldn't help but stare at his bare chest as he walked over to her. "I couldn't find my pajama top," he smiled sitting down at the table with Donna.

She lifted an eyebrow, "maybe I wanted it that way," she hummed, "I hung it up in the armoire," she said as the kettle began to whistle. Donna got up attending to the kettle, "do you want a cuppa," she asked reaching for a cup and saucer.

"Yes," the Doctor answered her. "Donna, I was thinking we could go have a walk today," he replied watching her come toward the table with their morning tea.

Donna placed the cup and saucer in front of him, "I have some biscuits, thought they might be easier on your stomach," she said going to the cupboard searching for the jar she had hid knowing him way to well. She placed the jar on the table sitting down, "I think you could use another day of recuperation before we go on an adventure," she suggested. The Doctor's smile began to fade. "John," she began, "I almost lost you, I was scared and I want you to be healthy," she hold him placing her hand over his. "Also, I can think of some other things around here that might keep you otherwise occupied today," she purred at him licking her lips ever so slowly. The Doctor smiled in realization of what she intended to be their main activity for the day.

The Doctor jumped up grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms, "then what are we waiting for," he whispered into her ear, then kissing her on the lips.

Donna responded with a deep kiss back pushing him towards the bedroom thrusting her body against him. The Doctor pushes her up against the wall, his mouth not loosing contact with hers for an instant. His kiss so full of need, speaking thousands of words without saying them. Donna's hands braced herself against the Doctor's bare chest. He reached up under her long skirt grasping for her knickers desperately trying to remove them. Donna reached a hand down her back assisting the Doctor in pushing them off and onto the floor. She lifted her legs around him to steady herself as he kissed his way down her neck, nibbling on her jugular sending her to another world of pleasure. The Doctor pulled the dress down exposing her breasts to him more so he could tantalize her cleavage with kisses. Donna used her legs to start pushing his trousers down.

Keeping one hand around her waist, the Doctor swiftly undid the tie in the front allowing them to fall to the floor. He brought his other hand back to her placing it on her hip, and he enters her, pulsing into her. Donna's eyes widen and the Doctor gets pleasure from this, he slowly begins to withdraw then thrusts into her again making her moan. "Doctor," she says moaning as he thrusts into her again. The Doctor pauses, confusion in his eyes. "Don't stop, please don't," she begs pulling him close to her and tantalizing his lips with her own. The Doctor thrust into her again as Donna pull him tighter with her thighs, "harder," Donna yells full of desperation. She pushed her hand into his hair making him moan in delight, the added senses brings him to the edge and he thrust into Donna again and again bringing her to climax as he came into her. The Doctor stays standing, holding Donna up against the wall as she tried to regain her composure.

Her breasts were heaving greatly from the deep breaths she was taking in the wake of her pleasure. They stared into each other's eyes unable to stop smiling with him still inside her. Finally Donna loosened her grip on him and he slid out, helping Donna regain her balance. "I love you," Donna told him again, her arms still around his neck. Donna laid her head against her arm and the Doctor's bare chest as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

"That was brilliant," he said out of breath.

Donna smiled looking up and kissing him, "you were brilliant," she corrected him.

They were still standing there when they heard a knock on the door. Donna let go of him as she straightened out her dress and quickly pinned her hanging strands of hair back up as the Doctor pulled his trousers up. The Doctor started to answer the door as Donna quickly called to him, "John," she pleaded as he looked back, "shirt," she pointed to the bedroom walking over to get the door herself. At the door was matron Redfern and the Doctor to check on her Doctor. "Good morning," she cheered allowing them in the house.

"How is Mr. Smith today," she asked.

Donna closed the door after they were both in the house, "he is very well, feeling better than his usual self if I say so myself." Donna walked over to the bedroom where the Doctor was finishing up the last few buttons of a white shirt. "John," she called, "the doctor and nurse Redfern are here to check on you."

The Doctor looked up at her, hair still disheveled and damp from their recent activities as he came out of the bedroom. "Hello," he greeted them and sat down on the sofa so the doctor could examine him.

"You were right," the doctor said turning towards matron Redfern, "he has come out of the sickness very fast. Mustn't have been pneumonia after all," he said putting his equipment away in his bag. Donna showed them both out, closing the door behind them and sat down next to the Doctor on the sofa.

She settled into him as he put his arm around her, "see," he began, "I told you I'll be fine," he said kissing her head then resting his cheek on her luxurious soft ginger hair. "Donna, are you sure you wouldn't like to go for a walk," the Doctor asked rubbing her arm. Donna was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the Doctor trying to get her attention. "Donna, dear," he tried again with no luck. The Doctor shifted to get a better look at her, she was leaned against him eyes closed with a huge smile across her face thinking about what had just played out between them.

Would it be wrong to not open the fog watch after the three months were up? No, she couldn't do that. But she desperately didn't want to give John up. The only man that would ever truly love her like this. The Doctor reached over and cupped her chin raising it so he could kiss her.

Only then did Donna finally shift her eyes. "Where were you," he asked.

Donna smiled, "just thinking," she replied. She could tell from the Doctor's eyes that he wanted to push further but was fearful given how well they were getting on the last few days. "If you must know," she rose her eyebrows at him, "I was thinking about us, how much I like this and how I don't want it to end," she said kissing his cheek.

The Doctor frowned, "Donna why would you think it would end? I will love you until the end of time," he said kissing her again. Donna closed her eyes turning away from the Doctor hoping he didn't see the tears begin to form in her eyes. She sat there biting her bottom lip trying to prevent any from falling. "Oh Donna what is wrong dear," the Doctor whispered. Donna sat there scared to say what was on her mind, what had been on her mind the last four weeks except for the few moments she and the Doctor were intertwined.

The fact remained that not only did the Doctor not feel this way about her; he was going to be completely outraged she couldn't prevent him from doing that, especially with her. That she gave in to her deepest desires and took advantage of him. That's exactly what she was doing, taking advantage of him in his naive state and not only would he realize he didn't love her but he would hate her and drop her home. The Doctor removed his arm from around her turning to her, "Donna you can tell me anything," he begged.

Donna drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes, tears beginning to slowly flow from them. "One day you are going to wake up and realize that you don't actually love me, that it was just a mistake. You're going to realize your feelings aren't real and I will be left with all of my feelings for you."

"Oh Donna, is it your mother," the Doctor quieted, tears hovering in his eyes, "do you still not think you deserve me because your mother said you would never find a man? Donna, you deserve the world and I would walk to the ends of the Earth for you. Donna I would move planets for you," the Doctor said it so matter of fact Donna almost believed him. "I will never leave you Donna, never, "he tried to reassure her.

Donna laid back against the couch, "John, when did you first realize you had feelings for me," she asked playing with her dress to avoid looking him in the eye.

The Doctor smiled sheepishly, "I guess from the very beginning. I know I was heartbroken when we met but you saved me. I know it took me a bit to catch on even though everyone around us seemed to sense we were headed towards more than just mates," he chuckled putting his hand on Donna's. "Then when you tried to save my soul, putting me and my feelings first, it shocked me into realizing my feelings for you. It was a rush of feelings I had never experienced with anyone before. It just took me a while to come to terms with it since we always were so frank about our relationship remaining platonic," he finished and she was watching his face. He was so sincere in his feelings; the TARDIS really had done a marvelous job at intertwining their real history with the created one. She thought about the first time they had met, that fateful day in Pompeii and the kiss they shared with him tasting of anchovies and ginger beer, not exactly a great first kiss but it would do for a funny story. "Let's go for a walk," the Doctor suggested standing up and pulling on Donna's hand.

"John, do we have to," she whined, "I just want to spend the night with you, relaxing together, reading and eating leftovers, she whimpered. The Doctor put on his puppy eyes and frown trying to persuade her into saying yes. "John, tomorrow, I promise," she said standing up and kissing him on the cheek walking to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner, leftover chicken or roast," she asked.

The Doctor quickly followed her, "my lady," he began placing his hand out for her to take, "may I have this dance? Since you won't walk with me," he laughed.

Donna rolled her eyes at him, "I'm all toes, you don't want me to brake your feet so we can't go on that walk," she laughed.

He stood up straight pouting, "Donna, I couldn't care if you broke every bone in my body as long as you are here with me," he confessed taking her hand without her permission, pulling her towards him.

Donna giggled, "I'm not even sure how to dance. It's not like we had a proper wedding dance," she batted her eyelashes.

The Doctor grinned, "let me show you," he gladly told her placing one hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him, "you put your hand here," he said placing her other one on his neck and taking the other in his hand, " you just follow me," he smiled beginning to lead her around the kitchen.

Donna leaned her head closer to his neck, "I think I like it more like this," she said placing his other arm around her waist too and her other hand around his neck, "it's better when we're closer," she purred in his ear.

He kissed her cheek, "I like this more too," he agreed. Donna pulled her head back, "although it would be better if we had some music," she kidded pecking his mouth before returning her head to his chest.

Smiling, the Doctor replied, "I can take care of that," he paused beginning to hum, "well, I've roamed about this Earth with just a suitcase in my hand, and I've met some bog-eyed Joe's. I've met the blessed, I've met the damned but of all the strange, strange creatures in the air, at sea, on land oh my girl, my girl, my precious girl, I love you, you understand," he sang softly into her ear. "So, reel me in, my precious girl, come on take me home. Cause my body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam no, no. I have wandered, I have rambled I have crossed this crowded sphere. I've seen a mass of problems that I long to disappear. Now, all I have's this anguished heart, for you have vanished too. Oh my girl, my girl, my precious girl, just what is this man to do," he finished by spinning her and taking her back up in his arms capturing her lips.

The Doctor and Donna settled into a new rhythm in the next few weeks. After the Doctor returned from class and they had dinner they would go walking about looking at the stars. Oh how his human form was still mesmerized by the stars. Donna tried not to focus too much on what would happen when their three months were up or even worse if the family found them. She was happy to be playing Mrs. Smith even if it was only temporary.

One night they were walking back from town and the Doctor gasped, "did you see that," he said excitedly

Donna looked up to share his enthusiasm, "a meteorite," he said smile shining so big his dimples showed. Donna tightened her grip around his arm, not liking what she saw. She swore it was a green light that flickered. "No need to worry dear," the Doctor tried to comfort her thinking she was scared of the falling rock.

Not taking her eyes off the sky Donna could feel a quiver in her stomach, something did not feel right. "John, it looked like it came down in the woods," she said wanting desperately to go have a look. The

Doctor removed his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her, "no they look close but really are miles off," he explained. Donna wasn't sure why but she could not shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Unconsciously her hand came up to the chain she wore holding the fob watch, not taking her eyes off the sky until they were safely home.

The next day after the Doctor had headed off to class Donna sprung into action. She skipped her daily bath trying to hurry in case the Doctor came home for lunch like he had been lately for extracurricular activities. She slipped out of her night dress and into a simple brown dress, good for trekking around in the mud she figured. Donna went out set for the woods where she believed that meteorite, as the Doctor explained it, had fallen. For some reason, she didn't feel relieved when she found nothing unusual. Something was tugging at her but she had no proof, no reason for the watch to be opened. It may not have helped that she had truly enjoyed this time with the Doctor and was worried about what he would say upon becoming his true self again, at how disappointed he'd be in her.

The Doctor arrived home at his usual time just as expected. Donna had dinner waiting for him. Her cooking was truly improving thanks to that cook book she bought and all the time she had to work on food. The Doctor no longer had to choke down food that was slightly burnt or had horrible flavor but could eat tasty meals. She swore he was even gaining a bit of weight, as was she, most likely due to the lack of running in the recent months. Today however he rushed over to her, "Donna," he said excitedly taking her up in his arms and kissing her hello.

"Oi," she responded in surprise at his eagerness. The Doctor placed his left hand on her lower back and took her left hand into his right trying to dance with her.

"What got into you today, did one of the maids bring you cookies again," she asked eyeing him with a smirk on her face.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, "I want to take you shopping," he said leaning in to steal another kiss.

Donna placed her hand to his forehead, "no fever but you must be sick. No husband takes his wife shopping for the heck of it." The Doctor gave her another million dollar smile, "I do," he said purring into her ear.

Donna couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "John, what do you have up your sleeve," she asked trying to get him to let her in on his plan.

The Doctor took her hand in his, kissing the top of it, "Mrs. Smith I would like you to accompany me to the annual dance."

Donna smiled, "that's what this is about then a dance. You want to go to a dance and thought buying me something pretty would get me to say yes," she asked.

The Doctor widened his eyes, "no, no Donna, I wanted to buy you something that would make everyone else jealous," he said trying to explain himself.

Donna put her arms around his neck, "John I already have that love because I have you," she said kissing him. She pulled out of the kiss, "besides I know just the dress to wear," she said smiling.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, "so you'll go then," he asked to make sure.

Donna smiled and laid her head upon his chest listening to the single heart beat, "Yes John, anything to make you happy."

Donna had just finished getting ready when the Doctor came home to get ready himself. Walking in the front door, the Doctor liked what he saw. Donna had decided on a yellowish cream dress that extended from her neckline to the floor with a green chiffon short sleeve overlay that went down half way to the floor allowing the yellowish cream neckline to peek through in the front and back. It was accessorized by a dark green ribbon that went around her waist and tied in a bow at her lower back. She had pinned her hair up into curls that hung down slightly. "My Donna," he said thinking aloud, "you are wonderful."

Donna blushed at his awestruck personality. Walking over she gave him a kiss, "are you just going to stand there and gawk or get dressed so we can be on our way," she teased.

The Doctor smiled, "yes right," he said walking to the bedroom taking out his nicest brown suit. He put it on as Donna sat watching him, her John she thought shocking herself. The Doctor came over interrupting her thoughts, "Donna can you help me I can't seem to get this tied," he asked attempting again to tie his bowtie. She couldn't help but giggle, the Doctor in a bowtie what would he say.

They left the house arm in arm walking to the dance. When they got there the lead announced, "ladies and gentlemen please take your partners for a waltz." Donna hadn't even thought about what type of dancing they'd be doing and she certainly didn't know how to waltz.

"John," she whispered, "I don't know how to waltz."

The Doctor looked down into her eyes, "follow my lead dear," he said kissing her forehead. Donna couldn't believe easy it had been having him guide her throw it, granted she had stepped on his toes a couple times and bumped into others but in that moment it was just the two of them dancing, two people in love. Donna went to sit down as the Doctor went to get the both of them something to drink. She sat there smiling quite contently trying not to think of the two remaining weeks they had left.

When he came back to the table he took hold of her hand just as one of the townsfolk, a man Donna recognized as Mr. Clark, who ran the local farm. "You will be silenced," he yelled entering the room and throwing things to the floor. He was followed by one of the school boys a maid and walking scarecrows. Oh no Donna thought to herself.

"John," she started grasping his hand tight, as Mr. Clark shot a gun disintegrating another. The Doctor's mouth dropped open in shock.

"We asked for silence," the school boy yelled. "We have a few questions for Mr. Smith," the school boy said turning toward them.

Donna grasped his hand seeing the fear in his eyes unsure what to make of this all. She reached into the top of her dress clasping her hand around the fob watch took a deep breath and pressed the lever to open it closing her eyes. Nothing happened. Donna opened her eyes looking at the watch, it was the right one but it didn't open for her it didn't turn John back into the Doctor. She looked at it realizing that she was never meant to open it, the Doctor would have to, it must be a failsafe in case someone else ever came across it that wasn't supposed to.

A little girl walked forward holding onto a red balloon, "no, better than that, the teacher, he's the Doctor, he has the same face," she explained to the school boy.

The school boy smirked, "you took human form," he began but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Of course I'm human. I was born human as were you Baines and Jenny and you Mr. Clark. What is going on? This is madness" he stuttered as he raised his voice.

Baines continued to stare down the Doctor, "oh, and a human brain too. Simple, thick and dull," he said.

Donna gripped the Doctor's hand tighter trying to will away the tears that wanted to come to her eyes. She was scared in a way she never had been while with the Doctor, she wasn't scared for herself she was scared for him of something happening to him. Donna knew she needed to get him away from them so he could open the watch, he would have a plan or come up with one like he always did she thought but she had no clue how.

"He's no good like this," Jenny retorted.

"We need a time lord," Mr. Clark growled.

"Easily done," Baines said raising the gun he held at them. "Change back," he demanded aimed at the Doctor.

The Doctor, let go of Donna's hand, "what are you talking about," he asked.

Baines grew angrier, "change back," he yelled.

"I literally do not know," the Doctor stuttered.

Jenny grabbed Donna, holding a gun to her head, "doesn't this scare you enough to change back," she asked moving the gun closer to Donna's head.

The Doctor looked more scared than Donna had ever seen him, "I know not what you mean," he begged.

"Have you enjoyed it Doctor, being human, has it taught you wonderful things? Made you better, richer, wiser," Baines asked.

Donna had her hands on Jenny's arm trying to pull it down, trying to reach the watch in hopes that it might open under this duress. "Perhaps if the human heart breaks the time lord will emerge," Baines suggested. Just then Donna's fingers brushed against the watch. She felt a jolt and saw images of the Doctor, the family seemed affected by it too as did the Doctor although he wasn't changing back. "Alright" Donna yelled grabbing the gun from Jenny, "one more move and I shoot," she blurted backing up towards the Doctor.

"Oh, the wife is full of fire," Baines began.

But Donna interrupted, "and you can shut up," she yelled raising the gun above her head and firing it.

"Careful, son of mine this is all for you so that you can live forever," Mr. Clark warned.

Baines raised his gun, "I'll shoot you down," he said aiming it at Donna.

She didn't blink, "try it, we'll die together," she threatened.

Baines started into her eyes, "would you really pull the trigger," he asked. "Looks too scared," he began.

Once again Donna interrupted, "scared and holding a gun isn't a good combination you wanna risk it," she dared him. Baines looked back and forth between her and the Doctor before slowly lowering his gun.

"Doctor, get everyone out, there's a door on that side," she ordered. The Doctor stood there confused staring at his wife holding a gun against these aliens and what had she called him, Doctor that same name she'd been accidently calling him since he began teaching at the school. "Do it. John, I mean you," she ordered again snapping him back to attention.

"Everybody out now," he said pushing people towards the door but never taking his eyes off Donna.

"And you," she yelled noticing he was still in the room.

The Doctor looked at her, "what about you? I won't leave without you," he begged.

Donna backed up closer to him still aiming at the family, "run, I'll be right behind you," she whispered just loud enough he could hear. The Doctor looked nervously at her and then at the door running for it. "Don't try anything. I'm warning you or sonny boy gets it," she shouted backing out the door then turning and running outside.

The Doctor was standing there looking lost, "don't just stand there move! God you're rubbish as a human," she said running out of the building. "Come on," Donna yelled grabbing for the Doctor's hand. For a moment she felt like they were their old selves again, running from danger just in the nick of time. Usually, it was the Doctor telling her to run and taking her hand leading her away from danger though. God she needed him, they all did she had to get the Doctor to open the watch and become him again. Donna thought that if they got back to their house she could get him to open it but the Doctor had other plans.

He ran into the school pulling her with him. Closing the door behind them he grabbed a bell and began ringing it. "What are you doing," Donna demanded to know grabbing his arm and tugging on it.

He turned to her, "maybe one man can't fight them but this school teaches us to stand together," he said turning back towards the stairs, "take arms," he yelled.

Donna knew the Doctor wouldn't want this. "John, you can't do this," she begged grabbing his arm again.

One of the boys came running up to him, "I say sir, what's the matter," he asked.

The Doctor continued to ring the bell, "enemy at the door, Hutchinson," he commanded, "enemy at the door."

He looked like a madman, hair raging eyes wide screaming about to take arms while school boys ran about gathering guns. More than any of that Donna noticed he looked scared, "you can't do this John. They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight they don't stand a chance," she pleaded.

The Doctor stopped moving and stood tall, "they are cadets, Donna, trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties."

Before she could argue the headmaster came thundering into the room, "what in thunder's name is this," he demanded. "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on," he finished.

The Doctor walked up to him, "headmaster I have to report the school is under attack," he explained. The headmaster looked at him like he had fallen off his rocker. "I promise you sir; I was in the village with Mrs. Smith its Baines sir, Jeremy Baines and Mr. Clark. They've gone mad sir they've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen," he beseeched.

The headmaster looked appalled, "is that so, murder on our own soil. Perhaps you did well then Mr. Smith. What makes you think the dangers coming here," he asked looking around.

Donna saw the fear flash before the Doctor's eyes again, a look that terrified her, "well sir they said. Um, they threatened me sir. Said they would follow me. I don't know why," the Doctor answered.

"Very well then," the headmaster replied. "Boys remain on guard. Mr. Snell telephone the police. Mr. Phillips with me," he ordered before trying to leave the room.

Donna stood in his way, "no," she cried, "but it isn't safe out there," she warned.

The headmaster turned to the Doctor, "Mr. Smith it seems your wife is giving me advice. You will control her," he demanded before pushing past her.

Donna ran up to him, "John. Please," she pleaded placing her hand on his cheek.

She ducked as they heard gunfire outside. The Doctor turned to her, "Donna, it's not safe here. Go upstairs and lock yourself in my office. I, I couldn't bear if something happened to you," he said tears in his eyes.

Donna gathered all the courage within her and slapped him across the face, "wake up," she yelled, "if you would just listen to me John. They don't want the boys. They want you. They want the Doctor," she said trying to make him see.

"Woman have you gone mad," he accused grabbing her arms and lifting her from her feet. He carried her up the stairs and into his office.

"John," she begged tears streaming down her face, "tell me about Nottingham," she asked.

"Sorry," he asked in confusion.

Donna placed her hand gently on the red flesh of his cheek where she moments before had slapped him, "if it is where we were brought up tell me about it." The Doctor sighed, "you know Donna, it lies on the road to England. It's the southern boundary following the course of the river Trent which flows from Stoke to Humber," he answered quietly.

Donna raised her other hand placing if on his shoulder, "those are just facts John, where'd you live," she asked trying to push him further.

"Broadmoor street, adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade," he listed.

Donna shook her head, "you sound like an encyclopedia. Where'd we play when we were kids? All those secret places that only children know," she asked lightly stroking his cheek with her thumb.

The Doctor reached up and pulled her hand from his face, "how can you think I'm not real," he asked tears in his eyes. "When I kissed you was that a lie," he inquired.

Donna couldn't look him in the eyes, "no," she whispered.

"This Doctor, he sounds like some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough," he implored his voice breaking.

She could see his hands were shaking and reached for them trying to comfort him. "John, you are him," she began but was interrupted but a school boy barging in the room.

"Mr. Smith, they've killed the headmaster," he cried desperately.

"You know this is wrong. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor," she said tightening her grip on his hands.

The Doctor ran downstairs and out the door, Donna following closely behind him. "Put down your guns," he called. "I'll not see this happen. Not anymore," he softly said. "You will retreat. In an orderly fashion back through the school, Hutchinson lead the way," he ordered calmly.

"But sir," Hutchinson began.

"I said lead the way," the Doctor interrupted. Baines stepped forward aiming his gun towards the sky and firing, "well go on then run," he screamed.

"Come on," Donna yelled reaching for the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor lead the boys toward the kitchen exit, "go as quick as you can," he ordered.

"Don't go to the village it isn't safe," Donna called after them.

"And you," he said turning to her, "just go. If there are any more boys inside I'll find them," he said taking her up in his arms and desperately kissing her in the fear of the moment. He turned to run further into the school but stopped in his tracks seeing an army of scarecrows coming his way, "retreat," he yelled running through the door locking it behind him. The Doctor reached for her hand as they ran out of the kitchen, he couldn't put his finger on it but something seemed so natural about holding her hand while running from danger. As quickly as the thought had arrived he pushed that thought from his mind.

Donna knew they had to get somewhere safe. The process of becoming human had caused him so much pain leaving him vulnerable and she wasn't sure how he would react to the process of becoming himself again. The TARDIS she thought and they just so happened to be running the right direction. Maybe, she thought, subconsciously he knew where his home was and was running there for protection.

"Doctor," she heard Mr. Clark calling and she pushed him down to the ground unsure of where it was coming from.

"Shh," she said looking around.

Then she heard it again, "Doctor," she crept closer to the trees peeking through them to see the family standing in front of the school, the TARDIS in their possession. "Come back Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize," Mr. Clark called.

Baines stepped forward, "out you come Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the family," he accosted.

"Time to end it now," the maid called after them.

Donna look over at the Doctor eyes wide, mouth gaping over staring at the TARDIS, "you recognize it don't you," she whispered.

He didn't take his eyes off it, "I've never seen it in my life," he answered.

Donna turned to him taking his hand in hers, "do you remember its name," she asked softly.

He looked at her confused, "I'm not," he began his voice breaking. "I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be, John Smith with his life and his job and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man," he cried.

Donna's heart broke seeing the Doctor like this, "yes. Yes he is," she comforted him.

"Why can't I stay," he whimpered trying to hold back tears.

Donna held him in her arms for a moment, "cause we need the Doctor. I need him," she softly begged biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"What am I then, nothing," he accused, "I'm just a story," he resigned running off.

Donna hurriedly caught up to him, "John," she called reaching out to him, "this way." He moved beyond her reach, "I know somewhere we can hide," she tried.

The Doctor stood tall, "we've got to keep going," he said moving forward.

Donna reached for him again this time grabbing his arm, "just listen to me John," she entreated.

She ran into their house followed by the Doctor, "it's been a while since I've ran that far," she said stopping for a moment to catch her breath. She looked up at the Doctor who was also panting. The Doctor sat down at the table, eyes empty. She wanted to reach out, to comfort him.

He turned to her, "I must go to them before anyone else dies," he said breathlessly.

Donna couldn't meet his eyes, "I know," she whispered. Donna reached into her dress and removing the watch from the chain it had been on around her neck, "hold it," she urged pushing her hand towards him.

"I won't," the Doctor answered keeping his eyes on the watch.

Donna moved closer to him, "please. Just hold it," she requested.

He leaped up from the chair, "your this Doctor's companion, can't you help," he accosted her. What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you" he yelled.

Donna licked her lips trying to will herself not to cry, "because he's lonely," her voice said quivering.

Tears started flowing down the Doctor's face, "and that's what you want me to become," he cried.

Donna stepped closer to him, softly smiling placing her hand on his chest, "you are him," she whispered. The Doctor look at her, the pain in her eyes, tears she was holding back but what took him by surprise was the love and appreciation she had for him. No, he thought she didn't feel that way about him, it was the Doctor she cared about. "It wants to be held," she said opening her hand to him.

Suddenly the house shook as a bright light flew across the sky and exploded. Startled he grabbed Donna's waist in a protective manner. "What the hell," she said running to the window.

"They're destroying the village," she gasped in horror.

"The watch," he yelled grabbing it from her hand. Donna turned to face him.

The Doctor was holding the watch in his hands, "can you hear it," she asked. Closer, closer it called to him, "I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken," he answered.

"Why couldn't I hear anything," she asked confused. The Doctor looked at her, "Oh, you would need a low level telepathic field. You weren't born with one," John gasped still holding the watch. He paused, "is that how he talks," he timidly asked.

"That's him," she smiled, "all you have to do is open it and he's back," she said eagerly waiting.

The Doctor's lip quivered, "you knew this all along and yet you watched while we."

She cut him off, "I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to look out for that wasn't included," she said stroking his hair. She could see the fear and the hurt in his eyes.

"Falling in love, that didn't even occur to him," the Doctor trembled.

Donna lowered her hand, "no." The Doctor stepped away, "what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die," he accused.

Donna moved between him and the door, fearful he might run again, "it was always gonna end though. The Doctor said the family has a limited lifespan. That's why they had to consume a time lord. Otherwise three months and they die. Like mayflies he said."

Tears began falling from his eyes, "so your job was to execute me," he solemnly asked.

Donna closed the distance between them, "John, people are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Cause you've got no idea what he's like. He is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even know it but I don't care because I love him. And I hope to God he doesn't remember me saying this," she said her own tears flowing freely. Just then another explosion happened closer than the others, "it's getting closer," she whispered.

The Doctor went to the window, spinning around suddenly electric, "I should have thought of this before. I can give them this.

Just the watch and they can leave Earth."

"You can't do that," she said taking his hands in hers.

The Doctor met her eyes, "they want the Doctor. They can have him."

Donna sighed deeply, "I'll never let you do it. They will live forever, to breed and conquer war across the universe for every child. It will never end," she explained. Overcome with fear he broke down and began to sob. Donna threw her arms around him, "if I could do this instead of you I would," she whispered as he collapsed to the floor taking her with him.

He stared into her eyes, "he won't love you."

Donna held her breath suddenly faced with the reality she had been trying to ignore the last two and a half months, "I know."

"I really do love you," the Doctor said pleading for his life. She leaned her head against his, "I know," she said softly crying placing her hand in his above the watch.

Visions flooded her mind the two of them getting married surrounded by friends, her handing the Doctor their brand new baby, him playing with their kids, the Doctor lying on his death bed with her next to him. She blinked, eyes full of tears, "did you see," he asked trying to find out if she had seen the same images as he had.

Donna lightly licked her lip trying to regain composure, "a time lord lives such great adventures but he could never have a life like that," she cried lip trembling.

The Doctor grasped her hand tighter, "and I could," he pleaded.

Donna took a deep breath leaned in and kissed him. Donna breathed him in, his hand moving across her back in long slow strokes. Donna reached up placing a hand on his cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes, nuzzling her hand as if trying to will himself to remember. Donna watched him, the both of them tense unsure of what was about to happen. "Donna," the Doctor whispered, before he could say anything else she kissed him again his lips salty from the mixture of both their tears. Suddenly she could see a gold light shining through her closed eyelids.

She pulled out of the kiss and the Doctor was staring at her, "Donna," he said excitedly giving her a hug like only the Doctor could. His shirt was wet from all the tears she had been shedding.

She could hear the beating of his dual hearts, "I missed you," she said pulling out of the hug. "They found us," she began. "We've been here for two and a half months. You were a school teacher. They realized you were the Doctor and there was no other choice but to open the watch," she explained. She looked at him weary, still fearful he would pass out like after he used the Chameleon Arch but he just sat there staring at her. "Doctor," she said.

He was roused by her voice, "its okay. I'm back," he said comforting her. "Donna wait here. I'm going to end this," he said standing up and walking out the door. Donna sat there in the house that had been theirs. Pulling her knees to her chest she laid her head on them and allowed herself to cry for the loss of John, what could have been and what never would be.

When the Doctor returned Donna was still sitting in the same position. She hurriedly wiped away her tear streaks hoping the Doctor wouldn't notice. "Is it done," she asked afraid to look at him.

He leaned up against the wall placing his hands into his pockets, "it's done," he sighed. "The police and army are at the school," he started to say and then stopped himself. "I never said thanks for looking after me," he said kneeling down in front of Donna offering her a hand. She looked at him noticing that he had changed back into his pinstripe suit and converse. It took her by surprise how much it hurt to see him in his original form. She took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet wrapping her in a huge hug. Finally he let go and Donna stood looking out the window lost.

The Doctor was a few inches from her, leaning on the wall, "he's in here somewhere," he said softly.

"What I must look like to you," she scoffed.

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "no. We could start again. I'd like that, you and me," he paused. "We could try at least. Because everything that John Smith is and was I'm capable of that too," he said taking a step closer to her.

Donna turned to him, tears in her eyes, "I can't," she said softly.

The Doctor swallowed, shocked by the pain of Donna rejecting him. "Why not," he asked needing to know.

"I can't," she repeated looking out the window to avoid eye contact.

He stepped closer to her until nothing separated them, "Donna, I love you," he revealed.

Donna's breath caught in her throat at the words the Doctor uttered, "don't," her voice quivered trying to hold back tears.

The Doctor stood there frowning, "he's here inside if you look at my eyes," he began but was interrupted by Donna.

She turned towards him tears streaming down her face biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from beginning to sob uncontrollably. She looked into his eyes unsure whether she was more scared of the idea that she would see him in there or not see him. The Doctor tilted his head slightly and pressed his soft supple lips to her plump smooth ones. Donna's eyes widened at the exchange. It only lasted a moment but it left Donna speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it at a loss for words. Donna smiled slightly followed immediately by a frown, "don't," she softly whispered.

Upon hearing this, the Doctor's face dropped. "Donna, last night, you told John you loved me," he started to say.

Donna's mouth gaped open, "you remember," she asked shocked.

The Doctor sheepishly smiled placing his hands in his pockets, "yeah, everything," he answered.

She could feel the heat as her cheeks flushed red from the embarrassment of knowing that the Doctor knew everything she felt and even worse everything they had done, "I would have said anything to make you change back," she stuttered.

The Doctor nodded his head, "yeah. What about all those times you called John Doctor like when we."

Donna cut him off, "please," she softly begged. The Doctor swallowed hard making his adam's apple bob the way it did when John was nervous. "You guys have a lot in common you know," she said trying to contain the chuckle in her throat.

The Doctor studied her, "yeah. We are the same person," he explained.

Donna glanced away, "no. It's like he was just a tiny piece of you," she said correcting him.

"The honest part," he said softly.

Donna's eyes narrowed, "what'd mean," she hesitantly asked.

The Doctor licked his lips, "everything he felt was real. Yes, the memories were mostly created but no one, not even the TARDIS can create feelings." Suddenly understanding what he meant Donna threw her arms around his neck and snogged him senseless. The Doctor opened his eyes and swallowed nervously, "Donna," he trailed off unsure what to say next.

Donna threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her, "I know," she said before kissing him again. The Doctor squirmed uneasy about this unexplored territory. Slowly, the Doctor began to relax opening his mouth and lightly brushed his tongue against Donna's lip seeking entry to her mouth. The Doctor lost himself in tasting Donna, trying to study every moment of it. He playfully teased her tongue inviting it to play. Oh how he had longed to taste her since the detox and when John's memories had entered his mind it took all of him to keep his composure rather than grab a hold of Donna and take her to the floor right then and there. Donna pulled back out of the kiss, "need air," she breathed. She stared into his gentle brown eyes as his eyes narrowed in confusion, "Doctor," she gasped.

Placing her hands on his chest, Donna was worried she had missed something but there under her hands were two separate heart beats. The Doctor moved his hands to place them over hers, "why didn't you tell me," he implored.

Donna dropped her arms, "it was all so new. I wasn't sure how I felt. With the library and then getting stuck here, I had no time to process until I was stuck with John," she replied.

The Doctor ruffled his hand through his hair, "no. About," he trailed off staring at her stomach.

Donna's mouth hung open, "you said you remembered everything," she accused stepping back from him.

He stepped forward reaching for her hand, "not about the pregnancy," he implored causing Donna to jerk her hand from his.

"What," she screeched as he knees buckled below her causing the Doctor to take her in his arms preventing her from falling. They stood there in silence, "you're telling me you can tell I'm pregnant? And I am actually pregnant," she asked still in his arms.

He nodded, "yes," he acknowledged quietly.

Donna moved back causing him to let her go, she walked over to the couch as this revelation sunk in. She could feel his eyes on her, "what does this mean," she asked unsure of herself.

He walked over to the couch sitting down next to her but taking care not to touch her, "we could do this together, if you want," he suggested softly.

"'Don't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident,'" she laughed, "that's what you said on Messaline."

The Doctor reached over placing his hand on her arm, "they took my DNA at gunpoint. I wasn't exactly a willing participant," he offered.

Donna swatted his arm off him, "oi and you weren't a willing participant this time either. I get it spaceman. Let's just be on with it then. Go on, take me home," she yelled standing up trying to hide the tears pricking at her eyes.

The Doctor stood up following her, "that's not what I meant. What did you tell me, on Messaline? Do you remember," he paused waiting for her to say something, anything, "you told me I was wrong. Then you showed me how wrong I was. How alike we were. How I could move on. That you could help me," he proclaimed. Donna was trying to hide the tears that were flowing down her face as the Doctor walked closer to her taking her into his arms.

"On Messaline you told me that when you looked at Jenny you could see your family. You said you could feel 'the hole they left' and 'all the pain that filled it' and that you didn't 'think you could face that every day,'" she started but he cut her off pulling her tighter into his embrace. God she loved the way his arms felt around her.

He wiped away her tears with his thumb, "you showed me that I don't have to face anything alone anymore. Just another way you've saved my life," he explained kissing her forehead.

Finally she returned his hug, "you'll be a wonderful father," she cooed breathing him in savoring this feeling, "I think it's time we go home," she smiled not wanting to let go.

The Doctor took her hand, "time to move on," he said running his thumb over her fingers.

Donna sat on the jump seat as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS, "where to next," he asked. She was oblivious the Doctor was talking to her. She was focused on the simple gold band that still remained on her finger. She sat there spinning it thinking about the first time the Doctor had put it on her finger and when John had. She felt like she was betraying the Doctor to be thinking of John even if they were basically the same person. "Donna," the Doctor said trying to get her attention. He gave a wave in front of her face.

"Hmmm," she came back to reality. "Oh, sorry Doctor," she said, "I'm just tired, I think I'm going to have a bath," she said standing up and walking out of the console room. The Doctor watched as she left, seemingly a million miles away. He couldn't help but think of everything she had been though the last two and a half months and how she must feel given their newest surprise.

Donna closed the door to her room behind her breathing a sigh of relief. The silence between her and the Doctor was deafening. So much had changed in the blink of an eye everything was going to be different now. Donna undid her dress buttons one by one letting it fall to the floor. She caught the shine of the gold bio-damper ring that still remained on her finger. Studying it, she removed it from her finger. Turning it over studying it once again and all that it had meant she placed it on her night table. Donna walked into her bathroom turning the shower on. Standing in front of the mirror she noticed how ghostly she looked. Her skin was pale face streaked with the remnants of her earlier tears. She placed her hand over her stomach, turning to get a side view. Something so small, changing their lives, a representation of the love John and she shared. She opened the door stepping under the hot streams as they danced away the memories of the last two and a half months. She stood there until the water turned cold. Donna stepped out catching herself in the mirror as she wrapped the soft white robe around her and brushed her hair up into a damp pony tail. Walking out of the bathroom she noticed the dress was no longer on the floor and lying on her bed was her favorite pair of pink plaid pajama pants and oversized t-shirt. She put the comforting clothes on, crawled into her bed and closed her eyes.

Donna was overcome with images of the Doctor. His white trainers, the way his pinstripe suit fit up his lean legs and tightened around his bum, his skinny waist and soft long fingers. The way he smelled of spice, spring and ancient. Donna could feel the way his arms felt around her, the warmth that formed within her when her name rolled off his tongue. Oh that tongue how she could forget that tongue the way he eagerly licked things to taste them like his supple lips. She could feel his stubble against her skin, the smoothness of his cheeks peeking through, the way it tickled and the way his hair felt when she ran her fingers through it and the pleasure he derived from that. She opened her eyes and laid there in the dark refusing to close her eyes again for fear of the images that would play this time. Donna rolled over and stared at the clock on her bedside table.

Donna watched as the time passed by remaining awake. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She threw the covers off her jumping up out of bed. Donna walked into the console room hoping the Doctor would be there but it was empty. Maybe she's in the galley she thought making her way down the corridor to have a peek without any luck. Donna could feel her sadness not finding the Doctor produced in her. Where could he be she wondered. Perhaps he's in his bedroom she thought. Donna had almost made her way to his room when she heard beeping coming from the med bay.

She stood in the doorway watching him. "What are you doing," Donna asked leaning against the frame and crossing her arms.

The Doctor looked up, "hello," he said flashing a smile at her.

He turned back to the beeping machines, "I was just running some tests making sure there were no incidents with the conversion process."

Donna looked at him, "everything alright? I mean you're you again I felt your hearts and you said you remembered everything. Were you not supposed to," she asked fearful something had gone wrong because of her.

"No, everything's right the way it should be," he said turning back to her. "Although I suppose I should check you out too," he said putting the machines on standby.

Donna scrunched her nose at this thought, "tomorrow," she requested. "I'm too tired tonight. After I get some sleep," Donna whined.

The Doctor looked at her, "I thought you went to bed," he asked raising an eyebrow cautiously.

Donna looked over to the machines scared to meet his eyes, "I tried," she trailed off.

The Doctor wanted to go to her. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't them; they didn't keep things from each other. "How long has it been," he asked concerned.

Donna looked at him startled, "since what," she tried to clarify.

He walked closer to her, "since you slept Donna."

"Oh," she said in realization, "I don't know a day maybe two. How long have we been back?"

The Doctor stepped toward her, "9 hours, 22 minutes and 3 seconds," he rattled off. "You haven't slept at all," he questioned.

Donna slumped down in the chair next to the door, "I guess not," she simply said. She paused for a moment not sure she wanted to admit why, "I can't sleep. It doesn't feel right. I haven't slept alone in the last two and a half months, feels odd. It's like something isn't right so I can't sleep," she blurted.

The Doctor closing the gap between them, "I can help," he said offering his hand. Donna looked up at him and took it. The Doctor guided Donna to her bedroom and into bed. He pulled the covers over her and slipped off his trainers climbing on top of the covers, "here," he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. Donna was tense against him unsure of the situation. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin there, "this should help," he whispered. Donna wasn't sure what to expect. She was still reeling from his acknowledgement of feelings, the kiss they had shared and the news of her pregnancy. The truth is she was downright scared that the Doctor was just confused about his feelings for her since all of John's memories had flooded into his mind at once.

Donna could hear his heart beating beneath her ear just like she used to when lying with John. She reached over placing her hand on the other side of his chest feeling his second heart beating beneath it. "I'm still me Donna," he reassured her stroking her arm like he used to when he was just John. He looked down at her, noticing her breathing had slowed to watch her sleep. Another thing John used to do. He saw Donna laying there in his arms, eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. Donna was biting her lip and had tears flowing from underneath her closed eyes, "Donna," he softly said. She lay there only shaking her head. "Donna, what's wrong," he spoke a little louder shifting his arm slightly off her.

Her breath caught as he moved his arm, "please don't go," she begged. "I'm sorry. I just, I missed you so much and now your back and that's great. I just. I miss him too," she whimpered.

The Doctor pulled her closer to him, "Donna he's in here," he said placing his hand over hers that remained on his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this alone and so soon after the library."

Donna opened her eyes, "what does the library have to do with this," she asked quizzically.

The Doctor lightly brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "it's just that you thought that was real and it was ripped away from you. Here you are living for the last ten weeks with a husband. Knowing it wasn't real, knowing who I really was, trapped with the feelings we had for each other with no way to escape until I turned back. In an instant it was all gone. I think you believe that it can never be for us the way it was when I was John," the Doctor sighed.

Donna lifted her head bringing her lips to his. His soft brown eyes staring back at her. It felt so odd she couldn't help but think and pulled back in the horror of it. The Doctor lay there blinking, smile spreading across his face, "really must do that more often," he said leaning to kiss Donna back. Donna threaded her hands through his hair clutching it as the Doctor slid his hands down to rest on his lower back. He broke the kiss for a moment staring into her magnificent green eyes, "I love you Donna Noble," he said before leaning back in getting lost in her mouth again.

"Doctor," she whispered breathlessly turning her head to the side, "stop."

The Doctor pulled himself off her and moved away, "I'm sorry," he quietly said.

Donna sat up, "no I just need to breathe is all," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Right," he said, "respiratory bypass."

Donna looked at him and giggled snuggling into his arms, "I love you Martian boy," she said closing her eyes and listening to the beat of both his hearts. The Doctor watched as she fell asleep in his arms. His Donna Noble he thought. The Doctor tried to think of somewhere fun to take Donna after all she had done for him the past ten weeks. All the places he wanted to take her the fifteenth broken moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightning skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kataa Flo Ko, but she deserved somewhere relaxing. Somewhere they could work out what type of relationship they had now. There were so many things they needed to discuss with the baby on the way. Midnight he thought! What a great idea. Donna would surely love it there and it would be a wonderful place to relax and have fun as a couple. That is if Donna wanted to be a couple. He didn't ask her that exactly but now he knew they both loved each other. The Doctor thought about his memories while John and how natural it felt to be like that with Donna. How Donna got him to open up and talk about the family he lost in the time war and how she promised to help him and stay with him forever. Donna and the Doctor saving the world one day at a time he smiled thinking about all the adventures the three of them would have.


	3. The Darkness Within

Donna awoke that morning in the Doctor's arms, not John but the Doctor's. This was something that would take some getting used to she thought chuckling aloud. "Good morning," the Doctor said kissing her forehead, "sleep well," he asked. 

Donna nuzzled her face into his chest breathing him in, "yes, thanks to you," she smiled looking up. 

"Good," the Doctor said removing his arm from around her and stretching, "I have somewhere I want to take you. I think you will enjoy it," he flashed a grin at her. 

Donna looked at him curiously, "you aren't just going to set the TARDIS to random again are you," she asked suspiciously. 

The Doctor feigned hurt, "no," he enunciated. "Now get dressed," he ordered bounding out of the room.

Donna lay there for a moment staring at the ceiling trying to grasp onto reality but this was it, almost too good to be true she thought. Donna slid her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the closet. She chose out a purple shirt and jeans. Donna walked over to the mirror and began brushing her hair out. While she was doing this she noticed the biodamper ring wasn't on her finger. Suddenly she realized she felt naked without it. Donna turned around looking for it on the night table where she swore she had laid it last night but it wasn't there. She was still looking for it when the Doctor bounded back into her room eager to show her this new planet.

"Donna," he called walking over to her, "shall we," he inquired putting his arm out like he so often did. A million miles away realizing she didn't know where it could be she ignored his question. "What's wrong," the Doctor asked looking concerned. 

Donna turned to him subconsciously touching her finger where the ring used to be, "nothing," she replied. 

Her action did not go unnoticed by the Doctor, "looking for something," he hinted removing the gold band from his pocket. 

She smiled at him, "I just sort of became attached to it," she sheepishly admitted. 

The Doctor held it out for her to take if she wanted, "I just thought that I could hold onto it for a while." 

"That's fine," she said, "now how about you show me a good time space man."

Opening the TARDIS door the Doctor beamed, "welcome to Midnight. This is the leisure palace," he introduced her, "it is the go to place for rest and rehabilitation in the whole galaxy," he told her handing her a pamphlet. 

Donna looked around at the glass surrounding them, "why are we in a bubble," she asked. 

The Doctor smiled turning the brochure in her hand and pointing to it, "Xtonic sunlight, very powerful stuff. It can burn you in seconds. We are encased in a protective layer under the glass," he explained.

"It's beautiful," she gasped noticing the view of diamonds outside the glass windows shining like stars in the sky. The Doctor grinned, "wait until you see the waterfalls," he said pulling her closer to him, "they are made of sapphires." 

Curling into his side Donna wrapped her arm around his back, as his was already around her, "I can't wait to see," she admitted as the Doctor began to lead her into the leisure palace, "let's get checked in," he suggested walking to the front desk. He reached into his inner pocket removing the psychic paper to flash it at the clerk, "reservation under Smith," he told her. 

Typing into her computer she pulled up the reservations the TARDIS had ensured for them, "yes. Mr and Mrs Smith your room will be 310. It is through those doors and up the first elevator on your left." 

Donna loosened her grip on the Doctor pulling away from him slightly, "we're not married," she protested crushing the Doctor slightly but he didn't let it show.

Seeing their massive room Donna was unsure what to do, "it's so big," she gawked seeing the huge bed, large sitting room and massive en suite. 

He walked over setting the bag she had packed on the dresser, "only the best for my girl," he boasted as she walked to the room length windows. Everything was dark, illuminated by a single moon which light up the skyscrapers making them shine like the diamonds. 

Feeling the Doctor's arms wrap around her she relaxed into him, "it's magnificent," she bubbled.

"Do you want to eat before the bus tour," he asked.

"Bus tour," she squeaked turning to face him. 

The Doctor shrunk from Donna's reply, "did I not mention that? The Sapphire waterfalls, we get there by bus," he murmured. 

She walked over reaching for the brochure, "how long does it take to get there," she inquired looking to see if the pamphlet said. 

He subconsciously placed his hand at the back of his neck, "about four hours," he mumbled. 

Scanning the words written about the waterfalls, "eight," she corrected becoming queasy at the thought of it, "as much as I would love to see them my idea of relaxation isn't eight hours on a bus."

Pouting like a five year old about to throw a temper tantrum, he plopped onto the bed, "that doesn't mean you can't go. Go, I know you want to. I'll go to the spa and relax," she urged. 

"Donna," he whined but she cut him off first, "it's okay. I'm not one of those women who says it is when it isn't," she volunteered. 

He bounded up kissing her on the mouth, "thank you," he beamed. 

"You are encourageable, " she giggled, "now how about that breakfast. I'm starving." 

He went to the table in their sitting room picking up the list of restaurants, "I've heard about a stunning anti-gravity one," he suggested. 

Donna constricted her face unsure she wanted to fight gravity for her food, "how about we order room service," she fretted not ready for that yet, "we can go out to dinner later." 

"Okay," he sighed as Donna grabbed the menu.

"I'm just a bit queasy," she admitted. The Doctor rushed to her side, pulling his sonic out and scanning her, "will you stop beeping me," she howled, "it is nothing but a little morning sickness, due to you trying to stifle me into a bus for eight hours no doubt," she said pushing the sonic out of her face. 

"Are you sure," he quizzed wanting to make sure both she and the baby were fine. 

Donna nodded, "yeah. Just need some breakfast," she replied looking at the menu, "what about French toast," she inquired. 

He smiled kissing her nose, "only if they have extra syrup," he enthusiastically hinted. Rolling her eyes 

Donna batted his hand away from the menu as he was trying to take it from her, "you don't need extra sugar you're amped enough as it is. The bus wouldn't know what hit them if you had extra syrup," she laughed.

"How about tea, toast and marmalade," he proposed, "it might be easier on your stomach." 

Donna thought about it for a moment before deciding to go with his suggestion, "alright but we could have had that on the TARDIS. You'll owe me later. Maybe lobster," she joked.

But the Doctor got a very serious look on his face, "no, no, no. You cannot have fish. Mercury in the fish," he reminded her. 

Glaring at him she began to protest, "that's only on Earth," she contradicted him as he was shaking his head. 

"No, that is any ocean," he corrected her, "and stay away from the milk here," he warned. 

Donna sighed, "okay tea and toast it is," she settled going to the phone.

Smiling the Doctor pressed a button on the screen Donna had thought was the telly, selecting tea, toast and orange marmalade for two making sure to skip the milk, "how," she began but let it slide noticing how happy he was. 

The Doctor smiled more and more since she began traveling with him yet she had never noticed him smile as brightly as he was now except for when he was John. Sitting down on the bed she watched him as he ordered juice for them as well. Unable to keep from smiling herself she had a huge grin on her face when he turned back to her, "what is it," he inquired. 

"I'm just watching you," she revealed. 

Walking over to her he sat down in the chair next to the bed, "what for," he asked confused. 

"You just look so happy. I haven't seen you like this before except when you were human," she explained. 

He reached out for her hand taking it in his, "that's because I have you. No wonder I was so happy when I was human. I had you. Everything an alien like me could want," he claimed making Donna blush.

Luckily there was a knock on the door, "room service," a voice rang out as the Doctor rushed to answer it. 

Opening the door he pulled in a cart with two big plates of toast, orange marmalade, some sort of green juice, Donna wasn't sure what type and tea. He pulled the cart in between the two of them but before he sat Donna patted the spot next to her, "sit with me Martian," she requested and he obliged. This breakfast wasn't unlike their daily ones on the TARDIS. He scarfed his food down using his fingers to help himself to more marmalade and Donna shook her head rolling her eyes at his table manners, "I swear if you do that in front of our children it will be the last thing you do," she threatened as he froze mid air with marmalade on his fingers about to drip off. She looked at him pathetically, "oh just on with it before it gets on your suit," she urged him leaning in to kiss him after he licked his fingers clean.

"What are you going to do while I'm on the bus," he queried. 

Taking another bite of toast Donna shrugged, "maybe get a massage or facial. Living in 1913 for two and a half months has done a number on my skin," she pointed out. 

The Doctor shook his head, "I think you look beautiful," he told her but Donna just rolled her eyes, "maybe I'll go sunbathing a bit get a little tan since it's safer than Earth with the glass and all," she said. 

"Donna," the Doctor began, "you are perfect just the way you are," he promised her but she dismissed his claim. Noticing the time he stood up, "I better be going. Are you sure I can't talk you into it," he hoped. 

Donna shook her head, "no but you could walk me down to the spa before you go," she noted. He held his hand out for her to take hold of, interlacing their fingers.

Leaving her at the spa door the Doctor pulled Donna close giving her a hug then pecking her forehead with a goodbye kiss. Walking into the Spa she found another screen in which she chose her pampering for the day, massage, facial and the rest she would spend relaxing by the pool. Slipping into a luxury robe, she waited poolside for her name to be called. The clear water reflected the beautifully colored tiles and columns surrounding her. Above where she relax was a deck with giant windows to the outside planet.

Cozy in her bathrobe she thought they must be crazy if thinking she was going to give it back. She kept noticing the pool, which did look rather tempting. Maybe she could talk the Doctor into going for a dip once he got back from his adventure. Surely he would need to let out his excess energy after being trapped on a bus for eight hours traveling to and fro.

Donna wasn't the least surprised when a waiter began walking towards her with a ringing purple phone, holding it out to her she sighed reaching for it knowing it could only be one person, "I said no," she declared answering the phone. 

"A sapphire waterfall! It's a waterfall made of sapphires. This enormous jewel the size of a glacier reaches the cliffs of oblivion and then shatters into sapphires at the edge," he explained trying to woo her. She closed her eyes, imaging him in his brown suit so enthusiastic that he was talking with his hands unable to contain his excitement, "they fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine," he continued.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she joked. 

She could hear his scoff coming, "Oh, come one, they're boarding now. It's no fun if I see it on me own. Four hours that's all it will take," he begged. 

Donna interjected, "no. That's four hours there and four hours back," she corrected him again, "that's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing."

Resigning to the reality he wasn't going to change her mind he sighed, "you be careful. That's Xtonic sunlight," he warned her. 

Donna smiled at his new protectiveness, "oh I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass if fifteen feet thick. 

"All right. I give up. I'll be back for dinner. We'll try that antigravity restaurant with bibs," he reminded her. 

Donna smiled at having won, "that's a date," she replied realizing what she said, "well, not a date. Oh, you know what I mean. Oh, get off," she stammered over her tongue hearing him grin through the phone. 

"See you later," he beamed, "oi and you be careful alright," she warned him not ready to drop the L word so casually with him yet. 

He grinned, "nah, taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight? What could possibly go wrong," he asked hanging up. Donna wasn't sure why but that didn't put her at much ease. Surely not everywhere he went was full of destruction, they just lived three months on Earth with only one bad thing happening.

Waiting for her massage Donna figured she might as well use the phone she already had. Dialing the number to call her Gramps she was excited to talk with him, although she wouldn't be able to share the best news yet. She and the Doctor still had to discuss what they were before she could tell the family, "hullo," Wilf answered. 

"Gramps," Donna cheered ecstatic to hear his voice after so long, she made a mental note to call more often.

“Sweetheart, how are you? Is that Doctor minding himself," he inquired. 

Donna smiled, "yeah he is," she replied, "he's treating me right now on a luxury planet called Midnight," she replied. 

"He better be taking good care of my Granddaughter or I'll have to have words with him next time you visit. When will that be anyhow? Your Mum asks if I've heard from you daily," he told her. 

Donna sighed, not wanting to think about having to tell her Mum the news, "soon Gramps. Promise. And when we come I have some news," she confessed. 

Wilf chuckled, "is it a man," he laughed knowing his granddaughter too well. 

Donna licked her lips noticing she was blushing, thankfully he couldn't see her, "it's good news. Great new in fact. You'll just have to wait so I can tell you and Mum in person," she explained. 

"At the same time eh? Sounds like trouble brewing if you need me to run interference," he suggested.

Rolling her eyes at his accurate deduction Donna could see the masseuse coming to get her, "Gramps I've got to go. I'm about to be called in for my massage. I'll call you later. Okay? Love you," she hurriedly hung up as the man came over to her. 

"Donna Noble," he assumed. She nodded replying, "yes," as she placed the phone on the chair and followed the man as he led her into a room with a table for her to lie down on as his hands of magic went to work.

Donna was thoroughly relaxed after a two hour massage and in her time to think, had decided against getting a facial as the Doctor's words had sunk in. She didn't need to glam up for him, even when John she had known that. Although she would never understand how he thought she was beautiful. Sitting back poolside Donna picked up the book she had brought that the TARDIS had so thoughtfully provided on Time Lord Pregnancies. She had just begun to read it when she nodded off unable to make it through the first chapter due to all the long winded background information it included.

Some time into her kip she woke to an odd sensation, her stomach felt like it was doing flips. For an instant Donna thought she was going to be sick but gradually realized it wasn't nausea. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was the baby but she wasn't far along enough to feel him or her yet. She sat there imaging peaceful scenes until she could get her body to calm down. Shortly thereafter it finally did and she dosed back asleep after trying to read some more.

Waking again, Donna checked the time before wiping the drool that had run from her open mouth. Noting that the Doctor wouldn't be back for several more hours she decided to give the book another attempt, this time skipping ahead to escape the boring parts. If she had any questions surely she could ask the Doctor and he could fill her in. 

Hearing a door close Donna looked up seeing the Doctor make his way to her. His movements were stiff and ragged, his brows furrowed, eyes distant and missing their sparkle as well as his smile. His face was just blank. Certain something was wrong as he mindlessly walked over to her; she went to him enveloping him in her arms pulling him close. It took a moment before he reached his arms around her eventually returning the hug. 

The two of them stood alone by the pool for what felt like eternity waiting for his cue. Donna couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes at seeing him like this, not even with Jenny had he been so cold. He stirred letting go of her and she followed him as he sat on one of the loungers, facing her as she sat down to. He placed his elbows on his knees resting his head in his hands, defeated.

Quietly sitting there Donna waited for him, giving him as long as he needed. After some time he began to talk, taking a deep breath to steady himself first, "something killed the drivers, ripped the front of the bus off and possessed a nice woman, Sky, her name was Sky, she died too and the hostess. She gave her life to kill it, to save me," he stuttered. "It was inside my head. I couldn't fight it off. It was so cold. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I tried to fight it," he trailed off. 

Donna sat there waiting for him to continue as he avoided her gaze. Realizing he was done speaking she decided to ask him about it, "what do you think it was," she questioned. 

The Doctor slightly shook his head, wrinkling his forehead, "no idea," he replied. 

"Do you think it's still out there," she worried.

His eyes met hers for a moment acknowledging her fear, before flashing away, "well you better tell them this lot," she suggested. 

"Yeah they can build a leisure palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning. Round an xtonic star in silence," he said shoving his hand through the hair at the back of his neck still not meeting her eyes. 

"Can't imagine you without a voice," she admitted lightly. He smirked resting his head still on his hand as it remained at the back of his neck, "molto bene," he smiled. 

Donna smiled back, "molto bene," she repeated. His smile disappeared as his brows furrowed, "no, don't do that. Don't. Don't," he told her shaking his head as he swallowed hard looking fearful while lowering his head slightly. Donna took a deep breath frowning as he looked away again staring off into the distance at the pool.

"I can go with you to talk to them," she offered not wanting him to be alone anymore than he had to. 

The haunted look continued to plague his eyes, "no. Wait for me in the TARDIS," he said shutting her down. Donna hesitated for a moment, "let me get our stuff," she replied but he continued to not meet her eyes, "leave it," he told her. 

Frowning she stood up following his lead as they walked into the lobby separately, the Doctor going to the front desk and she to the TARDIS. She could see what must have been his bus sitting at the platform, appearing cut in half wires dangling. She could see a father and son bickering in the lobby corner. Instinctively placing her hand over her stomach Donna wondered if their child would have her temper. What worried her most was that they would have the same relationship she and her Mum did. Or worse, she would become her Mum.

Stepping back onto the TARDIS Donna went to her room, changing out of the robe and purple bathing suit she had been wearing. Tossing on a grey t-shirt, black cardigan and jeans she wrapped her arms around herself walking to the kitchen to make some tea but was sidetracked by the worried hum the TARDIS gave her. Peeking into the console room she saw the Doctor with his back to her, standing in front of the time rotor lost in his thoughts, "Doctor," she inquired walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered under her touch, pulling away from her eyes wide with fear, "I'm sorry I didn't mean," she trailed off.

"It's nothing," he told her moving to the lever putting them in motion, "there we are. Safe, in the vortex," he said dropping his hand back along his side. 

Donna wasn't used to a quiet Doctor, in fact he was never quiet except when he was John. That was the most reserved she had ever seen him, this behavior was so unusual for him she knew he wasn't all right, "Doctor, if you want to talk," she paused, "I'm here when you're ready," she offered as he continued to stand there.

She watched as he looked down at his hand noticing that it was shaking. This was it, if he couldn't admit he wasn't alright she was going to step up, "come on love," she soothed leading him to his room not knowing if he wanted to be alone or not. He had a long stressful day and needed rest whether he would acknowledge it or not. He stood at the side of his bed as she began to undress him, his face blank, no emotional attachment to what was happening. She carefully peeled away the layers, removing his jacket and dress shirt leaving his undershirt, before turning to his belt and trousers sliding them down his legs, "sit," she commanded and he obliged. Donna kneeled untying his trainers and removing them and his pants that had pooled around his ankles. She reached up lightly caressing his cheek, "okay love, get some rest," she told him standing up to leave.

"Don't go," he pleaded gripping her wrist, "please," he added. She could see the need in his eyes, the first emotion since the fear in the console room, "okay love scoot over," she agreed. The Doctor slipped under the covers moving over to make room for Donna. 

She lay down next to him, holding him in her arms as he clung to her tightly. The air was tense around them with the ever growing silence taunting Donna, "say something. Please," she begged when it got to be too much. 

The Doctor shifted in her arms but still avoided her eyes, "they tried to kill me Donna," he confessed pressing his lips to hers as he began to grope Donna through her shirt needing to feel connected to someone, to anyone, to her.

Rolling on top of her he tugged on her shirt slipping his hands under it, "I'm so sorry," he croaked. 

Donna reached up holding his head between her hands staring into his eyes, "I love you," she declared giving him permission. If this is what he needed right now to save him to bring him back to himself it was the least she could do. His hands roamed over her body pulling her pants down as she removed her cardigan and t-shirt. 

His mouth met hers again with urgency slipping his tongue into her mouth like he was running, running into her. She could feel him hard against her as she brought her legs up trying to push his knickers off with them, he got the hint helping her sliding them over his bum kicking them off when they reached his feet then aggressively removed hers as he positioned himself at her entry his arousal growing. Desperately he plunged inside her, frantically moving rather than in a rhythm.

The Doctor's breathing hastened as he grew closer to orgasm only instinctually grunting when he came and collapsing onto her as he withdrew panting. He burrowed into her side his face in her hair, "mmm rose," he moaned. Donna lay there trying not to draw attention to herself as tears silently fell from her face. She waited until the Doctor's breathing slowed to slip away into the shower putting on a pair of pajamas crying herself to sleep.

Awakened by a scream Donna looked around in the darkness assuming it had been her own nightmare before hearing a very distinct, "DONNA," come from the Doctor. Rushing to him no matter if he loved Rose more than her he was still her best mate and after what he had gone through she would be there for him no matter what. She hurried across the hall to his room, "no, take me instead," he pleaded. 

"Shhhh, Doctor. Tis okay," she soothed taking him into her arms, brushing his fringe with her hand. 

He reached out holding onto her, pulling her tightly against him, "my Donna," he mumbled into her skin.

Donna could feel him shaking violently as his hearts beat wildly through his chest, "It was just a nightmare. You're safe. You're on the TARDIS," she calmed him rubbing circles on his back. Eventually his trembling body relaxed as he became aware of his surroundings and the fact that he was clutching onto Donna for dear life, 

"I thought I was going to die," he sniffled, "I was scared. More scared than I've been before. They hand their hands on me. I tried to resist but I couldn't do anything. They were going to throw me out into space. I wouldn't have regenerated. The hostess she killed Sky with herself. For me. It died and released me. All I felt was relief. Relief that it was dead that she killed it," he blurted holding back sobs.

"Oh love, I should have been with you," she started.

"Don't," he cut her off. "No. I'm glad you didn't come. I can't," he trailed off looking into her eyes, "if I can't protect myself how will I keep you and the baby safe," he questioned, more to himself than Donna but it was a thought that now repeated through his mind. 

Donna shushed him, pulling him tighter, "it isn't your job to protect me all the time. I'm a big girl. Sometimes it's my job to protect you," she soothed. 

He pulled away from her grip, "if I can't protect those I love most what else is there? I failed at protecting my other family. My wife, children and grandchildren are all gone. I wasn't even able to save Jenny," he confessed. He bit his lip as a single tear escaped, worried if he let any more escape there would be no stopping them.

Donna lay there unsure what to say. The Doctor had been using love in reference to her a lot lately but the fact that he cried for Rose when he was in most need suggested otherwise, "it's okay now. You can relax. Nothing will get us in the TARDIS," she reminded him. 

He stilled in her arms resting on her chest, "no one knew her name, the hostess, she sacrificed her life for me and I didn't even know her name," he confided ashamed of himself. She sighed seeing him like this, so hopeless and broken. 

Taking his hand she put it on her stomach, "this right here, our baby, is why you're here. She is your hope, your future, your second chance. I know you've lost things I can never understand, more than you'd be able to share with me in a lifetime but this one inside here is a time lord like you. Has your blood, your history," she pointed out.

He shifted gazing into her eyes, "you are brilliant you are," he beamed kissing her, "I wouldn't have this without you," he chimed. She smiled as he relaxed into her, his breathing beginning to slow. Donna stared at the wall as the Doctor drifted back to sleep. She couldn't help but replay everything he said. Donna knew she couldn't leave him, not in his time of need so she scooted down in the bed a bit more trying to figure out how to maneuver herself under the blankets without disturbing him. Finally able to succeed she pulled the blanket around her as she closed her eyes to catch some sleep of her own.

Becoming aware of the cool air surrounding her Donna tried to snuggle into the Doctor's warmth. Noticing he wasn't there she opened her eyes to find that she was alone in his bed. Donna slipped from under the covers trailing her hand on the wall as she made her way to the bathroom. This baby making business was starting to play a number on her bladder. She mentally thanked the TARDIS for raising the temperature to something more comfortable as she went in search for the Doctor figuring he'd be in the kitchen. When he wasn't she went searching for him. He wasn't in the console room but they were still in the vortex, he wasn't in the garden, pool or library. Donna had just about given up due to her stomach's grumbling when she came across a door that had never appeared before. On the door was a screen with a hand outlined on it. Donna raised her arm placing her hand inside the outlined one but nothing happened, even when she tried to push it open, "is he in there girl," she asked the TARDIS hearing a hum of acknowledgement.

Sighing she walked away, he knew that she would be there when he was ready and right now wait was all Donna could do. Making herself some banana pancakes, since she had been dreaming about them no doubt due to the baby, Donna enjoyed a quiet breakfast by herself. She would have enjoyed it more with the Doctor stealing bites off her plate, licking banana off his fingers and giving her syrupy kisses. In fact having a child wouldn't be that much different than living with him she laughed.

Trying to figure out what to do with her time Donna decided to give the pregnancy book another go. Making her way to the library with her copy she wished there was a Time Lord Pregnancy for Dummies version just giving the main details without all the excess fluff. The TARDIS switched on the fireplace as Donna made herself cozy in her usual reading spot on the sofa. When they first started having lazy days the Doctor would sit in his chair as Donna sprawled out on the couch. Slowly but surely as they became best mates he would venture closer, eventually they shared the sofa together as they read, their legs outstretched over each others, or when watching a movie how they would cuddle next to another. Nothing more than mates she always told herself, even when they'd fall asleep and she'd wake in his arms.

She wished he was here now with his arms around her or that he'd just let her sit with him. That is if Donna could find him. Shaking the though from her mind she skipped ahead a few chapters and began reading about the first trimester, about how their baby was growing inside her. Diving into the massive amounts of brain development found to be a challenge and soon her eyelids were fighting gravity and losing. Jolting herself awake with the drop of her book Donna slid onto her side draping her body along the cushions into a more comfortable position before she quickly fell back asleep.

Opening her eyes Donna found a familiar brown pair staring back at her, "you sleep with your hand on your stomach," he beamed. 

Donna looked down at the blanket draped across her over which her arm lay, hand protectively cradling her nonexistent bump, "apparently I do," she grinned pushing herself up to a sitting position as she scanned the area for the book she had been reading. Finding it under a leg Donna open-ended it feigning to read, "how long have you been watching me," she inquired. 

"One hour, thirty seven minutes and forty five seconds," he replied.

She looked up shaking her head at his exactness, "I looked for you. Couldn't find you anywhere. But I found the most peculiar door," she told him. 

He listened intently, "was it white with a handprint on it," he questioned. 

Donna nodded, "yeah. What is it," she pushed. 

"The Zero room, it's a Time Lord thing. Helps me shut everything off and heal," he dismissed but Donna eyed him.

“And did you," she asked. The Doctor looked down at the book in his hand, only then did Donna notice it, the time traveler's wife. He could be such a sap sometimes, "did you heal? Are you better? It's okay if you aren't," she offered. 

"I'm alright. In fact, I think we should go somewhere fun tomorrow," he suggested unsure where yet, "someplace grand to make up for ruining the last place.”

Donna held a finger up interrupting him, "that wasn't you and we don't need to go anywhere if you're not ready. I apparently have a lot of reading to do," she laughed pointing to the massive book in her hands on Time Lord Pregnancy.

The Doctor chuckled, "a slow day it is then," he agreed moving beside her on the couch, "it is cool in here. Mind if I share," he said picking the blanket up and scooting next to her before beginning to read again. Skipping ahead a few chapters, Donna moved onto the next phase, forming the cardiovascular system including lungs, heart and respiratory bypass. Reading along Donna came across the formation of their double hearts, "Doctor," Donna began, "you weren't a Time Lord when we," she stopped for a moment to clear her throat and figure the nicest way to put this, "you were John. You were human," she said, "does that mean the baby is human? That the baby is John's and not yours," she dared ask. 

"No, no, no. You are partly right in that the chameleon circuit rewrites DNA. However, not completely, otherwise I would have been unable to change back. It more or less masks the DNA with another one so as to appear completely human. Thus why my Time Lord essence was hidden within the fob watch. John was still me and I am him, he just lacked my knowledge and memories," he explained.

"So the baby will be a Time Lord? And have two hearts," she questioned. 

He paused thinking back to all those years ago when he had met Susan's biological son. He had only one heart, thus was not part Time Lord and unable to go back to Gallifrey and train in the Academy, "well," he began, "there is a slight possibility that the baby might only be Gallifreyian but not Time Lord," he answered. 

Donna intently stared at him confused by his answer, "what do you mean," she pushed. 

Licking his lips, he set his book down, "my granddaughter married a human and they had a son but their son was born with one heart. He wasn't a Time Lord and also lacked the ability to regenerate." 

Donna sat there a few moments trying to absorb what he had just told her, "okay. Still not getting it," she admitted

Sighing, the Doctor ran his hand through his spiky hair, "I'm only half Gallifreyian. My mother was from Earth, London actually. So, since I am only half and you are fully human it is possible that our children would only have one heart since they would be more human than Gallifreyian," he confessed. 

"You're only half alien," she squeaked. 

He sheepishly smiled, "yeah," he affirmed. 

Donna reached over smacking his arm, "ow, what was that for," he sputtered. 

Grinning Donna shook her head, "for not telling me sooner," and then she understood, "that's why you were so surprised when Jenny had two hearts," she inquired. The Doctor nodded, "yep," he said popping his p. Looking down at her stomach Donna couldn't help but feel dread, "so if the baby only has one heart," she trailed off. 

The Doctor took her hand, "I will still love him or her just as much as I love you," he promised trying to cast any fear away.

Frowning at his answer Donna pulled her hand back from his, "about that. I wasn't going to bring it up so soon but you seem better," she paused, "last night, after we, you moaned and said 'Rose,'" she confronted him worrying the hem of her shirt trying to avoid his eyes. 

"I did," he confirmed. She watched him expectantly, "why?"

Catching on he smiled, "oh. No, no, no. Not like that Donna. I wasn't thinking of Rose when we made love. You smelled like roses. That is all. Simple as that I promise," he vowed pulling her onto his lap, "you and this one right here," he paused placing his hand on her stomach, "are all I need," he assured her capturing her lips. Donna smiled pulling away, maybe we could go on an adventure after all," she giggled pulling the Doctor to his feet.

Donna Noble found herself exhausted after all the adventures they had been on recently. She hadn't been feeling ill from the pregnancy but all of the places the Doctor kept taking her were beginning wear her down more and more. In the past couple weeks they had gone to Flotokata, the Medusa Cascade, the Garazone Bazzar and so many other places that she couldn't remember all their names. It's almost as if he was trying to prove he was alright after everything that happened on Midnight. Either way Donna's was beginning to rebel with their constant activities and the pregnancy both overtaking her. Soon she wouldn't be able to take much more. Desiring a day of rest, she curled up in the library with the pregnancy book she still hadn't gotten half the way through. She had just begun when the Doctor came bounding in, "what are you doing in your pajamas," he queried, "I have somewhere magnificent to take you today," he beamed. 

Donna rolled her eyes folding her legs up beneath her and patted the seat next to hers on the sofa, "sit. We need to talk," she told him.

If she hadn't known better she would have sworn he was acting like a typical bloke and became terrified hearing those words. She motioned to the open cushion again waiting for him to take a seat. "What is there to talk about," he asked finally sitting down. 

Donna closed her book, having not read a single word, "you. Are you okay," she worried. 

Smiling the Doctor nodded, "why wouldn't I be," he questioned. 

Donna shot a glare at him, "because of everything that happened. Jenny then Midnight," she hinted. 

He took her hand, "I've never been better," he promised.

Sighing Donna didn't feel at ease, "then what is with all this traveling," she point blankly asked. 

The Doctor looked startled, "do you not like traveling? Is it the baby? Are you not feeling well? Why didn't you tell me," he blurted. 

She smiled stroking her thumb across his hand, "that isn't it. It's just we have been going nonstop. Almost as if you're running from something," she trailed off. 

"Oh," the Doctor mouthed understanding, "no. It isn't that," he clarified. 

"Then what is it," Donna pushed. 

Looking down at their intertwined hands he twisted his mouth trying to come up with the words, "I was worried that you would want to leave. I thought if I showed you not everywhere we go ends up horrible, that we could have fun and safe adventures you wouldn't want to go home," he confessed. 

Donna let go of his hand, stroking his cheek, "whatever gave you that silly idea," she reassured him. 

"What I said after Midnight about not being able to protect you," he reminded her. 

Donna frowned, "and what did I tell you love? I told you not to worry about it. I knew what I was getting into when I wanted to travel with you," she prompted as he sheepishly smiled.

"Is this your way of telling me to slow down," he joked causing Donna to giggle.

"Yeah it is actually. In fact, I think it might be time for a trip home, back to Earth. We have some news to share with my family and I'd rather get it done before the world comes to an end again," she laughed. 

The Doctor's breath hitched in his throat, "do we have to," he whined. 

Donna hid her face behind her hand laughing uncontrollably "don't tell me that my 900 year old alien is scared of a simple Earth Mum," she boomed between laughed. 

He held a finger up to protest, "I didn't say that, I just would rather not be slapped by someone else's Mum and I reckon your Mum is going to want to cause harm to this face," he explained. 

Donna tried to bite back the laughter unsuccessfully, "I reckon you are right and if you think that is bad wait till Gramps finds out," she giggled. 

The Doctor thought about that for a moment, "he told me to take care of you and I have done nothing against," he trailed off realizing what she meant. Surely Wilfred would have no problem with the fact that Donna and he were in love and having a baby. Right?

Seeing the fear in his eyes Donna scooted next to him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, "it's okay spaceman. I'll protect you," she promised still fighting back giggles. 

"My Donna, the most important woman in the world," he affirmed kissing her head. Listening to the gentle rhythm of his double heart beats Donna breathed his unique scent in. In his arms Donna had no doubt that she was right where she needed to be. Her spaceman may have saved her from being eaten by the Racknoss that night but he saved her in so many more ways giving her a home, child and life she could only dream of.


	4. Alternate Reality

Shen Shen was beautiful. Donna had never seen anything like it. Spaceships flew above them but it was like a market. It reminded her of Pompeii. The Doctor showed her around, sampling different fruits, smelling various spices and tasting a wonderful concoction that reminded her of a cross between beer and a root beer float. "You are going to love this," he had said counting down. Donna screeched in delight from the flavor and the sight of foam hanging off the Doctor's nose and mouth left from the drink wanting to kiss it off him.

The whole time walking around she couldn't help but smile and she noticed the Doctor doing the same. Something was different about him he was so carefree so child like. He was happy she thought, utterly happy. She watched him for a moment as he got caught up negotiating for some sort of spiky food thing and walked ahead of him.

"Tell your fortune lady, the future predicted, your life foretold," she heard walking down the alley. 

Turning around she saw a young Asian looking woman dressed in what Donna thought to be traditional dress. She thought about it for a second but decided against it, "aww no thanks," she said politely. 

The fortune teller was not so easily dissuaded though, "don't you want to know if you're going to be happy," she asked. 

Donna smiled at her, "I'm happy right now, thanks," she said. 

The fortune woman was not having any of that, "you have red hair the readings free for red hair." 

Donna giggled, "alright then," she said following the woman behind a red curtain to sit down.

"Oh you're fascinating but you're good. I can see a man, the most remarkable man. Where did you meet him," the fortune teller asked. 

Donna looked at her, "you're supposed to tell me she responded. 

The fortune teller's expression changed, "I see the future. Tell me the past. When did your lives cross," she asked seductively. 

Donna took a deep breath, "it's sort of complicated. I ended up in his spaceship on my wedding day. Long story," she trailed off. 

The fortune teller leaned closer, "but what led you to that meeting?" 

Donna shook her head, "all sorts of things," she paused, "but my job I suppose. It was on Earth, this planet called Earth, miles away. But I had this job as a temp. I was a secretary at this place called HC Clements," she abruptly stopped.

Donna saw flashes of her memory back when she was at HC Clements. The flood of images caused her to gasp, "it's the incense," the fortune teller said, "just breathe deep," she soothed. "This job of yours, what choices led you there," she said stroking Donna's hand ever so lightly. 

Donna thought for a second, "there was a choice," she recalled, "six months before cause the agency offered me this contract with HC Clements and then there was this other job. My mom knew this lad." 

Suddenly Donna was back in Chiswick with her mum getting into their blue car just like she had that day arguing over whether she should take the job her mum's friend had. "I've got a job," Donna argued. 

"As a temp," her mom interrupted, "this is permanent. It's twenty thousand a year Donna," she said admonishing her. 

Donna sighed, "HC Clements is in the city, it's nice, it's posh, so stop it," she ordered starting the car.

Abruptly Donna was back with the fortune teller, "your life could have gone one way or the other. What made you decide," she asked. 

Donna shook her head blankly, "I just did," she whispered. 

Leaning even closer the fortune teller asked, "but when was the moment? When did you choose," she provoked. 

"It won't take long, just turn right. We'll pop in and see Mr. Jival and I can introduce you," her mother prodded. 

Donna looked at her, "I'm going left. If you don't like it get out and walk." 

Her mother glared at her, "if you turn right you'll have a career not a just filing in. I know why you want to work at HC Clements. You think you'll meet a man with lots of money and you're whole life will change. Well let me tell you sweetheart, city executives don't need temps. Except for practice," she snidely remarked. 

Donna sat there for a moment staring at the blinker, "I suppose you're right," she sighed before turning right.

Donna woke that morning in her flat. Shaking the thoughts of the family she dreamt of overnight. Skinny blokes weren't her type anyways. She still felt guilty for abandoning her gramps with her mum but she knew he understood. Donna shuffled over to the shower to get ready for her first day of her new promotion. Personal assistant! The raise made it worthwhile and for the first time her mum had been proud of her. Yet, Donna still felt empty like something was missing.

Standing there in the shower she closed her eyes in the warmth of the water. Images danced across her mind of delicious chocolate eyes staring into her soul, and his tantalizing tongue investigating her mouth. Only brought back to reality by the chills that arrived noticing her water had gone cold. Damn it she thought, day dreaming again. She hurried out and dried off getting dressed for work. Even if it was Christmas, she would rather be working than stuck at home with her mum. Donna was also looking forward to going out with the girls after work in which she would be able to gloat about her promotion. Maybe even rub it in Nerys's face.

Donna made her way through the pub tray full of drinks. "Hey that's the second round of drinks you've bought. It was my turn," one of her friends noticed. 

Donna smiled, "I can afford it. I got a promotion. You are talking to the new personal assistant I'll have you know," she said with glee. The girls congratulated her with a cheer of their drinks. 

Suddenly a man burst into the pub screaming, "shut up all of you come and see. Just look at the sky. It's a star! It's a Christmas star," he yelled running back outside. 

Everyone followed him out but Donna sat there for a moment, unsure why she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Why would a Christmas star be dangerous she laughed to herself getting up and joining the crowd. 

"What the hell is that," she heard someone say. 

Someone else yelled, "it's flying, it's really flying," as the crowd ran after it. 

Donna stared at it for a moment, "that's not a star. That's a web. It's headed east to the middle of the city," she said watching in horror as electric bolts shot out from it.

Donna couldn't help herself. She felt it was calling her and she began to run towards it ignoring the screams of her friends. She arrived just in time to see the Army tanks open fire and destroy it. There was a police blockade preventing her from going any further. Donna still felt like something was calling her. She slipped down an alley where they were wheeling out a body. The stretcher had a red blanket laid over the person she assumed to be dead. His face was covered but she could see the outline. As they lifted the stretcher a hand fell from beneath the blanket holding onto something, "the Doctor is dead," she heard one of the army men say. She looked back at the hand as what was in his hand fell to the ground. Donna could feel tears streaming down her face. She started walking back to her flat shocked.

She felt like the world had just ended and heart was breaking but she didn't know why. Just then a blonde came running up towards her, "wait! What did they find? Did they find someone," she asked trying to catch her breath. 

Donna turned to her, "I don't know. A bloke called the Doctor or something," she answered. 

The blond looked around, "well, where is he," she asked confused. 

Donna looked at her with pity, "they took him away. He's dead," she finished noticing the blonde's face change into sadness. "Did you know him," she asked but the blond was in another world. 

"I've traveled so far," she whispered. 

Donna reached out to her, "it could be anyone," she said trying to comfort her. 

The blond turned to her, "what's your name," she asked looking at her. 

Quietly she swallowed, "Donna, and yours," but the blonde didn't answer her she just started muttering.

"I was just passing by but this is wrong so wrong," she said walking off. Donna stood there alone in the road for a moment confused by the interaction that just occurred. Quietly she walked back to her flat pondering the night's events.

Donna woke up to the sun shone threw her window that morning. Stretching she couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes again hoping to hold onto the vision of the hunky brown haired man in a pinstripe suit. They were on a rooftop overlooking the city, she in a white dress as he slipped a simple gold band onto her finger, promising to protect her forever. Not the usual type of guy she was attracted to by any means but there was something about him Donna just couldn't place. Dreams she laughed stretching then throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and getting up. Slowly she got ready for another day at work, another day as the personal assistant; she still hadn't tired of her promotion.

When she got to work there was a letter on her desk. Picking it up and reading it she gasped, "you can't sack me. I'm your personal assistant," she demanded. 

Her boss stood in front of her, "you don't have to make a scene just come down stairs and we can have a little talk," he begged timidly. 

Donna glared at him, "oh I'll make a scene alright. Right in front of the tribunal and the first thing I'm gonna say is wandering hands," she yelled at him. 

He leaned towards her, "now come on Donna. You know what its been like the last few months, ever since that Christmas thing. Half my contracts were on the other side of the river and the Thames is still closed off. I'm losing a fortune," he begged. 

Donna wasn't having it, "oh sack one of this lot. What do you do all day," she yelled at the others but was cut off by an explosion that shook the whole building.

Her ex-coworkers ran to the window to see what happened but Donna just stood there rereading the letter of her demise. They turned on the news. Every channel was talking about a vanished hospital. 

Donna could care less as she packed her stuff up, "hole punch, having that. Stapler, mine. Toy cactus, you can have that Beatrix, catch," she said throwing it at her. They barely glanced at her though all glued to the strange happenings, "alright Donna have some respect," her boss yelled, "there's two thousand people missing in the hospital and it's vanished." Donna walked towards them with her box, "oh I'll show you vanishing. Thanks for nothing," she yelled about to walk off when another explosion happened. She paused, "oh don't tell me the hospital's back. Well isn't that wizard," she growled walking off.

When she got to her mum's she wasn't ready to tell her about losing the job or thrilled about asking her if she could move back in. Sylvia acted like a kid on Christmas going through the box of things Donna had stole on her way out. Donna sat with her Gramps as they watched the last survivor recount his ordeal, "we were running out of air. A colleague of mine gave me the last oxygen tank. Martha Jones. She died," he finished. 

Donna didn't understand why the mention of that woman's name sent chills down her spine. Sylvia interjected, "at least you got the hole punch and a raffle ticket." 

Donna looked up from the tv, "yea well they can keep the raffle," she sighed, "I won't take a penny off that man." 

"Oh listen to you two. There's aliens on the news. They took that hospital all the way to the moon and you're banging on about raffle tickets," he chided them.

Donna looked at her mother, "I'm surprised you're taking it so well me being fired." 

Her mother sighed not looking up from the box, "Donna I'm tired with your father and all. Honestly, I've given up hope on you." 

Donna looked down, "I'll get chips for dinner, last of my wages, fish and chips, yea," she gloomily questioned. Donna got up put her coat on and went out in search of chips. It was already dark outside and the street was wet from the rain they'd had earlier. She walked along the sidewalk when a blond came running out of an alley at her, "blimey, you alright" she screamed in shock. Donna paused, "you're the one. Christmas eve, I met you in town." 

The blond looked at her, "Donna isn't it. What are you doing for Christmas," she asked. 

Donna's mouth hung open, "what am I what," she asked confused. 

The blond looked off in the distance, "next Christmas, any plans," she asked. 

Donna shook her head, "I don't know that's ages away. Why?" 

The blond was trying not to meet her eyes, "I just think you should get out. Don't stay in London. Just leave the city. Nice hotel. Christmas break. Use your raffle ticket Donna Noble," she said picking at her clothes to avoid eye contact. 

Donna's eyes widened in alarm and she stepped toward the blonde, "I think you should leave me alone."

"I recon we deserve this. It's been a hell of a year," Donna said pulling up to the resort they were going to spend Christmas at. 

Sylvia had a smile on her face, something Donna could claim was at her doing. Sylvia leaned into Donna, "I recon your Dad would love this," she said. Donna paused for a moment looking up at the castle like building, "yea, he would have," she agreed putting her arm around her Mum and walking into the building.

Christmas morning Donna wanted to stay in bed, closing her eyes trying to return to the man of her dreams. They were in a kitchen, she pulled his face to her's as their lips met. His arms caressed her hips in desperation as he pushed her up against the counter behind her, lifting her up onto it in one swift motion. She opened her eyes, looking over at her sleeping mother. No, this was not the place to have fantasies.

She was getting ready when her Gramps woke up, "Merry Christmas," he cheered. 

Donna hugged him, "Merry Christmas," she replied smiling. Donna's mom was even in a chipper mood laying in bed eating fancy chocolates while turning channels on the television. 

"Donna come and see," she called in horror. Donna walked over to the bed, "what," she said looking at it. 

"I don't know how this is possible but this is live footage. The object is falling on central London," the broadcaster reported. Gramps collapsed on the bed as the newscaster continued, "I repeat this is not a hoax a replica of the Titanic is falling out of the sky." They could see the ship crashing into the palace before white fuzz appeared. A few moments afterward the felt the ground shake and ran outside. 

"Oh God rest their souls," Wilf cried at seeing the mushroom cloud rise in the distance.

After the destruction of London Donna, Sylvia and Wilf were forced to stay in a hostel until housing could be found for them. The whole area was under martial law and there were lotteries as to who got to move where. They were meeting with their social worker who volunteered they had an opening in Leeds. "Leeds," Donna scoffed, "I can't go to Leeds. What about Glasgow? I heard there are jobs in Glasgow." 

The social worker looked at the three of them, "you can't pick and choose. There are seven million people in need of relocation," she scolded her. 

Sylvia opened her mouth, "all I want is a washer," she whispered. Donna sat there and slightly nodded not having any other choice.

When they lined up for the bus she thought it a scene out of a war movie she had got stuck watching with her Dad once. Everyone looked so miserable and pathetic. When they got off the bus they were told where to go. While walking to their new house a neighbor began accosting them, "they missed one mortgage payment, just one, and got booted out for you lot." 

Donna turned to her and glared, "don't get all chippy with me, pop your clocks on." 

Wilf placed a hand on her shoulder interrupting her, "Donna come on. You're not gonna make the world any better by yelling at it," he tried to calm her. 

Donna turned away from him, "I can try," she mumbled walking toward their house. 

When they got to the door an Italian man opened it happy to see them, "hey, it's a big house, room for all. Welcome. " he announced in his heavy accent. 

Donna's heart dropped as she walked in seeing all the people they were to share the space with. She had thought it would be just the three of theirs, not the three of them in a kitchen. "We'll settle in, make do. War time spirit, eh," Wilf tried to cheer them up. 

Donna looked at him, "but there isn't a war. There's no fight. There's just this," she whispered beginning to cry.

A month later, America still hadn't come to their rescue. The whole house was sitting around their mini television watching the news eating while eating straight out of cans when the news came on. "America is in crisis," the reporter began, "with over sixty million reported dead. People's fat has come to life and is walking through the streets. And there are space ships over every major US city." Donna couldn't take it anymore and she went to lie down. The only time she was even remotely happy was in her dreams. She always dreamt of the same thing, or rather person. A tall handsome skinny bloke with untamed hair in a brown pinstripe suit with trainers, every time she would wake Donna felt happy for a moment until it slipped away. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hold onto it.

Donna still went to town ever day searching for a job but there simply was no work. She was walking back when she heard gunfire. Soldiers were shooting at cars as the few nearby were producing white smoke. "Oi, what are you doing," she yelled at one of them. 

He turned to her, "its poison, we tried shutting it off but it won't,' he replied beginning to shoot again. 

Donna continued walking back towards the house when she saw her. She paused for a moment, "hello," she said to the blonde. 

The blonde stood there for a moment before saying anything, "hi. Let have a chat," she said walking toward a nearby park. "It's the Atmos devices; it's not so bad here since Britain doesn't have that much petrol anymore. All over the world, they are being choked by gas," she explained. 

Donna looked at her, "can't anyone stop it," she asked. 

The blonde looked up in the sky, "yeah, they're trying that right now. A band of fighters, any second now," she trailed off distracted by the huge explosion in the sky. Donna's mouth gaped open at the sight of it, stunned.

Donna looked at her a few minutes later, "you're always wearing the same clothes, why won't you tell me your name," she asked accusingly. 

The blonde shook her head, "none of this was meant to happen. There was this man, this wonderful man and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Atmos, the Adipose, and he stopped it all from happening. The Doctor, you knew him." 

Donna's eyes widened, "did I, when" she asked trying to remember. 

The blonde lightly smiled, "I think you dream about him sometimes. Man in a suit, tall thin man, great hair, some really great hair." 

Donna almost centered in on the image but then it slipped away, how did she know, "who are you," she asked nervous of what the answer might be.

The blonde lowered her voice a bit, "I used to be like you. I used to travel with the Doctor too. You traveled with him Donna." 

Donna interrupted her before she could go on, "I've never met him and he's dead." 

The blonde paused for a moment, "he died Christmas Eve underneath the Thames but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life." 

As she said that Donna had an image of the man from her dreams soaking wet and something else, something that looked like a spider, a red spider. But before she could focus on it the image was gone again. "Stop it," she shouted jumping up, "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone." 

The blonde jumped up after her, "something's coming Donna, something worse." 

Donna interrupted her, "the whole world is sinking, how can anything be worse than this," she cried. 

The blonde walked closer to her, "trust me we need the Doctor more than ever. I've been brought from another universe. Every single universe is in danger. It's coming Donna, it's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop the Darkness." 

Donna was getting impatient and she wanted nothing more than to get away from this woman, "why do you keep telling me for? I'm nothing special. I'm just a temp. I'm not even that, I'm nothing," she shouted at her. 

The blond whispered, "Donna Noble you're the most important person in the whole of creation. I need you to come with me," she urged. 

Donna looked at her tears trailing down her face, "oh don't. Don't. I'm tired. I'm so tired," she said walking away.

Donna was outside with her gramps trying to escape from the hell that was their life. He was looking through his telescope, "something must be wrong with the alignment," he said. 

Donna moved her head from his shoulder where it had been lying, "why," she asked. 

Wilf got up, "I was looking at the constellation Orion. Here you look and see." 

Donna peered through the telescope, "I can't see anything it's black, all black. Maybe it's the clouds," she suggested. 

Wilf patter her shoulder, "it isn't the clouds. There are no clouds. It was right there the entire constellation. Look, look there," he said pointing to the bare sky. As Donna looked up the sky was turning black. The stars were vanishing before her eyes. "Oh my God, Donna, the stars are going out," he squealed in worry. 

Donna stood up, "I have to go," she said hugging him and walking off. She didn't make it far before the blonde was before her again, "I'm ready," was all Donna said upon seeing her.

The blonde led her to an army truck which took them to a nearby hanger. Donna followed her in and there in the middle she saw a blue police box, her mind flashed for a moment back to one of her dreams with that skinny bloke. He was smiling at her, leaning into her as he reached for her hand and started running. It felt so right, once again as she opened her eyes she was unable to hold onto it. Donna stood there as the blonde went to a computer center and pressed a few buttons. The blond walked her over to the box, "go on," she suggested, "go in." 

Donna looked at her then walked through the door, "no way," she breathlessly said. Stepping inside the box was at least double the size it was on the outside. Donna walked back out slowly walking around the police box, "how can this be," she asked. 

The blonde walked inside the box Donna following her, "time and relative dimension in space. She's dying but still trying to help," she sadly said. 

Donna looked up in wonder at the darkened console of the TARDIS, "and it belonged to the Doctor? If he was so special what was he doing with me," she asked shocked. 

The blonde turned to her, "he thought you were brilliant." 

Donna scoffed interrupting her, "don't be stupid," she said walking out.

The blonde followed Donna out of the box, "we don't know how it works but we've rigged it to fix this. One day you turned right when you were supposed to turn left. It changed everything Donna and we've got to fix it." 

Donna started crying, "I'm nothing important," she yelled. 

The blonde took a step toward her, "Donna, Donna, it's okay. Calm down. You've gotta go back and save the Doctor. Turn left and you can stop the stars from going out. You're gonna travel in time," she said. Suddenly a team came out and along with the blonde started stringing wires around Donna, "We're going to send you to that moment that everything changed. Your car was at the Sutton street intersection. You turned right but were meant to turn left. You've got to go back and turn left Donna. Got it, one minute past ten, make yourself turn left," she ordered. The blonde walked her toward the machine, plugging the wires into her, "this is where we leave you," she finished. 

Donna looked at her, "how do you know it's gonna work," she asked. 

The blond looked at her, "oh, we don't." 

Donna took a deep breath, "brilliant."

The blonde backed away, "power it up. And Donna remember change the course of your direction by one minute past ten." 

The lights began to flicker and there were explosions all around her. When Donna opened her eyes she was laying on the street in Chiswick, "hold on. I'm not. This is Sutton Court. I'm over a mile away," she yelled beginning to run. Donna looked at the time, there was no way she was going to make it all the way there. Suddenly she saw a blue truck and she knew what to do. The only thing that would stop her from turning right, traffic would keep her from turning right. Donna dart in front of the truck, the impact sent her flying further down the street. She lay there feeling her breathing slow. Donna could see the blonde walking towards her. 

Kneeling next to her, "tell him this," she said leaning next to her ear, "two words."

Donna started screaming as the fortune teller was crouching in the corner. Looking over her shoulder she saw a giant beetle fall off her back and onto the ground. Donna slowly stood not taking her eyes off of it, "what the hell is that," she yelled. 

"You were so strong," the fortune teller began, "what are you? What will you be," she cried puling herself up and running from the tent. 

"Everything alright," the Doctor asked eyes wide coming through the beaded curtain. Donna looked up at him tears in her eyes and ran to him. She grabbed onto him like he was about to slip away before her eyes. 

He smiled embracing her, "what's that for," he asked laughing. 

She pulled back mirroring his smile, "I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders as tears began to escape. She hugged him again kissing him on the cheek, "I missed you," Donna said laying her head on his shoulder while the Doctor stood there holding her tightly to him figuring she would tell him when ready. 

"What's that," he asked curiously noticing the giant black beetle lying dead on its back. The Doctor let go of her and walked over to it kneeling down. He picked it up off the floor and placed it on the table, "looks like a time beetle," he said grabbing a stick to prod it. 

She took a deep breath, "you were dead," her voice trembled. He looked up at her, "how," he questioned.

Slowly she walked over, sitting down by him, "I can't remember," Donna said shaking her head, "its slipping away." The Doctor listened intently while poking the creature. "You know when you try to get at your dream and it just sort of goes," she trailed off. 

The Doctor looked at her, "just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Tricksters Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times the universe just compensates around it, but with you," he paused for a moment, "great big parallel world," he smiled. 

Confusion flashed across Donna's face, "hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off," she inquired. 

The Doctor looked down at the beetle, "they are," he said lowering his voice. "But you had one created around you," he said looking back at her. He sat there for a second taking a deep breath, "funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot," he paused almost scared to work the rest of the sentence out of his mouth, "to you," he finished staring at her.

Donna looked at him, unable to hide the fear creeping into her eyes, "how do you mean," she asked quietly. 

The Doctor looked back at the beetle, trying to prevent Donna from seeing the worry in his own eyes, "well, the Library. Then this." 

She smiled, "just goes with the job I suppose," she said lightly chuckling. 

The Doctor continued staring at the beetle for a moment then looked up, "sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together," he whispered rigidly.

Unable to prevent herself from laughing she chuckled, "don't be so daft. I'm nothing special." 

He looked over at her flashing one of his million dollar smiles, "yes you are. You're brilliant," he said leaning in to kiss her. 

Donna's face went blank and she pulled away from him, "she said that." 

The Doctor looked at her confused, "who did," he asked. Donna looked a million miles away, "that woman," she paused, "I can't remember," she said looking away. 

The Doctor placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, "well she never existed now," he comforted. 

Donna recoiled, "no. But she said the stars. She said the stars are going out," she tried to piece the fogginess back together. 

"Yeah, but that world's gone," he tried again. Donna looked at him, "no. But she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming. Even here."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "who was she," he asked. 

Donna looked at him, "I don't know." The Doctor's mouth opened a bit, "what did she look like," he urged. 

Donna closed her eyes, "she was blonde," she said opening her eyes noticing he was breathing heavy and the fear in his eyes. 

"Donna," he said placing his hands on her shoulders, "what was her name?" 

Donna shook her head, "but she told me to warn you. 

She said 'two words.'' "What two words? What were they? What did she say," he interrupted. 

Donna looked into his eyes, "Bad Wolf." The Doctor's mouth dropped open the rest of the way and he was visibly shaking. He darted out from the tent and to the TARDIS where he stopped in his tracks. All the writing that they could see said "Bad Wolf," even the words on the TARDIS. Opening the door, the console room glowed red. Donna stepped in behind him out of breath, "what does it mean. Doctor, what is it? What's 'Bad Wolf,'" she asked panting.

He didn't turn to face her, just paused where he was "it's the end of the universe," he said. 

Donna walked over to him, grabbing onto his hand and clothing his arm, "who was that woman," she worried. 

The Doctor looked down at her, noticing the fear in her eyes, "Rose," he softly answered. Stepping back as if physically wounded by that name Donna let go of him. Still standing at the console, the Doctor flipped a lever sending them back to Earth. 

Slowly she made her way to the jump seat, sinking down onto it. Everything was going to change now, his Rose was back. Certainly she'd be dumped back in Chiswick, back to her old life except with a child to raise. After all it wasn't the Doctor's child, it was John Smiths, she wasn't even sure the baby was part time lord anyways. Surely, the Doctor was just trying to be honorable.

The silence was killing her; it was like he already had forgotten she was there. The Doctor couldn't wait for Rose to return to him. Of course she wouldn't hold it against him that he had slept with Donna, he wasn't himself. She replayed what he had said earlier in her mind, "something binding us together." Not that she was special because he loved her or she was special but something was binding them, like he had no choice in the matter. Maybe it was a good thing they were headed to Earth, she could make the break before he did and keep her dignity about her, make it easier for him.

Looking back at him he was standing in the same spot, deep in thought. He was most likely trying to figure out the proper way to give her the boot Donna thought. She delicately placed her hand over her nonexistent stomach, "it will be okay," she mumbled trying to comfort herself as much as the tiny child inside her. 

"Hmm," the Doctor stirred, turning around having heard her say something. 

Donna didn't dare look up at him, worried she wouldn't be able to contain the tears threatening to fall, "nothing," she lightly whispered. 

He walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "it'll be okay. I promise," he declared monotone giving her a squeeze before hurrying back to the console to land the TARDIS.


	5. All Journeys Come to an End

Taking a deep breath she could feel the TARDIS begin to materialize. Watching the Doctor run out, she quickly followed, "it's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. It's all fine," he stated in disbelief. She watched as he spun around checking to make sure his findings were correct, "excuse me! What day is it," he yelled at a milk delivery man across the street.

The man looked up startled, "Saturday" he replied. The Doctor nodded, "Saturday, good. Good, I like Saturdays," he said staring down the street.

Donna brought him back to the problem at hand, "so," she began, "I just met Rose Tyler," she asked.

The Doctor nodded, "yeah," he answered still not looking at her.

She continued to watch him, "but she's locked away in a parallel world," Donna supplied hoping for more of an answer.

He turned to face her, "exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down which puts everything in danger. Everything," he replied looking at her stomach, "but how," he questioned running back into the TARDIS.

Running over to the console, Donna watched as he began to press buttons. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to know. Slowly walking up to him, "the thing is Doctor, no matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad. I get that, but Rose is coming back, isn't that good," she quietly asked.

He looked up solemnly, meeting her eyes, "yeah," he replied starting to smile. This is it she thought, put your brave face on. Suddenly the TARDIS jolted stronger than ever before.

Donna reached out grabbing onto the console and bracing herself on the pillar behind her trying not to fall like the Doctor had when holding onto the console, "what the hell was that she shot," looking over at him as the rumbling started to subside.

He looked up at the console, "don't know. It came from outside," he replied pulling himself up and running to the door as Donna followed.

Thrusting the door open the Doctor stopped, stunned, "but we're in space. How did that happen? What did you do," she gasped.

He ran over to the console looking at the coordinates, "we haven't moved. We're fixed. It can't have. No," he whispered aloud going back to the door, "the TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone," he told her. Slowly he closed the door walking back up the ramp shocked by what he had just seen.

Donna stood there horrified, turning to see what his plan was she noticed he was staring at the screen worried. Stay calm, don't let your hormones get the best of you, she told herself taking a deep breath and straightening her clothes out before walking back up to the console. Seeing he still hadn't moved started to scare her, "but if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun. What about my Mum and Grandad. They're dead. Aren't they? Are they dead, "she pleaded for an answer.

He looked up at her, "I don't know Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know," he told her before turning back to the screen.

Standing there she could feel her heart break. She hadn't even had a chance to tell them about the baby, "that's my family. My whole world," she whimpered.

The Doctor swallowed hard, "there's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper," he angrily said running his hand through his hair, "that is some fearsome technology."

Donna watched him, "so what do we do," she asked.

He stood there scratching the back of his neck, "we've got to get help," he replied.

"From where," Donna shot.

The Doctor took a deep breath, meeting her eyes, "Donna I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight," he told her pulling a lever causing them to be jolted about.

"So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway," she asked.

The Doctor grunted, trying to keep himself upright, "posh name for police. Outer-space police. Here we go," he said being turned almost over himself in the process.  


Slowly the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, Donna by his side. They were met with Rhinos in armor pointing guns at them, the Doctor raised his hands, Donna copying his actions, "sco bo ro no flo jo ko fo to to," the one Donna figured to be the head Rhino yelled at them. She stood there mouth gaping open at the ludicrous of this, "no bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo," the Doctor shot back causing Donna to ogle him oddly. But whatever he had said made sense to the Rhinos as they lowered their guns allowing for Donna and the Doctor to lower their arms, "mo ho," he told them giving his best oncoming storm impression.

They were lead down a corridor into a large white room. She watched the army animals carefully even thought the Doctor didn't seem fazed by them in the least. Donna knew she was scared and wanted more than anything for the Doctor to console her, tell her not to worry, hold her hand to comfort her or she would even take a shoulder squeeze. She knew it was highly unlikely. In fact, he hadn't said more than two words to her since he told her what the Shadow Proclamation was and hadn't touched her in even longer. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes while they waited in the room envisioning her Mum and Gramp's faces. Trying anything to calm herself.

An albino looking woman came into the room accompanied by more soldiers. She was dressed in black with her hair pulled back, not a flattering outfit Donna thought to herself, wanting to mention it to the Doctor so they could giggle about it but now was not the time. The woman looked at the both of them then addressed the Doctor, "time lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the higher species. You cannot possibly exist," the woman dared him.

The Doctor shifted, "yeah. More to the point. I've got a missing planet," he interjected.

The woman was untouched, "then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage Doctor. Twenty-four worlds have been taken from the sky," she told him.

Donna looked over at him in disbelief, as a peculiar look crossed his face, "how many? Which ones? Show me," he demanded running around the glass screen in the center of the room.

Donna couldn't help but smirk as he put his glasses on and shoved his hands in his pockets trying to look smart, "locations range far and wide but all disappeared at the exact same moment leaving no trace," the woman explained.

He leaned in closer to the screen trying to get a better look, she could hear him mumbling to himself. How she wished to be close to him but since she saw Rose she felt worlds apart before the Earth vanished. Usually it would be the two of them against the world but right now they weren't much of a team. "Clom? Clom's gone. Who would want Clom," she heard him ask the woman.

"All different sizes. Some populated, some not but all unconnected," she answered giving him further details.

Donna stood there thinking hadn't they come across people missing planets too, "what about Pyrovillia," she questioned causing the Doctor to remember she was still in the room.

The albino glared at her, "who is the female," she growled.

"Donna. I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as time lords thank you," she said looking over at the Doctor for support. He had a smirk across his face as his eyes shone in admiration for her, she swallowed trying to focus on the problem at hand not at what his look was doing to her, "way back, when we were in Pompeii Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing," Donna began.

"Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant," a Rhino man interrupted.

She turned to face him, "how do you mean 'cold case,'" she inquired. The albino woman scoffed, "the planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this it disappeared over 2000 years ago," she told the Doctor dismissing Donna.

No that didn't make sense she thought, "yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet too. Miss Foster said that was lost. But that must have been a long time ago," she finished.

"That's it," the Doctor interrupted, "Donna, Brilliant! Planets are being taken out of time as well as space," he announced starting to type on the keypad. Donna stared at the holographic planets which appeared in the middle of the room, "put this into 3-D. Now, if we add Pyrovillia, and Adipose 3. There's something missing. Where else? Oh! The lost moon of Poosh," he shouted to himself walking over to the middle of the holograms as they moved.

"What did you do," the albino accused him.

She watched him look up amazed, "nothing. They rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern," he replied, "oh, look at that. Twenty-seven planets in perfect balance come on that is gorgeous," he smiled. Donna was getting impatient for an answer, "oi, don't get all spaceman. What does it mean," she chastised him.

He walked over to her, "all those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. But what for," he wondered aloud.

“Who could design such a thing," the albino asked appalled.

Donna looked to the Doctor for answers, but his face had gone blank like he was trying to hide fear, "someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago. Can't be," he spoke to himself.

She watched as he tried to figure out how to find the planets unsuccessfully, spending most the time just staring at the computer screen in silence. Quietly Donna walked over to sit on the stairs; she was getting tired and couldn't remember when the last time she ate was. It was always hard to judge time when with the Doctor but usually she could just ask him, he was at work with more important things right now. She was sitting there when she first heard it, it started soft and began to get louder until she could figure out what it was, a heartbeat. But who's? The baby's? Maybe the Doctor was wrong and the baby was only going to have one heart and be fully human. He would be free then, to go off with Rose, once he found her that is.

Suddenly she noticed a plate in front of her, "you need sustenance. Take the water, it purifies," another, nicer albino woman told her offering her the food.

Donna took it, "thanks," she offered.

The woman leaned closer, "there was something on your back," she told her.

Donna looked up shocked, "how did you know that," she gasped.

The woman was unmoved, "you are something new," she continued.

Donna rubbed her face shaking her head, "not me. I'm just a temp. Shorthand, filing, 100 words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone," she rattled on.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the woman sympathized.

"Yeah. My whole planet's gone," Donna agreed.

The woman looked confused, "I mean the loss that is yet to come. God save you," she whispered leaving.

Donna instinctively placed her hand over her stomach; surely she didn't mean the baby. She looked over to the Doctor who was still staring at the screens, 'the loss that is yet to come' echoed in her mind, yes she was going to lose the Doctor to Rose she realized the concreteness of the situation.

"Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must have been some sort of warning," the Doctor asked walking over to her, "was there anything happening back in your day like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky," he suggested.

Donna quickly tried to hide a tear that had escaped her eye, "how should I know," she shot pausing, "um. No. I don't think so, no," she replied trying to think of anything odd. What had she seen when she was trying to find him, the weird fat vanishing, the ghosts, the bees.

His bottom lip pouted as he stood up straight, "okay. Never mind," he sighed turning to leave, "although there were the bees disappearing," she offered.

He turned and looked at her, "the bees disappearing," he echoed, "the bees disappearing," he repeated to himself becoming ecstatic and running to the computer beginning to type.

The albino woman watched him, "how is that significant," she questioned.

Donna shot up running over next to them, "on Earth we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals."

The Doctor interrupted, "or they were going back home," he informed her.

It took her a moment to realize what he'd said, "back home to where," she gasped almost directly in his face.

He continued to frantically type, "the planet Melissa Majoria," he answered.

She inched closer, "are you saying bees are aliens," she hollered. He had lost his flipping mind!

The Doctor paused for a moment turning to her, "don't be so daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming some sort of danger and escaped, Tandocca," he yelled excited.

The albino woman stood there in awe, "the Tandocca Scale," she echoed.

The Doctor turned back to Donna, "Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used as carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinder in the Sahara but look! There it is! The Tandocca Trail! The transplant that used the planets was using the same wavelength! We can follow the path," he screamed in triumph.

Donna smiled, "and find the Earth! Well stop talking and do it," she scolded him running back to the TARDIS.

"I am," he yelled running after her, quickly catching up and passing her. Bursting into the TARDIS he ran up the ramp to the console, "we're a bit late," he began as tweaking the screen, "the signal's scattered but it's a start," he told her running back down the ramp to tell the others. Donna stood there looking at the screen unsure what it meant, she ran her hand over one of his post it notes, covered with symbols of his home, of their child's ancestry, "I got a blip. It's just a blip but it's definitely a blip," he yelled outside.

He was silent for a moment, "oh really? What for," she heard him ask as she walked around the console saying good bye to the old girl. After he had Rose back surely she wouldn't have the chance, "right. Yes. Course I will. I'll just go and get you the key," he told them closing the door behind him.

Donna watched as he came running up to the console smile spread across his face. She couldn't help but smile back as he pulled the lever and began dematerializing. They were so close, he was almost touching her. Donna thought about reaching out, trying to have one more moment in the midst of his crisis like old times but she forced her emotions down trying to focus at the problem in front of them. The TARDIS began to slow down and came to a stop, "it stopped," the Doctor noticed.

Donna looked at him, "what do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we," she quizzed.

His eyes were intent on the scanner as he took a deep breath, "the Medusa Cascade," he breathlessly answered. "I came here when I was just a kid. 90 years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space," he blankly spat not taking his eyes off the scanner.

Donna had never seen him like this before, so many different Doctor's in one day she thought, "so, where are the twenty-seven planets," she asked.

He leaned back on the pillar behind him, "nowhere. The Tandocca trail stops dead. End of the line," he replied not looking up.

Her eyes burned as tears flooded them; she shook her head trying to clear her mind. The Doctor always had an answer, he could fix anything, "so, what do we do? Doctor, what do we do? Now, don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going to do. You never give up. Please," she begged receiving no response. The Doctor was a million miles away; she wiped away her tears as she couldn't get them to stop falling. Where was her Doctor? Oh God, this must be how he felt every day. His family, his friends, his entire planet, the two of them were the last of their kind.

Startled amongst her thoughts by the sound of a cell phone the Doctor snapped back from wherever he'd been. Meeting here eyes it took him but a moment to realize what the noise was, "phone," the both yelled in unison as they ran to the console as it spat out a cellular at them.

Quickly the Doctor tried to not to drop it, "Martha is that you," he questioned as he answered it. Donna scooted closer putting her ear on the other side trying to hear but all that was there was beeping. "It's a signal," he realized aloud pulling it from between their ears.

"Can we follow it," Donna worried.

The Doctor stared at her manically as he pulled out his stethoscope, placing the earpieces in his ears, trying to hear it better, "oh, just watch me," he told her placing the phone on the console listening intently to it. "Got it! Locking on," he shouted, inputting the coordinates, pushing the lever for them to be on their way. The TARDIS began knocking them both about as fire spouted about, "we're traveling through time! One second in the future. The phone call's pulling us through," he shouted over the loud noises surrounding them. Donna desperately hung onto the console trying not to fall or let on to how scared she was as the Doctor did the same, "three, two, one," he counted down as they both screamed in unison, "ahh." One by one the missing planets began to come into focus as the TARDIS began to stabilize and repair itself.

Standing up Donna noticed they were all there, "twenty-seven planets and there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them," she asked.

The Doctor stared at the screen, taking inventory that all the planets were there in their entirety, "the entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe, perfect hiding place. Tiny, little pocket of time but we found them," he told her. The screen they had been staring at began to become static, "ooh, what's that," he questioned adjusting the settings, "hold on, some sort of sub wave network," he realized.

Three separate pictures appeared on the screen. One Donna instantly recognized as Martha with another woman, another was a good looking man and in the third, an older woman with a teenage boy in the background, "where the hell have you been," the man yelled, "Doctor, it's the Daleks."

A woman next to him spoke next, "ooh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older," with a man on the other side of him adding, "he's not that young," as the original speaker looked over at him in shock.

The older woman interrupted, "it's the Daleks! They're taking people to their spaceships," she informed him.

Martha also started, "the Daleks, they're still alive. It's not just Dalek Caan," she added.

A grin spread across the Doctor's face, "Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood," he said pointing each one of the screens he was talking about out, "aren't they brilliant. Look at you all, you clever people."

Donna noticed he didn't give everyone's names, "that's Martha," she pointed out, "and who's he," she asked pointing to the handsome man.

The Doctor quickly breathed in, "Captain Jack. Don't, just don't," he ordered turning to her and pointing with his finger for added emphasis before paying attention back to the screen looking at each one again.

"It's like an outer-space Facebook," Donna commented.

The Doctor smiled, "everyone except Rose," he whispered. She looked over at him and the hurt he was trying to hide. She was right, he did want to be with Rose.

Static filed the screen, "we've lost them," Donna gasped. The Doctor frantically tried to get them back, "no, no, no, no, there's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello! Can you hear me? Rose," he shouted hitting the screen for added effect.

"Your voice is different and yet its arrogance is unchanged," a robot like voice stated. Donna heard the Doctor lightly gasp as his body tensed up automatically and breathing slowed, "welcome to my new empire, Doctor," it said as an old ugly sunken in face appeared on the screen. Donna stood back scared by the sight, "it is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros. Lord and creator of the Dalek race."

Donna saw the Doctor still hadn't moved, "Doctor," she whispered trying to calm him.

"Have you nothing to say," the ugly figure asked.

She stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his forearm, "Doctor, it's all right. We're in the TARDIS. We're safe," she tried to comfort him as he continued to stare at the screen.

"But you were destroyed in the very first year of the time war at the gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you," he shook.

The figure on screen was unmoved, "But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself," it declared. Another off screen more robotic voice spoke, "I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times," it boasted, "emergency temporal shift took him back into the time war itself," the one she assumed to be Davros added.

The Doctor's face scrunched, "but that's impossible. The entire war is time locked," he angrily contradicted. Davros laughed, "and yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind but imagine a single, simple Dalek succeeded where emperors and time lords have failed. A testament don't you think to my remarkable creations," it dared.

The Doctor was not fazed, "and you made a new race of Daleks," he accused. Davros moved his hand along his body to the side of his cloak beginning to undo the buttons, "I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body," he revealed opening the cloak where his skin was absent and ribs, lungs and heart were visible, "true Daleks. I have my children Doctor. What do you have now," it asked.

Donna was breathing heavy at the sight she had seen, instinctively drawing her hand over her stomach, "after all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye," the Doctor shouted, switching the lever to materialize the TARDIS.

More cautiously exiting the TARDIS than they had in a long time the sky was black as if it were night. The street was deserted of people, cars left with doors open and engines running, "like a ghost town," Donna whispered looking around.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for," he questioned turning to her, "think Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel word what did she say," he pushed.

Donna thought back, trying to remember something important, "just 'the darkness is coming,'" she replied.

She could see the disappointment on his face, "anything else," he prodded. That is when she saw it, the bright light and Rose standing in the street in front of her. She knew it was all over now, their pretend life aboard the TARDIS, the moment she dreaded was here. She looked him in the eyes, "why don't you ask her yourself," she softly replied.

The Doctor's face scrunched in confusion as Donna looked back to Rose, he slowly turned around seeing her walking towards them. She watched as his breathing quickened in excitement and at the smile that shone on Rose's face no doubt reflected in the Doctor's as well as they began running to each other. If this had been any other romantic comedies she would be crying out of happiness not saddened.

Seeing Rose turn to the right looking in horror Donna heard it, "exterminate," as the Doctor became aware noticing the Dalek to his left trying to stop. An electric beam shot from the Dalek hitting the Doctor, illuminating his skeleton. She heard him cry in pain as he fell to the ground. She gasped as her heart stopped and she began running to him full force. There was another bright light, followed by the Jack appearing shooting the Dalek and destroying it. Rose made it to the Doctor first, kneeling by his side and cradling him in her arms she could see them talking. Jack got to them at the same time as Donna, "get him into the TARDIS, quick, move," he ordered. Donna helped Rose pick him up and drag him back as Jack protected them, for a skinny piece of space nothing he really was heavy.

They got him in the door and laid him on the grating as he grunted; she could tell he was in pain the whole way back even though he tried to hide it, "what do we do? Oh, there must be some medicine or something," Donna cried holding onto his arm as Rose cradled him in her arms again.

"Just step back," Jack ordered, "Rose do as I say and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next," Jack pleaded.

Donna looked up at him tears streaming down her face, "what do you mean," she demanded to know.

She barely heard Rose whisper, "but he can't. Oh, no I came all this way," over the Doctor's grunts.

She looked down at his constricted face full of pain, "what do you mean? What happens next," she begged walking over to Jack ready to make him answer her.

She heard the Doctor's voice, "it's starting," he muttered raising his hand into the air. Donna could see it was glowing.

Jack ran over to Rose pulling her back from the Doctor, "here we go. Good luck, Doctor," he said bringing her back next to Donna. She watched as the Doctor pulled himself up slowly, "will someone please tell me what's going on," she demanded.

It was Rose that answered, "when he's dying, his, uh, his body, it repairs itself, it changes. But you can't," she begged of the Doctor.

He braced himself against the console, "I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating," he stammered through the pain letting go of the Console standing up straight as his body stiffened and golden light shot out from his hands and head. Donna shielded her face with one hand against the brightness as her other hand clutched to her stomach for the child that would never know it's father's face let alone it's real father.

He shifted his body, aiming the beams of light coming from his extremities at the jar his hand was in, causing it to bubble with excitement, "ahh," he shouted staggering back against a pillar breathing heavily. But he looked the same, he hadn't changed, "now then. Where were we," he asked kneeling next to the container his hand was in, "there now," he calmed it, "you see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me. So to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle. Namely, my hand, that hand there. My handy spare hand," he informed them standing up and turning to Rose, "remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight. That's my hand. What do you think," he waited anticipating.

Donna watched as Rose slowly walked to him, "you're still you," she interrogated met with his smile.

"I'm still me," he responded before she hugged him.

Donna looked over at Jack who was also smiling, "you can hug me if you want," she laughed. He chuckled, "no really. You can hug me," she informed him resulting in a look of shock on his face. She desperately needed to be hugged by the Doctor none the less, but anyone would do for the moment. His hugs weren't as good as the Doctor's but it would do for now, she tried to sniff away her tears as the Doctor's joyful expression was still in her peripheral.

"Come on now," the Doctor started as Rose released him.

Jack let go of Donna, "I have people in Torchwood, the Daleks were on their way there when we left," he started as the Doctor walked over to the console.

Donna stood next to him as Rose and Jack were on the other side of the console. But before the Doctor could do anything, the lights went out in the TARDIS, "they've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop," he frantically stated running around the console as they were all knocked to the grating.

Standing up the Doctor was confused, "why would they need the TARDIS? What's going on," he questioned.

Jack stepped forward, "there's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

Donna interrupted, "you said these planets were like an engine," but she was unable to finish when Rose stepped up.

"But what for," she asked him.

The Doctor lit up, "Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it," he inquired.

Rose frowned, "it's the darkness."

"The stars were going out," Donna interrupted letting Rose finish.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, um, this travel machine. This, um, dimension cannon so I could, well so I could," the Doctor smirked at her.

"What," he pushed.

Rose grinned, "so I could come back. Shut up," she giggled. "Anyway, suddenly it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the void was dead. Something is destroying everything," she finished.

Donna inched forward, "in that parallel world you said something about me," she said afraid to ask what meeting the Doctor's eyes briefly.

Rose turned to her, "the dimension cannon could measure timelines. And it's weird, Donna but they all seem to converge on you," she told her.

Donna looked back to the Doctor for answers, "but why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick," the Doctor looked at her eyes widening then at her stomach, but a beeping interrupted them from receiving answers.

He walked over to the screen, "the Dalek Crucible, all aboard," he announced.

They could hear the Daleks outside, "the TARDIS is secured," one said. Another ordered them out, "Doctor, you will step forth or die."

The Doctor stepped closer to the door placing himself between it and all of them, "we'll have to go out. Cause if we don't, they'll get in," he sighed.

Rose gasped, "you told me nothing could get through those doors," she began.

"You've got extrapolator shielding," Jack added.

The Doctor turned to them, "last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully fledged Dalek empire at the height of its power, experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood," he explained.

Donna began to tune them out, as she heard that noise again, a distinct heart beat. It wasn't her heart beat, no, it had to be the baby's heart beat right? "Donna," the Doctor called placing his hands on her arms.

"Yeah," she gasped.

He looked directly into her eyes, "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do," he apologized.

Donna nodded, "no, I know," she replied.

She watched as he took a deep breath in, "okay," he mouthed letting go of her and walking to the door just as the Daleks yelled at them again, "surrender Doctor and face your Dalek masters," they demanded.

"Daleks," Rose laughed.

"Oh, God," Jack tried to make fun.

The Doctor turned back to all of them, "it's been good though hasn't it? All of us, all of it, everything we did," he was staring into Donna's eyes, "you were brilliant," he assured her, turning to Jack, "and you were brilliant," then to Rose, "and you were brilliant. Blimey," he sighed turning back to the door.

Slowly he walked down the ramp, hearing the Daleks outside, "Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks," she heard them say, taking a deep breath herself and following. She was almost to the door when she heard the heartbeat again, pausing to place her hand over her stomach and the child growing within, no, it wasn't coming from the baby. The sound was coming from behind her.

Slowly Donna began to turn, to see what it was as the heartbeat began to quicken, "Donna! You're no safer in there," the Doctor yelled bringing her back.

She turned to the door just as it closed, "Doctor," she screamed, "what have you done," she hollered.

She could hear him on the other side, "it wasn't me. I didn't do anything," he admitted not making it any better.

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind," she panicked hitting the door praying it would release and open.

"What did you do," the Doctor demanded to know.

She could hear the Daleks respond, "this is not of Dalek origin."

She continued to hit it, "Doctor," she begged.

"Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out," he ordered. Friend, exactly, how about the mother of his bloody child, she thought.

The Dalek respond, "this is time lord treachery."

"Please, the door just closed on its own," the Doctor angrily pleaded.

The Dalek was not amused, "nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed."

Immediately after the Dalek finished it's sentence Donna felt the TARDIS falling, she gasped trying to hold on to the railing, "Doctor," she screamed praying he would be able to save her.

Explosions were happening all around her as the entire TARDIS heated up catching on fire. Donna made her way to the console. The Doctor hadn't taught her fully how to fly but maybe between what she knew and the old girl's help she could get them out of this mess and to safety. The console began exploding, well there went that idea she thought noticing it was getting harder to breathe amidst the smoke. Oh God, she was going to die here, more importantly so was her child, before he or she even had a chance to live a life. She coughed lying near the grating, remembering all the fire drills she had gone through in her life, smoke rises this should help more than it is.

Hearing the heart beat again, she looked trying to find where the noise was coming from, it still wasn't her own and it wasn't the baby's. She looked over at the hand in a jar; it was coming from the hand, the Doctor's hand. Instinctively she reached out for it. Upon touching it gold light streamed out encasing her as the glass broke causing her to fall back. Sitting up she saw the hand surrounded in the gold light which began to spread, shaping into the figure of a man.

Shooting up, the golden light turned to flesh, staring back at her was the Doctor, "it's you," she gasped.

The Doctor looked manic, "oh yes," he breathlessly replied.

Donna smiled looking at him, glancing down she realized, "you're naked," she informed him.

"Oh yes," he repeated pulling himself up a bit more with the console and pressing button allowing for the TARDIS to dematerialize.

The Doctor began pressing buttons, "raising the shields, check, beginning repair process, check," he turned to Donna, hugging her.

She giggled, "you're still naked. Let me get you something to wear," she told him leaving for the wardrobe. How had he transported down there or was it the TARDIS's doing. All that mattered is she was safe and so was the baby. No doubt, he'd be less than pleased with anything other than his brown suit but his navy one would have to do. Quickly she grabbed it, a t-shirt, briefs, socks and his maroon trainers. "Here," she said handing him the outfit. He quickly made work getting dressed as the TARDIS repaired itself, "how did you get here," she asked in wonder.

He paused looking at her, "I'm not him. I'm from his hand," he admitted. She stood there shocked as he turned to the TARDIS, wiping a foggy window with his jacket, "all repaired, lovely. Shh. No one knows we're here. Got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on Submarines, when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner. I like blue. What do you think," he questioned putting the coat on and buttoning it up.

"You are bonkers," she enunciated every word for extra emphasis.

He looked down at his outfit, "why? What's wrong with blue," he worried.

Donna rolled her eyes, "is that what time lords do? Lob a bit off, grow another one. You're like worms," she accused.

He frowned, "no, no, no. I'm unique. Never been another like me. Cause all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand. I love that hand," he paused waving it at her, "but then you touched it. Wham," he shouted causing her to gasp startled. "Shhh," he reminded inching ever closer to her lips, "instantaneous biological matacrisis. I grew out of you. Still, could be worse," he whispered.

Donna glared at him, "oi, watch it spaceman," she growled.

His eyes widened, "oi, watch it Earth girl," he shot back. They both stood there shocked, "oh. I sound like you. I sound all sort of rough," he stammered.

"Oi," Donna growled, "oi."

He raised his voice, "oi," she yelled.

"Spanners. Shhh," he reminded again. His mouth dropped, "must have picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No, oh, you are kidding me. No way. One heart. I've got one heart. This body has got only one heart," he realized bringing his hand to his chest feeling it.

Donna couldn't believe it, "what," she asked surely she didn't hear him right. She placed her hand over his chest, sure enough, one heart, "what? Like you're human," she asked unsure.

The Doctor's face scrunched in horror, "oh, that is disgusting," he uttered appalled.

“Oi," Donna yelled at him, as he echoed her once again. She clenched her fists shaking her whole body, "stop it," she demanded.

The Doctor's face relaxed a bit, "no, wait. I'm part time lord, part human. Well, isn't that wizard," he breathless comprehended.

Donna's mouth dropped open, "I kept hearing that noise. That heartbeat," she whispered.

He vigorously nodded, "oh, that was me. My single heart. Cause I'm a complicated event in time and space. Must have rippled back converging on you," he explained shaking his hands for added emphasis walking over to the console.

Donna frowned, "but why me," she stated flabbergasted.

The Doctor didn't look up, "because you're special," he told her.

Donna's eyes narrowed, "I keep telling you, I'm not," she sighed.

He looked up, meeting her eyes, "no, but you are," he tried to convince her, "oh. You really don't believe that do you? I can see Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, cause all this time you think you're not worth it," he whispered.

Donna swallowed hard, "stop it," she ordered.

"Shouting at the world cause no one's listening. Well, why should they," he continued.

Her features softened as she tried to keep the tears forming at bay, "Doctor, stop it," she pleaded.

He smiled, "but look at what you did. No. It's more than that. It's like we were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS. And you found me again, your granddad, your car. Donna, your car, you parked your car right where the TARDIS was gonna land. That's not a coincidence at all! We've been blind! Something's been drawing us together for such a long time," the Doctor realized running his hand madly through his hair.

She gasped, "but you're talking like destiny. But there's no such thing. Is there," she wondered aloud.

The Doctor had his hand on his head, "it's still not finished. It's like the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what," he wondered aloud looking at her as she once again placed her hand over her nonexistent belly. He walked closer to her, "oh Donna, you're brilliant," he smiled placing his hand over her stomach too, "the baby. Of course that's it. A new child of time," he announced kissing her.

She pulled back, "stop it," she ordered, "you have Rose back. I don't get to be some consolation prize for the other one of you," she whimpered.

He froze, "oh Donna, don't you see how much I love you? How long I waited for you? You're not a consolation prize," he assured her. She bit her lip trying to contain the tears hiding behind her closed eyes, "oh Donna, you don't. You think I love Rose more, that I want to be with her. Oh Donna, I don't I promise you I don't," he vowed.

She opened her eyes letting a few tears escape, "then why be excited she's back? Why run to her," she shot.

The Doctor paused, running his hand down her arm, "Donna, I am happy to see all my companions again. Martha, Jack, I hugged them both and I would have Sarah Jane too. I thought I would never see Rose again. Yes, I loved her, yes a part of me will always love her, like a part of you still has a place in your heart for Lance no matter what he did you loved him," he explained pulling her close to him.

They were interrupted by the TARDIS shaking, running to the console the Doctor looked to the scanner trying to see what was happening, "it's the planets. The twenty-seven planets," he said seeing each of their atmospheres light up. He rested his chin on his hand trying to figure out what was going on, "single-stream z-neutrinos compressed into," he paused, "no. No way," he breathlessly whispered standing up as it stopped.

Donna reached out touching his arm, "what was it," she asked with no response, "Doctor, what does it do," she worried as he stared stunned at the screen.

"That wavelength dissolves the electrical field of atoms, evaporating the structure. The twenty-seven planets, they become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength across the entirety of the universe, destroying everything," he explained. Jumping up he ran under the grating, looking for parts. Donna followed watching him move fast and with determination. What was he doing? He ran back up with her right behind him, "so what is this thing," she questioned. The Doctor gritted his teeth trying to fit two pieces into each other, "it's our only hope. A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyzer," he said running back to the console.

Donna didn't understand a word, "yeah. Earth girl remember," she pushed for more information.

He met her eyes briefly, "Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself," he was explaining.

Donna interrupted, "it destroys Daleks," she supplemented as the Doctor finished, "biggest backfire in history."

Finishing the construction, he input coordinates into the TARDIS before checking over his invention one more time, "ready! Maximum power," he yelled kicking the lever with his foot and causing them to materialize and be knocked about. "Stay here," he ordered running to the door, and running out, "don't" she heard him yell and then writhe in pain as something that sounded like electrical current buzzed followed by a clatter.

"Doctor," she screamed running after him and picking up the machine, "I've got it. But I don't know what to do," she yelled before being hit by an electrical current herself.

She felt herself flying back through the air, screaming as it pulsed through her body. The last thing she heard was him scream, "Donna," but it was too late, she was hitting the wall and collapsing. "Donna, are you all right? Donna," he was yelling as Davros spoke.

"Destroy the weapon," he ordered, "I was wrong about your warriors Doctor. They are pathetic," he accused.

Donna saw a golden light as her brain began to fill. Information spread faster and faster throughout it. Steady in the middle of it all was one particular heartbeat, the double heart beat of her daughter. She could feel her mind, her essence, her being and she was okay. So was Donna. She looked up, they were all facing the screen watching the destruction of reality, now was her chance, they wouldn't even notice her.

"Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless and oh the end of the universe has come," Davros accused. Another Dalek counted down, 9, 8, 7, 6," she stood up knowing what needed to be done.

Going to the console she began typing causing the system to feed back into itself and loose power. Alarms began to blare as everyone looked around in confusion, "and closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops, using an internalized synchronous back feed reversal loop," she pressed another button, "that button there."

The Doctor looked at her shocked, "Donna you can't even change a plug," he barked.

She beamed at him, "do you want to bet time boy," she shot back.

Davros glared at her, well as much as someone without eyes could, "you'll suffer for this," he threatened. Donna glared back at him not phased, pulling a lever up as he raised his hand to shoot her again.

Instead his electrical pulse hit only himself causing him to scream, "oh. Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion," she scolded.

Davros pointed at her, "exterminate her," he ordered.

She began typing more not paying attention to the Daleks focusing on her threatening to "exterminate" her choosing to smirk a them, "weapons nonfunctional," one cried.

She smiled brighter, "oh. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blind fold matrix," she shot at them.

The Doctor gasped, "how did you work that out," he questioned.

The other Doctor spoke up, "time lord. Part time lord," he smiled.

Donna beamed back, "part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna," she explained.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open, "the DoctorDonna. Just like the Ood said remember? They saw it coming. The DoctorDonna," he panted.

Her smile was really beginning to bubble over, "holding cells deactivated," she said releasing another button, "unseal the vault," she looked at them, "well don't just stand there you skinny boys in suits. Get to work," she ordered.

Davros yelled at his Daleks, "stop them. Get them away from the controls," he demanded as the Doctors ran to Donna.

She pressed another button, "and spin," she laughed.

The group began laughing seeing the Daleks beg for mercy, "help me," one repeated as it spun in circles.

"And the other way," Donna quipped causing it to turn about face.

"What did you do," the other Doctor asked her as her Doctor stared at her shocked.

She leaned in, "tripstitch circuit breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator," she responded.

The other Doctor bellowed, "well that's brilliant," as her Doctor looked to him, "why did we never think of that," he asked his other self.

Donna shook her head, "because you two were just time lords, you dumbos. Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me," she bellowed, "now, lets send that tripstitch all over the ship," she paused, "did I ever tell you? Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute," she boasted as she began to type.

The alternate Doctor laughed in excitement as Jack ran to help grabbing guns, tossing one to Mickey. "Come on then boys. We've got twenty-seven planets to send home. Activate Magnetron," she said as Davros started yelling again subdued by Jack and Mickey thankfully. "Ready," she questioned once it had powered up, "and reverse," she called as all of them began pushing levers sending planets home.

"Oof you go Clom," the Doctor stated.

"Back home Adipose three," the other Doctor cheered.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the lost moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha," she boasted.

"Ha," the other Doctor repeated after her.

"We need more power," her Doctor claimed.

Rose and Martha stepped forward to them, "is anyone going to tell us what's going on," she stated.

Donna smiled pointing to the Doctor, "he poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand, he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you Davros," she cheered. "Part human, part time lord and I got the best bit of the Doctor," she placed her hand over her stomach, yes that too but now wasn't the time to bring it up, "I got his mind," she informed them. Thankfully she didn't see the other Doctor roll his eyes at that.

Sarah Jane gasped, "so there's three of you,' she accused.

Rose jumped in before they could answer, "three Doctors?"

Jack smirked, "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," he said taking a deep breath no doubt to calm himself from getting too excited.

The Doctor turned to her smiling, "you're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a time lord brain," he said turning away. But there was more to that, she knew it already even if he wasn't going to say it. Unique isn't always a good thing, she was the only one because it was impossible. She shook the thought out of her head, tuning into other things.

Davros was angry, "but you promised me Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this," he angrily accused resulting in laughter from Dalek Caan.

The Doctor looked up, "oh I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time," the Doctor deducted.

Donna gasped, that means this wasn't always meant to happen. Their timelines had been manipulated, she shouldn't be pregnant or in love with the Doctor, she should be dead, having died on her wedding night. Protectively she set her hand on her stomach, no, it didn't matter if this wasn't meant to be it was. And even if a human time lord metacrsis was to never happen she would not let him do anything to hurt the baby.

She came back to what was going on, "you betrayed the Daleks," Davros growled.

Dalek Caan responded, "I saw the Daleks. What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us creator and I decreed no more," he confessed.

They saw a large Dalek descending into the vault, "heads up," Jack yelled but it wanted nothing to do with them.

"Davros you have betrayed us," it declared.

Davros seemed scared, "it was Dalek Caan," he tried to reason.

The head Dalek was having none of the excuses fired at him, "the vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated," he decreed shooting a beam at the Doctor.

Donna's heart stopped for a moment seeing the Doctor fall back. She couldn't take actually losing him on top of everything today even if he chose Rose as the other Doctor promised he wouldn't at least he'd be alive and not dead. Thankfully the Dalek had missed and just hit the computer instead causing an explosion. Jack gripped his weapon, "like I was saying, feel this," he yelled killing it. The Doctor hurried over to access the damage, "ahh we lost the magnetron and there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the TARDIS," he hollered running to the door pulling his glasses from his face and shoving them into his pocket.

The other Doctor went to work pressing buttons, "holding Earth's stability, maintaining Earth's atmospheric shell," he told them.

Dalek Caan spoke up again, "the prophecy must complete."

Davros interrupted, "don't listen to him," he ordered.

Dalek Caan continued, "I have seen the end of everything Dalek and you must make it happen Doctor," he informed them.

Donna looked over at the other Doctor, "he's right. Cause with or without a reality bomb this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos.

They've got to be stopped," the other Doctor muttered.

Donna watched him as determination flooded his face, "just wait for the Doctor," she stammered.

He looked her in the eye, "I am the Doctor," he reminded her, "maximizing Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back," he yelled flipping a lever. The Dalek's around them began to explode one by one.

The Doctor came running from the TARDIS, "what have you done," he screamed.

The other Doctor turned to him, "fulfilling the prophecy he informed him as explosions continued around them.

Donna was jolted back by another one that was closer placing one hand over her head and the other over her stomach for protection. The Doctor glared at the other Doctor, "do you know what you've done? Now get in the TARDIS," he growled. He turned to the others, "Everyone, all of you inside. Run," he ordered.

The other Doctor ran on first, as they ushered everyone on Donna was second on, "all of you inside. Run, in, in, in," the Doctor ordered. The other Doctor was just inside the door ushering them up the ramp, "Sara Jane, Rose, Jackie, Jack, Mickey," he greeted them as they boarded then moving to the console. The Doctor ran on up to the console as well, "and off we go," he madly hollered flipping the switch sending them into space just before the Dalek ship exploded.

Steadying themselves after the trembling stopped Sarah Jane gasped, "but what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space," she reminded the Doctor.

Cool and collected he turned back to the scanner, "I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me," he questioned.

"Is Jack there," a female voice asked.

The Doctor smiled, "can't get rid of him," he winked, "Jack, what's her name," he wondered aloud.

Jack looked up, "Gwen Cooper," he answered.

The Doctor turned back to the screen, "tell me Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family," he inquired.

There was a pause before the woman replied, "yes. All the way back to the 1800s," she answered.

The Doctor grinned turning to Rose, "ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity," he told her as she met his eyes.

"Yeah," she agreed.

He turned back to the scanner, "now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that rift manipulator, send all the power to me," he ordered.

A man spoke this time, "doing it now, sir," he replied.

"What's that for," the woman inquired.

The Doctor input some more, "it's a tow rope," he answered, "now then Sarah, what was your son's name," he questioned.

"Luke, he's called Luke and the computer's called Mr. Smith," she answered. Mr. Smith Donna thought, wondering if Sarah Jane knew the Doctor often went by John Smith.

Turning back to the screen he spoke, "calling Luke and Mr. Smith this is the Doctor. Come on, Luke, shake a leg," he demanded.

"Is Mum there," she heard a boy call out," causing the Doctor to grin.

"Oh, she's fine and Dandy," he told him.

Donna saw the excitement in Sarah's eyes, "yes, yes," she cried.

"Now, Mr. Smith," the Doctor began, "I want you to harness the rift power and loop it round the TARDIS you got that," he inquired.

The computer voice spoke up, "I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals."

The Doctor stood scrunching his face, "oh, blimey. That's going to take a while," but Sarah Jane interrupted.

"No, no, no, let me," she cried running over to him, "K-9 out you come," she called.

An "affirmative, mistress," came from the screen.

"Oh! Oh, good Dog," the Doctor cheered, K-9, give Mr. Smith the base code," he ordered.

The Dog replied, "affirmative, master, TARDIS base code now being transferred," it chimed. So, when Sarah Jane traveled with the Doctor they had a dog. She was the mistress and Doctor was his master Donna realized. He really did just move on from companion to companion, she was just the first unlucky one to get up the spout.

Taking Sarah Jane's elbow he escorted her back to her place, "now then you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that," he ran around them toward Rose, "cause you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place," he pause pointing to a part on the console, "Rose, that there," he ordered, "It's designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single-handed," he grazed by Donna onto Martha, "Martha, keep that level," he ordered smiling manically, "but not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing," he hesitated looking at Rose's Mum, "no, Jackie, no. No, not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back," he ran around her, "like it's meant to be flown," he finished his earlier sentence. "We've got the torchwood rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr. Smith and we're going to fly planet Earth back home," he explained running back to the scanner, "right, then off we go," he cheered.

Donna felt something in her gut, something odd, oh no, she was going to be sick. She snuck away to the loo emptying what had been left in her stomach from Shen Shen. Quickly she washed her mouth out back to the group before anyone noticed she was missing, she looked at them all laughing and smiling with one another flying the TARDIS, but mostly she looked at the Doctor, the grin across his face and his close proximity to Rose. Yes, Rose was exactly who he wanted.

She slipped past him watching them all, noticing that the other Doctor was walking towards her, "that's really good Jack, I think you're the best," she giggled leaning up against the railing next to the other Doctor.

He smiled nudging her in the side while looking into her eyes, before frowning, "you know don't you," he sighed.

She looked him in the eyes, "yeah," she confessed.

"Donna, I won't let him," he began before they were jolted to a stop, everyone erupting in cheers and clapping as they had succeeded.

Donna hugged Martha as the other Doctor hugged Sarah Jane, then the Doctor hugged her tight, she pushed back separating the two of them by Martha and Rose hugging, rushing over to Jack and breaking into his hug between him and Sarah Jane. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him hug Martha saying a few words to her after their embrace ended resulting in them both looking at her.

He smiled to her hugging Sarah Jane and Mickey then cleared his throat, "the TARDIS is going to need a few moments to recover after towing the Earth back to its rightful place before we can materialize. However, I'm sure the old girl has some pleasant surprises waiting for us in the kitchen," he cheered watching everyone file out.

As Donna passed him, he grabbed her elbow, "not you," he told her, "Martha is going to look you over," he informed her.

She took a deep breath spinning around to spit fire at him, "I'm fine," she shot meeting his sad brown eyes.

She hadn't seen them that despondent since Jenny died, "please Donna," he pleaded.

She bit her lip, closing her eyes and nodded, "okay," she finally croaked.

Walking with Martha to the Med bay. Martha turned to him as they walked down the hall, "I don't understand why you need me. I'm sure you could have told if something was wrong with all your machines," she chastised him.

He licked his lips, "yes but as Donna pointed out earlier, you humans have this gut feeling that us time lords lack. I want nothing left to chance," he solemnly said. As they walked in he closed the door behind them, not wanting anyone to know what was going on.

Donna glared at him, "you better get back to Rose," she softly ordered him.

The Doctor looked heartbroken, "I want to be here with you," he offered but she shook her head watching Martha instead.

Martha placed the stethoscope over Donna's heart listening, then had her take deep breaths to ensure her lungs were okay, "See? Everything's working properly. I could have told you that," she shot at the Doctor.

He stepped closer, "but what about," he trailed off looking at her stomach.

Donna blinked back tears, "oh you're worried now? You weren't when you were hugging Rose out there. Besides you don't think I would know if something was wrong with my own daughter," she growled.

The Doctor's face lit up, "daughter," he gasped. Donna nodded as he took another step closer, "but how do you," he began before she interrupted, "do you not think she would reach out to me once I had the mind of a time lord," Donna asked.

She looked up at Martha who was standing in the corner with her mouth wide open, no doubt shocked about what she was hearing but before Donna could explain there was a knock on the door, which was followed by a brown haired, brown eyed man in a blue suit, "is she okay," he inquired.

Donna scoffed, "oi, you're just as bad as this prawn here. I'm fine. See," she shot.

He looked over at the Doctor who was glaring at him, most likely thinking of all the differences between them so he could blame his clone instead of himself, "she knows," the other Doctor told him.

Her Doctor looked up, "knows what," he questioned.

The other Doctor opened his eyes wider and Donna heard him in her mind say, "that she can't exist or she'll die."

She gasped bringing her hand to her mouth, "what was that. I heard you. In my mind," she accused.

Both of the Doctors watched Donna intently, hers took another step closing the final gap between them, "you knew and you didn't tell me," he asked.

Donna frowned holding back tears, "you looked so happy now that you have Rose. You don't need me mucking things up," she offered.

Caressing her face, he thumbed away an escaped tear, "oh Donna. It's not a contest between the two of you. It never will be, you stole my hearts and now we're having a little girl, Donna don't you see, you're giving me the chance to have a family again," he explained as her tears started.

"But I'm not going to live. I know Doctor. My brain will burn. Go be with Rose, go be happy with her. You two can travel together, you still love her. It's okay," Donna promised.

Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly, "Donna you are my best mate. There is only one of you and nothing or no one can replace you," he paused pulling back to look into her eyes, "Donna Noble I am not letting you die. It will have a cost though; I'm going to take your memories."

Donna looked at him strangely, "but if I forget how will I know I love you? How will we live on the TARDIS? Are you going to make me think I'm a bloody alien," she questioned.

He chuckled at this, "No Donna, you can't remember until I find a way to fix this, until then no TARDIS, no Doctor. Just John Smith and his fiancé Donna Noble and of course their daughter on the way," he grinned.

She was shaking her head, "but, Doctor. You don't do domestic," she stammered.

He pulled her closer, capturing her lips, "I do for you. Just until I fix this mess," he declared.

Donna threw her arms around his neck, "I love you spaceman," she whispered into his ear causing him to grin.

“Rightly so," he laughed pulling out of it.

He turned to the other Doctor, "we have some things to get put together. I'll have to have Torchwood find us a house, oh and we have to get everyone sorted to the right dimensions. I'm sure Sarah Jane wants to get back to her son. I'll let Jack know what's going on so he can get his team started," he smiled as they left. Donna turned to Martha, "are you okay with this," she asked her.

Martha smiled placing her hand on Donna's back, "just because Tom and I called it quits doesn't mean I'm pining over the Doctor again. Even if there are two of them," she giggled.

Donna looked her in the eyes, "Martha, do you think you could make me a promise, or well a couple of them," she suggested. Martha nodded, "anything," she promised.

"If something happens make him find someone else. He needs someone, someone to stop him, someone to be there for him. He doesn't think he does but I've seen what can happen if he doesn't," she stopped as her voice broke, "and I want you to be my doctor. There is only one doctor I trust more," she laughed in unison with Martha.

Martha took her hand, "I promise, mostly because I know how Jack is," she winked.

Donna got down from the table, "let's go on then," she suggested.

Walking down the hall the first person they saw was Jack on the phone, grinning from ear to ear, no doubt he knew and had given the Doctor hell for it. Donna giggled as Jack came up to her hugging her so tight he lifted her off the ground and spun her around, "congratulations," he whispered setting her back where she started.

Donna couldn't help but blush because now their little secret was out, well at least for a few people. She could see Mickey talking to Jackie and the other Doctor talking with Rose as her Doctor snuck up behind her, "where were you off to then," she joked lightly smacking his arm.

He smiled at her, "I was just saying goodbye to Sarah Jane and letting her in on the secret," he purred. He turned to Martha, "Jack's on the case and we're going to go take Rose and her family back to the other world.

Do you think you could set up something at the hospital for her? Maybe hit her and head lost her memories," he hinted.

Martha nodded, "I'm sure I can work something out," she laughed hugging Donna good bye before the Doctor walked her and Jack out.

She felt something buzzing in her pocket, looking down she realized it was her cell, "hello," she answered. "Are you okay? Was it the Doctor? Did he save us from the aliens? Are they all gone now," the mixed voices of Sylvia and Wilf asked her.

She smiled walking out of the room, "yeah, I'm fine. Are you all right," she questioned.

Sylvia sighed, "yes, a few broken knick knacks but we're alright," she answered.

Donna bit her lip, "listen Mum. There's something I've got to tell you but now isn't the time. I don't know if I'll be able to before it all happens," she began.

Sylvia interrupted, "before what happens? Did that Doctor do something to you," she worried.

Donna laughed thinking more than you know, "I want you to know that I love you both so dearly. If something goes wrong side up know that and know that the Doctor would do anything to keep me safe," she froze, "Mum, you have to listen to him. He knows what's best for me. Promise me that. Promise me you will," she begged but Sylvia didn't reply, "Mum, please," she tried again.

Wilf spoke up, "Donna darling, are you in trouble," he inquired.

Donna shook her head, "no gramps. I'm always safe by the Doctor's side," she promised seeing him walk back onto the TARDIS, "listen, I've got to go Gramps, Mum, I've got to go. I love you guys," she said hanging up.

He bounded up the ramp to the console, "there's time for one last trip," he announced lightly caressing her back as he walked past her making sure no one else could see, "Darlig Ulv Stranden, better known as Bad Wolf Bay."

Donna could see the look the other Doctor gave her, as the reality of what the Doctor was going to do hit the both of them. Materializing on the beach, Jackie, the other Doctor and Rose got out first. Donna reached over squeezing his hand, "you have to make her see he's you. That's the only way she'll accept him," Donna told him as he opened the door for her.

She watched as Rose looked around realizing where they were, "hold on. This is the parallel universe. Right," she questioned as Donna and the Doctor walked toward them.

“You're back home," he began.

Donna interjected, "and the walls of the world are closing again. Now that the reality bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now," she smiled at the Doctor as he nodded his head in agreement.

Rose stepped closer to them, "no but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now," she pled.

The Doctor walked over to her, "but you've got to. Cause we saved the universe but at a cost. And that cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks, he committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own," the Doctor told her.

Donna could see the other Doctor was pained by what he said, "you made me," he shot.

The Doctor nodded, "exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge, remind you of someone," he asked Rose but she just turned away, "that's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him," the Doctor told her.

Donna could see the tears falling from Rose's eyes, "but he's not you," she begged. The Doctor continued, "he needs you. That's very me," he explained. In that moment Donna realized how important Rose was. Had Rose never met the Doctor he wouldn't have been the man she fell in love with. Rose helped heal him.

Donna stepped forward, "but it's better than that though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you," she turned to the other Doctor, "tell her. Go on," she urged.

Rose turned to see what he had to say. He swallowed hard causing his adam's apple to bob exaggerated, "I look like him. I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything, except I've only got one heart," he told her.

Rose interrupted him, "which means," she pushed.

Donna saw him push his hands in his pockets, "I'm part human. Specifically the ageing part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want."

Donna could hear Rose speak up, "you'll grow old at the same time as me," she asked unsure.

"Together," he reaffirmed as she stepped closer feeling his single heart beat like Donna had earlier.

They were interrupted when the TARDIS gave them all a warning signal letting them know the worlds were closing, "we've got to go. This reality's sealing itself off forever," the Doctor told them starting to walk back to the TARDIS.

"But it's still not right," Rose cried running after them, "cause the Doctor's still you."

He looked over at the other Doctor, "and I'm him," he reassured her.

Rose paused, "all right. Both of you answer me this. When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life what was the last thing you said to me," she interrogated, "go on. Say it," she prodded for an answer.

The Doctor turned to her, "I said 'Rose Tyler," he began unable to finish it and Donna knew why because that same day was the day he met her and for him to tell Rose it now would be a lie.

Rose glared at him, "yeah and how was that sentence going to end," she supplied.

The Doctor shook his head, "does it need saying," he asked.

Rose turned to the other Doctor, "and you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence," she asked him.

He leaned in closer to her, placing his hand on her arm and whispered into her ear. Donna saw Rose grab onto his lapels pulling him to her mouth as the Doctor turned and walked back to Donna and the TARDIS placing his hand in hers. Donna looked back one last time at the two of them, it was only fitting that Rose got her own happy ending too.

Walking up to the console the Doctor dematerialized them back into their world. Donna smiled, knowing what was coming next even though she wasn't ready, she watched as the Doctor leaned back against the column watching as she walked around the console touching it, she could feel the old girl inside her head. A sweet, warm gentle buzz letting her know everything was going to be alright. She stepped back, "I thought we'd try the planet Fellspoon. Just cause. What a good name, Fellspoon," she laughed as he nodded solemnly, "apparently it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine," she giggled turning a knob that didn't look right.

The way he looked at her, so broken and she knew why, "and how do you know that," he asked.

She turned back to him, "because it's in your head and if it's in your head it's in mine," she told him not wanting to relent yet.

The Doctor watched her, "and how does that feel," he questioned.

Donna grinned, "brilliant, fantastic, Molto Bene! Great big universe packed into my brain. You know you can fix that chameleon circuit if you just try and hotbind in the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary. I'm fine," she gasped noticing the Doctor's look on his face.

Quickly he walked over surrounding her with his arms. Donna breathed him in, nuzzling into his chest. She tried to fight the tears that wanted out but her fear got the worst of her, "I can see you don't know what to do," she mumbled into his chest.

He pulled her back, "look at me," he asked his voice soft but she couldn't bring herself to it, "Donna, look at me," he begged.

She stared into his eyes, "I was going to be with you forever," she began.

He frowned, "I know," he admitted not letting go of her.

Her lip quivered knowing what lay ahead, "rest of my life, traveling in the TARDIS."

He leaned forward kissing her, "Donna I will find a way," he promised hugging her against him.

She gasped as the pain began to overwhelm her, "Doctor please don't make me go back like I was before," she begged.

He held her tight, "I won't Donna," he vowed loosening his grip, "I have to do it now, before it gets worse," the Doctor explained.

She nodded in agreement, "I know," she replied, taking his hands in hers and placing them on her temples not dropping their gaze. As he pushed her memories away she saw each one dance across her mind, she wasn't entirely sure if it was supposed to be like this or if it was going horribly wrong. One by one they disappeared until she saw the Doctor in his TARDIS, the very first time she had ever seen that wonderful man, "Doctor," she cried as her last memory of the true him was stripped from her as she collapsed into his arms.


	6. The Day After The End

Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings Donna Noble could hear the hum of machines beeping and feel cool air being pushed into her nose. She could hear people rustling in the hall as they walked by and talked. Opening her eyes should not be this hard she thought finally forcing them open. She slowly shifted her head to look around the room, noticing she was in the hospital and those beeping machines were monitoring her.

A skinny brown haired bloke was sitting beside her, "hey," he softly greeted her, "welcome back." Donna glared at him, not out of ill intent but because the brightness around her hurt her eyes, "how are you feeling," he asked standing up to turn one of the lights off.

Donna swallowed lightly, "my head hurts," she labored.

The tall man frowned, "here, let me call a nurse," he told her, pressing the call button.

"Doctor," she croaked causing the man to freeze, fear dancing across his face.

"You know who I am," he worriedly questioned.

Donna looked at him confused, "you're my doctor," she responded.

He sat back down, she could hear him swallow before he spoke leaning towards her, "I'm your fiancé," he corrected. Donna's breathing picked up, eyes widening she couldn't have heard that word right. She lifted her hand looking down at a simple gold band sitting on her ring finger and then back at him.

A pretty woman in a Doctor's coat entered the room. "Ms. Noble, we were hoping you would wake soon. I'm Doctor Jones," she introduced herself.

The brown haired man spoke up, "she said her head hurts," he explained concern crossing Dr. Jones' face for a moment.

"That's normal given the circumstances. A bit nauseous too perhaps," she asked.

Donna looked from one to the other, "yeah. What happened," she cautiously questioned.

Doctor Jones flipped through her chart, "you were brought in yesterday. You were in an accident and hit your head. Just a bit of a concussion, you and the baby will be fine," Doctor Jones read.

"Baby," Donna screeched.

Doctor Jones looked at the chart again, "yes, you seem to be eight weeks along. Did you not know," she asked glancing at the brown haired man as Donna's eyes traveled to him too waiting some type of response.

He sat there a moment before realizing Donna was waiting for an answer from him, "we knew. We found out shortly before the accident," he offered.

Doctor Jones set the chart down, "Ms. Noble, sometimes when tissue in the brain swells it can cause memory loss and confusion. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is," she questioned pulling a notepad and pen out from one of her pockets.

Donna sat there for a moment pondering, "I remember showing up for my fist day at HC Clements," she answered. The brown haired man and Doctor Jones exchanged looks, "what," Donna asked sourly.

The brown haired man leaned closer to her, "Donna that was two years ago," he told her.

Donna gasped, "no, that can't be," she shook her head, "I'm going to be sick," she said retching forward. The brown hair man didn't even bat an eye he stood up moving to her side fearlessly as Doctor Jones found a bin. Even in this less than pleasant state Donna could tell the brown haired man cared for her. He was rubbing circles on her back trying to sooth her and had pulled her hair back as she wretched onto his hoodie.

He helped her lay back down and went into the bathroom; she could hear the water running. Donna looked at Doctor Jones, "I've forgotten two years of my life, met a man, fell in love, got engaged and now I'm pregnant," she thought aloud.

Doctor Jones just stood there unsure what to say as the skinny man returned to Donna's side, minus the now dirty hoodie, a wet cloth in his hand. He lightly pressed it upon her skin and she closed her eyes in the enjoyment of how good the coolness felt on her warm skin. Donna opened her eyes when he removed the compress, if she wasn't so ill she would have sworn she saw Doctor Jones and him share a look. Doctor Jones picked up Donna's chart again, "I have other patients to attend to, is it okay if I leave you," she asked looking between the two of them. Donna nodded giving her consent and Doctor Jones left.

She watched as he awkwardly stood there, "do you need anything," he nervously questioned shoving his hands in his pockets unsure what to do.

Donna looked him over, "is there water around here my throat's really dry," she said watching him.

He hurried over to a table where there was a plastic picture and cup.

Pouring water into it he hurried over to hand it to her, "here," he smiled. He watched her drink and sat down waiting eagerly for her to say something.

Donna finished the water and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I don't remember you," she admitted, setting the cup down.

He reached out to her hand but she pulled it away before he touched her. She could see the hurt spread across his face, "Donna I know this is all a lot at once for you to take in. I realize you don't remember me now but one day hopefully not too far off your memory will come back and you can remember all the good times we've had," he promised.

Donna looked down at the gold band on her finger, "maybe. But right now I don't even know your name," she frowned.

The skinny brown haired man smiled at her, "John," he answered.

Donna nodded, "John. I can live with John," she said meeting his eyes.

They were warm and the depth they expressed was unlike any other she had ever seen. He chuckled, "well you do," he said smiling.

Donna looked at him taken aback, "hmm," she asked realizing he had been talking while she got lost in his eyes. John's smile brightened, "you do live with John. We share a flat," he explained.

She took a deep breath, "well at least I'm not still living with my mum," she laughed, "how did we meet," she interrogated.

John sat there smiling, "quite by accident. We literally bumped into each other at one of your temp jobs. I was researching and you were temping," he told her.

Donna frowned, "so you just asked me out and now we're engaged and pregnant," she stated harshly.

John shook his head, "actually no. We were just mates. Until one day we kissed," he grinned.

Donna looked at him, "we kissed and stopped being mates," she scowled. John smiled, "it was a really great kiss," he reminisced.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll have to take your word for it," she shot causing him to frown.

He sat up in his chair staring into her eyes, "Donna I know you don't remember me. Well, not just me. You don't remember anything of the last two years. But we were best mates. We trusted each other with our lives. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I know this isn't going to be easy for you but please give this a chance," he pleaded.

Donna felt bad for hurting him. All John was doing was being kind and she was giving him nothing but attitude. She tried to fight back the tears in her eyes, damn tears, damn hormones, damn baby, "what about the baby," she questioned.

John leaned back a bit, "what do you mean," he asked unsure what she wanted. Donna shook her head, "was it planned or was it an accident," she said softly.

John sank when the last of her sentence hit him, "Donna Noble you are the most important person in the universe to me. You really are," he announced. Donna sat there amazed at how his eyes showed the truth and belief behind that statement. Any other guy would have just been saying it but John, he truly believed it with every being in his body. He sat there a minute, taking a few deep breaths, "our baby was no accident. We didn't plan on having kids this soon. Actually we hadn't talked about having children at all but there is no one on this Earth I would rather have a child with."

Before either of them had a chance to speak her Gramps and Mum came bursting in the room. A huge smile permeated Wilf's face upon seeing Donna, "there's that granddaughter of mine," he fussed throwing his arms around her and hugging her tight. Donna smiled back, feeling able to finally relax in his arms, "how ya feeling," he asked her.

Donna looked up at him and then at John, "overwhelmed," she replied.

Wilf laughed, "I guess that's a given," he said patting John on his shoulder causing him to smile too.

Noticing this Donna thought maybe she should give John a bit of a break, obviously Gramps loved him. She looked over at her Mum, who was standing in the corner scowling at John. And her Mum didn't like him, another plus she thought. Wonder what her Dad thought of him, where was he anyways she thought, "where's Dad," she asked aloud. Wilf and John looked at each other in panic as a sheer look of horror took over Sylvia's face. Donna panicked, "what," she asked sharply looking at them all.

John leaned in taking her hand, pain obvious in his eyes, "Donna I hadn't gotten around to telling you yet," he said delicately looking up to Wilf momentarily for support. He swallowed hard, "your Dad passed away two years ago," he said softly.

Donna pulled her hand back from his grasp. Trying to fight the tears but this was just too much for today and she began sobbing, "how," she wheezed between tears.

John laid his hand on her leg trying to support her anyway she would allow, "cancer," he said.

Donna looked up, "and you didn't think to tell me," she asked looking into his eyes.

John frowned, upset that she had to go through this pain all over again, "honestly, no. We didn't start to get to know each other until after it happened. You never talked about it. I think it hurt too much," he explained, lightly squeezing her leg.

Doctor Jones walked in before noticing Donna had a group of visitors, "oh sorry," she apologized, starting back out of the room.

Sylvia stopped her, "you are the doctor attending to my daughter," she accused.

Doctor Jones looked at John unsure what to say, "um. Yes," she answered walking toward them, "Doctor Jones, I'm assigned to Ms. Noble's case," she said introducing herself to Wilf and Sylvia.

Sylvia looked her over, "you are so young. You must barely have passed your boards," she pelted.

Doctor Jones looked at John for help, "I'll have you know I was top of my class and I specialize in special situations like this," Doctor Jones retorted causing Sylvia's eyes to widen and John to smirk.

Donna looked at her, "what special situation," she demanded.

Doctor Jones shot John a look before stepping closer to Donna, "why with a head injury and your pregnancy." "Pregnancy," Sylvia shrieked, causing John and Wilf to both jump.

Donna began blushing while Doctor Jones looked at John, "sorry," she mouthed in sympathy.

John stood up, "yes Sylvia we're having a baby," he clarified looking at the embarrassment on Donna's face.

Sylvia stood there mouth wide open unsure what to say. Wilf smiled hugging John, "congratulations," he beamed walking over to give Donna a congratulatory hug as well.

Sylvia was turning white, "I need some water," she complained leaving the room.

John looked at Donna, "I'm gonna help her find some," he added running after her.

Donna motioned for Wilf to come closer, "So I'm really engaged to that guy and having his kid," she questioned.

Wilf sat down, "Donna he's a good guy. He makes you the happiest I've seen you. You two are better with each other," he informed her squeezing her shoulder lightly.

Donna laid her head back on the pillow, "it's what I've always wanted Gramps. A husband, a baby, a wedding to plan but I can't remember any of it," she divulged.

John was shaking his head when he walked back in the room, "no," he stated simply hoping she would get the hint.

Sylvia followed in behind him, "it is not your decision," she insisted.

"What's my decision," Donna asked perturbed that they had been talking about her behind her back.

Sylvia walked up to her side, "I think it would be best if you came home where I can take care of you. Your room is still made up," she suggested shooting a glare in Wilf's direction whose mouth was hanging open stunned.

John spoke up, "I don't mean to be disrespectful but I think she should go back to her normal routine. Her life with me," he concluded.

Sylvia glared at him, "But she doesn't remember you," Sylvia shot, "why not let her come home and recover with people that love her?"

Wilf chimed in, "he loves her," he pointed out being cut off before he could say another word.

"You think all the traveling and running around he does will be safe for her or a baby. It's his fault she's here," Sylvia bellowed.

"She is right here," Donna snapped causing silence in all of them.

Sylvia turned to John, "I think it's time you leave. You have done enough," she snarled. John looked at Donna hoping for a reprieve but she just watched him sulk out of the room.

Sylvia turned to her daughter, "that man brings nothing but disaster," Sylvia recalled.

Donna looked at Wilf, "you don't listen to her darling. You go with him. You searched for him your entire life. You didn't even know you were missing him until you found each other. You go with that wonderful man." he requested. "

It's all a little much don't you think? What if he's an axe murder? How do I even know he can take care of me or a baby," she joked.

Wilf chuckled, "well if he doesn't he'll have to answer to me," he comforted her patting her shoulder. Wilf stood up, "I think we should let you get some rest dear," he hinted walking towards the door.

Sylvia leaned closer to her, "please think about it, stay with us," she begged before Wilf escorted her out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna saw John lying asleep on the waiting room couch. She studied him a moment before waking him, he was still fully clothed in his t-shirt and jeans with trainers using his arm as a pillow. She smiled at the way his lip lightly trembled when he breathed and how his eye lashes flickered. She stood over him almost deciding to go back to bed, but reaching out instead poking John to rouse him. She poked him and he slightly moved, she poked him again a bit harder this time causing his head to twitch and eyes to open. Noticing her above him, he quickly sat up.

"What are you doing," Donna asked.

He turned to face her, "sleeping," he answered chuckling causing her to laugh too.

"Right," she said in realization.

He handed her a bag, "I brought you some clothes from home," he said as she took the bag and sat down on the back of the couch.

"Thank you," she replied. They sat there in silence for a moment, "I'm kinda hungry," she hinted.

John smiled, "yeah I know come on," he bubbled grabbing onto the bag and leading her to the cafeteria. He grabbed a tray, eyeing the fruit, "banana," he asked holding one up.

Donna looked at him quizzically, "why would I want a banana," she laughed noticing John looked hurt by that comment.

Donna quickly grabbed a sandwich and juice, "I'll just get these," adding it to the tray next to his banana. She slowly sat down, "so I just wanted to get a few things straight," she timidly confessed, "about you. About me. About us," she stuttered.

He smiled fiddling with the banana peel having already devoured it, "alright," he answered.

Donna scrunched her face unsure how to ask everything in spinning through her mind, "so we're engaged," she retorted, "and I'm pregnant. Were we engaged before we found out," she gulped fearful of the answer.

John reached out to her pausing when he noticed her flinch, "sort of," he admitted.

Donna shot a look of disbelief at him, "how can we sort of be engaged," she demanded.

He shoved his hand through his thick brown hair thinking, wanting desperately to get this right, "well I never rightly asked you to marry me. We loved each other and we traveled together and lived together. You wore my ring. If you mean to ask did I get down on one knee. Then no, I didn't," he confessed.

She slowly nodded, "okay," she sniffled.

Donna sat there stunned, trying to find a logical explanation. No way could Donna Noble the temp from Cheswick bag a good looking skinny bloke like him. "Donna," he broke into her thoughts causing her to notice she was crying.

John raised his hand slowly, wiping a falling tear from her face. It felt unusually comfortable, "stop," she blurted causing John to jump back, "maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and remember everything but right now I'm not sure about anything," she uttered getting up taking her sandwich with her. John stood up alongside her, "don't," she requested causing him to stand still.

"Donna. Donna," he repeated, lulling her out of her blissful sleep. She looked up meeting John's deep chocolate eyes. "Hello," he smiled giving her a wave. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to wake you. I wanted to let you know I'm going to just be going out for a while. I have some things I need to take care of. I wish they could wait but they won't," he informed her.

Still groggy, Donna nodded, "okay," she eagerly replied, maybe a little two eagerly given the pout John returned. She watched him leave and closed her eyes for more sleep.

Waking later, she stepped outside her room to have a look around. It was rather quiet for a midday afternoon she thought seeing the empty floor. She started walking down the hall noticing that all the rooms were filled with very sick people and crying families surrounding them. She walked to a big bay window noticing that the building outside as well as parts of the street were damaged. It looked like a riot had raged through the streets. Was that what happened, she had been involved in a riot? Is that what her Mum meant that John brought nothing but trouble, had he indoctrinated her to be a rebel? She pondered the possible theories. They never had told her what type of accident she had either.

Donna noticed a nurse walking by, "excuse me," she piped up, "can you tell me what happened," she asked pointing to the destroyed building.

The nurse stopped looking quizzically at her, "those pepper pots. They destroyed half the city," she got out before she was cut off.

"Donna," Doctor Jones hollered running over to her, "what are you doing out of bed," she asked placing her arm around Donna, "let's get you back to bed," she urged.

Donna shook her head, "I'm not going to break," she sighed.

Doctor Jones helped her back into bed, sitting down in the chair next to her, "I know but John is worried about you. He hasn't left your side until today and it worries him. He loves you ya know. He would move the Earth for you," she laughed.

Donna smiled at this, "he really is a nice guy then," she wondered.

Doctor Jones nodded, "from what I can tell, the best. I mean I've only met him a few times but he seems great," she boasted.

Donna watched her cautiously, "are you here to tell me when I can go home," she pleaded.

Doctor Jones laughed, "why don't we check you out first and then we can see," she remarked standing up next to her with a flashlight to check her eyes, "how are you feeling? Any dizziness? Disorientation? Sleepiness," she asked while looking over the readouts of the last couple days.

Donna shook her head, "nope," she smirked.

Doctor Jones sat the chart down, "any pain or headaches," she asked cautiously.

Donna smiled, "not a one," she promised.

John walked in the room, "oh hello," he greeted seeing Doctor Jones.

She smiled seeing him, "I was just checking in with Ms. Noble, going over her charts. She is doing great," Doctor Jones began turning back to Donna, "I'm very happy with how your CT scan looks and with no headaches since two days ago everything seems to be normal," she praised.

Donna glared at her, "I don't remember the last two years of my life. Meeting this man I'm supposed to marry and getting pregnant with his child but that's normal," she protested.

Doctor Jones frowned, "I'm sorry. Poor word choice. When it comes to the brain nothing is normal because no two brains or brain injuries are the same. Your long term memory recall is excellent. I'm very optimistic that the rest of your memory will improve with time," Doctor Jones supplemented.

Donna closed her eyes; this wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to remember now, not in time. She took a few deep breaths trying to hold back the tears feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see John standing there almost as upset as she, "it will be okay," he promised tucking a strand of hair behind her ear sending a shiver down her spine. He looked back over to Doctor Jones, "what is the next step then," he requested.

Doctor Jones sat the chart down, "the sooner she settles back into her life the better," she suggested.

Donna looked up at her, "you mean I can go home," she clarified.

Doctor Jones nodded, "yes. Provided that you continue to come see me for follow ups so I can monitor you and the baby," she answered.

Donna smiled, this was the best news yet, "thank you," she told Doctor Jones as she left the room.

John sat down in the chair next to her. Watching him she could tell he had a lot on his mind, so much he wasn't saying, or asking. She knew what he wanted to know, "so I've been thinking. I mean Doctor Jones thinks it best I settle back into my life. Maybe if I do that I'll start to remember," she suggested.

She watched as the realization of what she said sunk in. John began smiling so much that his eyes twinkled. Then she did something that stunned her, she reached for his hand. He was just as stunned but gladly took it, "I can't promise it will be like what it was before. I imagine someone changes a lot in two years. But I owe it to myself and this thing in here to try. I think I might owe it to you too," she cautioned.

Donna could feel John's thumb rubbing against the top of her hand when she woke. It felt good to have someone there even if she wasn't quite sure who he was, "morning," she mumbled still half asleep.

John smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead, "good morning sweetheart," he cheered lightly, "Doctor Jones was just in here. She gave me some paperwork, they're discharging you," he reported.

Donna's eyes shot open, "they're releasing me now," she squeaked.

John laughed, "yes. I take it you want to go home," he asked.

Donna nodded smiling, "yes, please," she requested.

He stood up to leave the room, "okay. I'll go finish my end of things so we can get you out of here," he declared leaving her alone.

Sitting up faster than she should have Donna had to stay on the edge of the bed a moment to make the dizziness disappear. There was no way she was telling anyone about it either. She wanted to go home and have a bath and relax in her warm bed. Wait a minute she thought. I don't even know if we have a bath, she thought, realizing she had no clue what their flat even looked like. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, it didn't matter. She wanted out of the hospital and even if they lived in the rankest flat she'd ever seen it would be better than a hospital.

Slowly she stood up getting the bag John had brought her out of the cupboard. She pulled out a pink cropped top and blue jeans. Looking at the shirt with some distain, since when did she start wearing pink. Begrudgingly she began to get dressed, "alright, everything is ready," John announced walking into the room freezing when he realized Donna's predicament.

Embarrassed she pulled the shirt up to shelter her from his eyes, although it wasn't long enough to fully block his vision, "you didn't knock," she screeched.

John laughed covering his eyes, "it's not like I haven't seen it before," he chuckled.

Her cheeks as pink as the shirt she began to give him orders, "turn around," she huffed.

"You look nice," he complimented obeying her.

She rushed to cover herself throwing the top and jeans on, "stop it," she demanded.

She could see him silently laughing, "sorry," he chirped trying to hide it in his voice.

Checking to make sure everything was covered she gave him the go ahead, "okay. I'm decent," she shyly remarked.

John turned around to face her, "you look wonderful," he complimented.

Donna blushed quickly dropping his gaze, "you keep staring at me like I'm an exhibit," she complained.

John slightly smiled, "sorry," he offered.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped toward him, "so this paperwork is all done," she inquired.

John held up a manila folder in his hands, "yeah. Want to get out of here," he asked hopeful.

"Yeah," she sighed starting to walk to the door but she ran into John's elbow instead, "what was that for," she screeched.

He quickly moved away from her, "old habit," he excused.

Donna glared at him, "you have a habit of elbowing me in the chest," she accused causing him to blush.

John shook his head, "no. No. I usually put my arm out and you take it," he explained.

Donna looked at him slightly frowning, "oh," she replied unsure about this whole situation.

John walked over to the door opening it, "let's just get you home," he suggested leading her out the door.

Donna watched as he drove through town, she couldn't help but gently place her hand on her belly, hoping to feel some connection, maybe an explanation, but nothing. He pulled into a garage rushing to open the door for her and escorting her to the elevator. He fiddled with the keys , "Um welcome home," he said laughing as he struggled to open the door.

She walked into the house surrounded by a mirage of whites, "this is the sitting room and the kitchen. There is a loo through that door right there," he told her.

She looked around at the tiny kitchen, obviously neither one of them cooked much, even the dining table looked hardly used brand new in fact, the couches looked comfortable at least she thought, "where is the bedroom," she asked suspicious hoping that they didn't sleep on a pull out couch.

John started walking through a doorway, "up these stairs," he said climbing them. Donna followed him, "here is the shower room, this is my office he said closing the door as they walked past. He walked into a big room. This is our bedroom. There is a bath in there" he cheered pointing to the door right of the dresser.

Donna looked at the white bedding, with grey head and foot board against the white wall with burgundy curtains. Even the carpet was white, next to each side of the bed was a nigh table with silver lamp, "um do I have a certain side I sleep on," she asked inquisitively.

John nervously put his hands in his pockets, causing the back of his pants to pull tight against his bum, she noticed his amazing bum, the glasses he was wearing, the way his hair fell over his forehead and how when he was thinking he stuck his tongue out between his lips, "you usually take the left," he said rocking on his heels. For waking up to a fiancé she could do worse. He was sure skinny but he wasn't bad to look at once you gave him a hard look she thought.

She sat down on the bed hoping for some type of familiarity or even a memory but nothing came, "so, what do we typically do," she asked.

She could see John blush as he began to cough, "we uh sleep and uh," he stuttered.

Donna looked away quickly, "I didn't mean. What is a normal day like for us," she clarified.

She watched as his face returned to a normal shade, "we research, have fun, take it all in stride," he answered.

That's not much of an answer she thought scrunching her face, "what do you do for work," she asked.

She noticed John's tongue again sticking out between his lips. She found herself wondering if he always did this when thinking, "I research, er we research. It's sort of our thing. I do a lot of work from home which is nice but when I travel you usually come along," he claimed. Donna felt a wave of pain come from her head. She lay back on the bed trying to make herself more comfortable and mask the symptom. However, she failed causing John to rush to her side, "are you okay Donna? Is it your head? Does it hurt," he pelted her with questions.

Donna nodded, "yeah. I'm fine. Might be better if you stopped asking me questions so I didn't have to think," she belted.

He stood up, "okay. I'll just be downstairs if you need anything then," he offered sulking out of the room.

Donna lay there on the bed awake for a while staring around at this unfamiliar place. Had they rented it like this or hired a decorator? Surely if she had decorated it wouldn't be as bland but full of bright colors even if she had no idea how to decorate this placed didn't reflect her personality at all or at least not the personality she remembered. She soon found it hard to keep her eyes open, fighting them wasn't worth the difficulty and she allowed herself to fall asleep.

When she woke, it was markedly darker outside. Wondering how long she was asleep she looked for a clock only to realize they didn't have one in the bedroom. She fell asleep in her clothes, what was she a kindergartner, she laughed appalled and slowly sat up trying to avoid the dizziness she encountered earlier. Donna hadn't known she was hungry until the amazing smell of dinner wafted into her nostrils.

Donna stood up, still for a minute to ensure she was fine before slowly making her way downstairs. At the kitchen table sat John and Jack whispering, "it's the only thing I can do. I love her, I'm not going to abandon her and our child. This will work. She'll remember. She has to," John disclosed desperately.

Jack reached over placing his hand on top of John's fiddling fingers, "what is she doesn't Doc," he doubted.

John sighed, "I have to try. After everything she's done. Everything she's become. She wouldn't give up on me. I owe that to her," he pleaded.

Jack looked up noticing Donna coming down the stairs, "g'morning gorgeous," he sang.

John sprang up out of his seat upon noticing Donna rushing over to her, "how are you feeling," he inquired.

Donna smiled, trying to be nice and bite her tongue, "good. Tired," she replied looking over hopeful at the stove which was remarkably empty.

Jack noticed her gaze, "there is lasagna in the oven, I made it myself," he boasted.

John pulled out a chair for her, "are you hungry? Here sit, I will get you some," he offered.

Jack stood up first, "I got it Doc. You two sit. You've had a rough few days," he ordered going to the oven and pulling the lasagna out. He cut three pieces, serving Donna hers first, then one for John and himself.

John sat there and watch Donna eat, "aren't you hungry," she asked hoping he would turn his attention to his own food rather than her stuffing her face.

John shook his head, "Not so much. I had a banana earlier," he confessed.

Donna glared at him, "a banana? What is it with you and bananas," she squawked causing Jack to laugh uncontrollably.

John looked at the both of them, "I like bananas. Did you know there are over 1,200 types of bananas," he asked energetically causing them both to laugh.

"What am I going to do with you," she laughed noticing his boyish charm.

Jack swallowed his mouth full, "I can think of a few things," he winked.

John looked up wiping the smile off his face and sternly looked at Jack, "stop it," John ordered causing Jack to giggle even more.

Donna stood up running her hand through his untamed hair and kissed the top of his head, pausing after she realized what she had done. She could feel the eyes of John and Jack on her, "sorry," she said confused, "I'm not sure why I did that," she continued, washing her dish out and placing it in the washer. She turned around leaning up against the counter looking at them both. John was still staring at her, "is that something I used to do," she asked still stuck on what she had done.

Leaning back in his chair, John shoved his hands into his pockets, "yeah. It was one of our things," he admitted.

She dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry. I don't understand how I remembered that," she admitted.

Jack looked back at John, noticing his somber eyes and the obvious frown on his face, "I'd better get going. You two have had a long day. Call me if you need anything," he said standing from the table and walking to the door stopping before opening it, "it will get better with time. I promise you," he said with a wink trying to cheer them both up as he left.

They stood in silence for a few moments, the air expectant yet neither wanting to be the first to talk, so unlike him Donna thought. Upon noticing her thought and the lack of sense it made she started crying. She didn't want John to see so she quickly turned facing the sink. Either she didn't turn soon enough or John knew her too well, "what's wrong," he inquired approaching her. Donna bit her lip as it trembled trying to resist any noises escaping. Her breathing had its own opinion on the matter though.

Donna wanted to turn to him, to cry in his arms, to tell him everything she was feeling but she didn't know why. She barely knew John Smith yet she felt like she had known him for years, because she had. Two and a half years to be exact, how had she remembered that? She felt like she was losing her mind but the fact was she already lost it. She could feel her knees begin to buckle and gripped the counter edge tightly trying to prevent herself from falling, "I've got you," he soothed enveloping her in his arms; "let's sit you down. Jack's right it's been a long day," he reaffirmed guiding her to the couch.

"It's been a long week," she sniffled trying to smile. His arms they felt so comfortable, they felt like home, she realized beginning to sob.

Walking over and sitting down on the couch together he wasn't sure what to do, "hey, hey, what's wrong," he puzzled cradling her in his arms his chin on her head.

She shook her head, gripping his shirt in her hand, "I'm so confused. I don't remember you but then I do. It's like a flash it's barely there but enough for me to notice," she cried.

"What do you mean flash," he asked concerned. She nuzzled her head into his chest, breathing him in. He smelled so good she thought, like fresh spring with a bit of spice and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Donna took a deep breath, "like when I ran my fingers through your hair and kissed your head, the fact that we've known each other for two and a half years or you only do that thing with your tongue when you're thinking and that when you put your arms around me everything feels right," she huffed.

John smiled, stroking her arm slowly, "Donna those are good things, they are part of your memory which means that it is there and you are remembering already," he commented trying not to show his worry in the memories she was having.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," she asserted.

John kissed her head again, "of course I am," he beamed.

He held her for a while before she let go of his shirt and sat up, "thank you," she said.

John looked at her surprised, "what for," he asked removing his arms from around her.

Donna placed her hand on his thigh, "you have been so sweet and kind to me through this. Not once have I asked you how you are doing," she admitted.

John's face was stuck between smiling and frowning, "you need not worry about me," he claimed.

"Is that how we are? You worry about me? Who worries about you John," she pushed causing him to smile, "you take care of me. Knowing that you are okay makes me okay," he answered.

He took her hand in his, "I know there are a lot of things going on here that we have no control over but Donna we could get to know each other again, or you could get to know me. Some of the best times I've had were with you," he suggested.

Donna scrunched her face unsure, "it might be worth a try. Could help me remember things," she concluded.

Great he said jumping up, turning to face her cross legged on the couch, "ask away. Ask what, anything you want to know. Get to know me like you would any other bloke," she smiled.

Donna sat there watching him, he seemed way too eager about this she thought. "So I think we covered your name," she laughed, "is it just John Smith, or is John short for Jonathan," she asked.

He wrinkled his nose, "just John," he replied.

"Okay," Donna nodded biting her lip not to laugh, "where were you born?"

He smiled at her, "Gallifrey," he replied realizing he already messed up.

"You're Irish," she inquired," John fiddled with his fingers, "uh, no. But my parent's traveled a lot," he stuttered.

Donna watched his obvious nervousness, "what were their names," she inquired.

John ran his hands through his hair, "who," he replied.

"Your parent's," she laughed.

John smiled, "oh. My Mum was Penelope and my Dad was Ulysses."

Donna licked her lips, thinking on that name for a moment, "what were they like," she entreated.

John smiled closing his eyes, "my Mum was from England, she met my father and they married. She used to sing me to sleep and tell me bedtime stories. We all used to travel together as well as with their friends. My Mum had long red hair that hung wild to her waist. She always dressed very proper. My father used to take me to watch meteor storms. He left my Mum, changed his name and remarried another. I lost touch with him," he remembered smiling. Donna watched him, grinning revealing wrinkles around his eyes, as he opened them noticing her quietness, "what," he questioned looking at her confused.

Donna smiled, "I was just watching you," she confessed. She took his hand in hers staring at his fingers, "your favorite food is a tie between bananas and those tiny cakes with ball bearings, you're favorite color is a tie between blue and brown and you love to read Harry Potter and books about astronomy and astrophysics. ," she told him reaching her hand to her head.

"Are you okay," he worried.

Donna winced in pain, "it's nothing. I just have a headache coming on," she explained.

John turned on the couch lifting his arm, "come here. Let me help," he told her slowly pulling her to lie down. Donna laid on the couch her head in his lap as John stroked her hair, "that was a lot of information at once," he suggested.

Donna smiled feeling completely at ease in his lap, "no. It isn't that. I just get a little dizzy and have some slight headaches from the accident," she reassured him not knowing that he knew more about it than he let on, "when is your birthday," she asked.

John's breath hitched in his throat, "uh. November 23," he stuttered.

Donna snickered, "what did you forget your birthday," she teased. John smiled at Donna's ability to constantly tease him no matter what she remembered.

"No. I just don't know when my actual birthday is. November 23 is what it says on my paperwork but with the traveling I don't even have a birth certificate," he admitted.

Donna sat up so she could see his face, "you're parent's never celebrated your birthday," she inquired.

 John shook his head, "birthday's weren't that important in my family. You have a lot of them, grow a year older. Life moves on," he explained.

Donna leaned her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around the one her head lay on. She closed her eyes, listening to his breathing, "why do I get the feeling your childhood was very lonely," she stated.

"It was simply the way of our life," he admitted.

Donna frowned snuggling into his arm, "John, you said we traveled as part of your work. How often did we travel," she inquired. John was quiet for a bit thinking, "we travel most of the time. It's exciting. You love it, you didn't want to come home, and I love it too. It's exciting, a new adventure every day," he answered.

Donna let go of his arm sitting back up, "did I, we, ever discuss stopping because of the baby," she asked.

She watched John lick his lips biting his tongue like he did when he was thinking, "no. You never let on you wanted to. We only found out right before the accident. We hadn't discussed much other than the fact that I love you and we would be raising the baby together," he let on.

"Don't you think, given your childhood. That it might be better to not travel as much," she stammered.

She watched him swallow hard, causing his adams apple to bob in slow motion, "I'm not traveling now am I," he laughed, "Donna, I love you so deeply that I would do anything for you. If you want to settle down and stop traveling because of the baby that is what we'll do," he smiled.

Donna felt like this was wrong. Either her asking or his answer something wasn't right. He wasn't meant to stop traveling and this wasn't really home, "no," she shouted abruptly shocking the both of them, "no. I will not have you changing who you are for me. Besides something tells me I enjoy this traveling more than you let on, like this place isn't home, my home is with you," she frowned confused.

He leaned in to kiss her, "my Donna," he whispered moving towards her. Donna instinctively moved back, unsure what to do.

John stopped himself, trying not to look disappointed but she could see it all over his face, "I'm sorry," she excused.

John shook his head, "no. I am. I shouldn't have," he trailed off.

Donna chewed on her lip thinking over how to word what she wanted to say, "it's just all so new, for me anyway,"

John put his hand up stopping her mid thought, "Donna, I know. I won't pressure you into anything. I'm not that type of man. I just want you and the baby to be healthy. It is just going to take me some getting used to as well," he assured her.

Leaning back onto his arm Donna closed her eyes, "why don't you tell me about when we first met," she suggested.

John thought for a while before beginning, "you were temping at HC Clements. I was going to be doing some research there but before I even got there we bumped into each other in the uh taxi. You were angry with me for that and there was a lot of yelling," he snickered as she laughed.

"I must have given you an earful," she giggled running her hand down John's arm causing him to smile.

"Yeah, and a few slaps too. You were in a hurry to get to work and I kept talking," he paused.

"Care to share," she joked noticing John was still stuck in his thoughts.

He shook his head, bringing himself to the present, "it's just I was so sad when I met you. And you, well you were a fiery ball that forced me to wake up," he explained.

Donna smiled contently, "so you said before we were just mates for a while, how did we become more," she asked. She could feel John take a deep breath, "I think it was always you. Not sure if you felt the same way. I think we just got along so well that we fell in love and then one day we kissed. Sort of like they say the rest is history," he laughed. Donna's breathing was slowing and her eyes closed, she felt so comfortable next to him.

Donna was staring at her watch; she looked out at the city of London, despondent. Another day ruined she thought sitting down at the edge of the roof as the wind blew her hair away from her face. She felt someone place a coat around her looking up she watched as John sat down next to her frowning, his tie blowing in the wind. She looked down at his coat, "god you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat," she shot as he looked her over.

He slightly jumped reaching into his pocket, "oh and you'd better put this on," he announced pulling a gold band from his pocket.

Donna sighed, "oh do you have to rub it in," she barked.

John stared at her, "those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden," he told her taking her left hand into his right and slowly slid the gold band onto her finger, "with this ring, I thee bio-damp," he pronounced popping his p.

Donna stared into his eyes, "for better or for worse," she smiled causing him to smiled brighter showing the wrinkles around his eyes.

Opening her eyes, Donna awoke to a buffet of treats. John was moving about the kitchen setting the table, "I wasn't sure what you would feel up to so I have a bit of everything," he bashfully admitted.

Donna stretched as she sat up from lying on the couch noticing the blanket that was over her and his hoodie she had been using as a pillow, "I slept here all night," she asked.

John nodded, "yeah. I didn't want to wake you," he told her setting another plate down. She stood up walking over to the table as John poured her a big glass of orange juice, "the vitamin c is good for the baby," he announced setting it down.

"Wow. Do you normally do all this," she inquired looking at everything he had prepared.

John sat down across from her, "on special occasions. Usually you do most the cooking. I'm usually up first so I make us tea," he beamed.

Donna sat down opposite him, "a girl could get used to this," she joked choosing a toasted bagel with cream cheese.

After watching her choose, John chose the toast and a banana for himself, offering her a piece of bacon, "you need protein," he urged.

Donna rolled her eyes and smiled, "is this how you're going to be the next few months? Constantly pushing food at me," she laughed watching him look down embarrassed, "it's okay you know. I don't mind," she offered taking a bite causing him to perk up.

"Good to know," he replied smirking. Donna wasn't sure but she any other time she would swear they were flirting, or was this just how they were together?

She watched as John inhaled his banana and went to work on his toast finishing it soon after too, "oi, I thought you never ate my cooking and that's why you were so skinny. Seems you eat more than I do and don't put on a pound. You're like a stick you are," she teased him causing him to blush. "Sorry," she laughed, "I just had an odd dream and I was picking on you for your skinniness," she confessed.

John smirked, "you dreamed about me? What about," he interrogated.

Donna rolled her eyes, "I think we were getting married. We were on a building and you put your coat around me and I was telling you that it wouldn't fit a rat and then you put this gold band on my finger," she said looking down, "this same one," she looked confused, "but you didn't say with this ring I thee wed. You said bio-damp. With this ring I thee bio-damp," she repeated. John looked paler than she had seen before, "what," she asked worried by his change in demeanor.

He shook his head, "nothing," he squeaked, "that sure is an odd dream," he stated standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

Donna watched his peculiar behavior as he avoided eye contact, "is there something I should know," she pushed.

John continued to face the sink, "no," he repeated his voice still a octave higher than normal.

"You're lying," she announced causing him to turn suddenly.

"What," he screeched.

Donna stood up and walked over to him, "you're lying to me. Your voice does that when you lie," she told him.

John's face jerked back, "does what," he blurted.

Donna walked closer to him, "your voice it goes higher when you're hiding something. I don't know how I know but I know," she declared letting what she just had said sink into her mind.

John smiled, "listen to yourself Donna. Why would I know anything about a dream you had," he retreated.

She took a deep breath, "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," she apologized. "I'm going to go get a shower," she told him walking up the stairs.

Donna climbed into the shower, turning the water to as hot as her body could stand. Why did she think he would know something about a dream? But it felt so real, was it a memory. No, it couldn't be John wouldn't lie to her is she was remembering something. Why did she think he was hiding something when his voice did that? Donna rinsed off getting dressed and went to lie on the bed. She played through that dream again in her head trying to remember something, anything to understand her confusion. John was staring at her, "I don't know," he sighed, "what's your job," he asked reaching into his pocket brushing her skin with his hand as he removed a device and started scanning her.

Donna watched the device trying to figure out what it was, "I'm a secretary," she replied.

John kept scanning her, "it's weird. I mean you're not special. You're not powerful. You're not connected. You're not clever. You're not important," he prodded.

Donna gasped, "this friend of yours before she left you did she punch you in the face? Stop bleeping me," she yelled smacking his hand away. Donna opened her eyes, as tears fell from them. Was this a memory, it had to be. Why would she imagine John saying those things to her unless that's why he was with her. Did he always say that stuff to her, is that why her Mum warned her about him. Donna stood up walking back downstairs her hair still wet.

The food he had prepared was all gone from the table, "John," she cooed, "do you think I'm special," she asked.

He looked up from the book he was reading, "of course I do Donna. What type of question is that," he entreated.

Donna frowned, "I think I remembered something," she admitted, "I think that dream was a memory and when I just was thinking about it I remembered more," she confessed causing John to drop the book in shock.

He turned to her, "does your head hurt," he asked rushing over to her, "any headaches," he worried.

She shook her head, "no. I just want some answers. You keep telling me how brilliant I am and special I am to you but on the day we got engaged or whatever you told me that I'm not special or clever or important in any right," she growled. John frowned saddened by the words she said.

Taking her hands he led her to the couch, "Donna when I said those things I didn't know you. I have regretted them every day since. You are so special, important and brilliant. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," he explained.

She sat there refusing to meet his eyes, "then why did you say it," she asked.

John swallowed hard running his hand through his hair, "I wasn't myself. I had just lost someone. I was a bit of a grump. You just appeared in my life when I didn't want anyone, I didn't think I needed anyone. But by the end of that first day, I was a so far gone. I never stopped thinking about you. You're my other half. My best mate. I can never take back the words I said that day but I have tried and continue to try to make up for them every day," he offered.

Donna met his eyes, staring into them seeing the honestly that was within them, "then why did you lie about the dream," she questioned, "why not just tell me it was true."

 John took a deep breath, "I want you to remember but in your own time, in your own way. I don't want to tell you our entire story. Also, like I said I'm not proud of what I said to you that day," he answered.

"Okay," she began, "but if you want this to work, if I am truly as important as you say, no more lies. No more keeping things. How am I to trust you if you are hiding things John," she begged. Laying her head on his arm she smiled and patted his hand, "you're lucky something about me trusts you," she laughed as he sat there worried.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up alone in a bed should have felt like the most natural thing to Donna but every morning she woke up alone it felt wrong. She was still getting to know John although she was sure she was deeply in love with him. How she could fall for him so fast she'll never know but she figured it must have to do with the memories she couldn't access yet. Crawling out of bed, she made her way down stairs as her stomach growled in hunger. John was sitting at the table eating toast and marmalade when he looked up seeing her, "you want a cuppa," he smiled at her presence.

Donna nodded, "yeah," she cooed. John stood up pouring Donna a cup as she sat down at the table stealing a piece of his toast.

Seeing this he laughed, "hungry are we," he joked.

Donna blushed, "I woke up starving," she confessed.

He sat her tea down in front of her, "what do you fancy," he questioned.

Donna shook her head, "no I'll make something."

He laughed, "is that before or after you finish my toast," he smiled.

Donna blushed again, "why don't you surprise me," she suggested.

John walked back over to the fridge grabbing the eggs and some cheese. She watched as he cracked the eggs into the pan and added some grated cheese. Donna was finishing off his second piece of toast when she caught him staring at her chest. He looked away immediately knowing he was caught, "I'm sorry," he offered.

"Sorry for," she inquired, causing him to blush, "it's not that I really can blame you. I can't seem to keep them contained," she admitted.

He stirred the eggs trying not to look back at her, "John you know it is okay. I mean we are in a relationship," she told him. John looked up at her, "what do you mean," he questioned. She took a deep breath, "well I imagine that if we're engaged, living together, having a baby and have feelings for each other that would be a relationship eh," she said. John smiled, "you fancy me," he smirked causing Donna to roll her eyes, "oh come off it," she laughed.

John walked over placing a plate in front of her, "plenty of protein," he commented taking a seat, "you ready for today," he asked.

She made sure to chew and swallow the huge bite she had just shoved in her mouth before answering, "sort of," she replied not meeting his eyes. She saw his lips turn down but he forced himself not to frown, "I just I didn't sleep well, I'm super tired and crazy hungry plus my boobs are the size of Spain so none of my shirts fit right," she complained catching him smile, "oi. You think this is funny," she growled.

John shook his head, "no. You just sounded more like you than you have in a while," he offered.

She rolled her eyes at him blushing, "I better get dressed," she announced standing up, "thanks for breakfast," she told him kissing his cheek.

Donna walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, although it was more hers than his since he still wasn't sleeping there. She opened her drawers trying to find something, anything that looked decent. Settling on a purple shirt that had some extra room for her massive breasts she reached for a pair of jeans. She had them almost buttoned when she realized it was going to be a bit of a struggle on her own. "John," she called walking down stairs holding them up. He was washing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, "can you help me," she asked.

He rinsed his hands off drying them on the blue towel, "what can I assist you with my dear," he smiled.

Donna sighed, "I need help buttoning these," she admitted causing him to stop.

"How can I help with that," he worried.

Donna bit her lip, "I'm going to lay down on the couch and hold the two sides together, can you help with the zipper? Then I should be able to button them," she explained. John nodded and walked over as Donna lay down on the couch, "okay," she announced struggling to hold them together. John reached down pulling the zipper up, as Donna got the button to go through the hole, "finished," she cheered looking up at him, "thanks." She watched as John stood up and walked away.

Staring, would be the more proper term for what she was doing at his bum. Usually she didn't like men in trainers but something about him, something about those trainers and that bum plus the gorgeous smile he had, she was attracted to him there was no denying it. Donna sat up, "leave those for later, we better get going," she suggested walking over to him.

He went to the door sliding a jacket on over his t-shirt. Donna made for the door as he removed his keys from their entry table; she reached over interlacing their fingers as she opened the door. Looking over at him she noticed he was grinning from ear to ear, "oh stop it you," she shook her head at him smiling herself.

She didn't much like his driving, it worried her to no end but the doctor hadn't given her the okay to drive yet and until they did she was stuck with his horrendous driving. Not that he was dangerous by any means, he just needed a refresher course or two. Finally arriving at the clinic, she couldn't help but be relieved they were done driving for the next hour. John parked the car as Donna people watched getting out once he had grabbed a ticket from the meter. John walked over putting his arm around her, normally Donna would have balked at this but the realization that she missed John's touch more and more each day was sinking in.

Donna walked up to sign herself in, "Donna Noble, here to see Doctor Jones," she notified the nurse. The nurse handed her some paperwork and told her to be seated. Walking back Donna scrunched her face at all the questions or more so the ones she had no clue about, "John," she whispered trying not to be heard by the others waiting, "I don't know the answers to these," she admitted.

John took the clipboard from her, "may I," he asked reaching for the pen.

Donna nodded, "go ahead," she told him handing it to him. He made quick work of all the papers, once again proving that he knew everything there was to know about her yet she still didn't know him.

After he handed it back to her Donna took it back up to the nurse, "how much longer," she asked.

The nurse checked their board, there is one client in front of you but Doctor Jones is only seeing you so as soon as a room is available we will get you in," she announced. Donna sat next to John again waiting to be called. While waiting Donna couldn't stop watching John, the way he smiled while looking at the babies in the office, making funny faces at them and talking baby talk. She tried not to let on that she was watching but it was hard not to. Forcing herself to pay attention to the magazine she had in her hands, Donna began reading an article about a woman who had lost her job when she chose to become pregnant on her own. Between the craze of her hormones Donna felt it was so touching she couldn't help but cry, or rather sob.

Unfortunately, she couldn't slip this by John and as soon as he heard her sniffle his attention was back on her, "what's wrong," he worried.

Donna shook her head, "this mum, she lost her job because she was pregnant without a dad," she sobbed.

John placed his arm around her stroking her shoulder, "it's okay," he soothed.

Donna sighed, "no. It's not. I'm a basket case. I cry at the most outrageous things. Yesterday I cried because I wanted an apple," she croaked.

John put his other arm around her pulling her head towards him while stroking her hair, "it is Donna. It's common among mothers to have fluctuations in hormones leading to various outcomes," he explained. Donna snuggled her head into him allowing John to calm her.

"Donna Noble," a nurse called walking through a door.

John let go of her, and she stood up. When she noticed he was still sitting she turned to him, "are you coming," she questioned.

John's mouth hung open, "I. Uh. Didn't think you uh would want me to," he stuttered.

Donna rolled her eyes, "oh come on you prawn," she chastised. Donna followed the nurse through the door as John brought up the rear. She took off her shoes to get weighed, "you turn around," she ordered him before stepping on the scale and eyeing him the entire time, "okay," she announced stepping off. They were led into a room in the back corner with an exam table and scan equipment.

The nurse handed Donna a gown, "you can leave your shirt on but everything on the bottom will need to come off," she told her placing the chart in the door holder and closing it behind her.

John started walking to the door, "I'll uh wait outside," he stammered.

"Don't," Donna started causing him to pause, "I mean. It's not like. Uh, just turn around in that corner," she finally spat out. She watched him as she put her gown on removing her jeans and knickers sitting up on the table. John was facing the corner with his hands in his pockets rocking on the heels of his feet obviously nervous. Seeing this made her giggle, "you can turn back around now," she coaxed. John did so walking over to the chair and sitting down.

He jumped up at the knock on the door as Doctor Jones entered the room, "how are we today," she asked looking from John to Donna.

John answered first, "good. Very well. Thank you," he smiled.

"Well, why don't we get right down to it," she laughed looking at John. Doctor Jones went over to the screen turning it on and pulling a white probe looking things off one of the hangers. She wrapped a plastic cap over it and placed some jelly on the top, "can you scoot down to the edge for me," she politely asked.

Donna scooted down until her bum was almost falling off, "is this good," she looked at Doctor Jones who nodded. John was facing the corner hands shoved in his pockets rocking on his heels, seeing this Donna laughed, "you can come over here you prawn," he walked next to Donna, eyes trained on the screen which was full of white fuzz.

"This might hurt a bit and feel cold," she warned. Donna could feel the probe go inside her, it wasn't exactly an okay feeling but wasn't painful either.

They watched as Doctor Jones hit some buttons on the keyboard zooming in on an image, a tiny little circle that was flickering, "is that it," she gasped reaching for John's hand and pulling him closer to her.

Doctor Jones nodded, "yes. Just as you should be for ten weeks, you're almost through your first trimester," she cheered. Donna couldn't believe what she was seeing, that tiny little flickering circle was her baby, her and John's baby. Doctor Jones looked over at them both, "do you want to hear the heart beat," she questioned.

John looked at Donna who nodded in reply. Doctor Jones pushed a couple more buttons before Donna could hear a faint, raspy noise which became louder as Doctor Jones increased the volume, "it sounds like horses," she whispered.

John looked down at her, "what," he inquired as Donna continued to stare at the image.

“The heart beat. It sounds like horses galloping. A bunch of them just galloping away, it's so fast," she breathlessly said.

John smiled looking back at the image as Donna squeezed his hand, "it's ours," he stated almost like he was trying to believe it himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to force her constantly changing body into her clothes had become a daily chore. There was definitely a bump now, no way of hiding it or no hope of corralling her constantly expanding boobs. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was down to two pairs of pants and a handful of tops. Donna came to the realization that she needed new clothes. Walking down stairs she could see John sitting with his laptop, napping as his glasses almost slid from his nose. She quietly tiptoed over to him, closing the laptop and removing his glasses. He was so cute when he napped although he would never even admit that he napped as often as she caught him. Donna opened a drawer reaching for a pen and paper, leaving John a note to let him know she was out shopping. Placing it on top of his now closed laptop she made her way to the door, slipping her jacket on as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

She hated to admit that even after just leaving him she missed John already. It was odd to her that she would miss someone so much when even doing meager daily activities but the truth was she loved being around John all the time, even if she didn't like letting on. Walking down toward high street she kept noticing all the families pushing prams, with kids, and pregnant women. Something she didn't tend to pick up on before but now it seemed they were everywhere, or perhaps she was just tuned into them.

Making her way to Tesco, Donna couldn't help but look about the baby aisles first. They hadn't even started to think about a nursery yet not to mention any name ideas. She imagined John's office could be made into the nursery but they would have to discuss this, although she's pretty sure he'd give in. She looked at the cribs, prams and adorable clothes. While looking at the baby clothes Donna came across a stripped all in one featuring Tigger on it. Unsure why, she felt she needed to buy it, it would work for a boy or girl she reasoned and if their child was anything like John, Tigger would be very fitting. Placing it in her cart she set off for the women's section.

Trying on several options, Donna finally settled on some flowing tops, a couple dresses, a few skirts, and some leggings, all with plenty of room to grow in the coming months. She was walking to the register when she saw a fabulous dark navy pinstripe suit, immediately thinking of how handsome John would look in it she bought it for him.

Arriving home, she was surprised to see John making dinner, "hello," he cheered seeing her and rushing to grab the bags from her hands, "how was shopping," he queried.

Donna reached up pecking him on the lips, "good. I got you something," she smiled.

"You did," he questioned raising an eyebrow, setting the bags on the couch.

Donna nodded, "yeah. Felt a bit odd shopping just for myself. I bought something for the baby and then as I was leaving I just had to buy you this," she said rummaging through the bags pulling up the pinstripe suit expecting to see him smile.

He stood there shocked, "I thought you could use a new suit," she offered, "pinstripes would suit you well. I think you would look very handsome in them." John stood there watching her, "you don't like it," she frowned causing him to snap back into reality from wherever his mind was.

"No. I love it," he smiled.

Donna put it back in the bag, "no need to lie. Sorry I should have asked first."

John rushed over to her as if worried she was going to break, "I do like it. I love it. I used to have one similar. That's why I was shocked. You bought that. It's like you remembered," he apologized taking the suit. "What did you buy for the baby," he asked trying to change the subject.

Donna rummaged through a few more bags, "this," she announced holding up the Tigger outfit, "stripes again," he said.

Donna nodded, "yeah. I liked the Tigger though. Thought if our child is anything like you it'd be fitting," she winked. She gathered the bags, "I'm going to go hang these up. You want me to take care of your suit too," she questioned.

John handed it to her, "if you don't mind," he smiled. After hanging all the new clothes up and removing her ones that no longer fit she started back down the stairs, pausing then deciding to have a look at John's office. Turning the handle she quickly realized it was locked. How hadn't she noticed this before? Was it always locked or did he accidently leave it locked?

Donna was determined to find out, "John," she called walking down the stairs, "why is your office locked," she questioned.

He looked up, like a deer caught in headlights, "I uh have all my files in there. They are top secret. Government property," he declared. "So, you lock the door? Don't you trust me," she interrogated.

John swallowed, "well you were just trying to get in," he laughed nervously.

Donna scowled at him, "I was trying to see if it would be suitable," she told him.

John started plating up their dinner, spaghetti with meatballs, "suitable for what," he inquired.

Donna rolled her eyes at him, "for the baby's room dumbo. We're going have to put him somewhere. Or would you rather we use a dresser drawer," she scoffed.

John walked over to the table, setting the plates down, "Oh, I didn't think about that," he admitted going for glasses.

Sitting down Donna shook her head, "of course you didn't silly. Is that okay? I mean do you mind giving your office up for the baby," she questioned him.

John smiled, "of course not Donna," he smiled pouring the both of them milk.

"What do you want to do with it," he asked.

Donna was taken aback, "I haven't even thought about that yet. I imagine go with neutral colors since we don't know the baby's sex yet. Or, we could go on my hunch that it's a boy," she winked resulting in John rolling his eyes at her, "might it be something you and your mum might enjoy doing," he suggested.

She almost choked on the food she was swallowing at his words, "what," she couldn't believe she heard him correctly.

"I know she hasn't been a fan of mine and the way you two get on isn't how you like but maybe you can bond over the baby," he thought aloud.

Donna couldn't believe her ears, "the way she wanted me to come home and leave you, the things she's said about you John and you want me to placate her with my pregnancy," she bellowed beginning to cry.

John stood up, walking over taking Donna into his arms, "shhh. It's okay. I've got you," he calmed stroking her back, "that isn't what I meant Donna. I just thought maybe you would want to do it for you not for her. I know you love your Mum despite everything that exists between you two."

She sat in his arms quiet for a while before finally nodding, "okay. Maybe you're right," she sighed.

Walking over to John, who was focused on a new job, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, "goodnight," she chirped kissing the top of his head.

He looked up at her smiling, "good night darling," he cooed pecking her on the lips.

She knew there was no way she would fall asleep this hot. Opting for a shower to relax and cool off. Reaching for a towel as she walked into the bathroom, she turned the knob all the way to cold. Slowly she peeled off her layers, her jeans and black flowing blouse followed by her purple knickers and matching bra. Lastly she released her ginger locks from its pony tail and shimmied into the shower.

Biting her lip to prevent screaming at the harsh temperature she couldn't help but think of how good it felt too. Wanting to make fast work of the shower so she could get to bed, she soaped up her body. Standing there suddenly she felt light headed, her thoughts began to blur. She held onto the shower head trying to balance herself leaning her forehead against the wall. She felt like she was floating, like her mind wasn't her own. Her thoughts danced past her lacking the ability to grab hold of them. I have to lay down she thought, standing up trying to quickly wash the soap off her before she passed out. Donna opened the shower door reaching for her towel as she walked past. She saw the bed and laid down without attempting to dry off. Grabbing the sheet she pulled it over her bits to cover them as she noticed her breathing was increasing snuggling her head into the pillow.

Donna was almost asleep when she heard the bedroom door open. She lazily opened one eye seeing John standing frozen by the door staring at her, "Donna," he breathlessly said. She slowly beckoned him towards her using only her index finger. "I thought you were taking a shower," he muttered walking closer.

She scooted back to make room for him on the bed, "lay with me," she smirked patting the spot she'd made beside her.

John stood there watching the water dripping off her body, the sheet sticking to her soaking curves, "you're naked," he hoarsely recognized.

Donna laughed at his realization, "yeah that's the point," she replied. John lay down in the spot she made, propped up on his elbow staring into her eyes. Donna pressed into him dampening his shirt, "are you. Uh. Feeling alright," he squeaked.

Donna kissed him lightly on the lips, "there is one thing I could use your help with," she purred into his ear before rolling him onto his back straddling him.

John was taken aback, "what," he gulped in surprise not able to take his eyes off her heaving breasts barely contained by the loose sheet still covering them.

She tenderly placed her hands on the sides of his head, leaning in playfully biting at his lip and lightly tugging on it. She watched as his breaths quickened pressing her lips to his, feeling the warmth of his breath on her cool skin causing it to prickle. She saw a bright white light bursting with images, images of her and John kissing, making love, in various sexual positions, she moaned loudly in need for him to be inside her. John took hold of her hands and flipping her over so he was on top restraining her arms above her head, "Donna," he gasped in shock.

She smiled at him arching her back pushing herself into him, "what spaceman," she tempted.

Taken aback by what she called him he increased the distance between them, "spaceman," he inquired.

Donna rolled her eyes, "don't think I haven't peeked into your files. All that nonsense about aliens," she giggled using her knee to lightly tease his throbbing cock.

His face calmed at her answer and at the realization of what was happening, "I don't think you really want this," he reported.

Donna smiled at him, "oh are you an expert on women now," she theorized.

John stared into her beautiful blue eyes, "no. I just think the hormones from the pregnancy are taking over your brain. It happens with most pregnancies but with one like yours the hormones are often hard to overcome. Think of this like an animal in heat. You need to mate," he reported.

Donna arched her body into him again causing the sheet to fall off her breasts as they grazed against him, "if I need to mate then who better to practice than with you," she taunted causing John to loosen his grip on her enough that she overtook him and was straddling him again. She began slowly pushing his t-shirt up, "too many layers," she whispered in his ear before pushing the t-shirt over his head throwing it to the ground and cherishing his stomach in tiny kisses, nibbling at his belly button. She could see his breathing quicken and the pleasure darkening his eyes, as she took his belt in her mouth pulling on it with her teeth, beginning to undo it, "too many layers," she breathed this time causing him to react.

Quickly and flawlessly He arched his back struggling to kick his jeans off., "better," he laughed.

Donna stared at his bare chest in awe, "a bit," she giggled rubbing her naked body against his teasing him with her hard erect nipples until he could take it no longer.

He wrapped his long arms around her turning her so she was under him. She pulled his face down kissing him as he reached for the blanket pulling it around them. She pulled him close to her as he cradled her in his arms pulling back to watch her face. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her. He reached down pushing it into her she gasped in awe of feeling him inside her as he began slow smooth movements plunging deeper inside. He leaned in kissing her through their strained breathing. She ran her hand across his smooth stomach playing with the tufts of hair on his chest as he quickened his pace moving in and out, in and out faster. She kissed his neck smelling him, feeling him, loving every minute of it as he pushed her further and further to the verge of ecstasy. They came at the same time, waves rippling through her body, "I love you," he moaned into her hair as he collapsed on top her.

She love the way his arm was tightly pulled around her. Donna lay there still playing with his tufts of chest hair the blankets pulled closely around them. John was laying there with a huge grin on his face, "I love you," he declared again, lightly stroking her arm that was on his chest.

She kissed his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled sheepishly at him, "that was pretty good," she giggled.

He kissed her head, as she propped herself up staring into his eyes. Those dreamy eyes, you could get lost in them she thought, "what," he asked watching her.

Donna reached up pecking his lips, "nothing," she cooed snuggling into him.

John tightened his grasp around her, "tell me," he joked, "I miss knowing what you're thinking all the time," he begged.

Donna sat her chin on the back of her hand, "it's just. Sometimes, when I look into your eyes it's like the universe is in them. Like you've seen so much pain and heart ache," she confessed.

John bent in and kissed her hard. He pulled back smiling, "I completely love you," he promised cupping her face in his palm.

Donna leaned into it savoring the feel, "John what if I never remember? What if this is all we can be. Just starting new," she fretted.

John sighed, "Donna have you not heard me when I speak, I love you," he repeated. She poked him in the ribs, "this isn't a joking matter. What if I never remember? What if I'm never the person I used to be," she asked seriously.

He rubbed her back, "Donna Noble you are brilliant and I love you whether you remember me or not. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave. I promise," he vowed.

She snuggled back into him, "do you think maybe we should make it official," she asked trailing her fingers along his stomach.

She could feel his breath hitch, "don't you think it's a little soon," he squeaked.

Donna looked up at him, "I mean if you still don't want to get married that's fine," she dully said.

"I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant. I just thought it might be soon for you. With everything that's happened," he backtracked trying not to alarm her.

Donna reached for his hand, "I just think that maybe we should do something small, just us. I want you to know I won't leave and with the baby on the way, maybe it's better," she suggested.

He played with her fingers listening intently, "if that's what you want," he agreed kissing her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke the next morning still in his arms. Happy to be there she looked up at him, sound asleep with a smile on his face. She carefully worked her way out of bed trying not to wake him. Donna figured he had such a work out last night that he needed the rest. She went to the linen closet reaching for a brown towel, and turned the shower on. After enjoying a long hot shower that she desperately needed after their work out she wrapped the towel around her going down stairs as her stomach growled in hunger. Looking in the fridge she picked up the eggs, cream, cheese and orange juice. Setting them on the counter Donna turned the stove top on and placed a pan there. She added a few eggs, cream and some shredded cheese to the pan, adding some cheese to her mouth as well. She mixed everything together and reached for a glass. She was in the middle of pouring juice when John walked in, "morning," he cooed in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled, "do you want some," she asked before twisting the top back on the juice. John was kissing along her neckline and shoulder, if he was trying to distract her he sure was succeeding she thought. She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips, "last night was amazing," she panted.

John smiled, "you were brilliant," he lamented.

Donna kissed him hearing a sizzling sound, "John, the eggs," she said pulling out of the kiss.

He moved in to kiss her again, "what about them," he joked.

Donna ran a hand down his chest, "why don't you turn the burner off and follow me," she purred into his ear.

John obeyed and followed her up the stairs like a puppy. She walked over to the bed and pointed at it. Waiting for him to sit down she looked at his gorgeous brown hair, dreamy eyes and amazing bum through his pajama bottoms but more than that she looked at this man who was completely in love with her, who she loved too. In fact that's one of the only things she was sure of. Donna Noble loved John Smith no matter how much she remembered of their courtship. Her mind wouldn't let her forget the way she felt about him. She would do anything for him, anything to make him happy, anything she thought as she reached up and opened the towel causing it to fall to the floor taking what was left of John's will power with it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna was up cleaning the house before John even woke. Usually he was the first one up if she hadn't woken in the middle of the night bursting with energy. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly energy as the need to stay busy, busy so she wouldn't find herself thinking or dreaming of all the horrible things that could go wrong. Donna was sure most mothers worried but she was also sure that she has a sense of dread others didn't. Maybe it was because she had watched that program on ITV4 that John had told her not to but something in her pregnancy was different than others. "Donna," John called startling her from her thoughts as he came downstairs, "you're cleaning again."

She frowned moving off her hands onto her knees, "I know I just can't sleep," she confessed.

John extended his helping her up, "what's wrong." he inquired.

She plopped herself at the table, "I can't help it thinking of everything that can happen," she sighed.

He leaned over kissing her head bringing his hands up to her shoulders trying to relax her, "well in a few more hours you can ask Doctor Jones to dismiss every worry you have when we go for the scan," he reassured her rubbing her shoulders.

Donna reached her hand to his, "John what if it isn't? What then," she pleaded causing him to stop.

He walked over sitting down across from her at the table taking her hands in his, "if that happens we face it head on together," he reassured, "we have some time before we need to get ready, why don't you go lay down and I'll make breakfast," he suggested.

"No," she replied taking hold of his hand, "come with me. I'm always more relaxed when you're around," she smiled standing up and leading him up the stairs.

Donna laid next to John in their bed, "I don't think it's going to work," she sighed still staring at the ceiling, after laying in his arms for what felt like forever.

She could feel his head move closer to hers as John kissed her cheek, "that's because you aren't giving it a chance.

What happened to my Donna that isn't afraid," he joked.

Donna scoffed at this, "I think she must have disappeared in the accident," she confessed.

John pulled her tight against him, "you are her. You just have to remember how important you are," he smiled not easing up on his grip.

Donna bit her lip, holding back tears, "I worry she is gone forever. That one day you will tire of waiting for her to reemerge and leave," she admitted.

"Oh Donna, I could never leave you, even if I wanted to. The truth is you stole my heart a long time ago. I just wasn't aware," he proclaimed kissing her deeply trying to make her believe.

She blushed as he pulled back, turning to face him, "why does it feel you are keeping so much from me? Why do you and Jack suddenly change topics when I'm near or your face flashes with fear every time I remember something? It's like you don't want me to remember. Is that what it actually is? You are fearful I will remember something that happened between us and leave you," she accused.

John tried to hide the hurt on his face with concern but she could tell the difference, "no. I. Uh. There is nothing I can think of I wouldn't want you to remember. We had so many good times. Why would I not want you to be able to remember and share in those memories," he stuttered.

Donna scrunched her face, "I'm sorry love. My hormones have my brain running around in crazy directions. I cried at a commercial the other day," she apologized.

"I know," he comforted lightly stroking her arm, "I imagine pregnancy is a tough time for anyone then you have the accident complicating things. It mustn't be much fun. You are a brilliant woman Donna Noble and if anyone can get through this I know you can," he cheered.

Between his arms breathing him in she listened to the sound of his heart beat, "I love you," she cooed.

He smiled looking at her, "you're just with me for my looks," he joked.

Donna scoffed, "a little vain are we," she laughed kissing him.

John put his finger between their lips, "you're saying you don't think I'm pretty," he pouted.

Donna shrugged her shoulders, "eh you're okay. Little skinny for my liking," she leaned back in, "now that bum of yours, is another story," she giggled as he moved his finger and reached up to meet her lips with his own.

He pulled away, "you know there is enough time I could help you relax before we have to shower," he suggested.

Donna licked her lips and moved her head down nibbling at his throat, "I can think of a few things we can do too," she breathed kissing his chest.

His fingers moved up her body, cupping her breasts as she adjusted and settled down on top him bracing herself with her hands against his chest. She gasped as she could feel him securely inside her and she began moving up and down on him gaining more pleasure with each of his thrusts. Bouncing faster up and down Donna clenched around him as he bit his lip moaning. His gaze looked into her soul as he grabbed her hips pulling her deeper onto him. Donna gasped and her eyes widened as she couldn't contain the moan that escaped from her causing a huge smile to John's face in excitement. Donna could hear John pant as she felt his warmth release into her. Breathing heavily she collapsed onto his chest, "molto bene," he whispered not wanting to startle her.

She lay there with his arms around her waist as John kissed the back of her neck, "do you want to shower first or shall I," he whispered

Donna smiled, "I'd suggest we shower at the same time but I don't know how clean we'd get," she laughed.

"You go first then," he urged nibbling at hear ear.

Donna climbed out of bed and out of his embrace, "okay," she sighed standing up and walking to the bathroom. Turning to go in the door she looked back at John and the grin that was spread across his face as he lay there in bed. She rolled her eyes, typical bloke for sure she thought reaching for a towel. Donna turned the water on and skived under it letting the warm drops beat down on her. She tried not to think about what awaited them in an hour or the worries that had plagued her the last few days as she looked down at her growing bump placing her hand on it, "everything's going to be okay," she said aloud trying to convince herself, "as long as John is here I can get through anything."

Donna was throwing on a turquoise maxi when John came back into the bedroom dripping wet, "you know maybe you are sort of pretty," she giggled as water dripped from his hair.

"My prettiness has nothing on your beauty," he admired walking over to her.

She raised her finger, "stop right there John Smith! Don't you dare get me wet," she ordered causing a smirk to run across his face.

“What would happen if you got wet," he flirted.

Donna shook her head, "no. I just got dried off and dressed. Don't you even think about it," she warned as he pulled her tight against his wet body and kissed her. "I swear sometimes you are no better than a five year old," she laughed placing her arms around his neck.

"But that's why you love me," he entreated meeting their lips again.

Donna looked over at the clock, "oi, spaceman you need to get dressed. We both know how you drive so hurry it up will ya," she said kissing him on the cheek and running down stairs.

They had been sitting in the room for what felt like forever, "what's taking her so long," Donna complained squeezing John's hand for comfort.

He stood up, "let me go check," he suggested walking to the door and closing it behind him.

Donna lay there on the table waiting with the last of her patience, "it's about time," she winked as he finally came back. He walked over kissing her head,

"Doctor Jones was hung up, she just got in," he smiled.

There was a knock on the door followed by it opening, "good afternoon Ms. Noble, Mr. Smith. How are you feeling Ms. Noble," she inquired.

Donna smiled, "pregnant," she replied laughing. Doctor Jones opened the chart in her hand, "any headaches, or dizziness," she questioned.

Donna shook her head, "no."

"Okay then," Doctor Jones cheered warming her hands up against each other, "shall I have a look," she motioned to Donna walking towards her. Donna lifted the dress, puling the cloths up over her neither regions, as Doctor Jones moved her hands across Donna's belly feeling the baby within.

Donna smiled as John was holding her hand lightly running his thumb across her fingers, eagerly anticipating the next part of their visit. Doctor Jones moved to the sink, washing her hands and drying them. She walked over to the screen switching it on, plugging in the probe pausing to walk to the warmer and remove some gel, placing a dollop on the probe, "ready," she asked as Donna eagerly nodded. She placed the probe on Donna's bump, "it looks like a baby," she gasped, "a little bit alien but a baby none the less," she laughed.

John and Martha looked at her shocked for a moment, before John started laughing, "looks more human to me," he chuckled winking at Martha.

Doctor Jones turned back to the screen, moving the probe along Donna's stomach, zooming in and out checking the baby's health, "have you decided if you want to know the sex," she inquired. John and Donna looked at each other, "I think we want it to be a surprise," she stated looking at John for assurance.

He nodded his head, "yeah. Sounds about right for our life, always nice to not know what to expect," he winked causing Donna's hair to rise.

She swallowed hard, "is the baby healthy," she worried.

Doctor Jones smiled at her, "absolutely perfect," she reassured.

That night Donna was busy dicing pork trying to finish dinner before she needed to eat everything in sight. These pregnancy cravings were really taking a lot out of her and sometimes John when she needed him to make a late night run Tesco for jelly babies. Jelly babies of all things she thought laughing. She had almost finished the last piece of pork when she felt it. At first she thought it felt like tiny bubbles or popcorn inside her popping but it turned into a more pronounced flutter before she realized it was the baby kicking, her baby, as she placed a hand on her stomach feeling it from the outside before yelling. "John," Donna hollered excitedly, "John, hurry come quick she yelled."

She could hear his footsteps bounding down the stairs, "what's wrong? Is it time," he squeaked frantically running over to her.

She smiled at the panicked look on his face, his eyes wide open, "no. It's too soon for that," she laughed, "everything is fine come here," she calmed him.

John ran his hand through his thick brown hair walking the rest of the way to her. "Well hurry up silly," she prodded Donna took his hand placing it on to her belly pressing it firmly against her, "do you feel that," she asked.

John looked at her confused, "feel what," he questioned. She shook her head, sighing, moving his hand to a different area and pressing firmly into her skin again. She watched as his eyes widened in disbelief and a smile overtook him, "is that," he began before Donna interrupted.

"Your son," she smiled.

John smirked back at her, "or daughter," he laughed kneeling down and pressing his other hand on the belly closing his eyes.

Donna could see images of a silver tree alone in a meadow of red grass with some beautiful fairy like creature flying about. She saw a little boy with John's hair and eyes running about, smile wide on his face. "Donna, Donna are you alright," she heard John call opening her eyes she smiled.

"Yes love," she replied ruffling his hair. John kissed her belly, "now you be good for mummy don't keep her up all night running," he joked standing.

"I love you, ya know," she reaffirmed kissing him.

He noticed the meat cooking on the stove, "is that dinner," he investigated.

Donna turned to the stove to finish cutting the pork into tiny squares, "yes," she smiled.

John walked closer to the pot, "what is it," he inquired reaching his face down to smell.

"Oi! If your mouth gets any closer you'll be having none," she spat as he jumped up away from the pot.

"But what is it," he asked inquisitively.

Donna added in the rest of the meat to the pot, "pork pies," she replied giving everything a stir.

John's mouth dropped open, "you're making pork pies? Can you always be pregnant," he joked causing Donna to turn to him.

"Oi! Shut it you," she laughed smacking his arm as he pecked her on the cheek.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching John sleep was a rare treat Donna was able to partake in. Usually he woke first, in fact she had only woken a handful of times before him. She laid there on her side with his arm around her waist watching as he slowly breathed in and out. She couldn't help but grin as his eyelashes slightly fluttered. She figured he must be dreaming. Her sleeping fiancé, how angelic he looked while sleeping she thought. His hair was a mess, untamed as usual, the tips falling over his forehead just barley reaching his eyes, Donna reached up to move it and caress his cheek but as she touched his forehead she felt as if she was being sucked down a hole. She was watching a blue box overcome in lava as it was destroyed on a screen. The pain and despair she felt, her heart was broken and she was crying as someone squeezed her hand. Looking down at her hand she noticed she was John and he was holding the hand of a young blond haired woman. Confused Donna figured she had to be dreaming still, but why was she dreaming she was John and what was going on?

She tried to look around but all she could do was staring as that blue box as it vanished. Suddenly she felt the baby kick, reaching her hand to her stomach everything went black again as she opened her eyes, looking down at her bump and John still asleep. Rubbing her stomach she rolled onto her back trying to place what had just happened.

She felt John move in the bed next to her, "morning," he cooed scooting closer and kissing her neck.

Donna ran her free hand through his hair causing him to moan, "morning," she echoed laughing.

"Did you sleep well," she inquired scratching at the back of his neck.

John nuzzled into her hand, "fine," he answered placing his hand on her belly, "and you," he mumbled.

Donna smiled, "yeah. We both did," she told him still playing with his hair.

Kissing her neck again he then nibbled it lightly, "oi, none of that. Mum's going to be around soon. Need to get dressed," she stated not wanting him to stop.

"Does she have to come over," he pouted. Donna chuckled.

"It was your idea dumbo," she reminded him slithering out from under his arm and going to the closet.

John rolled to his back placing his hands behind his head, "I think I'll go visit Jack today," he started but Donna interrupted him first.

"Oh no you don't. You have to be here to move furniture," she quoted with her fingers, "rather to keep me civil," she winked.

He was hastened by a knock on their door, "you better hurry up. You know how Mum hates to be kept waiting," Donna warned.

John rolled his eyes, "go down without me," he sighed kissing her cheek.

Donna eyed him, "if you aren't down in fifteen minutes I'm sending search parties," she told him walking out the door.

Sylvia had her arms full of books, "where is that man of yours," she demanded as Donna opened the door.

"He's upstairs getting dressed," she replied.

Sylvia set down the books on the table, "I have more in the car for him to get," she tisked.

Donna looked at the pile she had brought with her, "why don't we start with these Mum," she suggested, "I don't want anything too fancy. Wouldn't be us."

Sylvia started making herself coffee, "if you would find out what that baby is you would have so many more options," she reprimanded.

Donna closed her eyes to prevent rolling them, "Mum I told you, we want it to be a surprise. I rather like surprises," she smiled opening them again.

Sylvia glared at John as he walked down the stairs, "it's rather obvious you like surprises," she shot more so at John than at Donna.

"Good morning Sylvia," John cheered walking over and making himself some tea.

Sylvia ignored him, walking to the table and sitting down, "I haven't forgiven him yet," she told Donna.

Donna glanced up at John, "for what," she asked as Sylvia opened one of the books.

"For him impregnating you," she announced causing Donna to burst out laughing.

Sylvia glared at her and then John, "sorry Mum. Okay. Um, I was thinking about a cream color for the room," she stuttered trying to calm herself.

Sylvia scrunched her face at this, "cream? Yellow is so much more traditional," she suggested.

Donna rolled her eyes before she could stop herself, "yeah, cause we're so traditional. Middle aged, pregnant and unmarried," she snorted, Sylvia stopping her with her icy glare.

Three hours later, they had the color of the room picked out, star shine, a cot, Moses basket, changer, dresser, bouncer, swing, pram, travel seat and bag right down to the bedding which Donna chose to be a darker cream with brown stars and writing saying twinkle, twinkle little star. Even if her Mum did try to talk her out of choosing something so light for a newborn it was what she wanted. Amazing enough, Donna hadn't had a horrible time picking these items out with her Mum either. Sylvia packed her books back up, "I'll put the orders out for these in the morning," she said looking around their living room, "why haven't you decorated for Christmas," she asked begrudgingly. Donna looked at John who was sitting in the corner after moving his entire office there so Sylvia could measure the room, "I guess we aren't exactly Christmas people," she replied.

John smiled, "I don't mind Christmas," he interrupted, "just not a fan of trees."

"Or ornaments," Donna chipped in causing Sylvia and John to stare at her, "what? Mum you know I've never been a fan of Christmas," she shot.

Sylvia sighed, "yes. I know. I take it you two are planning on skipping Christmas dinner then too," she inferred.

Donna frowned, "he doesn't do that sort of thing," John stood up shocked as Donna was confused as to why she said that.

He walked over to them, "I might as well. I know you always cook a lot and it's out first Christmas we'll have really spent together," he suggested trying to appease Sylvia.

Sylvia smiled in achievement, "good. I will count you two in then. No surprises or other arrangements popping up you understand," she intoned looking at John.

He nodded, "got it," he cheered walking her to the door and closing it behind her.

Donna walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest, "I love you," she cooed kissing him as he wrapped his long arms around her.

"You better. I just volunteered to spend Christmas with Sylvia Noble," he replied.

She closed her eyes as he held onto her, "do you think she's right? Should we decorate? I mean what about when the baby comes," she wondered aloud.

John kissed her forehead, "Donna we don't have to do anything you don't want to," he told her, "it's been a long day. How about some supper," he suggested.

Donna smiled at him, "are you offering to cook," she winked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had been acting odd the last few days, Donna couldn't put her finger on it but she worried it was the idea of spending Christmas with her Mum. They were in the middle of lunch when he started staring far away again, like he could hear something that wasn't there. Just another thing he wasn't sharing she thought as she got up to clear her empty plates off the table, "oh Donna. I could have done that," he told her coming back to.

She turned around leaning against the sink, "you were a bit preoccupied," she pointed out.

He frowned standing up, "I'm sorry. I guess I've been a bit absent minded lately," he apologized.

"I couldn't tell," she shot.

John shook his head, "Donna," he started.

"No, don't Donna me, John Smith. It's rather obvious you've been somewhere else this past week. You won't talk to me about it. So I figure it is either the idea of having to go to Christmas at Mums, which I can't really blame you, but Gramps will be there so it's not that horrible because I see how wonderful you two get on or dad shock," she blurted causing John to gulp loudly, "I take it's the latter then yeah?"

John walked closer to her, "no it isn't Donna. I just have some things from work weighing on my mind," he confessed.

She stepped away from him reaching for his dishes to put in the sink along with hers, "John Smith who has the weight of the world on his shoulders. How do we ever survive a Christmas without him," she ranted causing him to laugh at the unknown acuity of her statement. She glared at him, "oi, you think it's funny then? Your wife is worried about you. You refuse or are unable to tell her what's going on at work with your research and meanwhile," she trailed off reaching for her head wincing in pain.

Rushing over to her he caught her before she hit the floor, "what's wrong," he worried. He noticed Donna's eyes were glazed over and she was crying. Donna felt intense pain at the sound of a lullaby in her head. It was almost as if it was calling to her, sounding so familiar yet different and distinct at the same time, not as sad as the last time she heard their song. "Donna," she heard John calling, "Donna, are you alright," he begged waiting for a response.

Donna came back to reality looking into his eyes, "yes love. I just. I don't know. Never mind," she assured herself.

He was holding her in his arms, "what happened? Does your head still hurt? Did you hear something," he questioned.

She gasped, "why do you think I would have heard something," she asked.

Worry danced across his face as if he realized what had happened, "did you hear a song," he pushed.

She was so shocked that he would ask that in the first place that all she could do was nod, "but how," she started.

He interrupted, "shhh. I heard it too. Must have been one of the neighbors," he lied, "let's get you up to bed so you can relax," he suggested helping her to her feet.

The music continued to come to her more and more frequently over the next couple of days. That didn't concern her or John as much as the headaches that accompanied them. John was really attentive, told her she needed to rest up. He waited on her, making her feel like a princess, breakfast in bed, tea, bringing her presents so she could wrap them. He was going to have this doting Dad and husband thing down by the time the baby arrived for sure. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Donna wished it was any other holiday but Christmas. Oh how she dreaded Christmas and it seemed John dreaded it even more although he tried not to let on.

Flipping through the pages of the most recent magazine John had bought her was doing little to occupy her time but she wouldn't let that on to John, she felt bad enough she was running him ragged with these headaches the last few days on top of whatever was bothering him from work. John came in bring her tea again, "how are you feeling," he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

She smiled sitting up to kiss him, "better now that you are here," she cooed resulting in a frown from John, "what," she worried.

He took a deep breath, "something's come up. They need me to help out," he began.

"But it's Christmas," Donna whined pouting, "you can't make me do it all by myself," she shot.

John tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, "it's just for tonight. There is nothing else I can do," he pled.

Donna sighed, "okay," she gave in. John stood up, "okay what do you want me to pack for you," he questioned removing a suitcase from the closet shelf.

"What," she chirped.

John turned to face her, "you're going to spend a couple nights at your Mums. I'll be there for Christmas," he told her as she began to protest, "Donna I want to know you are safe while I'm at work. With the headaches increasing and you hearing music, I need to know you are safe and around people who can help you if something were to happen," he explained.

Tears started to form in her eyes, "you think I'm daft don't you," she cried.

John walked next to her, "Donna no. I just want you safe. I need you safe. I promise your headaches will lessen and you will stop hearing music really soon. I can feel it," he winked.

She forced a smile, "do I have to go over tonight," she pled.

John nodded, "yes. Your mum knows you're coming and I'll drop you off on my way out of town love," he told her, "hey, hey. There's no need to cry. I'll be back before you know it," he soothed.

Donna hugged him tight but not as tight as he pulled her to him in his arms. She knew what he said but she also knew there was something so much more to it. Something big was about to happen. She could feel it, "promise you'll come back to me John. Promise me," she begged.

He loosened his grip kissing her plump, salty, tear streamed lips, "there is nothing that will keep me away from you and our child," he promised pulling her tight again.

It felt odd to be back in her Mum's house. John had left a few hours ago and it wasn't sitting right with her, something felt wrong. Between the deafening thunder and lightning and the baby's frantic movements, there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. Slowly she made her way down the now unfamiliar stairs, Gramps was in the kitchen staring outside at the weather, matter of fact he looked rather worried, "everything alright Gramps," she prodded sitting down at the kitchen table.

He turned around startled at her presence, "yeah. Just bad dreams sweetheart," he confessed.

Donna smiled, "wanna trade," she joked.

Wilf turned away from the window sitting down by his granddaughter, "do you know where John went," he inquired.

Donna shook her head, "all I know is he's out of town on business. He promised if there was any other way he'd not have gone but," she trailed off.

Wilf reached for her hand, "can you call him? Can you get a hold of him," he desperately asked.

Donna nodded, "yeah. He has his cell," she said standing up, walking to the table in the living room where her phone was and dialing it but it went straight to voicemail, "hey love. It's your oven checking in with you. Give me a call okay? I love you," she smiled hanging up, "he must be asleep," she reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right," Wilf agreed, "fancy watching some telly," he suggested standing up and walking to the living room.

"Yeah," Donna thought aloud, "might be nice to get my mind off things."

Donna only had one dream that night, she woke in her Mum's living room after having fallen asleep on the couch, John standing over her in a brown pinstripe suit with dark blue shirt and long brown jacket. He was smiling at her, whispering 'you're alright, you're safe,' before taking her up to her bed and placing a blanket over her. When she woke up she was indeed upstairs in her old bedroom. Sitting up she looked next to her for John but he wasn't there, instead moving on to check her cell for any missed calls but no one had called her, especially not the one person she wanted to.

Wilf was in the kitchen when she woke, "good morning sweetheart," he cheered as she walked in, "kettle should still be warm," he told her.

Donna walked over pouring herself a cup, "has John called," she asked.

Wilf shook his head, "not on the house phone what about your cell," he inquired.

Donna shook her head, "already checked," she replied setting her cell on the kitchen table.

Wilf frowned, "will you try him again," he pleaded.

She reached for her phone, dialing his number again, "I'm really kind of busy you know," he answered.

Donna smiled, "I know," she replied as she heard a ship blow in the distance, "Gramps wanted me to call you. He's worried. Wants to talk to you," she told him.

John sighed, "put him on. And hey, I love you," he called.

She chuckled, "I love you too," she echoed, handing the phone to Wilf.

Wilf took the cell in his hand placing it to his ear, "I keep seeing thing, Doctor, I. This face at night," he started walking outside.

"Oi, my phone, my fiancé," Donna called to no avail. Why had he called John Doctor, well he did have a PHD but she had only heard him call him John before. Come to think of it Jack called him Doctor too when she wasn't around. Donna stood up looking out the window at her Gramps on the phone, was he crying? Wait, no he was laughing, okay. She watched as he closed the phone, wiping his eyes, and came back in the house. She could see tears in his eyes, "everything alright," she asked as he handed her phone back to her.

"Yes sweetheart," he said kissing the side of her head, "everything's fine." Donna wasn't sure why but she didn't believe a lick of it.

The whole day had gone by slowly, even the baby seemed to be relaxing not moving much. Donna couldn't believe how easy her Mum was making it being at home, like something had changed between them, not one unkind word to her all day. Blimey, she missed John, she hadn't been without him since, well she couldn't remember but she knew she didn't like it. She was sitting on the couch watching telly with her Mum and Gramps when the baby kicked into gear.

It was a sharp pain, it was definably a kick but it was unusual. Then another one came, and another, panicked like a warning, Donna placed her hands on her belly, "shhhh," she calmed causing her Mum and Gramps to look concerned. Donna smile, "baby's just kicking is all," she paused, feeling a huge shift inside her, "or doing flips," she laughed trying not to wince in pain. John would be able to calm the baby down but he was gone. It was Christmas Eve and he wasn't home. Where was he? Then as suddenly as the baby's panicked activity began it ceased, "well I guess he tired himself out. Might as well turn in myself," she said standing up and making her way upstairs, still wishing John was here.

Donna woke to the smell of bacon and French toast, oh how she had missed Christmas mornings at her Mums, even if it was Christmas. She got dressed before making her way downstairs, "merry Christmas," Wilf cheered kissing her cheek.

Donna forced a smile, "merry Christmas," she repeated back. Her Mum was at the stove, flipping French toast, "merry Christmas Mum," she said kissing Sylvia on the cheek.

Sylvia turned facing her and hugged her, not a forced hug but a truly genuine hug, "merry Christmas Donna," she cheered. Donna enjoyed the feeling of her Mum's arms around her, unable to remember the last time they had hugged, it must have been shortly after Dad passed she thought. Sylvia let go, "sit you. Let's feed that grandchild of mine," she motioned to the chair, Donna followed her orders as Sylvia brought her a plate full of French toast, eggs and bacon.

"I can't eat all this," she scoffed. Sylvia eyed her, as Wilf was working on his and brought a plate of her own to the table.

"I'm sure you can make an attempt. Have I told you how good it is to have you home," she asked.

Donna almost choked on the bite she was swallowing, "no Mum you haven't. But it feels good to be home too," she smiled.

After finishing breakfast Donna helped Sylvia clear the table, "thank you," she told her daughter.

I could really get used to this happier Mum Donna thought to herself. Sylvia put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, "margaritas and presents," she suggested.

Donna frowned, "but John isn't here. He promised he'd be here. Let me give him a call," she hesitated before pulling her cell out of her jeans, calling John but the phone ran until his voicemail began, "okay," she sighed, "I'll make you a margarita and then we can open presents," she gave in. Donna rummaged through the fridge looking for her required ingredients, popping them in a blender before running upstairs to grab Mum and Gramps's presents.

"Here you go," she cheered handing Wilf a package wrapped in cream colored paper with red trees decorating the outside and her Mum one wrapped in pink paper decorated with pastel polka dots and a simple red bow. She walked over pouring her Mum a margarita, "now then steady on it's never too early for margaritas, that's what I say. Just wish I could drink them. I forgot to get lemons so I used oranges instead it's all fruit. Same difference," she sighed.

Sylvia held her present before her, "oh, now that's lovely. Look at that absolutely beautiful. Oh 'love from Donna' did you keep the receipt," she questioned.

"Yes I did," she shot handing her Mum a margarita and noticing Wilf's frown at the book she bought him. "Come on Gramps. You've been a right misery ever since you got up. Do you like it then, the book," she smiled standing next to him.

Wilf looked at the book then up at her again, "Joshua Naismith? I mean, what did you get me this for," he inquired.

He doesn't like it Donna thought, "I don't know I just saw it in the shop and thought of you. It just felt like the sort of thing you should have," she said blankly.

Sylvia interrupted them with her laughter, startling Donna, "oh look at that that's from Charlie Morton. Isn't that rude," she giggled holding the card up for Donna to see. She looked over at the card depicting a half naked sexy Santa clause giggling like a school girl upon taking the card to look at it better. Sylvia stood up handing her daughter a square box decorated in gold stars, Donna took it smiling. Sitting down to open it, after removing the top there was gold tissue paper, she opened the tissue paper to each side seeing a slightly yellowed gown. She took the gown in her hands, holding it up to get a better look. She could tell it was white and old. It was long and flared out towards the bottom with a lace overlay and tiny buttons on the top, "just in case you do have a girl," Sylvia chirped, "it is the same one you wore and all of us have since Grandma," she explained.

Donna blinked through her tears, setting the dress back down to wipe the ones that escaped away before standing up and hugging Sylvia, "it's wonderful Mum," she thanked.

They were still in the kitchen when Donna tried to call John but it went to voicemail again. Rather than let her mind get the best of her she decided to help her Mum string popcorn for the Christmas tree that still needed to be decorated.

Wilf looked up at the telly, "it's the Queen's speech sit down, show respect. Come on," he called walking into the living room to sit down and watch it, "all right now she's on, she's on. It's our sovereign," Gramps called. Donna stayed in the kitchen with Sylvia stringing popcorn; she couldn't believe how much fun this was around her family, what had changed in the last two years. "Can you see that," her Gramps asked

Donna looked up to see the Queen standing in front of a Christmas tree wearing a light blue dress, "frankly I'd tell her majesty it's time for trouser suits," she laughed turning her attention back to the popcorn and her Mum's conversation. Donna and her Mum were laughing; she couldn't remember getting on this well before it must be all the baby stuff she figured.

She was enjoying this time with her Mum, it was almost like she never had the chance to meet this version. Happy, her Mum was happy she realized as they hung the popcorn strand on the tree. Sylvia brought out a box full of old wooden ornaments, and started hanging them. Donna reached for a wooden train engine to hang it, "ouch," she squeaked looking down at her finger where there was a tiny sliver.

Donna tried to pull it out with her nails, "let me go get tweezers," Sylvia said walking into the kitchen. Donna looked around at her house, at all the family memories and her bump.

Where was John she thought pulling her cell phone out to give him another ring ending in the same result, "Mum, where are those tweezers," she called walking into the kitchen when she didn't answer. Walking in she noticed the back doors were wide open, "Mum? Gramps? I'm a bit old for hide and seek," she scoffed closing the doors.

She was walking back into the living room when she heard her Mum outside yelling, "Mum," she called.

Going to the front door and walking outside, "come back here. Come back here, I said. Come back," Sylvia shouted while standing at the street.

Donna looked around but there was no one, "are you shouting at thin air," she laughed.

Sylvia turned to her, "yes. Possibly. Yes," she nodded walking back to the house.

Donna shook her head, "where did Gramps go," she questioned. "Oh. He went out," she stuttered.

Donna was sitting at the kitchen table, going through a baby name book as Sylvia talked about past Christmases. None of the names felt right, maybe it was because John wasn't here she thought and now Gramps was off. It was a good thing she was getting on so well with her Mum. Sylvia paused raising her hand to her forehead, shaking her head once, "there's a face. Something's wrong," she paused rubbing her face.

Donna watched her, "what's wrong," she worried but Sylvia didn't respond she just kept rubbing her face with her eyes closed, giving her head another shake. Donna grabbed her cell phone calling Gramps, it kept ringing, come on pick up she thought, "Donna," he yelled into her ear.

She bit back tears, "where are you? It's Mum. Something's wrong with her," she whimpered.

Sylvia stood there staring blankly at Donna, "there's his face," she whispered as she began blinking more rapid than normal shaking her head again.

"Wait a minute. I mean, what about you? Can't you see anything," Wilf questioned.

Donna took a deep breath, "I can see her that's bad enough," she quietly argued.

"Not now Winston," she heard her Gramps say before the line clicked off. He hung up on her, first John is off unreachable and now Gramps puts her on hold. Just then Sylvia's head started shaking back and forth at super speeds, becoming a blur.

"He can't have," she heard a familiar voice yell through the phone.

"What is it," her Gramps yelled back.

Was that John? Was he with her Gramps? No, she was imaging things in her scared state. The shaking slowed down but instead of her Mum's face appeared one of a bleached blond male smiling at her. She backed away, scared out into the living room, "she changed. Grandad," Donna gasped, "it's like, like the sort of thing that happened before," she cried as alien images flashed before her eyes and pain shot through her head, "my head! Oh my head! My head," she yelped clutching it as the searing light tore through her mind.

Donna tried to hold onto his voice, onto something real, trying to calm herself work through the pain, "Doctor! She's starting to remember," Wilf cried, "what is it? What have you done, you monster," he accused.

She heard another voice, "oh I'm sorry, are you talking to me," it questioned. "Or to me," it asked sounding further away, "or to me," another repeated, "breaking news I'm everyone and everyone in the world is me," the same voice continued, "the human race was always your favorite Doctor. But now there is no human race. There is only the Master race," it laughed. She heard the phone click. He had hung up on her, seriously?

She ran outside and down into the alley, trying to calling John again, desperate to hear his voice, to know he was okay, but once again he didn't answer. So she tried her Gramps again, hoping they had just lost the connection. It rang and rang she thought he was going to send her to voice mail until it stopped ringing, "Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me," she pleaded, "I ran out. Everyone was changing." All she heard was quiet, "Gramps, I can't hear you. Are you there," she begged, "are you still there can you hear me," she pleaded.

"Say goodbye to the freak granddad," she heard that same voice from earlier say. Wilf started yelling,

"Donna get out of there. Look just get out of there I'm telling you to run," he urged. She took off unsure where she was going or what was happening.

She heard the other man, "she's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane red alert," it ordered.

"What do I do she cried," unsure of herself of what was happening, fearful for her child, "run sweetheart that's all run for your life," Wilf hollered.

Donna ran down the alley before seeing a man, the same one her Mum had turned into. She stopped trying to turn back but another one appeared there, "there's more of them," she whimpered.

"Donna? What's happening? Are you still there," her Gramps screamed as yet another appeared.

"They're everywhere," she cried, he screamed her name but Donna was focusing on the mob closing in on her.

“Oh I'm starving," one in a pink shirt smiled as more continued to appear.

She could hear the desperation in her Gramps voice, "look I'm telling you to run Donna. Just run sweet heart. Just run," he pleaded. She looked back and forth as they continued to come closer, "I'm still hungry," another one in a blue fleece called.

The pain in Donna's head returned, almost crippling her, "it's not just them. I see those things again," she whispered as images crossed her mind, "those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp," she wondered aloud.

She could hear her Gramps crying through the phone, "Donna don't think about that. Donna, my love, don't," he begged as she clutched her head the pain swelling within.

Her knees started to wobble as images began to flash again, "it. It hurts. My head it keeps getting hotter and hotter and hotter and hotter," she echoed praying for relief. Then she saw John's face, he was soaking wet. Donna couldn't take it anymore; she screamed submitting to the pain. She closed her eyes as golden light shot from her knocking all the men down. Opening her eyes she clutched her stomach and the child within it, "I don't want to die," she whimpered as everything went black and she collapsed.

"Donna can you hear me? Donna? It's me, I'm here. You're safe. You're home," John pled, but he sounded so far away.

Opening her eyes the first thing Donna saw was John's big brown eyes, "John," she gasped sitting up and hugging him tight. She was surprised by the ferocity that he hugged her back, oh how she had missed those long arms around her. How warm he felt against her chilled skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck noticing a knot, his breathing quickened as her fingers investigated it, "what happened? Did I miss something again," she asked pulling back, taking in his features. He had cuts across his face and his clothing was torn all over, "John what happened," she gasped seeing the sadness in his eyes.

He tried to force a smile, "you were in the street," he started.

Donna interjected, "I was what," she shot.

John pursed his lips together, "I found you collapsed in the street," he finished.

Donna watched his face, how old he looked, how sad, "okay, but what about you? What happened to you? Where were you today John," she inquired.

He sighed, "Donna, my love. I have something I need to tell you," he paused tucking a ginger curl behind her ear, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but Wilfred. He's gone," he softly admitted.

Donna searched his eyes, "gone how," she pushed.

John dropped his gaze, "he died saving my life," he whispered.

Donna pulled John close to her again crying in his arms, "oh John," she soothed. She could feel his tears on her shoulder, in the time she could remember she'd seen him tear up but never really seen him cry. It all began to sink in, her Gramps was dead, he gave his life for her fiancé, she smiled lightly through the tears that were falling from her own eyes. He gave her the best Christmas present ever, a future with her family.

Sitting there with the father to her child in her arms she was overcome with the urge to comfort John, "it wasn't your fault," she said.

John pulled back looking into her eyes, "you weren't there," he began.

"No. Gramps wouldn't want you to be like this. If you blame yourself then you might as well blame me too," she told him.

He searched her eyes for understanding, "Gramps knew how much I loved you. He would have done anything to protect me. Don't you see? That's exactly what he did. He saved your life so we could be together," she cried as she took John's hand placing it on her belly, "I think if it is a boy Wilfred would be good. Yeah," she suggested.

His lip trembled, "yeah. Wilfred Geoffrey Noble," he smiled. Donna shook her head, "no. Wilfred Geoffrey Smith," she corrected pulling him back into a hug.

She looked around at the living room, broken glass scattered across the floor, "where's Mum," she asked.

John pulled back, "she's up in her room lying down," he answered.

Donna bit her lip, "does she know," she stammered.

John nodded, "yeah. I told her," he confessed tears still in his eyes, "she'll be okay. She thanked me for being there with him but it wasn't like that Donna. He wasn't supposed to die, I was," he trembled.

She shifted, placing her feet on the ground to stand up, "come on," she said taking his hand leading him into the kitchen and sitting him down on a chair, inventorying his brown pinstripe suit with light blue shirt and brown tie torn all over, "wait here," she told him walking up to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet retrieving the first aid kit, checking in on her Mum, who was sleeping, before going back down stairs to John.

He was still sitting where she left him, his head resting on his hand; he looked so defeated she thought. Setting the supplies down on the table she filed a bowl with water, dipping a towel into it bringing it to his skin. He winced as the towel grazed the cut on his right eyebrow. Opening the first aid kit, she applied E45 after cleaning the wound and reached for a bandage, "no," he whispered, "I want to see them." She could see the rawness in his eyes after this horrible day, she didn't speak, just sat the bandage back down moving onto the cut on his right cheek under his eye to the side of his nose, giving it the same treatment as the previous one. She treated each wound one by one, the one on his upper lip, on his right ear, the bottom of his chin, above his life eyebrow, on his left cheek below his eye and tending to his hands, cleaning then anointing the cut with antibiotic ointment. She stood there searching his face but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Carefully taking his head in her hands she bent down and kissed his hair, leaning his head against her bump stroking his hair. He wrapped his arms around her, desperately pulling her close. They stood there in silence; she wasn't going to push him for details if he wasn't ready to talk about it. She could feel tears on her belly, "I was willing to die, willing to give my life. If it meant you would be safe. My friend, he gave his life for me. And Wilfred, he came back for me. To save me," he croaked.

Donna, cradled him in her arms, "you would have done the same," she assured him.

He took a deep breath, "that's the point. It should have been me. He wanted to save me but I should have saved him. I watched him die Donna, for me. He took my place," he trembled.

She placed her hands on either side of his face carefully forcing him to look at her, "I don't blame you John," she cried, "if you would have died I wouldn't have been able to breathe. Gramps knew that. He knew how important you are to me and the baby. I believe he's with my Gram and they're together. Don't you see John if you died so much more would have been lost," she wept.

John stood up taking her in his arms, "shhh," he comforted leaning her head against his shoulder.

She hugged him back tight, "I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

Donna crept back upstairs to check on her Mum who was still napping. She decided that she might as well be useful and clean up the broken glass and fallen items around the house. What all had she missed. She wanted to ask John, to get answers but it was clear he wasn't ready to talk about those things. She practically had to force him into the shower to ease his sore muscles and lay down with him until he fell asleep. She walked over near the banister sweeping up the broken snow globes that had fallen, one of the many messes that needed to be cleaned. She had just got the last of the glass into the basked when she heard a shrill cry, running up the stairs as fast as she could to check on her Mum she noticed she was fast asleep, "no," she heard John yell. She hurried down the hall opening her bedroom door seeing John flailing about in his sleep.

Rushing to the bed gathering him up in her arms she tried to calm him, "John, love, it's just a bad dream," she softly spoke in his ear. Feeling her presence he desperately clutched her nearer to him, his arms around her waist and head on her chest. Donna began stroking his hair, something that always relaxed him, and surely the wailing and need in his moans disappeared shortly.

Gramps had taken John in like his own son, welcomed him into the family with open arms even though they weren't married. She knew that John adored him as much as he did John, the way they would go off to the allotment to watch stars, and discuss aliens when they didn't think she was around. She didn't think until now that maybe for John, this was like watching one of his parent's die. She began weeping quietly thinking of how it felt to watch her Dad go through everything as the cancer overtook him and now her Gramps who had become a surrogate father to her and John was gone too. How he had cheered her on, kept her secrets, he always was her partner in crime, even when no one else had faith in her, until John that is.

"What's wrong," John asked startling her, she laughed at her fright.

"Nothing love," she said.

John ran his right hand over her bump, "why are you crying," he questioned.

Donna sighed, leaning her head on the pillow, "I was just thinking about my Dad," she admitted. They could hear the stairs creek as Sylvia made her way down them. John looked worried, "let me go. You rest. There is more for me to clean anyway," she kissed him as she stood up.

Sylvia was standing in the kitchen staring at the mess needing to be cleaned when Donna walked in. She hugged her Mum tight, "I'm sorry Mum," she apologized, "sit I'll make you a cuppa."

Sylvia picked up one of the fallen chairs up righting it and sitting. Donna put the kettle on, turning back to the disaster that was their kitchen. Retrieving the broom she began to sweep up the broken glass, china and popcorn that intermingled on the floor, "I told him not to go," Sylvia blankly said. Donna paused watching her mother, "I asked him to come back, not to go with John. I don't blame him, everyone wants an adventure. I don't blame John either. Dad loved doting on you, all he wanted was for you to get your memory back and be happy, to realize how special you are. This was his way of doing that, by making sure you would never be alone," Sylvia continued. Donna bit her lip trying to prevent it from quivering as the kettle began to scream. She reached for it pouring a cup for her Mum and one for herself.

She placed them on the table, turning another chair proper so she could sit down, "I suppose he's with Gram eh," she offered.

Sylvia smiled through her tear logged eyes, "yes," she nodded.

Over the next week and a half, things returned to normal. People moved on, repaired the damage of the massive earthquakes that had happened due to the sun's extreme flares. Scientists couldn't explain why the sun had shifted so vigorously causing such a spasm in the atmosphere and it ended up being just another unanswered question in the recent months. Donna was spending quite a bit of time at her Mum's helping get the house back in order and planning Gramps funeral, while John focused on getting their house back in order even though she told him she could manage. The New Year wasn't as bright as she had originally envisioned but she had her Mum, her fiancé and the baby on the way to keep her grounded.

Lying in his arms is all she ever wanted. Donna snuggled into him more, not wanting to wake up, not wanting to face the day. She kissed his arm that lay around her shoulder knowing he was awake, "morning," she softly said.

John stroked his other hand across her belly, "good morning," he gloomily replied tucking his face next to her ear, pulling her closer to him. She stared at their dry cleaning hanging on the over the closet door, a visible reminder of what awaited today. Just another day she thought to herself starting to get up, "don't go," he whispered into her ear griping onto her desperately.

She settled back into him, "what time is it," she asked.

"Nine oh seven," he accurately told her,

"John," she gasped. We have to be there in an hour," she scolded kissing his arm and standing up. She quickly headed to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and sweeping some of her hair into a clip. Finishing this, she went back into the bedroom to get dressed seeing that John was still lying on the bed. She walked over to him, leaning over kissing his cheek, "come on love. We need to hurry. I told Mum we'd pick her up at ten," she sighed. He rolled onto his back as she retrieved her dress from the hanger sliding the black scoop neck dress up over her thighs and bump, onto her arms, "can you help me," she questioned pulling her hair off her back and peering at him over her shoulder. He watched her smiling, coming to aid her he slowly zipped up the back, kissing the crook of her neck before turning to the bathroom himself. She couldn't help but frown at his forced reactions. Donna could tell he was trying to pretend everything was alright but it obviously wasn't. She sat on her bed strapping her heels on as John came back into the room removing his dry cleaning bag from the closet door to get dressed. His eyes had lacked their natural luster, since the incident.

"Let me help," she suggested walking over to him as he forced another smile. Reaching for his tie, she placed it under his collar, tucking it around, under and through before tightening it.

Her hand lingered on his chest while she searched his eyes for a glimpse of the man he was a few days ago, "I'm fine," he stated somehow sensing her worry.

Donna frowned, "we both know that isn't the case," she pushed.

His shoulders slumped as his eyes darkened, "it should have been me," he pouted, his bottom lip protruding. Then Donna did something she instantly regretted meeting her palm to his cheek leaving a bright red mark where they had been introduced, "what was that for," he squealed.

"You, John Smith," she returned. He looked at her confused, "that hurt yeah? That's because you're alive. You're here and you're alive with me and the baby," she confronted forcing his hand onto her protruding stomach. She looked in his eyes hoping to see some sort of recognition or spark but they were dulled by the sadness that existed inside him, the weight of the world on his shoulders. Not wanting to leave him alone with his thoughts she slumped onto the bed hiding her face in her hands attempting to hide the tears streaming uncontrollably from her eyes.

Sitting next to her, carefully avoiding his vest and jacket, John placed his arm around her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sighed.

She glared at him from behind her tear filled eyes, "don't. I wouldn't be crying if it weren't for these damn hormones," she growled standing up to fix her makeup. She wanted to hug him, she knew he was having a hard time but she was so mad that he would say that. Didn't he want to be here with her? Was being dead really better than having a baby and being engaged? Or was he simply like this every time someone died in his name? She paused, realizing her last thought, looking at her tear strewn face in the mirror, was her Gramps not the first? Is that why her Mum had pleaded with her to come stay with them blaming her accident on John? She glanced down at the silver watch on her left wrist; there was no time to think about this now.

The unbearable silence lasted between them longer than ever before. Even her Mum had sensed something when they arrived to pick her up. The three of them stood outside the church, Donna standing next to Sylvia with John slightly behind Donna to her other side. Seeing the black car approach Donna bit her lip trying to prevent more tears from falling. Glancing at her Mum, she noticed not a single tear was fighting to get out. Suddenly she felt a warm tender hand in hers; he always did tend to be less susceptible to the weather than she. Feeling his presence at her side she let a tiny smile escape as the car parked in front of them. Four fellow veterans removed the casket slowly from the back, draped across it, the flag of his Queen, the one he had served so many years ago. Solemnly they followed sitting in the front pew to the left. A photo of Wilfred in his uniform, another of him and Eileen on their wedding day and one of him holding Donna as a baby were framed standing across the front.

Donna faded in and out as the reverend spoke, "there is an appointed time for everything and a time for every affair under the heavens. A time to be born and a time to die," he began. She stared down at her blossoming belly, instinctively placing a hand of protection over it. In a few months their child would be here, never having the opportunity to know its granddad or great granddad. She looked at John who was still holding her hand, sorrow evident across his face before looking back at the reverend, "a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build, a time to weep and a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance." She wondered if she would ever get her time to dance. It didn't feel right now, having a celebration when the two most important men in her life would never be there, maybe just something small with the two of them and her Mum. Startled back to the present by John letting go of her hand she watched him stand, stepping up to the podium. Unaware he had planned this she wasn't surprised by it either.

She listened as he cleared his throat, "I was lucky to know Wilfred these past two years. I would have been proud to call him my Dad. We had what I would like to think was a special relationship since we met. I like to think it had something to do with the love we both shared for his granddaughter," he paused smiling at Donna. "I shared things with him that I hadn't with my own family. Wilfred was always there, never judging, cheering me up when I was down, forcing me to get past myself and threatening me when I needed it. Especially when it came to his beloved granddaughter, when I first shared my feelings for Donna with him he made me promise to take care of her and told me that if I didn't I would have to answer to him. Even in the end he was thinking of others before himself," John paused staring into Donna's eyes. He looked out at all those gathered in the church, "when our child is born, he or she will hear stories of how wonderful their great grandfather was. How even in his final moments, he chose the hardest thing to do simply because he believed it was the right thing to do," John stopped pursing his lips taking a deep breath before he stepped down finding his way back to Donna. As others spoke about their times spent with Wilf, Donna scooted in closer to John as he placed his arm around her.

She kissed his cheek quickly then moved her mouth beside his ear, "thank you," she whispered to him as he tightened his arm around her.

Approaching the Union Jacked draped casket Donna shakily placed her hand it, closing her eyes as tears fell and her lip trembled, "good bye," she whispered following in the direction her Mum had gone.

John followed as everyone began to meet in the rectory after, "Donna, can I steal you for a minute," he interrupted.

Donna smiled bidding well to another unrecognizable face as John took her hand leading her out of the room, "what's wrong," she harshly inquired once out of earshot.

John took a deep breath holding her hand tighter in his, "I know this isn't the time or place. I just have to. Donna if anything were to happen to you. I couldn't," he stuttered.

She raised her right hand up, stroking his cheek as his eyes shined wet, "It's okay love," she comforted.

John pulled her closer, "anytime I don't see you for the brilliant woman you are is not okay. You are so perfect. My secret weapon you are," he smiled kissing her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling the sharp pain of her leg cramping Donna shot up in bed. Attempting to straighten her foot automatically it quickly became obvious this was not a simple fix. As quick as she could situate herself and kick her leg free of blankets pushing it over the side of the bed she stood on it forcing the cramp to submit.

Sensing her pain John shot out of bed throwing his coat on over his pajamas and rushing to grab her suitcase, "it's time," he nervously yelled.

Donna laughed, "sometimes you can be so daft. Just a cramp, no babies being born tonight," she giggled at his dazed expression.

He placed the suitcase back in the corner, taking his jacket off and laying it back over the chair walking to her side, "is there anything I can do," he hoped.

She smirked, "I can think of a few things," she winked.

John smiled, "you can," he asked seductively prancing over to her.

Donna nodded, "yeah, first you can calm your child down. He's playing soccer on my bladder then you can give me one of those amazing massages. My back is killing me," she pouted.

John gave in kneeling on the floor in front of Donna's bulging belly. He closed his eyes, placing his hands on her stomach and meeting his forehead to it. She loved watching this, as he hummed quietly to the baby, the wonderful daddy skills he already possessed, "how do you do that," she softly asked.

He smiled looking up at her, "not sure," he winked standing up, "want me to try it on you," he laughed kissing her and pushing her back onto the bed.

"You can work on doing that to my back. That'll be plenty enough," she giggled throwing her arms around his neck as he pressed himself against her.

"I love you," she declared staring into his chocolate eyes, "I'm so happy of all the guys you were the one to knock me up," she snickered.

John nibbled her ear, "oi! You were trying with others," he chuckled.

Donna's face went blank as she sincerely stared into his eyes, "no, but something tells me you weren't trying either. I got lucky," she told him pecking his lips, "now. Back to this massage you agreed to," she said changing the subject. His fingers ran across her skin making her hair stand on edge, just barely above a tickle. She closed her eyes in enjoyment as she arched her back around the pillow she cradled, helping so he could reach every problem area, "mmmm" she moaned in ecstasy closing her eyes as her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in pain, her stomach was tight and her breasts were on fire. Eh, at least she didn't wake with heartburn again she thought. John's breath tickled her stomach as he spoke to it, "and you are going to be the most beloved girl in all the galaxy with your Mum's ginger hair and my eyes," he smiled. Donna couldn't contain her giggle as it burst from her mouth making him realize she was awake. He moved up to her still lingering his hand on her belly, "good morning darling," he cooed kissing her neck.

Donna sighed, "not today," she told him causing a frown to briefly take hold of his face. She turned to look at him better, "I just don't feel good my breasts feel like they're about to explode and I'm not sure what's going on with my stomach," she worried.

She could feel his hand running across it checking for anything wrong, "feels fine to me," he noted his findings.

Donna rolled her eyes at him, "maybe that's because you don't have a baby inside you pushing from the inside out," she scoffed.

John brought his hand up caressing her cheek, "how about I make us some breakfast," he suggested as the baby kicked.

"I think he likes that idea," she laughed.

She watched him get up walking over to her side of the bed, "may I assist you," he joked. She put her hands up rolling her eyes as he pulled her up off the bed and to her feet wrapping his arm around her, "what would you like," he asked kissing her cheek as they walked downstairs.

Donna smiled, "I'll give you one guess," she giggled watching the grin spread across his face, "does it start with a B," he guessed.

She smacked his arm, "I think we're running out of ways to make bananas edible," she rolled her eyes.

John looked startled, "never," he gasped, "how do you feel about banana pancakes with brown sugar syrup," he questioned.

Donna stared at him, "are you going to spoil me like this after the baby's born too," she mocked.

He turned grabbing a hold of her waist, "I will spoil you all the days of your life," he committed kissing her until she ran out of air.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost one when Donna woke. Not only did she need to pee again but the baby was kicking up a storm, "John," she croaked not wanting to open her eyes. He must be asleep since he didn't respond she figured, "John the baby is kicking again," she whined, "will you calm him? Please," she sighed, popping her head up and beginning the process of rolling over but John wasn't in bed. Instead of repeating the process she scooted towards his side of the bed and pulled herself out.

Walking downstairs she noticed all the lights were out, something must be wrong. She hurried over to the answering machine but there were no new messages and John wasn't home. If he was okay he would have called. She called John's cell but it just rang. Donna stood there for a moment trying to think of what to do before deciding to dial Jack. It rang for what felt like forever before he answered, "hello gorgeous," he answered.

"You aren't sleeping," she stuttered, shocked causing Jack to laugh.

"No. I'm rather preoccupied," he purred.

Donna bit her lip to stop from laughing, "oh. Uh. Sorry to interrupt. It's just. Well, it's John," she began.

"What's wrong with him," Jack asked curiously. She tried holding back tears but couldn't hold in the whimper, "Donna, what's wrong," Jack pushed worry evident in his voice.

"It's one and he isn't home. He hasn't even called. I don't know where he is," she sobbed.

Jack was quiet for a moment, "Donna I'll be right over and we will figure out where he is," he assured her.

"It will take you hours to get here," she protested.

Jack was getting dressed from the sounds of it, "no. I'm in London. Was going to pop by tomorrow for a visit, I'll be there soon," he promised hanging up.

Exactly five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Donna slowly walked over to it, taking a deep breath before opening it. She was overcome with relief when it was just Jack, so overcome that she started crying as soon as she saw his face, "there, there Donna," he comforted hugging her, "no need to worry. I'm sure he's just off in his own little world forgot to charge his phone or something," he assured her.

Donna nodded her head wiping the tears from her eyes, "yeah," she sighed. She shuffled back over to the couch, sitting down she couldn't get her mind off the worst case possibility, "have you found anything out yet," she hoped placing her hand on her slight belly rubbing it.

Jack shook his head, "I put a few calls out. I have my people working on it but nothing yet," he frowned, "do you know what he was working on," he questioned.

She stood up, "Shouldn't you? You are partners," she shot. Jack turned back to her, "yes but we don't always have the same cases," he answered.

Donna rolled her eyes, "he keeps his files locked in his desk. I don't have a key though. He says they're government property. So maybe he's working for them," she thought aloud starting to make tea.

Jack stood up, "mind if I have a look," he urged.

Donna waved her hand at him, "yea. Have a go at it if you can get in," she called to him.

Jack started walking over to the makeshift office but before he made it all the way up his phone rang. He hurried to answer it, "yes. I understand. A worm hole? Anything I can do? Okay, keep me posted," she heard him saying. His conversation was brief and hushed. There was something they were all keeping from her. She poured two cups of tea walking over to give one to Jack.

He was going through John's files, his desk was a mess. One of the folders contained drawings of an eerie familiar metal hat looking thing. That would never work she thought, he'd have to change the gene transcription turning it completely off. There, not too far from the diagrams sitting on his desk in a frame was a scan of the baby. She couldn't hold the tears back, what if something had happened to him and he could never see their baby?

It was her whimper that caused Jack to look up, "what's wrong," he worried.

Donna bit her lip handing him the tea, "this is for you," she said coldly handing it to him, "Donna, I don't think it's best you be looking at these," he suggested.

She glared at him, "now if I worked with John why doesn't he want me to see what he's working on," she barked.

"Uh. I don't know. Maybe he's worried it might be too much for you. Since you can't remember things yet," he stuttered.

Donna faced him, "I think you know why. I think you all are keeping something from me. I'm just not sure what yet," she accused.

Jack laughed and smiled one of his most alluring ones to try to charm her, "now Donna why would we keep anything from you," he innocently asked.

She felt pain in her mind, another headache was coming on, "I should go lay down," she told him holding her hand to the pain. Jack rushed to her side, "here let me help you," he offered walking her to the couch.

It was three thirty when Donna heard keys in the door she stood up from the couch ready to yell at him. John sulked in, straight to Donna, pulling her close to him. She instantly felt at peace as he hugged her. They stood there as time passed by before he finally loosened his grip bringing his hands to her head, pulling her into a kiss. Donna slowly ran her fingers in a circular motion at the base of the back of his neck, something that always seemed to calm him. John pulled out of the kiss and went back to hugging her; his kiss was so full of need, of desperation as were his hugs, what had happened? "John," she whispered, "are you okay love," she questioned. She could feel his head nod slowly.

Pulling her head back to get a look at him as he let her go the first thing she noticed was how tan he was, "where were you," she asked causing John to run his hand through his hair. When he did this dirt come from it, "what the," she trailed off seeing it at the same time he did.

"It's been a long night," he began.

"No," she bellowed causing John and Jack to take attention.

"Pardon," he replied, she took a deep breath.

"No. You do not get to be gone God knows where all night with not so much as a call and come home to play the 'it's been a long night,' card. No. You're hotter than I've ever felt you, covered in dirt and tan. Where were you," she barked.

Eyes darting to Jack with a plea of help but receiving none he looked back to Donna, "I was researching. I lost track of time. I'm sorry Donna, I should have called but I didn't have my phone on me," he offered.

Donna smacked his arm, "you think a simple sorry is going to be sufficient? You left your pregnant wife alone, no idea where you were or how to get a hold of you. You didn't call. What is something had happened to you John," she cried. He went to hug her but she put her hand up stopping him, "I thought you could be dead or worse," she trailed off.

"What's worse than dead," he wondered aloud.

Donna's gaze drifted to her belly as she placed her hand over her expanded bump, "I thought you left us," she whispered.

John stepped forward opening his arms to embrace her but she stepped back again, "Donna I would never leave you," he promised.

She turned her back to him walking over to the window. Jack was standing by the couch letting this remain between them, "how do I know that. I haven't remembered anything significant. Just bits and pieces and even those aren't necessarily memories. I'm not who you fell in love with. The only thing keeping us together is the baby," she sighed.

John stepped toward her, "Donna, I'm sorry. I was in a bit of a jam. I didn't mean to scare you today."

Donna interrupted, "no but this is what you do. You leave people, you move on. It's always like this with you. And since Gramps died. I'm scared out of my mind every day," she revealed.

The color drained from John's face, "I know I'm strong enough to raise a baby on my own but if you tell me you're going to be there and then disappear or don't show up I'm not strong enough for that," she confessed, John stepped back like she had just slapped him, obviously hurt by her words.

He stood there quiet for a long time unsure what to say, "Donna, I'm not planning on going anywhere," he started.

"But you don't plan do you. You just make it up as you go along," she interrupted holding her hand to her head.

John rushed to her at seeing this, "Donna are you okay," his voice quivered. She nodded as he guided her to sit in a chair, kneeling down in front of her, "I'm not going anywhere. It would take a lot to keep me from coming back home to you," he promised. "You and our baby, I wasn't sure how much I wanted this until it happened. I couldn't imagine my life without you Donna. You are the most remarkable person I've ever met," he declared.

Donna was crying, "don't think you're getting off so easy mister," she growled.

He leaned in, kissing her, "don't you have someone waiting for you Jack," he hinted.

Standing up Jack put his coat on, "yea I have a few guys waiting for me in fact," he winked causing John to roll his eyes.

"Stop it," John shot.

Jack smiled and let himself out, "call me if you need anything," he urged closing the door.

Donna sat there in John's arms listening to his heart. It didn't seem to matter where she was she could always hear his heart beat, "I know you can't tell me where you were. I get it, some secret government research. You should have had your phone. What if something had happened," she worried.

John kissed her head, "I'm sorry Donna, so sorry. I really am. I didn't intend to scare or worry you. I love you too much to ever do that," he pled.

Donna suddenly stood up, "look at you. You're a mess," she brought attention to his clothes, taking his jacket off, "I thought you tossed this after Christmas," she asked looking at the brown pinstripe suit he was wearing.

John noticed he had forgotten to change, "uh. Yeah. I had it repaired," he stuttered.

She smiled laying his coat over a chair, "what is all over you," she said aloud as he unbuttoned his suit jacket handing it to her. John went over to the couch stretching out Donna following, cozying herself up to him with his arm around her as he kicked off his trainers, "is that sand," she questioned as it spilled out of his trainers.

John nodded, "yeah. Like I said, it was a long day," he repeated himself placing his hand on her belly, "what do you think of the name Christina, if it turns out to be a girl," he probed.

Donna thought about it for a minute, "I'll put it on the list," she told him kissing his cheek and closing her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna awoke to pain in her back; sitting up abruptly she leaned over the edge of the bed. A new nightly ritual thanks to the baby. She could feel John watching her, thankfully he had finally calmed and no longer became distraught every time she was in pain. She could feel him move closer to her pressing his hand into her lower back releasing some of the cramp. This had become their nightly habit several times Donna would wake up to go to the bathroom and several times due to back pain. Once John figured out it was the latter he would lean over and tenderly relieve the pressure in her back with his amazing healing hands. She never mentioned the dreams though; surely he would be worried about their odd nature. He was still highly overprotective of her since the accident.

She shifted lying back on the bed, pushing the blanket further away from her. Instead of laying back where she had been she shifted onto her left side leaning her head onto John's chest and throwing her arm over his stomach. The coolness of his skin felt wonderful against her, "Donna, are you feeling alright," John whispered. Too tired to talk she just nodded her head. She could feel him lightly shift but she was too tired to care. Her head hurt and she could barely think let alone form words, "Donna you're heart is racing. You're so hot you're sweating," he stated in alarm bringing his hand to her forehead pushing her sweaty hair back.

Donna lay there for a second trying to form the words, "bad dream," she finally got out. He started to move, "no. Stay," she managed to get out.

John threw the blanket off himself, "Donna you're burning up," he told her standing up. He leaned down picking her up.

The drastic temperature difference between her skin and his felt so good she thought wrapping her arm around him and laying her head on his cool chest, "mmm," she moaned at the contrast in temperatures.

John carried her into the bathroom, "Donna, this is really important does your head hurt," he asked setting her in the cool tub. The sight of her scared him, her eyes were closed and she was as white as a sheet, "Donna, does your head hurt," he repeated.

Donna was breathing shallowly through the pain she could hear John asking about her head but she couldn't form the word. She tried to nod but she wasn't sure if it worked and she didn't care enough to try again. John was in a panic, Donna was unresponsive for the most part he saw her slightly nod when he asked if her head hurt and she was so very hot. He turned on the water setting it to the coldest it would go, trying to cool her down. He thought he had buried the memories deep enough but maybe this was all too much for her. Kneeling on the floor next to the bath he placed his hands on her temples. He closed his eyes, unsure what he would find there, unsure how much he would need to take, unsure if he could stay with her. Down he plunged into her memory, he could see how scared she was at first of him and a baby but how she was growing to love them both and get used to the idea. Then he could see her dream.

Walking down a ramp he could see himself talking to a commander, "Doctor," she called causing him to run up to her, "oh! Just in time! Come on. Come on. We're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses.

What more could you ask," he boomed taking her hand and leading her to the nearby jeep.

She pulled back from him, "I'm not coming with you," she interrupted watching him pause as he dropped her hand, "I've been thinking. I'm sorry. I'm going home," she finished.

"Really," he heard himself whisper. He could literally see his hearts break as intensely as he remembered the dread that she was leaving him, "I've got to," she reiterated.

He could feel Donna's heart flutter as he watched himself nod, trying to find words through the pain he was feeling, "well. If that's what you want. I mean it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to take you. The fifteenth broken moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko. Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble. It's been brilliant. You've saved my life in so many ways."

He remembered how much he had wanted to kiss her then, how he had wanted to beg her to stay and that in wracking his brain trying to find the words to say he realized she didn't mean leave him for good. "You're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean," he said as Donna nodded her head.

"You dumbo," she whispered.

He noticed how he had blushed slightly, "and then you're coming back," he questioned.

"Do you know what you are? A great, big outer-space dunce," she remarked as he clapped his hand onto his chin avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Suddenly they were on the street by her house, he had just gotten back in the jeep, "and you be careful," she ordered as they drove off. Donna began walking down the street to her house, full of their recent adventures, of all the ways she had changed since she had last been here. The life she chose to run away with the Doctor, everything she had given up, never to find a husband, to have children or see her family. Suddenly she spotted Wilf. He felt the intense longing and pain that hit her as she gasped and began to run towards her Gramps. Hugging him tightly as she cried and they went in for tea.

She was sitting across the table from Wilfred, "is it safe? This Doctor are you safe with him," he worried.

He could feel Donna smile as her heart skipped another beat, "he's amazing Gramps. He's just dazzling. And never tell him I said that," she confessed.

"No," Wilf agreed as Donna leaned closer, "but I trust him with my life," she admitted.

Wilf pulled back, "hold up. I thought that was my job," he paused.

Donna smiled, "you still come first," she reassured him.

They were outside, staring up at the freshly cleared atmosphere, "now we're in trouble," the Doctor exclaimed picking up the machine and running into the house. She followed after him as he ran into the transport, "right so, Donna thank you for everything. Martha you too. Oh. So many times. Luke, do something clever with your life," he finished looking down tweaking the settings on the machine.

Donna's heart was breaking, tears starting to sting her eyes, "you're saying goodbye," she whispered.

He continued to fiddle with the buttons, "Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And well you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air," he explained.

Martha stepped forward, "you're going to ignite them," she mumbled.

Donna's mouth gaped open, "you'll kill yourself," she declared glancing at Martha, "just send that thing up on it's own. I don't know put it on a delay," Martha suggested.

He looked so stoic, "I can't," he told them staring into Donna's eyes, "why not," she begged.

He could feel the pain welling within her, "I've got to give them a choice," he saw himself say pressing the transport button as Donna gasped placing her hands on her head as she began to weep.

The tears falling from her eyes and pain she was suffering at the loss of the Doctor blurred out anything else happening. He could feel as she realized she loved him, even worse that she would never be able to tell him. Only beeping from the transporter interrupted her thoughts, "what are you doing," Martha asked shocked.

Luke looked up, "something clever," he declared pressing the transport button disappearing to see the Doctor shocked in the transport.

He could feel the relief that flooded Donna as she saw his face and he sat down, Martha rushing to his side. Slowly she walked over to him raising her hand to gain momentum hitting his arm as hard as she could. The shocked look he gave her was priceless as she collapsed to her knees holding onto his arm wanting to kiss him and never let him go.

Pulling that memory from her, he opened his eyes removing his hands from her temples. He sat there kneeling in awe of what he had just seen. But how, he thought. How did Donna remember? And why of all memories the Sontarans? He didn't have time to ponder this, running out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find his cell phone. He quickly returned to Donna's side he began making calls, calling Martha and Jack to inform them what happened. If Donna wasn't cooling by the time Martha arrived they would take her to the hospital. John reached over feeling her forehead; it was markedly cooler but not as cool as he wished. He stood up fetching a wash rag dipping it under the cool still running water. He lightly rubbed it along her forehead and face trying to cool her off. Even in this state he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked.

Jack was the first to arrive, no doubt using his vortex manipulator. John ran down to the door opening it for them racing back beside Donna in case she woke. Jack quickly followed behind him. Donna was still peacefully lying in the tub, John wet the rag again wiping her face with it, "what happened," Jack finally asked.

John shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe she was dreaming, but she remembered the Sontarans. I pushed it back down again but," he trailed off.

John pulled out his sonic, scanning it over her to see if he could figure out what was wrong but nothing abnormal appeared, "I think everything might just be too much." Her temperature was finally beginning to drop so that must be a good sign right?

Martha arrived soon shocked at the way John looked, never having seen him so distraught before, "she hasn't woken yet then," she questioned. John shook his head indicating no, "well if her temperature is down, maybe we should get her dry and back in bed then," she suggested.

John nodded standing up, "I can do it," he quietly spoke leaving to grab a night gown and towel.

After he got her dried off, changed and back in bed Donna still was unconscious, "if she doesn't wake in an hour maybe we should go to the hospital, just in case," Martha suggested.

John nodded absent mindedly standing next to the bed staring down at his sleeping Donna. Martha stepped forward to check over Donna, "is there something we're missing," she thought aloud.

"I don't know," he whispered shaking his head, "maybe with the ood and the Master everything was just too much. But I can use the chameleon arch until she has the baby, I don't know what to do. I can't lose someone else," he whimpered realizing he didn't have control of this situation. Jack stepped closer to John placing a hand on his shoulder offering support unsure what to say.

Two hours, sixteen minutes and forty seconds, that's how long Donna was unconscious. John stayed by her side the entire time while Matha and Jack retired to the living room. Martha would check on him every once in a while, offering him tea or suggesting she could take a turn but he would have nothing of it. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and how his heart would ache without her. How fast she had grown on him, his fiery redhead, yelling at the world, constantly challenging him. He had wanted nothing more than to get rid of her when they met, now he would fight for her, he would give his remaining lives for her.

Pain was the first thing that flashed in her head, immediately she reached her hand up trying to sooth where it was coming from, "are you okay," John asked standing up from where he was sitting on the floor.

Donna tried to smile, wincing in pain, "yeah. Fine," she lied.

He ran his soft delicate fingers along her face, "are you sure," he questioned.

Donna nodded, "yeah. Why were you on the floor," she quizzed him.

She watched as he frowned, "you don't remember," he questioned.

Donna scrunched her face; "remember what," she asked confused.

"Doctor Jones is here, you were unconscious, had a high fever. I was worried," he sighed.

Her hand shot to her belly, "the baby," she croaked, "is he okay?"

He smiled, she had failed to notice how old he looked before but his youthfulness returned with his smile, his gorgeous smile, "yeah. You both are," he comforted, "let me go get Doctor Jones so she can check you again," he told her kissing her head and leaving the room.

Donna looked down at her belly, running her hands over her bump, "you okay in there," she said aloud, "you better be. You're not done cooking yet," she laughed. The fear gathered within her, the baby wasn't kicking. Why wasn't he kicking? "John," she screamed in horror.

She heard him run up the stairs, "what's wrong," he worried rushing to her side.

"The baby, he isn't kicking," she cried, tears streamed down her face as Doctor Jones hurried in. She pulled a monitor out of a bag, placing gel onto the tip, "can you lift your gown," she requested.

Donna pulled the blanket down and her night dress up exposing her bump, "when was the last time you felt kicking," Doctor Jones inquired.

Donna searched her mind, "when I woke up earlier. He was kicking madly." "That was two hours, thirty seven minutes and nine seconds ago," John interrupted.

Doctor Jones placed the probe connected to the monitor on her belly, the gel felt cold but right now that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the well being of their child. She moved it around the air hung silent filled with worry as the scratching sound escaped from the monitor. Doctor Jones continued to move it around searching for a heartbeat as Donna began to silently sob reaching out for John's hand, interlacing her fingers with his. He walked closer, kneeling on the ground beside her tears forming in his eyes. Doctor Jones moved the probe lower on the belly and Donna's breath hitched hearing it, the perfect heart beat, "he's all right," she smiled as John squeezed her hand smiling back and leaning in to kiss her between their tears of joy.

Doctor Jones nodded, "the baby has just shifted, getting ready for birth, that's why you haven't felt any kicking," she explained.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna was grabbing onto her pillow pulling it into her trying to ease the pain but it wasn't working. "John," she said with no answer, "John," she begged straining to reach behind her back to grab onto his hand but he wasn't there. Tears stung her eyes as her memory burned, "Doctor, please," she screamed with the little bit of energy she had left. She heard a glass fall and the sound of his trainers on the tile. "Doctor it hurts," she whimpered as he burst in the room running to Donna's side.

"It's alright. I'm here," he soothed taking hold of her dangling hand. She cringed again as another wave hit her cramping from her back to her stomach and the sharp pain in her head burned brightly, "what's wrong," he asked alarmed.

She could hear the worry in his voice and that was her breaking point. Her lip quivered in the uncertainty, "I don't know it hurts so bad," she cried holding her protruding belly. She couldn't feel the baby move but she could hear the double heart beats. He let go of her hand running to the dresser to fetch his phone before returning to her side. She saw him frantically dial, panic stricken across his face, "Doctor," she whispered.

John nodded, "yeah. I'm calling Doctor Jones," he replied without looking up.

She reached out clasping his tie and pulled him down to her level forcing him to look at her, "Doctor," she cried looking into his eyes. Realization and sadness filled his eyes as he collapsed onto his knees, "you can't remember yet," his voice quivered.

Donna looked at him through the tears that were threatening to fall. She wanted to comfort him but there was not time for that, her main concern was the baby right now, "Doctor I need you to promise me if anything happens you'll take care of her. Don't leave her and don't keep making me forget," she sputtered through the pain.

His brow furrowed causing the wrinkles in his forehead to show. The twinkle disappeared from his eyes looking like he had aged right before her, "Donna stop it," he pleaded.

She tried to smile, "you're not telling me to shut up," she jolted, "promise me Doctor if anything goes wrong, you'll tell her about how brilliant I was that day," she sobbed.

"Oh Donna Noble you are the most important woman in the whole wide universe," he reassured her. "Donna look at me," he requested, "I have to do it again for the baby before you burn too hot," he sighed.

Donna nodded, "I know," she bawled. He placed his hands on her temples, pushing back the time lord conscious and all their memories together up until the last few months.

He watched her lay on the bed, still in obvious pain. He knew what this all meant. It was time. Donna was in labor and by the end of the day they would know if his plan worked or not. Picking the phone up he noticed his hands were trembling, he entire body was. He had known this day would come but yet he wasn't ready for it. When he lost Rose he was able to move on, slowly but Donna helped him. He shook his head, he didn't have time to think about that now, he dialed Martha, "Martha, it's me. It's time," he said coldly stroking Donna's cheek lightly, "yeah. She's unconscious. I had to wipe her memory again. She was burning," he paused looking at how peaceful and unaware she appeared in front of him, "can you call the others. I um need a few moments," he asked ending the phone call.

He was still kneeling in front of her when Jack arrived. Hearing Jack walking in the room he hurriedly wiped away the tears streaking down his face. He stood up looking at Jack, "we need to get her to the hospital. Martha is going to meet us there. Donna made a bag up its in the nursery," he commanded. Jack left to retrieve the bag returning to see the Doctor standing at Donna's side.

Jack saw his reddened eyes, "Doc," he said softly embracing him in a hug.

"We'll use the TARDIS. I'll need her handy. Donna should remain unconscious until after we're at the hospital," the Doctor said finding his TARDIS key and pulling her back into sync.

"Hello old girl," he muttered running his hand along the blue wood. Turning around he noticed Jack about to pick up Donna, "no don't," he interjected, "it could be the last," he trailed off before forcing the words out of his mouth.

Jack picked up all the bags again, "really she thinks she needs all this to have a baby," he protested causing the Doctor to laugh.

"That's my Donna," he smirked.

Arriving at the hospital he ran in holding her, "my wife's unconscious in labor," he cried trying to get some help looking around for any sign of Martha. A nurse ran over to them with a stretcher. He gently lay her on there as Jack worked on Donna's bags, "Doctor Jones said she would meet us here," John reported to the nurse.

The nurse nodded, "she called ahead and let us know you would be here soon and gave us strict instructions to follow. Moving towards a room small temporary room to install an IV and set machines up to monitor her. John sat down, letting Jack deal with the paperwork, clearly not able to deal with the challenge himself. He was holding onto her hand for dear life, scared that if he let go something might happen.

He was leaning over the bed his hand on their hands when he felt her move, "hello there," he brightened looking at her.

Donna's face scrunched clearly confused, "what," she began before he cut her off.

"You're in labor. You passed out due to the pain," he clarified.

She could see fresh tears and streaks down his face, "John you're crying," she acknowledged pulling her hand from his and reaching for his face.

Her fingers touched his wet cheeks, he quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "I was worried," he offered softly.

Donna looked over to Doctor Jones who was standing there watching their exchange, "what do you say we get you moved to your birthing suite," she offered.

Once moving to the suite, John explored the room putting Donna's things away trying to make himself busy. Donna was leaned over the bed pushing into it fists balled as another contraction came on. She tried not to make a noise but finally gasped in pain when it got to be too much causing John's attention to transfer to her. He ran over to her, rubbing her back trying to help he relax.

Doctor Jones was looking over her contractions so far, "now would be a great time for a spinal block," she suggested.

 Donna looked at her than at John, “I can handle pain; Women all over the world do it all the time. I don't want my baby to be born drugged out," she growled mid contraction. Doctor Jones looked up at John who just shrugged his shoulders.

She stood up straight as the contraction ended. Slowly she turned and sat on the bed trying to relax until the next one came. John grabbed a big squishy ball from the closet, "look what I found," he exclaimed.

Donna glared at him, "what am I posed to do with that," she quipped.

He smiled, "sit on it. It helps your back stay aligned and relieves the pressure on your hips and lower spine allowing for the baby to travel further down the path of least resistance making it easier for the both of you," he explained.

Donna continued her death stare, "I'll tell you where you can stick it," she snarled. He carefully placed the ball back in the closet where he found it, instead opting for a wash cloth, wetting it with cool water and running it over her forehead and neck trying to relax her. She laid back as her labor continued to progress faster than she had anticipated.

Donna wrenched in pain, "this is all your fault," she growled at John squeezing his hand until his fingers began to turn red.

As the pain subsided, she loosened her grip, allowing the circulation to return to John's fingers, "I know," he agreed mopping her sweaty forehead with the wet cloth. She leaned against him for support, exhausted already.

If she was this tired from labor she didn't want to think about pushing. Doctor Jones walked back into the room, "okay Donna. It's time. I need you to push," she said removing the bottom half of the bed as a nurse moved in various carts with tools lining them.

"I can't," she whimpered.

John stood there cradling her in his arms against his chest, "I'm sorry. I swear I'm so sorry but you've got to try," he reasoned.

She shook her head "no, I'm not strong enough. It hurts too much," she whined.

He knelt down looking into her eyes, "Hey, you got to stop talking to yourself like that. You can do this. I promise. I'm here," he pleaded.

She nodded, "together," she quivered.

John reached up wiping her tears away, "yeah Donna, just like old times," he smiled.

He helped her lean forward, climbing up onto the bed. Settling in behind her he guided her back, "it's all right. I've got you," he calmed allowing her to relax into him.

"Doctor," Doctor Jones exclaimed appalled at this unusual scene. Donna could feel his arms around her, his breath on the nape of her neck, his voice in his ear. She felt home. She could feel a contraction coming on, leaned forward cradled in John's protective arms right there with her and grunted in pain reaching for his hand.

"Okay Donna a little bit more," Doctor Jones cheered as Donna leaned back into John with the contraction ending. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, panting.

He lightly kissed the side of her head, "you're doing wonderful," he boasted.

She tensed as she felt another contraction coming on, leaning forward beginning to push again, "oh Donna I can see the head, just a little bit more," Doctor Jones declared as the contraction came to an end.

Donna's body eased up as she lay there panting in John's arms, "have I ever told you how much I hate you," she sobbed nestling her head under his chin.

Pulling her sweaty hair back from her forehead he replied, "yeah. All the time," he smiled as she leaned forward with another contraction coming on.

Donna gathered all the remaining energy she had left pushing the baby out, "it's a girl," Doctor Jones declared delivering her.

Donna sank bank onto John smiling, "oh you are brilliant, you are," he beamed at her watching Doctor Jones take the baby to one of the tables. Donna nuzzled into his chest, "shut up," she smiled back.

Donna was relaxing against his chest; she could feel the lull of his breaths separate from her own and the beat of his hearts. Moving her ear to hear the comforting rhythm she relaxed into it, "does she have two hearts also," she asked nonchalantly.

She could feel him tense around her, "Donna," he said moving out from under her.

She smiled at him, "I think she looks like a Christina. Christina Penelope," she suggested as John proudly beamed.

Doctor Jones was wiping the baby off when Donna winced in pain momentarily, "does she have two hearts," she asked again watching Doctor Jones hurry and wrapped Christina up.

"Here's your little girl," she said handing the baby to Donna.

Donna looked up at her before taking the baby, "thank you for everything Martha." Donna looked down at the little girl in her arms, ten fingers, ten toes, "she looks just like you," she told the Doctor.

He smiled, "I was hoping she'd look more like you, even be a ginger," he half heartedly joked.

Donna sniffled trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, "how much time do I have left," she inquired.

His heart sank, "I'm not sure but I have a plan," he divulged turning to Martha, "will you get Jack," he asked.

Donna looked at him, sitting on the edge of her bed, "here," she commanded handing Christina over to him, "I want you to hold her. I want you to bond with her. Because if this plan doesn't work. She is everything our love was and more," she cried kissing Christina on the head as the Doctor took her.

He looked down at the baby in his arms, "she's so tiny," he cooed amazed. "Yeah, they tend to be," Donna laughed interrupted by Martha returning with Jack.

Donna struggled to wipe her tears away; she could feel her body becoming weaker by the second. The Doctor noticed this too becoming alarmed he handed the baby to Martha, "it's okay Christina, your aunty Martha is going to watch you," he smiled.

Turning back to Donna he sighed, "we need to get you to the TARDIS," he ordered walking over to her and picking her up. Donna could feel a sharp pain in her head just like before, she heard the Doctor tell they were going to the TARDIS but could only nod. Trying to avoid the pain building in her head she instead focused on the sound of his beating hearts. Oh how she would miss that sound she thought. She felt the Doctor stop, "no Martha, not you. The psychic energy is will be too much for Christina. She's too young," he explained. Donna desperately tried to will herself to speak, what psychic energy she thought, she reached up grasping the Doctor's lapel and tugging on it, "It's all right. I'm here. I've got you," he worried.

Donna could feel the gentle, comforting hum of the TARDIS as they walked in, the Doctor walked over and carefully lay her on the jump seat, "okay," he said to Jack, while checking for Donna's pulse, "if this doesn't work," he paused grasping the possibility of the choices before him, "I'm going to use my regenerative energy to heal her," he announced.

Jack stepped forward, "you can't Doc you would die," he began before the Doctor cut him off.

"I'd rather not live than live without her," he solemnly said. Donna laid there, the TARDIS trying to calm her and lessen the pain she was experiencing. Donna could see a bright red light echo the throbbing pain in her head.

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console pushing levers and pressing buttons as Jacked watched. The Doctor paused, reaching into the small hatch retrieving a silver watch from it, "I'm going to use the Chameleon Arch to trap the time lord consciousness Donna has inside this watch. I've made some modifications," he explained pressing a last button causing the helmet to descend.

Jack stood there in awe, "like when you became human," he asked.

The Doctor nodded, "yes. Hopefully it won't hurt her as much because her DNA doesn't need to be rewritten. All that needs to happen is the time lord consciousness to be removed," he clarified walking back over to Donna.

He motioned to Jack, "help me," he requested. Jack helped the Doctor get Donna to the metal helmet, placing it on her head and the watch into its slot. Donna opened her eyes.

She could feel someone helping her stand as the Doctor tinkered with something attached to her head, "Doctor," she whispered.

He reached for her hands, "Donna thank you for everything," he said kissing her on the lips as tears streaked down both their faces.

Donna, took a light breath, "I love you Doctor," she told him.

He sighed, "I love you Donna Noble, we had the best of times. The best," he said taking her into his arms, reprieving Jack. He took a deep breath and pressed the button beginning the transformation process.

Donna felt a burse of pain surrounded in a golden light before she collapsed. As she began rousing she could feel a cool grate against her skin, "mmm," she moaned at the pleasant feeling, "Donna," she heard someone call but it sounded so far away, "Donna," it called again.

She opened her eyes, seeing a brown haired man with chocolate eyes and a golden smile, "John," she said weakly. She watched as all the color drained from his face, "what's wrong," she worried.

John stroked her cheek lightly, "what do you remember," he gently asked. Donna lay there for a moment trying to remember. Her mind flooded with images mixing from her past, their past. Noticing that the pain was gone she tried to remember something only the Doctor would know, pi. But all she could remember was 3.14.

All the times he had kept her memories at bay the last few months, his disappearances, what she had put him through, Gramps, the baby and then she raised her weak arm slugging him with all her might, "what was that for," he squealed in surprise causing Jack to giggle.

Donna sat up, "you dunce. You were going to give me your energy if this didn't work," she yelped at him.

The Doctor smiled in realization that his Donna was back, "that's my girl," he beamed wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Hold on, get off me," she ordered causing him to frown. She reached for his hands, staring into his big brown eyes, "I couldn't have done this all alone spaceman," she piped grasping his face in her hands and snogging him senseless before passing out.

"Donna, Donna," he plead, feeling her go limp in his arms. He hurried to feel for a pulse, it was weak but there, "it must have been too much on her fragile body so soon after childbirth," he surmised picking her up and hurrying her into the med bay. Laying her onto the table, screens lit up scanning her instantly, revealing that everything was okay. She was just exhausted and needed rest from the whole ordeal. Relieved, the Doctor motioned to Jack, "let's get her back in the hospital and to my daughter," he smirked.

After assuring everyone that Donna was fine and Martha double checking for herself, the Doctor relaxed in a chair holding his newborn daughter, "hello Christina," he beamed, "I'm your Daddy," he assured her as he held her staring down into her blue eyes. He looked down at his darling daughter, feeling the pain he had felt when he first realized Jenny was like him but his hearts were overcome with happiness far beyond the pain that lingered there, "you are a very special girl, named after a strong beautiful woman Daddy met on a journey. One that Mummy wasn't too happy about. Everything is unique about you. You are the only living time lady. My very own little time lady," he cooed at her.

Donna was staring at the two from the bed, "oi, she isn't going to remember any of that," she moaned.

The Doctor stood up, "time lord genetics. She isn't like a normal baby. We begin developing inutero, never stop. How do you feel," he grinned.

She hadn't thought about that yet, "bit of a headache, but nothing like before," she answered sitting up.

"Yes I remember that feeling too, just some neural residuality, nothing to worry about. It will resolve itself," he assured her.

Donna looked at her daughter in his arms, "can I," she asked.

The Doctor carefully handed Christina off, "she has your eyes," he mentioned.

Donna looked into her eyes, "all babies are born with blue eyes. I still think she looks more like you. She definitely has your hair, Lord have mercy," Donna giggled. He leaned on the side of the bed pulling his feet up and wrapping his arm around Donna, playing with Christina's toes with his other hand.

Donna looked over at him causing him to back a bit up teetering on the edge of the bed, "is this too close," he questioned.

She shook her head, "no, I guess not with what all we've been doing," she blushed. "Does she have two hearts," she inquired. The Doctor nodded, "so she really is time lord then," she hesitated.

He looked up from his daughter to Donna, "yeah. Is something wrong with that," his voice broke.

She realized what he must be thinking, "no, no. It's perfect. I just wasn't sure since, well, you weren't you. You were human," she explained.

The Doctor smiled at her, "part time lord, part human. Two hearts, and her Mummy's brains," he insisted.

Donna frowned, "I hope she has your brains," she began.

"Nonsense! You are the most important woman in the universe Donna Noble," he interrupted kissing her.

Donna pulled back, staring into his eyes, "I could get used to this ya know," she breathlessly whispered.

He leaned back in, "that's my plan," the Doctor informed her.


	7. Into the Future

Cradling her bump, Donna was sitting on the couch sobbing as Jack held her. She knew this day would come, that one day John would leave and never come back leaving her alone to raise their child. Her eyes opened, her breath still quick from the horror of her nightmare placing her hand on her stomach realizing that it was just but a dream. Donna sat up wiping the wetness and sleep from her eyes. Since her memories had been restored two weeks ago she had been plagued by these nightmares. Each and every one of them concerning loosing the Doctor, something she never wanted to face.

Standing up she walked over to the chair retrieving her pink dressing gown. She could hear the Doctor through the monitor singing to their Christina. She smiled upon seeing the video feed, him sitting in the rocking chair lightly rocking as she lay on his chest. There was something innately soothing about hearing his native tongue. A piece of his past she was able to share in, just another thing he had opened to her. She walked out of their bedroom and across the corridor, pausing in the doorway staring at him while listening to his tongue.

He smiled sensing her presence, "sleep well," he asked continuing to rock. 

Donna walked in kissing their daughter on the head then pecking him on the lips, lingering a bit longer than usual, "yeah," she lied sitting on the ottoman. 

He frowned noticing this, "had another bad dream I take it," he suggested staring right through her, she kept looking at their daughter not wanting to meet his eyes only nodding her head in admittance, "oh my sweet, sweet Donna," he sighed. 

"How was she last night," Donna asked trying to change the subject, "was she much trouble?" 

He smirked, "not more than her Mum," he laughed as she swatted his leg lightly, "I've just gave her a bottle. Thought you could do with some extra rest after everything," he told her. 

She took a deep breath, "I'm not going to break," she declared rolling her eyes at his worry.

Standing up she rested her hand on his shoulder, "want me to make you some breakfast," she inquired. 

The Doctor looked up at her, "let me," he suggested carefully standing up with Christina cradled in his arms. 

The smile he had made her heart glow, "I need to pump anyway since you already fed her," Donna sighed still tired from her emotional dreams. 

"Might as well not, she'll be hungry in twenty minutes," he laughed handing her Christina.

"Is that right? You are so much like your daddy," she laughed kissing the baby's slightly chubby cheek following him into the kitchen.

Watching him prance around in an apron made her giggle, it had become a daily routine and for someone who said he didn't do domestic the Doctor sure seemed to be in heaven, "any special requests," he purred watching her sip some tea as Christina slept in her arms. 

Setting the cup down she rested her head on her hand, "surprise me," she smiled. 

He paused watching her for a moment, "you really look tired. Are you sure you don't need some more rest? It's been a long couple of weeks," he offered genuinely concerned. She frowned and his urging, "I'll be fine. What new mother isn't a bit tired," she scoffed noticing Christina staring up at her, "well good morning missy," she cooed tickling the tip of her daughter's mirror image nose. The baby smiled in return, "did you see that," Donna squealed causing the Doctor to jump.

"What," he worried, hurrying over to look at their daughter. 

She looked down at Christina again, "watch," she demanded. Donna smiled looking into her daughter's eyes, a few seconds later Christina smiled back at her, "there. Did you see that? She smiled back at me. Twice. Babies don't do that yet," Donna marveled.

The Doctor laughed, kissing both his girls, "that's where dad's time lord genetics come in," he smiled. 

Donna glanced up at him, "I'm going to have both of you talking circles around me. Dear Lord help me," she giggled. 

He lightly stroked her cheek, "she'll be brilliant just like her Mum," he announced turning back to finish breakfast. 

Donna watched her darling daughter in amazement, "is that right Christina? The brain of your Dad and heart of your Mum," she asked, Christina cooing in response. 

The Doctor looked up, "do I need to remind you she has both her Dad's hearts," he laughed.

Placing eggs and toast before her he put his arms out to take Christina, "oi. You had her all night spaceman," she chided causing him to sit across from her, "besides if you ate while holding her our daughter would need a bath," she giggled. 

The Doctor watched her, how well she had taken to motherhood, the glow she had while talking about or holding their little girl, "you are brilliant," he stated more amazed by her today than the first day they had met. Noticing the blush creeping across her face, "I mean it, you know," he paused smiling into her eyes. 

She swallowed the bite of eggs she had been chewing, "you're not so bad yourself Martian."

He finished inhaling his food, picking his plate up and setting it in the sink, "why don't I get her dressed I have a surprise for you today," he announced walking over to her. 

"A surprise? Oh no. I'm not going to get covered in goo am I," she joked. 

He kissed her head taking Christina from her, kissing the tiny baby's head, "no. Not unless you're the one covering your Mummy in goo," he whispered taking her off to get her dressed.

Finishing her eggs, Donna peeked in on the nursery, "your Mummy worries I don't know how to do this thing," she heard as she approached the doorway, "but I've done most of this before. You have brothers and sisters. One day I will tell you all about them and about Daddy's home Gallifrey," he finished Christina cooing in delight. 

Walking into their bedroom she hurried to put on a short sleeve, dark blue top with embroidered leaves and a pair of indigo jeans. She went into the bathroom to quickly brush her hair and teeth before the Doctor grew impatient.

Walking back out of their room, she noticed he was still in the nursery. She quietly watched as he held Christina talking to her, "Your Mummy is the most important woman in the world next to you. She saved all of Earth, but more importantly, she saved Daddy and gave him the best gift he could ever ask for. You," he cooed. 

Donna walked up next to him sliding her arm around his waist, "having a nice story time are we," she inquired. 

He smiled down at their girl, placing his arm around Donna, "soon she will be talking and neither of us will have a chance to get a word in edgewise," he laughed. 

She rested her head on his inner shoulder, "I'm ready whenever you are," she told him. 

"Yes! That's right," he chimed picking up Christina. 

Donna giggled, "why don't I take her and the pack since you'll be steering," she told him, picking up her darling little one dressed in a light blue short sleeve dress with flower eyelet cutouts.

Donna watched as the Doctor gallivanted around the console. He had just begun to materialize the TARDIS when Christina began to fuss, "hungry are we," Donna cooed looking down at her daughter. Sliding her sleeve down with one hand she unfastened the front of her bra, releasing her breast to for her to feed. 

The Doctor stood staring at his beautiful girls, "I love you," he breathlessly exclaimed. 

Donna looked up smiling, "rightly so," she giggled looking back at their daughter. 

"I'll be right back," he told her, returning a few minutes later with a basket, smile wide across his face. 

Donna watched his infectious giddiness, "what do you have planned spaceman," she questioned.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you," he suggested taking Christina and placing her in the Papoose noticing Donna roll her eyes.

"How are you supposed to show me if my eyes are closed," she joked. 

The Doctor smiled, "I guess you will have to do it to find out," he responded. Donna begrudgingly gave in closing her eyes, as he pulled on he helped her up and to the door. Checking to make sure her eyes were still closed, he opened the TARDIS door, guiding her out, "okay." 

Opening her eyes Donna was overtaken by beauty, the golden sun above shimmering across the meadow and lake before them, surrounded by trees and gigantic tall grassy mountains that were lightly swaying in the breeze. The Doctor grinned at her, "Felspoon," she whispered. 

Leaning over to kiss her cheek he paused, "is it what you expected," he whispered in her ear. 

Donna nodded unable to find words, "thank you," she finally blurted.

Walking ahead, he laid out the blue blanket the TARDIS had provided him with, setting the basket upon it and sitting down, "join us," he called removing the Papoose and Christina from his chest.

"What is this about Martian," she asked watching him closely. 

The Doctor smiled leaning over to kiss her, "I just thought you would enjoy it since you wanted to come here before," he trailed off. 

Donna sighed, "yeah. It's more beautiful than I imagined. Thank you," she said leaning back onto her side across the blanket. 

She watched the Doctor hold Christina high in the air as she smiled bright, mirroring his own. "What's on your mind," he asked looking over at her. 

Donna shook her head, "nothing. Just watching my two favorite people," she smirked. 

The Doctor looked at her knowingly, "out with it," he coaxed blowing a raspberry on their daughter's stomach causing her to coo in delight. 

Donna looked over his shoulder at the towering mountains lightly swaying, "if I hadn't been pregnant when the metacrisis happened, would we be here," she questioned. 

His mouth dropped open, "of course," he promised. Realizing that she didn't believe him he sat up shifting Christina into his lap, taking Donna's hand, "I would have found a way," he proclaimed.

She forced a smile on her face, "yeah. You would have," she said aloud. 

He sighed, pulling her up off her elbow, "this isn't how I wanted to do this," he cautioned reaching into his pocket, "I've had this for a while now. Never felt like the right time, although I'm not sure this does anymore either," he admitted pulling a blue box out of his pocket. 

Donna gasped at the sight of it, "it's not what I think it is," she wearily whispered. 

He opened the box, pointing the gold band with diamond at her, "will you," he questioned. 

Donna stared at the ring, swallowing hard before looking up at him, meeting his eyes, unsure what she was searching for. Slowly she licked her lips tucking them over her teeth, trying not to let her nerves get to her, "I can't," she softly replied looking off in the distance.

The breeze tickled her skin as she listened to the quiet between them, finally hearing the snap of the box close, "why not," he inquired. 

"When did you buy that," she asked avoiding his question. 

He shoved the box back in his pocket, "before Christmas," he answered. 

Donna nodded, "I thought so," she told him meeting his eyes, his face a mixture of confusion and hurt, "when you were pretending to be my fiancé," she began. 

"What does that have to do with anything," he blurted as Christina wrapped her hand around his finger. 

Donna looked at her daughter, trying to find the right words, "you were playing a part then," she answered. 

He looked like he had aged before her eyes, "Donna that doesn't change how I feel about you," he declared taking her hand with his free one. 

Donna frowned, "Sometimes I'm not sure either of us knows how we really feel about each other Doctor," she admitted.

Gulping loud, he paused trying not to over react, "is there someone else," he inquired unsure what was wrong between the two of them. 

Donna smiled putting her hand out for Christina to grab, "there has never been anyone since I met you Doctor. I'm not sure you're sure how you feel," she confessed. 

He sat there shocked, "have I done something to make you doubt," he questioned worried. 

"No. It's not that," she paused, "it's just. Everything happened so fast. You were John and then I was pregnant and then Midnight happened and you needed me. As soon as you recovered we were off to Shen Shen and then faced with Rose, Daleks and me with a wiped memory pretending to be my fiancé. You didn't have a choice in any of this," she confessed. 

He reached his arm out pulling her to him, "oh Donna, my Donna. I made my choice a long time ago when I fell in love with you," he assured her, "surely you saw that when my mind was in yours," he hinted.

Donna shook her head, "I only remember what I accessed," she paused, "I thought it'd be wrong. The other Doctor did try to convince me how you felt."

Stroking her hair as her head lay against his chest the Doctor had never truly believed that Donna could be unsure of his feelings for her, "Rose coming back had nothing to do with how I feel for you. Whether Christina was here or not, I would still love you, I would still have found a way to fix you. I will never let you go. It's always been you. Is that so surprising," he promised. 

He could feel the wetness of her tears through his shirt, "when did you know," Donna squeaked out. 

He closed his eyes reveling in the memory, one he had thought about so many times since that day, "Pompeii," he answered. 

"What," she gasped sitting up, "Pompeii? Really," she questioned.

The Doctor giggled, "yes." 

Donna stared into his eyes, "why Pompeii," she quizzed him, he reached for her hand lightly guiding his thumb across her fingers. 

"'Never mind us,'" he recalled, "when I to you we were going to die you said, 'never mind us,' then you reached over, placing your hands on my own and pressed the button with me. In that moment I knew you were unlike anyone I had ever met. You were my match," he told her. 

Never before had she realized his feelings had started so early, "I didn't know," she murmured. 

"How could you have," the Doctor interrupted leaning in and kissing her as Christina babbled in agreement. He leaned back as Donna scooted closer, laying against him and picked Christina up, "what about you? When did my charms allure you," he laughed. 

Donna giggled, "I'd hardly call you charming," she paused, "I think you snuck up on me rather. But it was when we were here on Earth with the Sontarans. I thought you were dead and I realized I loved you. Didn't think it was more than friends though until I wanted to kiss you," she announced tilting her head up and capturing his lips. Looking back at her daughter still grinning at her, she couldn't help but feel content, "she's such a happy baby," she bubbled. 

The Doctor reached out to tickle his little girl's stomach, "that's because she has so much to be happy about don't you my little Christina," he exclaimed right as she began to fuss, "I think she wants you," he observed. 

Donna adjusted herself against the Doctor, "I think she wants something I have rather," she volunteered, shimmying her shirt down so Christina could feed. 

"Still, that's something I can't do," he noted kissing Donna's head. 

She relaxed into him more, "it's so peaceful here," she marveled, "I think this is the first place you've taken me that hasn't gone upside down." 

The Doctor feigned hurt, "hey, hey, that's not fair," he teased.

"We better hurry up. You have any other surprises I'm not expecting," she joked. 

The Doctor pondered for a moment, "where do we have to be," he questioned. 

Donna removed her daughter as she was finished feeding, pulling her nursing bra and shirt back up. 

She reached in the bag for a burping cloth, "let me," the Doctor said taking the cloth and his daughter, "where are we going," he asked again. 

Donna stood up straightening her clothes out, "I promised Mum we'd be by today," she announced. 

The Doctor hesitated, "Donna, do we have to," he whined. She shot him a glare, "she's wants to spend some time with her granddaughter. 

Promised to watch her for a little bit, give us some time alone," Donna revealed. 

He continued to burp Christina, "what do we need time alone for," he thought aloud. 

She packed everything but the blanket he was currently sitting on up, "to talk," she told him. 

Standing up holding their daughter he started walking back to the TARDIS as Donna reached for the blanket and hurried behind them. Why did they need to talk without Christina he thought.

Materializing outside Sylvia Noble's house is the last thing he wanted to do. It had been nine weeks since he was last here, Sylvia wishing them both goodbye begrudgingly, asking for Donna to stay with her, begging him to see that traveling across the universe was no place for a baby. He couldn't blame Sylvia for wanting her family safe, it's all he wanted now, but how couldn't she see that his family was safer with him? 

"Donna," Sylvia shouted running from the house. Oi, that's where she got it from, the Doctor thought. Sylvia immediately reached for Christina, "and how is my favorite granddaughter," she asked holding her tight to her chest, "she has gotten so big," Sylvia exclaimed. 

Donna nodded in agreement, "well with the way she eats like her father it's no wonder," she shot giving him a wink.

Donna reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers, ensuring he couldn't escape as they walked in the house. He looked around, remembering what it had looked like on Christmas Day, shuddering at the thought of having almost lost out on a chance for all this. "You two take as long as you need, I don't mind spending quality time with my granddaughter," Sylvia announced. 

Donna ran her thumb across the Doctor's fingers, "thanks Mum," she trilled. 

"I remember what it was like with a newborn, Dad and Mum took you so Geoff and I could have a weekend alone," she remembered, "we spend the whole weekend in bed sleeping," she laughed. 

Donna leaned over to hug her, letting go of the Doctor's hand, "I'll have the mobile," she told her kissing Christina's head as the baby cooed happily. 

The Doctor walked up to his daughter, "Daddy and Mummy will be back shortly," he comforted. 

Donna looked at him, "in the morning," she reaffirmed. 

Sylvia watched them as they began to leave, "and none of that space travel so the morning comes earlier either you hear me," she called after them.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor set positioned them back in the vortex while Donna went to the kitchen to make some tea. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the library, worrying what Donna wanted to talk to him about, racking his brain for something that could be bugging her, "here let me help you," he suggested seeing her enter with her hands full. 

Donna shook her head, "I've got it," she reassured, placing the tray lined with banana cakes and tea, Donna took her own cup sitting on the Sofa. The Doctor watched her carefully, still unsure what was on her mind, "don't you want a cake," she paused, "I know you can smell the banana, freshly baked," she grinned. He picked one up, breathing in the scent, "I didn't poison it if that's what you're worried about," she joked watching him wearily take a bite. 

He cleared his throat, "what did you want to talk about," he inquired. 

Sighing deeply she placed her cup down on the table, reaching for his hand, "Doctor. I want you. No. I need you to tell me what happened on Christmas," she pleaded. 

He knew this would come one day, that she would want to know what happened to Wilfred but they had been so preoccupied with Christina that he had hoped Donna had forgotten, "I'm not sure now is the right time," his voice broke.

She frowned staring into his eyes, trying to keep her own tears at bay, "I think you need to talk about it too," she pushed. He looked away at the fireplace roaring, the nights they had spent reading or watching telly in here, "Doctor, please," she begged. 

He ran his fingers through his ruffled brown hair, "I don't see what the point would be," he trailed off. 

She squeezed his hand, forcing him to look up, "please. Don't shut me out," she paused, "and don't tell me you're fine," she ordered seeing his mouth open. 

He took his hand from hers, twiddling his fingers, "do you remember anything," he asked.

Closing her eyes she nodded, "yes. Well, sort of. Bits and pieces of the DoctorDonna and then what I experienced. Most of that was worry though," she admitted. 

He sighed cupping her cheek, "I never meant to make you worry." 

"I know. You were trying to protect me. I don't blame you. You did what you had to," she interrupted trying to comfort him. 

Forcing a smile on his face, "what do you remember," he inquired. 

"I remember I thought I was going insane. I kept hearing music. Kind of what I heard when you opened my mind to the Ood. But it was different. Not happy, nor sad, more wearily. And then you left on business, took me to Mum's," she stopped biting down on her lip trying to contain the feelings she had felt that came rushing to the surface. 

She could feel his hand on her cheek again, "what is it Donna," he soothed. 

Opening her eyes she could see the pain he was suffering too, "I was so scared," her lip quivered, "I don't know why but something wasn't right and I knew it. Gramps was so worried and I couldn't get a hold of you," she cried. 

"Oh Donna, I'm so sorry," he comforted pulling her into his arms, "I didn't realize how worried you truly were."

Donna sniffled into his chest, holding onto him as tight as he was her, "I thought you were just too nice to admit we made a mistake. I thought that's what you were keeping. Even though I couldn't remember I loved you more than anything. I still do. And then Mum changed and I started seeing things, flashes, memories, and ran outside but they were everywhere, that blonde man. They were coming after me and my head hurt so bad Doctor. Then I woke up, you there like you always are. You were all cut up, so broken. Everything was a mess," she remembered pulling out of his embrace. Slowly she lifted her hand to his right cheek, "I was so worried I'd lose you. I still am. I'm sorry I slapped you. I thought you wanted to be dead, would rather be dead than be with me. That I was so horrible you would rather be dead than have a child with me," she sobbed.

The Doctor took in everything she said, realizing how delicate Donna really was, that underneath all that sass and yelling was a hurt woman who didn't believe she was good enough, "I couldn't leave you if I tried," he laughed. Noticing she didn't laugh he pulled back looking into her eyes, "Donna you really are the most important thing in my universe, well one of them now that there's Christina. But really, you're unlike anyone else I've ever met. You're the only one who can stop me from myself," he promised. 

She placed her hands on his hearts, "if that's true. If I truly have your hearts, then why do you still talk so much without telling me anything? Why keep things hidden? Are you trying to be dark and mysterious? Or just to hide your pain? You don't have to do that with me Doctor," she intoned.

Slowly he loosened his grip on her, "you were aware of more than I realized. The DoctorDonna must have been not hidden as well as I hoped. The music you heard, it was the Ood. They were calling me but when I kept ignoring them they branched out to you," he offered softly. Donna nodded, listening intently playing with his fingers in her hand, "I went to see them and they showed me that the Master was coming back, that something was going to hurt the Earth if I didn't stop it. They showed me that Wilfred was having dreams, well everyone was but us, that's why he was so desperate to talk with me," he paused scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "Donna, I was too late. Wilfred came along with me because he said ‘I needed a Noble’ with me. By the time I figured out what was happening, it was too late. He changed all humans into himself and brought forth the return of Gallifrey," he finished dropping his hand to his side.

Donna sat there tears welling at her eyes, "oh Doctor," she gasped unsure what to say, "wouldn't that have been a good thing? Your planet back," she inquired. 

The Doctor shook his head, "not with what they turned into. The time war drove them insane, forced my hand. I had to do what I did. It was Gallifrey or Earth. I swore a long time ago to protect Earth," he trailed off. 

She watched as his lip quivered tears threatening his eyes, "I had a gun that Wilfred gave me. I almost shot someone Donna. I was standing there pointing the gun at him. I could see the fear in his eyes. I wanted to. I wanted him to die. Then I saw her. I saw my Mother. The sadness, the love in her eyes, it had been so long Donna," his voice broke as tears won over his will.

Reaching up Donna wiped his tears away, "I can't imagine what I would do if I saw my Dad again," she empathized. 

The Doctor nodded, forcing a smile on his face, "I was prepared to die with them. Rassilon was going to kill me but the Master saved my life. I thought I was safe but the nuclear bolt was left running. I lost it, I was upset because I wasn't going to be able to be with you or Christina. I said things I shouldn't have. He told me to leave him but I was prepared to sacrifice myself for him. So you could have your Gramps," he paused staring into her eyes, "I was walking over to the glass when he pressed a button, venting critical nuclear energy in with him. There was nothing I could do but watch," he trembled as their tears mixed on their intertwined hands.

Donna lightly ran her thumb over his fingers, "it wasn't you're fault. Even if you said things you regret, Gramps knew better. He knew how much you loved him, three is no doubt in my mind about that," she comforted. 

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "yeah. You're right. I told him. He told me that he would be proud if I was his son and I told him I would be proud if he was my Father," he remembered. The Doctor let go of her hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Donna, I love you," he confessed leaning in to peck her lips. 

"Rightly so," she giggled as he leaned back.

Beaming through tear streaked cheeks, "Marry me," the Doctor implored. 

Donna froze, "why is that so important to you," she asked. 

He frowned, "why isn't it important to you," he interrogated. 

Donna leaned back watching his face intently, "don't think you can get out of answering by putting the question back on me. I'm onto you Martian," she shot. 

Nervously he bit his lip, "you knew Lance all of six months and were marrying him. You have known me longer and we have Christina but you still do not want to get married," the Doctor explained.

"Honestly, it's like we're already married. The first day we met you put a ring on my finger and promised to keep me safe. It'd be sorta like déjà vu to marry you now," she confessed. 

She watched surprised as he leaped up off the couch, "oh! How thick am I," he exclaimed. He leaned down kissing her head, "Donna Noble you are so brilliant! Of course! It all makes sense now," he excitedly hollered. 

Donna watched him dance around in excitement, "care to clue me in spaceman," she laughed. 

He turned to her, grin wide across his face, "still have your wedding dress," he inquired. 

Donna shot him a look, "uh yeah but I don't see how that clues me into anything," she joked. 

He reached for her hand pulling Donna to her feet, "we've been so blind. The whole universe knew but us," he said pulling her tight against him. 

Donna braced herself against the Doctor's chest with her hands, "still not getting it," she let on.

He stared into her eyes, "you found me again, all on your own because we have a connection because that day when I placed that ring on your finger we were married," he explained. 

Donna's eyes widened in disbelief, "what," she yelped, "you married me without me knowing," she asked appalled. 

The Doctor smiled sheepishly, "not intentionally, you are the one who said 'for better or for worse,'" he recalled. 

She stood there letting what he had said sink in. It's not like them being married is the worse thing. She did basically consider them to be married anyways. In fact, it rather felt right that they were already married, "okay," she finally said coming back from her thoughts. 

The Doctor leaned in and captured her lips, "let's go make it legal," he suggested.

Donna scrunched her face confused, "you just told me we are already married," she began as he interrupted, "we are. Spiritually, emotionally and universally but not legally in London." 

Chewing unconsciously on her lips, Donna was trying to make a decision, "you really need a piece of paper to legally marry us," she questioned. 

He nodded in agreement, "I know that we travel all over but Earth is your home and over the years it has become my home too. Other than the TARDIS that is," he admitted. 

She watched the puppy dog hope full of excitement dance around his eyes, "yes," she announced leaning in and kissing him, "but you owe me a honeymoon," she laughed. 

"I bet I do," he purred letting go of her.

Walking to the TARDIS wardrobe she had a thought, "do I have to wear the same dress," she whined. 

The Doctor looked over at her, "why wouldn't you want to? You looked lovely in it. It's good luck you know," he tried to persuade her. 

She rolled her eyes, "how is it good luck? You've already seen me in it and the last time I wore it my wedding was a disaster because I almost got eaten by the Racnoss," she scoffed. 

He paused butting up his shirt, "Donna, you met me wearing that dress. Besides, I'm wearing the same suit," he reminded her. 

She shook her head in frustration, "you always wear the same suit" she chided, "if you get to be comfortable then why can't I?" 

He walked over to her, "You will look lovely just like you did that day. I promise it will make sense when we get there," he told her kissing her cheek and leaving the wardrobe.

Alone in the wardrobe Donna carefully put the white dress on for the second time in her life. Standing in front of the mirror she slowly turned taking it all in. All this time, she and the Doctor had been married, it felt perfectly natural. She thought back to that fateful day, in which her heart would never belong to her again. Never had she met anyone like him and forever they would be together, "Doctor," she said entering the console room, "I can't find the veil. It isn't the end of the world is it," she joked. He was leaning up against the console, staring at her.

Hurrying over to her, he reached for her hand, "come one. Don't want to be late," he exclaimed grasping her hand and pulling her to the door. 

Donna giggled, "late for what," she questioned. 

He stopped pulling her close to him, "fate," he purred kissing her. 

"Where are we," she asked excitedly. The Doctor took her hand again, interlacing his fingers with hers, "oh, just a familiar day," he cooed. 

She shot him a glance, "familiar how," she inquired as he opened the door.

They were in London and it was definitely Christmas, "you didn't," she smirked. 

There were Christmas lights strung across the buildings and the street was lined with trees and wreaths. Across the street from the TARDIS door was the register's building, "yep," he popped, "25 December 2006," he confirmed slipping his arm around her waist leading her up the stairs. 

Always the gentleman, he opened the door for her, escorting her inside. In the entry way was a secretary, "can I help you," she asked. 

The Doctor pulled his psychic paper from the brown striped pocket, "Doctor John Smith and Miss Donna Noble. We're here to get married," he flashed. 

The secretary nodded, "yes, we've been expecting you," she admitted leading them into another room decorated with red poinsettias.

Donna squeezed his hand, "I thought you couldn't go back in someone's personal timeline," she whispered. The Doctor lightly traced his fingers down her arm, "well. I lied," he smiled causing her eyes to roll, "figures," she giggled. 

"Doctor John Smith, Donna Noble," the Registrar called, extending her hand, "we have your two provided witnesses in here if you'll come this way," she stated. 

Inside the door were the secretary and a gentleman in a suit, "hello, I'm David Campbell, I work in the office alongside Lizzy here," he said pointing at the secretary. 

Noticing the Doctor's hesitation she tightened her grip on his arm, "David Campbell, good strong name, family name," he inquired. 

David nodded, "yes, I'm the sixteenth," he proudly confirmed. Donna looked at them both confused.

The Registrar cleared her throat, "are we ready then," she inquired. 

The Doctor looked at Donna meeting her eyes; she could feel her cheeks redden as she nodded. "Okay then, are you exchanging rings," the registrar asked. 

The Doctor let go of Donna's hand, "ah, yes," he answered reaching into his pocket producing two simple gold bands and sending a wink her way. 

Donna was standing there lightly gnawing on her bottom lip. She watched as the superintendent registrar placed the rings on a pillow top the table and the Doctor turned to her taking her hands in his, "repeat after me," she ordered, "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Doctor John Smith, may not be joined in matrimony to Donna Noble," the registrar stated. 

The Doctor cleared his throat, "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I Doctor John Smith may not be joined in matrimony to Donna Noble," he repeated.

Turning to Donna, she began, "repeat after me. I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Donna Noble, may not be joined in matrimony to Doctor John Smith." 

Donna gazed into his chocolate eyes hinted with golden glitter, "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I Donna Noble may not be joined in matrimony to Doctor John Smith," she smiled. 

The registrar began talking but Donna was too caught up in her husband's eyes and beaming smile to notice until he began talking, "I call upon these persons here to present to witness that I Doctor John Smith do take thee Donna Noble to be my lawful wedded wife," he beamed. She didn't think hearing those words would affect her so, as her hair stood on edge and tears welled up within her eyes.

Lightly she licked her lips, taking a deep breath and began repeating after the registrar, "I call upon these persons here present to witness that I Donna Noble do take thee Doctor John Smith to be my lawful wedded husband," her voice broke allowing a tear to escape at the same time. 

Carefully he let go of her hand, reaching up and wiped it away, never dropping their gaze until the registrar handed them their rings. The Doctor took hers in his hand, slipping it onto her finger, proudly glowing, "with this ring, I thee bio-damp," he vowed, as their witnesses looked on confused. 

Donna took his ring, slipping the gold band onto his hand, "with this ring I thee bio-damp," she giggled. The two, not married followed the registrar over to the table where the marriage register sat, verifying the entry for correct details, "it's a little past three," she noticed. 

The Doctor smiled, "yeah," he boasted. 

Donna's mouth dropped open, "that means." 

The Doctor interrupted, "exactly," he told her leaning in to kiss his official wife.

After both signing the register, the newly married Doctor and Missus, went on their way, "we're married," she boomed in disbelief, letting it sink in. 

The Doctor nodded, "yep," he popped in agreement, "come here. I have a surprise," he dared pulling her tighter to him. 

They walked down the front steps, leaving the office and around the corner where in front of them stood a huge Christmas tree, with an ice rink behind it, "ice skating," he cheered. 

Donna froze, "I'm in a wedding dress," she brought to his attention, "yes, and you look lovely," he joked earning him a swat on the arm.

She watched as he eagerly bounced waiting to get their ice skates and return to her. He even helped her lace hers up since the bountiful wedding dress made it a bit difficult. He stood up, helping Donna to her feet, and to the ice. She took a deep breath, clutching tightly to him, scared to fall, "trust me," he begged, "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised as they stepped onto the ice. 

She was surprised how good he was at this, watching him easily glide across the ice backwards ensuring she didn't fall, "done this before," she asked. 

The Doctor closed the distance between them, "a few times," he purred grabbing her waist and spinning her causing her to gasp in surprise and tighten her grip on his biceps. 

She licked her lips slowly catching his attention, "I have an idea of another way we could celebrate," she volunteered.

Bursting through the TARDIS doors he didn't stop until he had her pinned against the console, quickly flipping the lever to send them flying into the vortex. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as she straddled his hips, her heels digging into his bum. Desperately she yanked his tie loose beginning to unbutton his shirt pausing in ecstasy as he showered her bosom with kisses, heaving with excitement, "wait," she whispered her body aching with desire, "Doctor, wait. Wait, wait, wait," she chanted as much for him as herself.

"Mmm," he moaned breaking his mouth away from her tantalizing body.

"What," he breathless asked meeting her eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. 

"It's just, our first time where you're you and I'm me," she offered, "I want it to be special."

Nodding in agreement, the Doctor lifted her flawlessly from the console as she grabbed tight to him as he carried her to their bedroom. Carefully laying her on the bed he went back to work, "dress off," he begged. 

Donna arched into him, "help me," she ordered trying to push his shirt off his shoulders. He stood up pulling her with him, she turned around pulling her hair up off her neck, allowing him to undo the zipper. 

He trailed behind kissing the newly exposed flesh of her back, then shoulders as he slid the dress off allowing it to fall to the floor. Slowly she turned back to face him, allowing him to take her in, "you're magnificent," he exclaimed pulling her back to him and teasing her lips as she pushed his shirt from his torso.

Giggling she fell back onto the bed quickly followed by him. He stood there quickly undoing his belt, pushing his trousers and boxer briefs down, kicking them off along with his trainers. Crawling on top of her he began flicking her hard erect nipples through the white lace of her bra making her gasp, he slowly caressed his way down; pausing at her belly button teasing it with is tongue. He pulled up, staring at her stomach, "oi, mind the curves," she ordered. 

The Doctor looks up at her, "do you want more," he innocently asked. 

Donna's eyes shined aroused, "what," she giggled. 

He slid up, his face inches from hers, she could feel the echo of his breath on her lips, "children, do you want another baby," he questioned. 

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't resist planting a kiss on his lips as they remained taunting her, "you sure know how to ruin the mood there spaceman," she joked as he moved beside her.

Turning to face him eagerly awaiting an answer she ran her hand down his bare chest, "is it even possible," she questioned. 

The Doctor looked horrified, "why would it not be possible? Are you forgetting about Christina," he asked shocked. 

Donna forced a smile while playing with a tuft of chest hair, "no. Just you weren't you. How am I supposed to know if it was some fluke because you were disguised as a human," she explained. 

"Donna," he began taking her hand forcing her to look him in the eyes, "if it wasn't possible why would I ask," he intoned.

"So it is then," she said hopeful. 

The Doctor caressed her cheek, "as possible as Christina," he replied kissing her.

"Come on Spaceman," she exclaimed, pushing the Doctor onto his back and climbing on top of him. He looked up at her wide eyes as she reached one hand behind her back causing her bra to fall off and breasts dangle before him. She leaned closer to him causing them to rub against his chest, "you know you can touch," she taunted nipping at his neck. 

He reached up cupping her breasts as she demanded his tongue's full attention with her own. She moved back and forth in rhythm with her breaths causing growing friction between them aided by his elongating shaft. "Donna," he begged pulling from the kiss, full of desperation unlike when he had said her name minutes ago.

She took his hand placing it between her knickers and wet labia, "this is because of you. What you do to me. I married you, not John Smith," she declared knowing that no matter how secure he acted sometimes he wondered too. 

Especially since this would be the first time they were the Doctor and Donna making love. He smiled, his brown eyes dark with desire, begging to be set free. Donna moved his hand, not loosing eye contact, giving him a small nod as permission. Gasping as he entered her Donna had to brace herself with her hands against his chest as they rocked in unison. The feeling of him inside her was better than she imagined, better than when he was John, better than when she couldn't remember who he really was. It was uniquely different, something preserved just for the two of them.

Leaning down next to his ear Donna opened her mouth, "I love you Doctor," she whispered into his ear. 

Kissing him, she stared into his eyes shimmering with golden flecks, before laying her forehead against his. Instantly, she was overcome with senses, the cosmos, the universe was everywhere. The most beautiful song sung in a different language surrounded her as strange circles clew past, she could feel such joy and urgency coming from her entire body as they climaxed. Followed quickly by the blissful spinning into darkness of the release, "Doctor," she gasped in alarm pulling away from him, "what was that," she blurted in alarm. 

The Doctor sat up in alarm, "what was what," he questioned concerned reaching out for her. 

"No. Don't," Donna stopped him, his face unable to hide the hurt. Wrapping the sheet around her, she scooted further to the bottom of the bed, "there were images and music, in my head. I could see it and feel it. Like it was real," she shuddered. 

"Donna," he soothed, "what did you see," he inquired carefully. 

She frowned, closing her eyes, "it was like when we first met and you took me to see the creation of Earth but so much prettier. There was this beautiful song in a language unlike anything I've ever heard before. All these weird symbols were circling around me like the ones on the console and everything I was feeling, it was intensified," she explained.

Quickly, the Doctor pulled a blanket up as he leaned over to the night stand reaching for a pen and paper. He drew something holding it up to her, "like this," he questioned revealing the paper with circles and lines across it. 

Donna nodded, "yeah," she answered. Noticing his face go pale she became worried, "Doctor what is it? Is something wrong? Doctor," she said again reaching taking his hand separating him from his thoughts. 

Slowly he began to smile, "yep," he popped, "you are brilliant Donna Noble, absolutely brilliant," he shouted excitedly hugging her. 

"What did I do," she responded confused. 

He held the paper back up to her, "this is Gallifreyan," he paused looking up at her, "this symbol is your name in Gallifreyan. You saw what was in my mind," he explained.

"'A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction,'" he mumbled to himself grabbing Donna's hand, "I have something to show you," he cheered dragging her off the bed. 

"Doctor," she shouted to gain his attention back, "can we put some clothes on first," she pleaded. 

Looking at her than at himself he giggled, "yes, might make it more special that way," he acknowledged letting go of her hand and slipping on his trousers and shirt that lay on the floor. 

Donna tossed on a blue negligee like it was nothing walking back over to him seeing the desire flash through his eyes, "come on," he panted interlacing their fingers and pulling her behind him.

After materializing the Doctor quickly dragged Donna to the doors throwing them open, "where are we," she inquired. 

The Doctor smiled, squeezing her hand, "the Medusa Cascade," he answered. 

Donna looked out at the colors before her, whites, pinks, greens and blues all blended together in ways she never thought possible, "we've been here before," she remembered. 

The Doctor smiled, "yep," he popped, "but you never saw it with your bare eyes." He turned to her, "Donna, I want to show you something. When I was just a kid, just barely 90, I came here. This is where I chose to be the Doctor. I chose to help people rather than hurt them. The name a time lord chooses becomes them, not just a label but their essence, I am the Doctor but before I was the Doctor I had another name," he paused watching for her reaction, "I want you to know my real name, it's a secret very few have the privilege of knowing," he explained noticing the tears in her eyes, "what's wrong," he worried. 

Donna shook her head, "nothing," she lied. 

The Doctor ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping a fallen tear then holding it up for her to see, "it doesn't look like nothing," he responded.

Reaching up to wipe another one off her face Donna shook her head, "it's nothing. Really, just happy tears," she trailed off. 

The Doctor pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Donna, I want to share this with you because I love you," he whispered. 

He could feel her nod into his chest, "Donna, I need to open your mind so you can see my name," he began.

"It's okay Doctor," she said giving him permission. He leaned his forehead against hers, with a hand on each temple, closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them again and backing away. 

Donna turned looking out at the galaxy, "oh my. The soothsayer was right. You actually wrote your name in the stars," she gasped in awe as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I love you," he told her kissing her cheek. 

Donna smiled placing her hand over his that lingered around her waist, "I know," she paused, "but you could have just told me. You don't have to impress me Doctor, you're kind of stuck with me," she laughed.

The Doctor spun her around to face him, "dance with me," he implored. 

Donna laughed, "well given our track record something bad might happen," she reminded him. 

He nodded, "yes so we need to right that wrong," he explained placing her hands around his neck, then his around her back, "well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more. Because love it stays within you, it does not wash up on a shore. But a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall but a fighting man cannot forget why his love don't roam no more. So reel me in, my precious girl, come on take me home. Cause my body's tired of traveling and my heart don't wish to roam," he sang kissing her. "Walk with me, my love, my love, walk tall, walk proud, walk far, for you know my love, you are, you are, you are my shining star," he dipped her sealing it with another kiss. 

Donna gasped looking into his eyes, "that song. It's so familiar. You've sang it to me before. When you were John," she realized.

He smiled proudly, "you have a good memory there my beloved," he cheered, "how could I ever forget our song." 

Donna looked at him quizzically, "our song," she inquired. 

The Doctor kissed her, "the first time we met, at your wedding I was watching you and you were dancing to this song," he explained. 

Donna trailed her hand along his chest, "you mean my failed wedding in which we were already married," she reminded him. 

He spun her around again, "yeah, that."

Waking up the next morning in her husband's arms was the best feeling she had ever felt, "good morning husband of mine," she said meeting his eyes. 

The Doctor looked down, "good morning wife of mine. Shall we go get our daughter," he suggested. 

Donna kissed him, "yeah. But you know, we're going to have to tell Mum," she told him. 

The Doctor sighed, "Donna do we have to," he begged. 

Running her hand over his chest she stared into her eyes, "the thing is do we tell her we were married yesterday or that we were married two years ago," she laughed. 

The Doctor gulped, "either way I'm going to be dead," he confessed. 

Donna nodded in agreement, "yeah, but you're the oncoming storm, you can handle my Mum. Just hold Christina in front of you, she can't be mad when she's looking at her granddaughter," she supplied.

The Doctor shook his head at her, "there are people who hear my name and cringe," he shot back. 

Donna nuzzled his neck, "yes but your still afraid of my Mum," she giggled. 

He rolled over, pinning her between him and the bed, "I am not," he declared emphasizing with his oncoming storm look. 

Donna arched up kissing him, "you're more human than you let on," she affirmed arching into him. 

He leaned in inches from her face, "I love you," he breathlessly admitted, "not lets go get our daughter," he smiled getting up. 

Donna laid there mouth wide open, "oi! You are so daft sometimes Martian," she shouted after him. 

He turned around facing her, "what did I do," he squeaked. 

Donna shook her head, "you were about to get lucky," she hinted. 

The Doctor smiled at her, "I already am, the luckiest man in the universe. I have the most beautiful wife and amazing daughter," he protested walking into the bathroom.

Donna stood up throwing on a black maxi, with a color panel down the front, sweeping her hair up in a pony tail. She figured now that she was not only a mother but a married woman she could pull off the relaxed look. Slipping into the nursery she pumped while the Doctor was getting ready, his hair always took him longer than hers for being as unkept as it looked. "Donna," she heard him call.

"I'm in here," she yelled to him finishing up. 

He popped his head in the room, "ready," his eyes twinkled.

Donna set the pump down, placing the bag of milk in the fridge, "yeah," she said taking the Doctor's outstretched hand.

Materializing outside Sylvia's house didn't result in the same reaction this time. Donna laughed, "I guess she doesn't want to give Christina up," she said nudging him with her elbow. 

Walking to the door hand in hand she opened the door walking in, "Mum, we're home," she called walking into the house. 

Sylvia was sitting in the living room talking to Christina who was dressed in a tan dress with polka dots and white sleeves. Letting go of the Doctor's hand she walked over taking her daughter from her Mum, "there's my little girl," she cooed, Christina babbling in response as she sat down, the Doctor sitting next to her. Donna turned to her Mum, "how was she," she questioned. 

Sylvia smiled, "perfect. She's the perfect granddaughter. Content as can be," she told them. Sylvia paused, placing her hand on Donna's arm, "you did good. You both did," she said making eye contact with Donna and then with the Doctor. 

Donna smiled, "thanks Mum." 

Sylvia stood up, "who wants tea," she asked walking to the kitchen.

Nudging the Doctor with her elbow Donna spoke up, "the Doctor would," she smiled at him standing up and following Sylvia into the kitchen. 

Sitting at the table she noticed christening invites, "Mum, what are these," Donna hissed pointing at the invites. 

Sylvia turned after putting the kettle on, "oh. I ordered them back when you had agreed to one. They came a couple days ago," she admitted. 

Donna shot a look at the Doctor, "what exactly goes into a Christening," the Doctor inquired. 

Donna giggled, Sylvia looked at him shocked, "why it is a party where you introduce the child and decide upon his or her god parents," she told him. 

The Doctor still looked puzzled, "what is a god parent," he questioned. Donna sighed, "basically it's the person or people who you trust to raise your child should anything happen. Someone you would trust helping to raise Christina if," she trailed off not wanting to think about that.

The Doctor noticed Donna's glassy eyes as she stopped talking, "I can see where that would be beneficial," he quickly added. 

Sylvia smiled brightly, "you do," she made sure. 

He nodded, "yes. It takes a village right," he joked. 

Donna reached out taking his hand, "Mum, I don't think the Doctor or I are comfortable with one. It's not really our sort of thing," she tried to make her realize. 

Sylvia sighed, taking a sip from her cup, "I bet you will want a small wedding too," she added. 

Donna and the Doctor shot looks at each other, Donna handing the Christina to him, "actually Mum we are married," she admitted.

Sylvia looked over at the Doctor who was holding Christina facing her towards Sylvia, "what? When," she demanded to know. 

The Doctor swallowed, "well, it seems since the 25 of December," he answered. 

Her face scrunched, "how? You weren't even around," she shot. 

Donna glared at him, he was going let her break this one, "2006," she added. 

Sylvia's mouth dropped, "all this time? You never told me!" 

Donna blushed, "we didn't exactly know. I mean sort of but not in the reality of the entire situation," Donna added, "think of it as a elopement," she supplied. 

Sylvia smiled, "I would have liked to be there but this is great. I can tell my friends that you two were married the whole time. Of course you have proof, or a picture," she asked. 

Donna looked to the Doctor unsure, he nodded, "yes. We have a certificate and there are wedding pictures." 

Donna gasped, "there are? When?" 

He shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't let our daughter not see her Mum in the same dress I met her in, beautiful as ever," he announced.

Leaning over to kiss him Donna noticed Christina rubbing her eye, "oh lord she's tired," Donna mentioned, "we better get her fed and to bed before she overexerts herself. Otherwise we'll never get any sleep," she moaned. 

Sylvia stood walking them to the door, "you be good for your Mummy and Daddy," she told Christina kissing and hugging her, then following with a hug for both Donna and the Doctor, "you bring her back soon. And keep her safe. I don't want to hear about any dangerous aliens trying to get her," she warned.

Donna looked to the Doctor ready to take Christina from him, "I'll feed her, Why don't you get us back to the vortex," she suggested as the Doctor nodded in agreement. 

Donna made her way to the nursery, laying her down on the changer to get her into pajamas. Once changed, Donna shimmied her shirt down, sitting in the rocking chair to feed her daughter. She sat there as Christina latched on humming quietly. 

Standing in the nursery door, the Doctor could feel more with his two hearts than in a long time. The pain of the time war and losing all he had loved never would completely disappear but since he met Donna Nobel he had begun to repair the damage little by little. Watching the two of them he knew without a doubt that he truly loved his daughter and wife. Noticing Donna begin to shift he stepped in, "I've got her why don't you go shower," he suggested taking Christina from her to burp. He held her up onto his shoulder carefully patting her back feeling as she began to nod off.

Laying her into the cradle he had once used himself, he couldn't help but beam with pride at his and Donna's handiwork. Even if they never were blessed with another child they would have Christina. All he wanted was to keep her safe, protect her and Donna. Only when watching her could he lose track of time, becoming lost in his dreams for her future. The presence of her tiny mind brushing against his a pleasure he once thought impossible to ever feel again all not reality because of one amazing women.

Able to tell from the pout on her lower lip that Christina was about to cry out the Doctor leaned over the cradle holding her tight to his chest. She always calmed when against his or Donna's hearts. He watched, grin stretched across his face as she smiled in contentment just being near to her Daddy. Sitting down in the rocking chair, he leaned his legs up on the ottoman relaxing with Christina against his chest.

Finishing with her shower Donna wrapped her dressing coat around her instead of slipping into her pajamas. She looked expectantly for the Doctor to be waiting on the bed but was surprised to find he wasn't even in the room. Walking from the bedroom she noticed the lights were on in the nursery. Peeking in to check on Christina Donna saw the Doctor fast asleep leaning back in the rocker with Christina on his chest. Smiling to herself she walked over reaching for an extra blanket the TARDIS provided, laying it over the two of them in the chair. Leaning down she kissed Christina's tender head taking a deep breath of the sweet calming smell her daughter always emitted before running her hand through the Doctor's hair and placing a kiss on his forehead as well. Donna hadn't seen him sleep this peaceful or often before Christina arrived and she wasn't one for wanting to wake him. Rather she would let him rest and dream happy dreams of their future.


	8. 500 Miles

"This doesn't look like the beach," Donna growled stepping out of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed behind carrying all the equipment she had packed for Christina to enjoy herself, "no. It sure doesn't," he agreed. 

She stopped arching her eyebrow at him, "where are we," she shot. Looking around for some type of identifier, he could find none. 

Not even his typical air taste test did the trick, "I'm not sure," he finally answered. 

She lowered her voice, "if you're not sure how do we know it's safe," she worried shifting her toddler, 

"Daddy always safe," she cooed in her arms. 

The Doctor looked down at his daughter, "see she trusts me," he smiled. 

Donna however was not so thrilled, "yeah because she doesn't know any better," she corrected.

He emptied his arms back into the TARDIS, "won't be needing this. Who's up for an adventure," he inquired.

"I is daddy," Christina cheered. 

Donna rolled her eyes, "can't we just go to the beach for once," she sighed. 

Walking over to her the Doctor scowled, "what's wrong? You used to love these surprises," he asked. 

"Down," Christina ordered.

"I just have a bug is all," she explained placing her daughter on the ground taking her hand. 

The Doctor horridly placed his hand onto her forehead, "you feel fine, no temperature. Or is it that time of the month? Is that why you have been grouchy all week," he thought aloud. 

Donna smacked his arm, "oi! You have women surrounding you! Just because I'm not my typical self doesn't mean it's that time of the month," she bellowed.

Walking a head, more to get out of reach of his wife than to explore, he took his daughter's other hand, "allons-y," he cheered leading them forward. 

Christina clapped her hands, "allons-y," she repeated. 

"It looks like a space ship," the Doctor informed them. 

Donna scoffed loudly, "I couldn't tell from the space outside the windows," she quipped. Ignoring her, the Doctor trotted ahead. "What's this," she paused noticing a small door slightly ajar, "it isn't locked," she called to him walking through it. In front of her was a giant console similar to the TARDIS but with fewer buttons. It was metal set against a white room, "appears to be some sort of transporter," the Doctor realized aloud. 

"Transporter," she echoed pulling Christina closer to her. The last thing she needed was her daughter being transported somewhere else.

Noticing a clear dome shaped button with light dancing inside of it Donna instinctively reached out to it, "Donna no," the Doctor cried too late. Seeing the energy bolting through his wife he hurried over trying to make it stop. The fastest way possible was to remove her hand from the button he thought. Touching her hand he could feel the energy course through his body as everything went black.

Waking up the Doctor was overcome with the pounding in his head. Everything was so foggy. His whole body hurt, so unusual. What had happened? He laid there not wanting to open his eyes, being able to see enough light through his lids. Running his fingers through his hair he became keenly aware something wasn't right when his hair was long. Oh Rassilion, I've regenerated he realized. Opening his eyes he became fully aware of the repercussions as he came face to face with the biggest part of his new body, breasts. Long hair and breasts, oh Rassilion he was a woman. What was Donna going to say? Donna he realized looking around, where was she. He was in a white room with no doors or windows lying on a cot.

The last thing he remembered was trying to save her. If he regenerated then that would mean there was no way for her to survive it. He heard a muffled cry come from his throat as tears poured down his face. What about Christina? Where was she he worried sitting up? Thankfully, his answer was already there. Sleeping next to his waist was his darling daughter. How was he going to explain this to her, or worse yet, to Sylvia. Looking further at his body he realized he wasn't wearing his brown suit and trainers. Nor was Christina wearing the jeans and blue ruffle top Donna had put her in that morning. They were both wearing long flowing white nightdresses. Who had changed them?

Slowly he crept to the edge of the bed trying not to wake Christina. Carefully freeing himself of her, only hurting himself once when he placed his arm on his new breast too hard causing pain to pulse through the entire thing, it took him a few moments to gain his balance once standing. This new top heavy edition would take some getting used to. And apparently it was more sensitive than the rest since he was nauseated by this simple movement and easily hurt.

In the corner was one single security camera, walking over to it he had no clue what he would do but he had to get Christina out of here. The Doctor hadn't even made his way fully to the camera when a voice boomed over the speakers, "you are the Doctor's companion yes," it inquired. Well, if they didn't know he was the Doctor why should he willingly offer up that information. He stood there not motioning one way or the other, "we know you travel with the Doctor. We have already run tests. We know that that child is part yours. It is part time lord," the voice informed him. Running his fingers through his hair again he noticed something that any other time would have made him elated, he was finally ginger.

"Where is your precious Doctor now? He left you and the child alone, defenseless. You are all interchangeable to him. Tell us what we need to know and we can help you," the voice urged. The Doctor stood there thinking momentarily, if they truly didn't know he was the Doctor what was wrong with playing along? He could bargain fake information for their release, get back to the TARDIS and get Christina safe. He needed his daughter safe, she was all that was left he thought noticing he was crying yet again. 

He stepped closer to the camera, "if I tell you everything I know, you will let us go, the both of us. That is the only way I will volunteer information. My daughter has to be safe first, then I will tell you whatever you need," he responded.

The voice was quiet for a few moments as the Doctor tried to devise a plan to get them out of there. If they could get through the door he could make a run for it and get them to the TARDIS. Even if they weren't able to escape if he could get them to agree to put Christina there the TARDIS would follow emergency protocol, protecting her and take her to Sylvia's, "if you give us the information we require we will let you and the child go. Not before then," it relayed. 

Shoot the Doctor thought. Not exactly what he was hoping for but it would have to do until he got outside and had a look around, "fine," he agreed to the terms walking over to pick the sleeping Christina up. 

The voice boomed over the speaker, "leave her," it ordered. 

Looking up at the camera the Doctor dared it, "over my dead body. She doesn't leave my side. If you want my help that is," he shot.

In the wall appeared a door that wasn't there moments before. The Doctor ran over to Christina, picking her up and holding her tight, "it's going to be okay love," he promised quietly stroking her head as she began to wake. 

She looked up at him confused, "daddy," she questioned. 

The Doctor looked down at her, "it will be okay. I promise," he soothed. Two black hooded figures approached him, one beckoned him forward while the other fell into line behind him, ensuring he couldn't escape.

Leading him down a long white hallway, the Doctor searched for any sign of a door he could make a run for. If he just knew where his sonic screwdriver was he could make it out of here and get the both of them to safety. Entering a room at the end of the corridor the Doctor saw a room filled with black hooded figures, surrounding a glass box. It appeared that they were all looking at something, he craned his neck to try to catch a glimpse but the ominous voice returned before he was able to causing the box to turn white and block his view, "sit," it ordered as a chair was produced in front of where the box had been. The Doctor didn't believe he had any other choice but to obey. Reluctantly he sat, still holding onto Christina who was wide eyed looking at everyone remaining very quiet and still.

Taking the seat before him, two mechanical straps sealed around his legs. He tried to pry them free, but a figure approached him taking Christina from his arms, "no please no. I'll do anything," he begged watching them put her into a steel crib as another two restraints captured his arms. 

The Doctor pulled against them as they cut into his fragile skin, his body still ached from the regeneration and Rassilion these new breasts of his were aching, "what do you want," he growled. 

A red hooded figure stepped forward, "we want his name," he announced.

Shocked, the Doctor stopped fighting and sat there calm, "I don't know it," he replied. 

The hooded figure stepped closer, striking his across the face, "tell us or we will punish you until you have no fight left," he threatened. 

The Doctor sighed, "I don't know his name. He doesn't tell anyone. I'm just a companion," he lied. 

"What do you need it for anyhow," he curiously inquired. 

The red cloaked person hit him again, "you are more than a companion. You share his DNA," he boomed. The Doctor smiled, "simple transfer. He's very clever you know. He kissed me, he's a real Casanova that one," he quipped. 

"Would you be willing to risk your life on that," it taunted pulling a silver blade from its sleeve. 

The Doctor swallowed nervously, "yes, because I don't know. He would never tell me. He doesn't tell anyone," he intoned. 

The red figure stepped back, "would you risk the child's live over it," he dared stepping toward Christina.

Pulling against the restraints he tried to break free, "please don't. If I knew wouldn't I tell to free myself? To free my daughter," he begged not wanting to reveal who he really was and realizing he was quickly running out of options. 

The one in the red hood lowered the blade, "you may not but would he," it asked. 

About to ask what he meant he was spun around as the white box turned clear again revealing inside a brown haired man in a pinstripe suit with cuts and bruises across his face, also tied to a chair. Instantly his heart broke seeing this. Wait one heart, that means I'm human, disgusting he thought. Coming back out of his thoughts he recognized the familiarity of the man before him. The man was him, or his last generation to be exact.

"What did you do to me," he yelled fighting against the restraints keeping him in the chair. 

The figures laughed, "why only some tests. Enough to know that you have time lord DNA in you," the voice explained. 

The Doctor stopped resisting, confused, "if I'm human how do I have time lord DNA," he thought aloud causing the laughter to stop. 

A hooded figure in with a white stripe across his robe stepped forward, "did you not know," it questioned. 

The Doctor looked back at his badly bruised body, "know what," he inquired unsure what they were getting at. 

The hooded figure with white pulled a small electronic device out of his sleeve, switching it on and placing it over his stomach, "conception occurred approximately 2,000 hours ago," it explained revealing a small circle on the screen.

Angered by whatever they had done to him, the Doctor tried again to free himself, "how long was I out for," he hissed. 

"One hour," the one with white answered, "the zygote is viable. It will survive and was not damaged," it consoled. 

One hour the Doctor thought, if he was only out one hour then he had only regenerated at the most two hours ago, how could he be 2,000 hours pregnant he wondered flabbergasted. 

"Mummy," he heard Christina babble. Looking up he noticed that she was staring at his tenth regeneration inside the box. 

Frowning he swallowed hard unsure what to say to her, "no love," he corrected her. 

It would have to do for now until he could further explain once they were out of danger, "Mummy," she cried again.

Seeing his daughter cry mummy broke what was holding him together and he began sobbing. Unsure what to do the hooded figures backed away, the one with white walked over to Christina, picking her up and taking her to the Doctor, "even I do not want to see a child in pain," it said releasing his hands and handing her to him.

"Daddy," she sobbed clutching onto the gown he was wearing. 

"What," the Doctor squealed in surprise holding his crying daughter as the wheels began to turn in his head.

Christina had called him daddy earlier from the start and again now. If she was crying out for Donna that would mean she was in the room. He looked up at his past regeneration. Oh how thick am I he thought. Of course, it all made sense. If he was 2,000 hours pregnant, it must have happened before he passed out. They didn't make him human, they had no idea that he was the Doctor because they thought his past body was. Therefore, inside that beaten body was Donna. Somehow as the energy consumed them they had switched bodies. Oh Rassilion, what had they done to her thinking she was him. Did she know what happened? Through it all she never gave up his name, even unsure if he and Christina were okay she didn't give in. Once again the Doctor was faced with the reality that the people he loved most were hurt because of their proximity to him.

It was too much for him to take in this hormonal state, "I'll tell you," he croaked. 

The hooded figures closed in on him, "you said he never told you. You lied. You broke our deal," they ranted. 

The Doctor put his hand up to shush them, "I can get it from him. Surely he would never let you hurt his pregnant wife and child. Give me a chance. It is what you want after all," he suggested. 

The figures debated quietly among themselves, "you may try it," the one in red finally announced flicking a switch, releasing his legs and dissolving the clear box that had been around Donna.

He looked at his haggard body collapsed in the chair, walking slowly to it still clutching Christina. When he reached her he fell to his knees, "oh Donna," he cried, "what did they do to you," he quietly asked making sure they wouldn't overhear. 

When she didn't respond he lightly placed a hand on her cheek, smoothing his thumb across her cheek, something she had done a thousand times. Her hand really fit his face quite nice he realized, "Donna, love, are you okay," he questioned trying to get a response. She moaned at his touch, he could tell she was in pain, "it's going to be okay," he pledged.

Standing up, he turned around to face the hooded figures, "he's barely conscious. He needs water, let him out of these restraints," he stormed. 

The one in red stepped closer, "you think we are stupid," he dared. 

The Doctor looked back at Donna then at them, "no. I will not escape but if you don't give me what I request he won't be able to tell me," he announced. 

The hooded individuals all looked to the one in red, he must be their boss, the Doctor figured, with one nod, they released Donna's body from the restraints. The Doctor hurried back to her side, Christina on his hip. "He needs to lie down. Do you have a room with a bed? He'll be more likely to trust me if we're alone," he lied. He knew they needed to get alone, and Donna was in no shape to make an escape in his body. The red hooded person nodded again and the Doctor went trying to help Donna up, "I'm going to need some assistance," he requested realizing he wasn't able to lift her on his own due to his new body.

Two hooded figures walked over easily picking Donna, in the Doctor's body, from the chair. Dragging it down the hall they ended in the same cell the Doctor and Christina had been in before. Laying her on the bed another brought in a jug of water and together the three of them left. Setting Christina down, the Doctor hurried over to the pitcher some water into a glass, "here Donna drink this love," he whispered helping her sit up. 

She moaned in pain accepting his offering, "where are we," she barely croaked. 

He hesitated, "I'm not sure darling, but I'm going to find a way out," he promised allowing her to lie back down. 

Unsure whether to tell her what happened he errored on the side of need to know, "the good thing, he began hesitating for a moment, "is with a time lord body you will be able to heal faster," he explained providing the god news first. 

She wearily began to open her eyes, "what do you mean," she uttered before seeing her own features before her. 

Donna tensed opening her mouth to scream but all that came out was a raspy silence, "Donna, it's okay. It's me, it's the Doctor," he tried to soothe her as tears began falling from his eyes, "Donna I promise I will figure out what happened and fix it but right now you have to believe that I'm the doctor," he pled.

He watched as his body relaxed a bit, "Christina," she mouthed. 

The Doctor shifted picking up their daughter from the ground, "she is right here. Safe and sound," he showed her as Christina clung to him. 

Christina looked between the two of them, "Mummy," she cried, "Mummy needs to get better," she declared crawling from the Doctor to Donna. Placing her hand on what was the swollen Doctor's face Christina bend down and kissed his nose. 

Slowly, the swelling began to subside and bruises disappeared. The Doctor watched the transformation stunned as he began to understand why he often caught Donna gazing into his eyes. "What happened," she asked his voice fully back to normal, "I don't hurt anymore," she realized aloud. 

Christina sat up smiling, "I healed Mummy. Mummy's pain gone now," she told them clapping her hands together. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, "yes you did my smart little girl," he laughed kissing her head.

Donna sat up, "okay Doctor. How are we getting out of her," she reminded him of the task at hand. 

He leaned in close to her, "by this," he whispered slipping his hand into his own brown jacket pocket. 

Smiling he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, "ready," he questioned. 

Donna scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up, "you're so tall. It's like I'm a sky scraper," she chastised him. 

He scoffed, "I'd rather be a sky scraper than have to run with these," he pointed to her chest. Donna shot a glare at him, "well you don't seem to mind me running with them Spaceman," she growled. 

He scooted closer running Donna's hand down his arm, "I enjoy seeing you with them," he purred. 

Shaking her head she pushed past him, "oi, don't get any ideas. Nothing is happening when we're like this and every minute we're stuck your chances are decreasing," she informed him.

Bending over Donna picked Christina up as the Doctor reached out for her hand, "run," he commanded pointing the sonic screwdriver at the door. It sprung open and he pulled them to the left, checking the sonic for their proximity to the TARDIS. It wasn't soon and they were being pursued by the hooded figures as the Doctor pushed them to go faster. They ran around several corners and down many halls finally coming to one with a square blue police box at the end. Making it on and dematerializing before the hooded figures had a chance to even make it to the door.

Once protected safely inside the TARDIS the Doctor watched Donna as she got her wits about her. Taking Christina in the kitchen, she quickly fixed her a peanut butter and banana sandwich before motioning to him to follow her. Walking into the console room she turned to him, "spaceman you better get this situated right now," she growled. 

Seeing the oncoming storm in her eyes worried him but it upset him more, "it's not my fault," he cried, "I told you not to touch anything," he whimpered sobbing into his hands while plopping on the jump seat. 

Taken aback, Donna stood there stunned, "Doctor what's wrong," she asked scared at the sight of him in such dismay. 

He looked up at her through his hands, "my breasts hurt, I feel sick to my stomach and you're yelling at me," he gurgled through tears.

Gulping back the laughter that wanted to roar from her she carefully sat next to him, placing her arm around him and tried to lay her head on his shoulder, which seemed to prove difficult given that in his body she was much taller than him, "Doctor, I have some pills that can help with that," she offered, "just a little PMS, nothing to worry about," she tried to comfort him. But he only wept harder, "Donna it isn't PMS," he told her. 

She laughed, rubbing circles in his back, "don't you think I would know what is going on with my own body," she suggested. 

He brought his face from his hands using the sleeves of the dress to wipe his tear strewn face, "Donna, you're pregnant," he blurted. 

She sat there shocked at the words he had said, "are you sure," she questioned after a few moments. He only nodded in response, "am I ever going to get to know first," she chuckled.

The Doctor stared into his own brown eyes noticing the gold twinkle in them, "you aren't upset," he clarified. 

Donna shook her head wrapping her other hand around him, hugging her own body tight to her, "why would I be angry space man? I love you and your mini me in the other room," she laughed going to kiss him. Donna paused, "I'm sorry, that'd be just too weird," she apologized. 

He stood up, "lets go run some scans and see if we can get this sorted out," he said holding his hand out to her. Gladly she took it and followed him, checking on Christina who was still happily eating her sandwich, peanut butter everywhere.

Watching as the Doctor turned various machines on he took her hand having he climb onto the exam table. She watched as his face remained blank, "is something wrong," she finally brought herself to ask. 

He shook his head, "no. Actually, everything is completely normal," he began. Donna scoffed, "you mean other than the fact I'm in your body," she interrupted. 

He motioned for her to get down, twisting the screens so he could see them as he laid on the exam table same blank face about him, "complete normal," he babbled beginning to cry. 

She stepped closer to him placing her hand on his arm, Donna never thought that her hormones would be affecting him this much. They certainly hadn't affected her like that during her first pregnancy, "that's a good thing. We're both healthy. Let's get to work figuring out how to change us back," she pointed out.

He sniffled back the still flowing tears, "I don't know what to do," he confessed crying even harder. Donna stood there, the Doctor always had a plan, even when he didn't have one, he made one up. She had never seen him so without hope of figuring something out. Swallowing back her worry, because it wasn't going to help them make any progress, she would take them to someone who could. Grabbing the Doctor's hand, she pulled him off the exam table, "where are we going," he shrieked as she pulled him from the med bay. 

Turning to him, she smiled, "you are going to take us to Torchwood, I am going to pick out something to wear for you and clean Christina up. Over my dead body is Jack going to see me in that see through gown," she paused hugging him, "it's going to be okay Doctor," she reassured him.

Returning to the kitchen she saw the mess Christina had made across her face, "you're just as messy as your daddy," she laughed as Christina giggled in agreement, "come on, Mummy will get you washed up. We're going to see uncle Jack and aunt Martha," she told her. 

Christina grinned, "Torchwood," she corrected Donna. 

Rolling her eyes, she kissed her daughter's peanut butter strewn face, "yes, torchwood," she agreed. 

Getting Christina clean was always a task, it seemed the toddler never stayed clean for long, whether it be due to eating or getting into messes like her father. Taking a wash cloth she washed her face and hands off, pulling a white shirt with a blue bird and berries on it reading Mummy's tweet heart, slipping on blue jeans. "Go get Daddy," she urged setting her daughter on the floor.

Now came the real challenge, the Doctor wasn't going to be keen on wearing anything girly but she wouldn't allow him to wear one of his suits never mind the fact they wouldn't fit over her top half. Looking through their wardrobe she found a dark purple t-shirt. He always told her how he loved her in purple, maybe this would make him more likely to wear it she thought reaching for a black pair of leggings and shoes to go with it. Walking back in the console room, Donna couldn't help but laugh as she saw the Doctor bending over a bin, emptying whatever was in her stomach, "it's not funny," he whimpered. 

Donna smiled walking over to him, "I know love," she soothed him rubbing circles on his back. He slowly sat up, "fell better now," she inquired. 

The Doctor nodded wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Seeing the outfit Donna had picked out he grunted, "that's doesn't cover much more," he snidely remarked. 

Donna held the shirt up, "but it's purple. You love how I look in purple," she winked at him. 

He groaned, taking the outfit from her, "let me change and I'll materialize us in the Hub," he said walking off.

"Doctor, should I call ahead and warn them," she questioned. Turning he just glared at her, "I guess that's a no then huh Christina," she giggled picking her up and kissing her, "Daddy's a bit hormonal today," she laughed.

Christina's smile brightened as they walked out of the TARDIS, "Martha," she yelped upon seeing her. 

Martha walked over, "and how is my favorite time tot," she asked taking Christina from Donna's arms, "I'm the only time tot," Christina corrected. 

Martha laughed, "yes you are. So smart this one. A regular genius," Martha said looking at her. Donna piped up, "yeah. Like her father. Gets a lot of things from him, his brain, his messy hair, his messy eating habits," she sighed. 

Martha looked up confused, the Doctor had been standing quietly near the TARDIS, trying to cover his or rather Donna's body with his arms, "is Jack around," he squeaked. 

"Right here," he boomed from behind the Doctor picking up Donna's body and hugging it, "how is the best former half human half time lord doing today," he asked. 

The Doctor smacked Jack's hands, "Jack," he trilled, "I'm not, I'm not Donna," he stuttered pushing Jack away.

Donna didn't miss the look that Martha and Jack shot each other. Jack's look of shock turned into a wide grin, "don't," Donna warned much like the Doctor would have. 

Jack closed his mouth that had opened but she could tell in his eyes what he was thinking. 

The Doctor stepped forward, "we don't know what happened. I don't know what to do," he murmured fighting back tears. Martha looked at Donna questioning, Donna looked over to the Doctor make sure he wasn't watching before she mouthed, "hormones." 

Martha nodded in understanding as Donna walked over putting her arm around the Doctor, "Jack I thought you might have seen something like this," Donna suggested. 

Jack thought for a moment, "were you guys in the fifty-first century," he asked. 

The Doctor shook his head, "not entirely sure," he admitted. 

Jack sat down, leaning back in the chair and putting his feet up on the desk, "when you switched did it happen immediately or take a while," he interviewed them. 

Donna thought back, "I think we both blacked out. Right Doctor," she questioned. The Doctor nodded in agreement, still trying to cover her body.

Jack sat forward clapping his hands, "fiftieth century. One of the first prototypes had the tiny little side effect of leaving the users unconscious for thirty minutes after the switch. I can take you to one," he offered. 

The Doctor eagerly stepped forward, "please do," he begged before running to the nearest bin and reeling into it. 

Donna frowned going to his side, rubbing more circles on his back, "do you guys have any ginger? Tea, crystallized, biscuits," she questioned. 

A confused look crossed Jack's face as Martha realized what was the cause of his sickness, "you're not," she started as Donna looked up. 

Jack looked from one to the other wanting to be let in on the secret, "not what," he inquired. 

The Doctor glared at him before keeling over the bin again, "I'm pregnant you dumbo," Donna claimed. 

Jack let out a chuckle, "oh this just keeps getting better. Congratulations Doctor," he cheered laughing.

Marching over to Jack Donna pointed her finger at him, "you do not get to laugh at this. That is my husband and my body. Until you know what it's like to be pregnant you have no say," she stormed. 

Jack recoiled at the sight of the oncoming storm, "how far along are you," he asked, his smile stricken from his face. Donna looked at the Doctor unsure, "2001 hours, forty three minutes, five seconds," he answered. 

Jack frowned, "I can't change you two back," he told her. 

"What," the Doctor gurgled making her voice higher than she ever knew it could go. 

Jack frowned, "we used body swapping for all sorts of things," he began, the Doctor interrupted, "yes. I know. Criminal offenses, family problems," he interjected. Jack nodded at the Doctor's correct uses, "but they couldn't get past the percentage of malfunctions that occurred with pregnant women," he explained. 

Donna looked to the Doctor for an answer, "loss of the baby," he explained.

Donna licked her lips, nodding, "so he has to have the baby or we," she trailed off. The Doctor stood up walking over to her, "it's not a choice Donna," he comforted her. Jack smiled, "only two months," he interrupted. 

Donna looked up at him, "but you just said," she accused. Jack nodded, "in the 51st century, we corrected it enough. As long as you are past your first term it significantly decreases," he responded. 

She met the Doctor's eyes, it was so wizard to be staring into her own eyes, knowing that the Doctor was behind them, "how significant," he asked not dropping her gaze. 

Jack tried to recall, "down to thirty percent until you reach your fourth month, then you're in the clear," he told them. 

The Doctor nodded slightly, "four months, pregnant," he affirmed. Donna smiled pulling him into a tight hug, "thank you," she whispered into his ear. 

The Doctor pulled back, "for what? You would have done the same," he assured her.

Walking into their old flat had an odd sense of familiar about it. Then hadn't been back since Christina was born. If there was an event they were at her Mum's house. Shoot, "you know Doctor," she said placing Christina down and watching as she toddled up the stairs, "we have to tell my Mum." 

The Doctor sighed, "do we have to," he whined. She nodded, "we can't be living in the same city for three months without letting her know," she chastised him. 

The Doctor batted his eyes at her, "oi! Spaceman! Doesn't work when I have your darling browns," she laughed. 

He frowned looking away, "I don't understand why we have to stay here anyways," he pouted. 

Donna rolled her eyes, "because I'm not going out there pretending to be you," she huffed, "besides. It seems this pregnancy is going to be harder than the last," she continued, "and if Mum sees us before we tell her you'll be in more trouble," she giggled. 

The Doctor's mouth dropped open, "why would I be in trouble," he squealed. 

Donna laughed at the horror upon his face, "because you are the Doctor, my dear," she exclaimed. 

He grinned from ear to ear, "but your Mum won't know that," he reminded her. 

Donna brushed up against him, "if you think my I'm not going to tell her you're out of your flipping mind Martian," she purred into his ear.

The Doctor felt something in the pit of his stomach, running to the bathroom he looked at himself in Donna's body. What just had happened he wondered noticing that his nipples were hard and between his leg, yes, it was wet. He was turned on, well Donna's body was anyways. "Are you okay in here spaceman," she asked walking into the bathroom but stopping in the doorway, "what did you do," she breathlessly whispered. He stood there stunned, "you smell," she paused taking a deep breath in, "so good," she finished finally. Looking at her own body Donna was overcome with the need to have it, to become one with it, to be inside it, "Doctor. I," she stammered. 

"Yea," he interrupted. They flung to each other's arms tangling in the other's hair, kissing and touching in all the right places, "where's Christina," the Doctor gasped as Donna sucked on his hardened nipple. 

She moved her mouth biting at his collar bone," she's. Playing. In. Her. Room," she choked out between bites finally understanding why the Doctor constantly licked things.

The Doctor pushed up against her, "maybe we should lock the door," he suggested. 

Donna nodded, "yeah," she agreed pushing him up against the wall.

“Mmmmm," he moaned, "you like it a bit rough," he warned. 

Donna forced her tongue into his mouth, "only with you," she purred into his mouth. 

He gasped in delight, "close the door," he begged pushing into her, forcing them off the wall. He pushed his brown jacket from her arms as they staggered toward the door. It thumped closed with the weight of their bodies pressing against it. The Doctor let up on his attack of Donna's shirt buttons long enough to turn the lock, ensuring Christina wouldn't catch them mid coatis. He sighed as Donna licked his heaving cleavage, "this is harder than it looks," he growled being held up by another button. 

Finally with Donna's help he took care of it. She pushed him back, onto the bed, crawling on top of him," I'm hard," he laughed. 

Donna paused, "what," she yelped following his eyes down to the bulge concealed within the brown pinstripe trousers she was wearing.

Recoiling she removed herself from the top of him. He sat up noticing her change in mood, "what's wrong," he softly asked. 

Now sitting on the edge of the bed she simply just shook her head. He crawled next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder, "Donna you can tell me," he pled. 

She raised her shoulders letting them fall again, "it's too weird. If we, she paused. 

The Doctor laughed, "you can say it. We are married after all," he coaxed her. 

Donna rolled her eyes, "if we have sex I'm going to be inside myself," she confessed. 

He nodded in understanding, "but you really won't," he corrected her, "it is still my body," he explained. 

Donna sighed, "yes but you have my face. I will be staring at my own face," she told him. 

Taking her hand in his, he forced her to look at him, "what if you didn't have to look at yourself," he began. 

"Doctor no," she interrupted.

He held his finger up to stop her, "what if I pleasured you," he proposed. 

Donna's mouth dropped open in shock, "you would want, to your own," she trailed off. 

"Well," he began, "it might make you more comfortable. Plus, you could see what it does to me, why I love it so much," he hinted. 

He could see the wheels turning; at least she was considering it. Biting her lip in hesitation she finally spoke, "okay. We can try it.”

The Doctor jumped off the bed, "brilliant," he bellowed.

“But if it gets weird we stop," she added. 

He paused, "of course love. I would never want to force something on you that you didn't want," he promised.

Closing her eyes as he slid down on the floor between her legs, he opened her fly, reaching in and touching her penis. Donna gasped at the contact of his warm hand against her hard dick. The Doctor looked up at her closed, licking his lips noticing as her breathing quickened. She groaned as he began at the bottom of her shaft slowly licking to the tip. He took her deeply into his mouth; the Doctor slid his mouth up and down on her a few times before pulling back. She wheezed as his warm breath blew on her hot throbbing cock and he slipped his left hand inside her trousers beginning to lightly massage, squeeze and scratch her balls with his fingertips. He paused for a moment, lapping his precum up, flashing her manic grin she never knew her face was capable of that Donna failed to notice because her head was tilted back with its own huge smile.

"You like this don't you," he seductively teased, Donna only moaning in agreement unable to find words, he bobbed his head up and down again adding his hand into the action mimicking the movements of his mouth as he stroked her, causing her to moan faster and faster.

"Doctor," she hissed reaching her moment of ecstasy. He could feel her cock growing huge as her body tensed and balls tightened as she came closer to orgasm, her dick twitching before ejaculating into his mouth while she whimpered at the release falling back onto the bed. He basked in the feel, the taste of the hot sticky salty sweet mixture on his tongue before swallowing it. The Doctor smiled, standing up and laying next to her on the bed, "that was wizard," she finally breathlessly uttered. 

He put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Instinctively placing her head on his chest she was met with a whine of pain, "sorry," she apologized, looking into his eyes, "this is going to get some getting used to," she laughed running her hand across his stomach.

Catching her staring at his stomach he could see the pain in her eyes, "are you okay," he question. 

Donna nodded, "yeah," she lied. 

The Doctor took her hand in his, "Donna it's okay to be upset," he acknowledged.

"No it isn't. You have to suffer through the worst trimester and I'm sitting here jealous of it," she confessed. 

They were interrupted by a small knock on the door followed by, "Mummy, I can't open it," Donna giggled standing up.

"Wait," the Doctor warned. She turned to look at him, as he tossed her the blue shirt from the floor, "might need this," he said, "and don't forget to do your trousers," he added standing up and opening the door. 

"What can't you open," he asked Christina.

Instead was met with a scream of, "Daddy!" He laughed bending over to pick her up, "the crayons. I can't get the new box open Daddy," she told him of her problem. 

He laughed closing the door behind him, "let's see what we can do about that shall we," he provided waking to her room.

It had been so long since he had seen the room they had prepared for her, every time it seemed more fitting, he looked down at the pictures strewn across the floor, "you've been busy," he noticed. 

Christina nodded in delight, "yep. I drawed pictures for baby," she explained. 

The Doctor sat her down, sitting on the floor with her, "well isn't that nice of you," he praised her as she held up a picture, "who is that of," he asked. 

She pointed to the different faces, "this is you and Mummy and Grandmummy and me," she paused pointing to a blue blob in Donna's arms, "and this is baby." 

The Doctor looked at the picture smiling, "I think we should hang this on the refrigerator, what do you think," he suggested. Christina approving of his idea hurdled toward the stairs with the Doctor following, startled by a knock on the door.

Knowing there was only one possibility as to who it was the Doctor crept backwards fearful of approaching Sylvia on his own. His stomach sunk hearing that darn key Donna had given her to their house, "grandmummy," Christina cheered at seeing Sylvia making her way down the stairs. 

The Doctor quietly sunk into the bedroom lying on the bed, "where is that Mum of yours," Sylvia asked, "at the store. 

Daddy's upstairs," Christina replied. "I've been drawing do you want to see," she asked her grandma.

"Yes," Sylvia chirped taking her hand and coming up the stairs. 

Seeing Christina enter the bedroom he tightly closed his eyes, "oh is Mummy asleep," Sylvia questioned, "let's go show me those pictures you drew," she whispered. Waiting a few moments the Doctor cracked open one eye seeing none other than Sylvia standing there looking back at him, "do you think I don't know when my own daughter is pretending to sleep," she dared. 

"Um," the Doctor squeaked higher than he knew was possible for Donna's voice just then hearing the safety of the front door meaning Donna was home. 

He could hear her shuffling around downstairs depositing the bags of groceries she bought as he nervously stared at Sylvia, "well," she stomped her foot.

Walking into the room Donna paused seeing the two of them, "did you tell her," she mouthed. The Doctor shook his head before feeling that little twinge in his stomach, standing up and running into the bathroom, heaving into the toilet again. Donna hurried to his side, running her hand up and down his back, "it'll be okay love. I bought some ginger ale, ginger tea, ginger snaps, crystallized ginger and sour pops, would you like something to help," she offered as he slowly stood to wash his mouth out. 

Still sitting there Sylvia was speechless with a huge smile spread over her face, "you're pregnant," she asked. 

Turning to her Donna nodded, "this isn't how we wanted to tell you but is part of the reason we invited you over," she explained helping the Doctor to sit down. He was pale, more pale than Donna thought her skin could turn, she sat next to him allowing him to lay his head on her shoulder, "before we tell you something we need you to promise you will stay calm," Donna cautioned. Sylvia, who was still smiling nodded in agreement. Squeezing his hand for encouragement Donna took a deep breath, "I'm Donna," she confessed. 

Sylvia stared at them, "what do you mean, you're Donna," she quipped.

Sitting up with the last bit of strength he had left the Doctor looked at her, "well, you see Donna touched a fiftieth century body swapping machine and I tried to stop her but it was too late. When I made contact, the two of us switched bodies," he explained. 

Sylvia stood there shocked, "why don't you just change back," she squealed. 

"Don't you think we thought about that Mum," she paused, "we can't until I'm further along or we would be risking the baby." Sylvia nodded in understanding, well as much as anyone could grasp a situation like this. Standing up she looked to the Doctor then her Mum, "I'm going to get dinner started, you're welcome to help me if you wish Mum," she told her turning back to the Doctor, "do you want any of the ginger," she questioned. 

Shaking his head he sighed, "I just want to have a lie down, and maybe a good cry," he added. 

Frowning Donna kissed his forehead, "I'll come get you when dinner's ready," she told him taking Sylvia by the arm and closing the door behind her.

Staring at the ceiling the Doctor wondered why he was so ungrateful to be in this condition, he should be excited for the new experience, be looking at it as an adventure. He didn't mind staying here when Donna was pregnant and she didn't have her memories. They had agreed that with him undergoing pregnancy with an inferior human body that the best decision was to take the slow path. Of course Donna hadn't been too happy when he called her body inferior but she let that pass due to his extreme emotional swings and the fact that he had been crying. Feeling his stomach begin to churn again he rushed to the toilet, heaving into it once again. This time there was nothing to come up though. He laid down feeling the cool tile against his warm clammy skin, humans were much too hot. Closing his eyes he wished his breasts weren't aching. Gravity, that is who he would blame for that one.

Sylvia was sitting at the table watching Donna cook as Christina sat next to her coloring. Donna placed the water onto boil turning around to face her Mum, "out with it," she finally said. 

Sylvia pursed her lips, "you're Donna but you're the Doctor. Your husband is carrying your child," she started. 

Donna nodded crossing her hands over her chest realizing there was nothing there, God he was skinny, she finally settled on placing his hands into the jean pockets, no wonder he always had his hands in his pockets, there was nowhere else to put them. She looked at her Mum sitting down across from her, "yes, this isn't going to be easy. I know that," she paused trying not to break, "I'm worried Mum. What if something happened to the baby when we switched," she confessed. 

Sylvia looked at her daughter in an alien body, "you didn't get checked out," she questioned. 

Donna shook her head, "just quickly, otherwise we haven't yet. He wasn't feeling well and I barely got him to agree to stay on Earth," she admitted. Sighing she lay her head onto the table, "Mum, it's weird. That's my body. He isn't used to it. How can I ask him to get checked," she pleaded unsure of how to approach the subject with her emotional husband. 

"Donna," she heard beckon her from upstairs, "hold that thought," she said rising to go see what the Doctor needed. 

Trotting up the stairs and into their bedroom, she noticed he wasn't on the bed, "Doctor," she called unsure where he was until she heard him mumble from the bathroom. Opening the door she saw her body laying on the floor sweaty and greasy clutching her stomach, "what is it love," she asked kneeling next to him. 

He looked up at her, "I need bananas," he declared. 

Donna smiled, "cravings already," she joked as he moaned angrily. She pushed some of her hair back from his face, "here let me help you up. I have some downstairs," she comforted.

The Doctor was shaky standing up and going down the stairs on his own, "you need to drink. You don't want to become dehydrated," she informed him once she got him situated on the couch. Going for bananas she grabbed the whole bunch as well as a glass of ice water for him placing them on the coffee table next to the sofa. 

"These pants are too tight," he told her. 

Donna shook her head, "it's in your head. You won't be growing yet. Just you're hormones," she comforted watching him pull the shirt he was wearing up.

"Donna," he whined. She looked at her stomach seeing the slightly noticeable bump that was there. Her pants were obviously tight on him as was the shirt on her breasts. Donna looked over at her Mum, worry apparent in her eyes. Woman didn't grow this fast, "let me go get you something more comfortable. Mum, keep an eye on him and Christina okay," she asked turning back to the Doctor, "I'm going to call Martha so she can have a look over you. I know we said we'd wait but I think it's for the best," she calmly explained.

Looking up at her he weakly smiled, "something isn't right. I can feel it," he confessed causing her worry to increase. 

Donna leaned in kissing him on the lips, I'll be right back," she promised. Running up the stairs Donna pulled out her cell calling Martha. It rang once before she answered, "I need you and Jack here fast. Something is wrong. I don't know what but something's wrong," her voice quivered. 

She could hear Martha swallow hard through the phone, "we'll be there soon," she replied hanging up. Donna hurried to grab a pair of pajamas, one of her maternity ones left from Christina before returning to the Doctor. 

Holding out a hand she helped him up, "let's get you changed," she offered assisting him into the bathroom due to his weak nature as Christina and Sylvia looked on. Undressing herself was not what she had expected. The Doctor was so miserable that he just barely helped enough to get the job done. 

The clothes looked huge on him compared to the tightness of her previous outfit, "can I take this off," he asked pulling at a bra strap. 

Donna nodded, "yeah, let me help," she answered undoing the bra and slipping it off him.

When they came out of the bathroom Sylvia was draining the pasta, Donna sat down on the couch allowing the Doctor to lie in her lap as she stroked his hair. She had always found it comforting when he did such things for her and even if only temporarily she would do what she could for him. She watched as Sylvia added the noodles to the warmed sauce, dishing up some for Christina and herself. She sat down looking at Donna expectantly but Donna could only sigh, unsure what to do, is this how he felt every time she was sick or pregnant? She brushed the hair from his face, noticing he was warm, "Doctor," she whispered, "are you warm or does it just feel that way because your body temperature is lower," she worried. 

He shifted in her lap, "mmm warm," he responded.

The knock on the door startled Donna as she was carefully watching her body's shallow breathing, "Mum can you get it," she asked but before Sylvia reached the door they could hear a key in the lock followed by Jack's bright face entering.

"Miss me already," he joked. 

Donna tried to force a smile at his joke but she was too fearful about how the Doctor was feeling. Martha entered behind him with a bag in tow, "how is he," she questioned walking directly to where they were sitting on the couch. 

Donna looked down at his face seeing a slight bead of sweat beginning to form, "he's warm, not feeling well, has been heaving," she replied as Martha kneeled down beside the couch opening her bag.

Jack was over next to Christina making her laugh so hard spaghetti shot from her nose as Sylvia looked on with disgust. Martha offered Donna a small but warm smile taking out a thermometer to check the Doctor's temperature. Writing down the temperature she turned to Jack, "can you get a cool wet cloth for his head, we need to get his temperature down," she instructed as she pulled out and plugged in a portable ultrasound machine, "I'm going to pull your shirt up to have a look," she explained to the Doctor who only mumbled in agreement shifting slightly to help her get a better look. Martha placed cool jelly onto the noticeable bump of his stomach, guiding the probe across his stomach.

Gasping at the image displayed on the screen Martha looked up at Donna, "how far did you say you were," she questioned. 

Donna thought back to what the Doctor had told her, "about a month," she said. 

Martha looked back to the screen, "are you sure," she pushed. 

Donna nodded, "what is going on," her voice wavered. 

She noticed Martha swallow deeply, "the baby is more like thirteen weeks," she informed them as Jack stood there amazed. 

Donna defiantly shook her head, "no. It's not possible. I only should just be missing my period," she argued. 

Martha looked up at Jack, "I need to run some tests, we need to get him to Torchwood," she told him.

"Can you sit up love, we need to leave," she prodded him. 

The Doctor shook his head slightly, "no move, just sleep," he mumbled. 

Jack walked over picking him up, "I've got this," he announced shifting the Doctor in Donna's body in his arms as Martha and Donna stood up. 

Donna hurried over to the table hugging Christina, "Mummy and Daddy are going to go for a bit love. Grandmummy is going to stay here with you right Mum," she said looking up. 

Sylvia opened her mouth to protest but the fear in Donna's eyes stopped her, "yes. We will be," she replied. Donna kissed her daughter goodbye as Sylvia reached out for her, "Donna call me okay? I want to know you all are safe," she begged. Donna nodded as they rushed out of the house.

Donna followed them down the hall into an empty apartment that had been rented when she was pregnant with Christina, "where are we going? Cardiff is two hours away," she shot. 

Martha turned to her, "we've kept this place as long as you guys kept yours just in case," she offered, "it's how we always get here so fast we use Jack's vortex manipulator." 

Jack stood still in the center of the room, "hold onto me tight," he ordered punching in coordinates and pressing a final button turning them all about until they appeared perfectly fine inside the HUB. 

"Get him to the exam table," Martha told Jack setting her bag down and pulling out other instruments from the drawers and cabinets, "we need to get a scan to see how far along he is for sure," she said walking over to the computer and booting it up. It only took seconds before they were all staring at a rapidly growing fetus before them, "that's unbelievable," Martha gasped seeing it.

Watching the baby grow before their eyes was amazing, "how is that possible," Donna inquired as Jack stood there in awe. They all looked down when the Doctor moaned, clutching the bump now unable to miss. 

Donna rushed over to his side, "what is it," she cried cradling him and he continued to moan. 

The Doctor strained to open his eyes, "need energy," he croaked. 

She continued to hug him, "what can I do love," she asked. 

He clutched his stomach as he whimpered in pain, "my blood. Your body needs my blood," he panted. 

Donna looked up at Martha unsure what to do, "let me take a sample first then we can do a transfusion," she instructed measuring the growing baby on screen. 

"I can feel it moving," the Doctor told them.

"The baby," Donna asked smiling moving her hand to his stomach and watching it on the screen. "It is," she confirmed bending down to kiss his sweat dipped brow. 

Martha looked up, "we need to get that blood and transfusion going if the fetus is going to continue to grow at this rate. You're about sixteen weeks along at the moment," she announced wrapping a monitor around his stomach and going to get supplies to take his blood and perform a transfusion.

Jack walked up next to her at the counter watching Donna holding the Doctor, "what are we looking at here," he inquired. 

Martha sighed looking over at him momentarily, "Donna's body is already weak. I'm not sure her body will survive," she admitted. 

Jack looked back to them briefly, "what if we did a body swap? The baby is far enough along now," he suggested. 

Martha shook her head, "her body is too weak right now. We can't be sure of what would happen. Right now we have to listen to the Doctor hoping that using his blood on Donna's body will provide it with enough strength to get through this," she surmised. 

Jack placed a hand on her back offering comfort, "the Doctor will know what to do," he offered taking the tray she had prepared bedside to the Doctor.

Quickly slipping her hands into gloves Martha pricked the skin of Donna's body taking a sample to analyze and replaced it with and iv ready to accept any medications the Doctor deemed necessary or more importantly the blood from his Time Lord body. She motioned for Donna to sit, changing gloves then pricking the Doctor's body with another needle withdrawing units of blood until Donna began to feel faint. Much more than any human could offer up. Rapidly transfusing the blood into the Doctor in Donna's body Martha could see his breathing and heart rate slow to a normal range as well as color returning to his skin, or Donna's rather, "that's better," he smiled sounding more like himself trying to sit up. 

Donna helped him, holding him in her arms, "oi, don't be a show off," she said kissing his head.

"What do we do," Martha asked bringing their attention back to the situation at hand. 

The Doctor turned to her, "well, first you need to analyze Donna's blood; something must have happened when we switched bodies, it might provide you with answers. In the meantime keep transfusing my blood into Donna's body. Also, I want you to keep monitoring the baby, make sure he is okay at all times." 

Donna gasped, "he," she interrupted. 

The Doctor beamed at her, "yep, love we're having a boy," he confirmed grunting as pain pulsed across his abdomen.

Zooming in on the screen Martha checked the results, the baby was continuing to grow, too fast for Donna's body, "I'm not sure how much more your body can take," she told them. 

The Doctor looked into Donna's eyes, his own brown eyes, "we only have one choice, we have to keep going," he suggested waiting for her confirmation as she nodded tears forming in her eyes. "Okay," he said turning back to Martha, "if anything happens the TARDIS has the tools to heal her body, keep transfusing blood no matter what, it will help her body heal and protect Wilfred. You need to get ready for a delivery," he ordered. 

Donna smiled pushing her own ginger locks off his sweaty face, "you remembered," she whispered. 

The Doctor looked back to her, "of course. I promised you. Wilfred Geoffrey," he reminded her.

Martha cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't think her body will be strong enough to deliver naturally," she hinted. 

The Doctor nodded, "I suppose you're right. You will have to perform a c-section," he agreed looking down at his ever expanding breasts and belly, "Donna," he breathlessly said trying to get her attention while not moving his eyes, "he's kicking," the Doctor brought to everyone's attention. Looking down Donna could see her stomach moving above their son's movements.

The Doctor began to writhe in pain, curling into the fetal position, or as close to it as he could get, "make it stop. Please make it stop," he begged. Monitors began screaming at them as Donna started to panic.

"What is it? What's wrong," she cried. 

Martha hurried to the screen reading what they were saying, "he's hypertensive," she said turning back to the Doctor, examining him. She began looking at his hands and feet, pressing on the skin, "he has edema. Doctor how do you feel? Are you having pain in your abdomen or any dyspnea," she questioned. 

Donna stood there shocked, "can you speak English," she scoffed. 

The Doctor shook his head, "my right side is worse, right here, under my ribs," he pointed out. Martha looked over at Jack, "we need to get you lying on your left side," she said starting to turn him, "can I get a little help her," she shot at Jack and Donna who helped her turn the Doctor in Donna's weakening body.

"What is going on," Donna growled after getting the Doctor turned. Martha grabbed a note pad scribbling down some things and handing the paper to Jack, "I need these now," she told him as he ran off to find what she ordered. Martha turned to Donna who was standing between the Doctor and her, tears streaming down her face, an unusual sight for Martha who had only seen the Doctor cry once, "Donna," she began calmly, "I believe he has preeclampsia. If we don't get it under control it could be dangerous for him and the baby. I need to get aspirin in his system to thin the blood while Jack is out getting the rest of what we need, your body is already under so much stress we might have to deliver the baby early," she warned. 

The Doctor reached up, touching Donna's shoulder, "I know love," she said calming him and squeezing his hand, "he can't have aspirin because of the baby. It's deadly for Time Lords," she informed her.

Nodding Martha made note of it, "okay. Jack is getting antihypertensive, corticosteroids and anticonvulsants. He'll be back soon and we'll get the Doctor started on them. We're going to have to deliver as soon as the baby's lungs are formed. I'm not sure how much more your body can take even with the transfusions." 

Donna tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand, "well I don't take no for an answer. I've made it through more than he ever thought," she tried to force a laugh. 

Feeling the Doctor cringe Donna went to his other side, "is there something you can give him for the pain," she asked Martha, "I know I don't have a very high tolerance," she confessed

Walking over to a cabinet Martha checked to see what they had in the manner of pain relief, "all we have here are mild pain relievers and some opiates. Jack will be back with anesthesia and we can do a spinal block when he returns with the equipment. In the meantime I can give him some opiates intravenously to take the edge off," she offered. 

The Doctor began to protest, but Donna shushed him, kissing his temple, "yes, do it," she agreed turning back to him, "you don't have to pretend to be strong, I remember what labor was like and I imagine you're in a right amount of pain from this," she told him. He tried to force a smile as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head and Donna's body began convulsing, "Martha," she yelled in horror. 

Martha ran to his side, "he's having a seizure," she explained, "we have to wait it out, keep him on his side," she ordered. Donna stood there watching her body violently shake back and forth with her husband and their son inside helpless.

"I'm back," Jack greeted his grin quickly diminishing at seeing the Doctor's condition, "what happened," he asked. 

Martha didn't look up, focusing her attention on the Doctor who's movements were beginning to slow, "did you get everything I asked for," she questioned. 

Jack held the bag up, "every single thing. Took some work but Torchwood comes to the rescue again," he said.

Martha made her way around to the Doctor's face checking his eyes to see if they reacted to light or not, "he's coming out of it," she declared. "Okay, Jack I need you to get the magnesium sulfate. We need to start it now to prevent any more seizures," she commanded as Jack searched for it in the bag of supplies he had picked up. Finding it he handed the bags to her, which she hooked up to the iv, "I also need the betamethasone to help the baby's lungs mature. We're going to have to deliver once he's about thirty two weeks." Jack found that in the bag and handed her the bottle, from which she withdrew some into a needle also injecting it into the iv.

Wishing there was something she could do Donna watched on, worried more for her child and husband than for her body. It was one thing if she died but the idea of living without the Doctor or losing her son, even if they've only had a few hours to get used to the idea made her want to vomit, "how is he," she asked once Martha finished and began scanning him again. 

Martha looked up meeting her eyes, "he's stable for now. I'm about to start another blood transfusion then I'll check on the baby. Right now his heart beats are within normal ranges, a bit higher rate than Christina but that's normal for boys," she consoled moving to get a full bag of blood. Switching it out Martha turned back to the baby, scanning to see how far along he was, "thirty weeks," she announced reaching for the steroids again to give another injection, "his lungs are almost formed. It won't be long now. We have to get the spinal block going so we can deliver as soon as possible," she informed them.

Martha looked over at Donna, "we need to get him in a gown," she told her. 

Donna nodded looking at Jack, "do you mind," she asked self conscious of her body in it's best shape but especially while pregnant. 

He smiled, "no problem," he winked turning around. Martha grabbed a gown as Donna maneuvered the Doctor out of the shirt she had helped him put on only a few hours ago, taking the gown and covering him, then removing the yoga pants which were starting to stretch beyond their capacity.

"You can turn around now," she told Jack. 

He complied smiling at her, "cute bum," he joked at the slit in the back of the gown as Donna blushed and he giggled at seeing the Doctor's face bright red. 

Martha gathered all the materials needed, "he has to sit up," she instructed, "have him keel over leaning on you so I can access his lower back," she described as Donna and Jack helped him sit up and get into position. The Doctor could do nothing but moan in discomfort, whatever drugs Martha had given him all but knocked him out, he could feel nothing, but some dizziness.

Placing a drape over his back with a circle cut from the center Martha poked at his spine trying to remember how to do this from medical school. Finding the right spot she took a hollow needle carefully positioning it into the spinal cavity, flawlessly guiding it around the membrane surrounding his, or rather Donna's spine and injecting the pain reliever. "All done," she smiled, "you can lay him back down. Keep him on his side while I check the baby's lungs," she ordered. 

Shifting the Doctor back into the position he previously was in Donna swallowed hard. The reality of the situation they were in kept hitting her like stones. Martha moved alongside the Doctor, scanning the baby, "thirty two and a half weeks, lungs are fully formed," she stated. Clearing a cart she began setting out all the tools she would require during the c-section, "Jack you need to glove up, I'm going to need two hands and I'm sorry but Donna I'd rather not have you working with me with your husband, baby and body at stake," she confided. Donna nodded understanding; she was trying to keep it together as it was.

Taking a deep breath, Martha looked across the Doctor in Donna's body meeting Jack's eyes then Donna's, "okay. Here we go," she said taking the scalpel into her hand and making a horizontal incision across the lower abdomen, "Jack wipe that blood," she ordered adding, "don't worry Donna' that blood is normal." After her view was cleared she made another incision into the lower part of the uterus. She set the scalpel down, taking the suction instrument into her hand, beginning to suction out the amniotic fluid. Placing it back on the tray she reached in beginning to pull the baby boy partly out, pausing when she reached his shoulders to remove mucus from his respiratory tract before delivering the rest of his body. 

His eyes were open as they all watched on but he wasn't breathing, "why isn't he crying," Donna gasped full of worry, "Martha why isn't he crying, he's blue, why isn't he breathing, what's wrong," she begged for an answer as Martha cut the umbilical cord separating his connection to Donna's body hoping he would breathe then.

She took the baby over to the warmer they had set up, rubbing him trying to get him to cry. His eyes were open as he was looking around but he still wasn't crying. Donna looked on scared more than ever holding her breath waiting for her son to breathe as she felt something oddly peculiar with in her body, the Doctor's body. She wasn't breathing but she was receiving oxygen, "respiratory bypass," she realized aloud beginning to breathe again, "he's using respiratory bypass," she explained. 

Hearing this Martha smacked the baby's bum causing him to wail as he began breathing, "why don't you clean him up while I close," she suggested moving to let Donna who was now sobbing take over. 

"He's so beautiful," she cried, "welcome to the world Wilfred," she smiled through tears.

Returning to the Doctor's side, Martha began to remove the placenta then stitch up each layer she had cut into. Instructing Jack to transfuse another unit of Time Lord blood into Donna's body. Within minutes of her final stitch the Doctor was trying to sit up, "hey you," Donna cooed, "take it easy on my body eh," she laughed holding their son in her arms. "I want you to meet your son," she beamed showing him their newest creation. 

The Doctor smiled holding his arms out to hold Wilfred, "hello there little guy," he soothed as he began to fuss when Donna handed him over. 

Donna bent over kissing the Doctor's head, "this is all you," she giggled as relief still rushed over her after the ordeal they went through. 

Looking into his son's blue eyes and ginger hair he couldn't help but smile, in fact the pain he had been feeling was almost all gone he noticed. "I can see why you like that pain medication," he laughed. 

Martha smiled as Donna giggled, "you aren't having any discomfort then," she questioned. 

The Doctor shook his head, "no. None. Would never have imagined you had just delivered a baby from this body," he confirmed.

Martha's face contorted slightly, "can I look at the incision," she asked sounding slightly worried. 

"What is it," Jack inquired. 

The Doctor handed Wilfred back to Donna, "nothing yet, I just find it odd that you are having no discomfort. You should feel something," she enlightened them pulling back the blanket over the body the Doctor was in. Jack, Donna and Martha all gasped at seeing where the incision had been.

“What is it," the Doctor pushed craning his neck to see what they just did.

“How is that possible," Donna shot flabbergasted. 

Martha stood there dumbfounded, "I don't know," she replied as the Doctor tried to look on, "where's the incision," she questioned. "It isn't there," Martha confirmed looking up at him, 

Jack leaned his head in closer to investigate, "oi, watch your hands," Donna ordered as Jack swiped a finger across where they had sewed her body up.

"No it is. It's healed completely, there is a faint scar," he pointed out. 

Leaning in to have a closer look herself Martha asked the Doctor what they all must be thinking, "could it be the Time Lord blood? Could it have cause her to heal this fast," she inquired. 

The Doctor nodded, "it is possible but not that fast," he added. 

Donna pressed her lips together into a fine line, "is it left over from whatever caused the pregnancy to progress so quickly? Am I rapidly aging too," she dared ask not wanting to know the answer.

Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "we will figure this out," we have two of the best doctors regarding unusual circumstances in this room," he comforted her. 

"Okay," Donna nodded, not wanting her fear to show through, "you know I was thinking, Wilfred is a little much for a child. What if we call him Will for short," she suggested trying to change the subject. 

The Doctor thought about it for a moment, "Will," he repeated as it rolled off his tongue, "I like that," he confirmed. 

"Will it is then," Donna smiled. 

Martha looked on at the three of them, "why don't I get a blood sample so I can analyze it against the one I took earlier. It might put some worry to rest," she proposed. Showing his agreement the Doctor stuck his arm out. Taking a sample Martha went over to the microscopes to analyze the two. 

As the Doctor sat up on the table he did notice one sign of major discomfort, "do your breasts always feel like this," he quizzed. 

Giggling she nodded, "yeah you're probably engorged," she laughed noticing Jack was staring, "oi," she yelped smacking his arm. 

He jumped back, "I'm sorry. They're just there and so big," he offered.

Shaking her head Donna poked him in his side for good measure, "why don't we go find that machine in the 51st century," she suggested.

The Doctor hesitated, "Donna I think we should get your blood work back first," he tried to reason. 

Glaring at him he realized why his oncoming storm look terrified people as much as it did, "if I have to spend one more minute longer in this body than I have to spaceman," she growled. 

Dropping his mouth open her protested, "hey, you have never had any issues with it before," he noted. 

"That's because I get to look at it," she purred into his ear. 

He pushed his bottom lip out pouting, "Donna," he whined, "let us wait for Martha to finish analyzing your blood samples then we can go. I don't want you to suffer if there is no need." 

She looked at him realizing what he meant, "is that what this is about? You'd rather be in pain than me," she bent down kissing him, "that's so sweet but come one Martian, we're getting our bodies back," she ordered lightly rocking Will in her arms. 

"Once we know your body is stable Jack will take us," he promised, "until then let's enjoy our son," he beamed holding his arms out to take him.

Listening to their conversation Martha was more focused on the blood samples. Just as she had expected, Donna's cells had mutated from traveling with the Doctor just like hers. Pausing her inspection, Martha pricked herself, making a slide of her own blood, to reference Donna's against. It would make sense for Donna's cells to have mutated more than Martha's due to the fact that she has traveled with him longer but the level at which they were mutated suggests far beyond the years she had been with him. She looked over at the Doctor and Donna bonding with their son, quietly gliding over to where the transfusion bags full of the Doctor's blood was. Taking one she prepared a slide and began inspecting it. Donna's blood cells were further from human than Martha's and closer to those of the Doctor's. Her exposure to the vortex as well as a Time Lord pregnancy affected her genetic makeup, causing her cells to change.

Martha took the sample of Donna's post transfusion blood, looking at the slide she noticed that the Doctor's blood cells were bonding with hers, reinforcing them, and further causing them to evolve. This must be the cause of her speedy recovery. She had her findings, now she needed to figure out how to break the news. She never had discussed with the Doctor that her own cells had changed, when did she have the time between saving the world, Donna's first pregnancy and her own relationship that developed with Mickey.

Walking over to them she took a seat on the stool table side, "the good news is Donna's body is healthy," she started as the Doctor looked over uneasy.

“But," Donna pushed sensing there was more.

“Your travel in the TARDIS caused your cells to slightly mutate, which was furthered by your Time Lord pregnancy. This made you more susceptible to the Doctor's blood and instead of your body just using it to strengthen itself it bonded with his cells. I believe this is the reason why your body healed so quickly," she described her findings. 

The Doctor looked at Donna fearful of her reaction but she just calmly sat there taking it all in, "okay," she began, "so I'm half alien like him and our kids," she clarified, "could be worse," she smirked. 

"You're okay with this," he questioned apprehensively.

"Yeah, I mean I don't really have a choice and I promised you forever. If this means that I get to spend more time with you and our children before," she trailed off not wanting to bring up the reality that she would one day die, "yeah, I'm okay with it," she echoed taking his hand and squeezing it. "How about we get me back in my body, before he get's hungry. I think you've been through enough womanly things," she grinned. 

He looked up at her, "sounds like a plan," he confirmed swinging his legs off the table to stand up.

"Oi," she grunted, "you better change first! Here, hand me him, and mind the open back. Jack doesn't need another glimpse," she chided. 

He shifted, handing Will to her, "okay," he agreed pulling the blanket that had been over him around his waist preventing anything from showing. He grabbed up the clothes they had taken off him preparing for the c-section and excused himself to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later the five of them were back in Torchwood's London Flat making their way to the TARDIS. Jack took a piece of paper from his pocket scribbling on it, "here are the coordinates. I know I'll be able to get you in," he said handing it to the Doctor to input. Gliding around the TARDIS he set them into motion, flying them, to the fifty first century. Donna watched him in her body bounce around suddenly understanding why he enjoyed watching her fly the TARDIS, noticing that her jeans were becoming uncomfortable tight. Shaking the image from head she tucked that idea away for later, when they were alone and the kids were asleep.

Arriving at their destination Donna handed Will to Martha, "might be better if he wasn't near the psychic energy," she explained as Martha took him. She was surprised to see how desolate it was, how it looked like one of those end of the world programs on the telly. 

Following him she reached for the Doctor's hand holding on tight as he gave her a light squeeze of comfort. Jack led them into a nearby building after entering a code. Inside was a machine with two glass boxes on either side of a round machine with tubes going into each box, "in the fiftieth century they enacted laws to ensure body swapping machines had safe guards, updating them to be operated by a third person," the Doctor explained.

Walking over to one of the boxes, the Doctor opened it for Donna. She paused looking into his eyes, her own blue ones gazing back at her, "I love you," she declared biting back the worry. Letting go of his hand she grabbed onto him, holding him as if it would be the last time, her body felt so small in his arms. Donna longed to feel his arms wrapped around her again and be able to breathe him in basking in his scent. Loosening her grip she walked into the chamber, as he closed the door then going over to the other chamber where he stepped inside. Jack stood at the computer, setting it up to return them to the right bodies. He looked up at the Doctor and Donna as if to ask if they were ready, the Doctor giving a single nod before meeting Donna's eyes as Jack pushed the button to put things into motion. Hearing a ringing in her ears Donna felt like she was spinning, dizziness surrounded her and all she could see was white as she lost consciousness.

Donna could feel the gentle hum of the TARDIS soothing her as she woke, pushing her eyes open the first thing that entered her line of sight was the Doctor's golden brown eyes shining at her as he beamed a smile, "welcome back," he chirped extending a hand to help her sit up, "take it easy now," he calmed as she leaned against the pillow he placed behind her to help brace her position handing her a glass of water, "your mouth is dry and you have a headache," he recalled from when he awoke in her body after the switch. 

She nodded taking the glass and slowly sipping on it, "how long was I out," she inquired. 

Smiling the Doctor took the glass once she was finished, "one hour, twenty for minutes and three seconds," he beamed kissing her. "I've been waiting to do that," he chuckled. 

Donna shook her head, reaching out and interlacing her fingers with his, "you look good in jeans and a t-shirt," she purred leaning forward, "so good that I don't think you should change until we're alone," she winked then blushing as she heard Jack clear his throat from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," he apologized, "but your Mum called Martha's cell again," he informed them. 

Rolling her eyes she scooted off the table, "okay," she sighed, "we better introduce her grandson. You can do the explaining," she said elbowing the Doctor in his side. Leaving the TARDIS she wasn't surprised to find them back in the Torchwood flat. Seeing Will asleep in Martha's arms she was overcome with emotion, "how was he," she asked walking over as Martha stood up. 

"He was hungry so the TARDIS provided us with some formula," the Doctor answered for her as Donna took her son back into her arms. 

"Hey there little guy," she cooed, "you've had a big day huh," she smiled meeting the Doctor's eyes as he came up next to her putting his arm around her.

"I think we all have," he chuckled. 

Donna leaned up pecking the Doctor's lips, "that's okay. He better get used to it with this family," she smirked.

Sylvia ran to the door as soon as she heard it begin to open, leaving Christina playing with Gallifreyian blocks on the floor, not that Sylvia could understand what she was spelling anyhow, "what happened," she trilled seeing Donna holding a baby. 

"Well," the Doctor began, "you see Sylvia between the mutated cells and after effects of the body swapping machine the pregnancy was somehow sped up and instead lasting nine months the progression turned into nine hours," he explained. 

She paused looking at the two of them, "you called me Sylvia," she accused pointing at the Doctor. 

"Yeah Mum, we've also switched back," she confirmed her Mum's thought. 

Sylvia stood there dumbfounded, "and all of you are healthy," she questioned. Donna bit her lip nodding; they could wait to tell her Mum about her new abilities later. Sylvia threw her arms around Donna crushing her into a hug, then the Doctor before taking the baby from Donna, "and who is this," she whispered looking down at the grandson she held in her arms. 

"Meet Wilfred Geoffrey Nobel," the Doctor introduced his son to his mother in law.

"Daddy," Christina yelped at hearing his voice, running over to him as he bent down to receiver her, "I missed you," she gushed. 

The Doctor smiled holding his daughter tight, "I missed you too," he replied picking her up and putting his forehead to hers. Donna watched the two of them, Christina was always like this when they went anywhere, she was Daddy's girl and had the Doctor wrapped around her finger. She figured there were worst things than that and after all Donna herself had been a Daddy's girl remembering how she would bat her blue eyes at her Father until he agreed to take her to the park, pushing her on the swing for hours red hair flowing in the wind. 

"What is that," Christina asked plucking Donna from her memory and pushing her back into the present, "what's what sweet heart," she inquired.

Christina eyed the bundle in Sylvia's arms, "that," she pointed to Will. 

The Doctor smiled as Donna opened her arms taking Will from her Mum, "that is your little brother," the Doctor explained as Donna pushed the blanket he was wrapped in away from his face so Christina could get a better look. 

"No," she bawled, "I want to be the baby," she cried. 

The Doctor tightened his grip on her as she pushed her face into his chest, stroking her brown hair, "love you will always be our baby but you get to be a big sister now because you're growing up," he soothed. 

She pulled her head up, tiny tears rushing down her plump cheeks, "you won't love me," Christina declared. 

Donna frowned holding a hand out for Christina to take, "of course we will love. Mummy loves you with all her heart," she promised but Christina only wailed harder pushing her face back into the Doctor's chest. 

"Shhh, it's okay," he calmed her, "Mummy and I will love you just the same," he promised.

Hiccupping a couple times Christina looked up at them again, "you only have one heart and Daddy only has two. You can't love us all," she protested. 

The Doctor realized what her worry was, seeing the pain in his daughter's eyes fearing her Daddy wouldn't love her broke both his hearts, "oh Christina, I love all three of you with both my hearts and Mummy loves us all with all her heart," he offered, "just because there are more of us doesn't mean that we each get less love. In fact there is more love to go around now," he vowed. 

Christina beamed up at him, her dimples showing, "really," she questioned looking at Donna. 

Donna nodded, "yes love, really. Now you don't just have Mummy, Daddy and Grandmummy but also Will to love you," she revealed. 

"Actually," the Doctor interrupted shifting her in his arms, "I have something for you, so you will always know how much we all love you," he paused, 

"Donna where is my brown suit," he quizzed. She snickered, "upstairs in the closet," she motioned.

The Doctor sat Christina down, "wait right here," he said swiping his finger on the tip of her nose, then bounding up the stairs. A few seconds later he returned to view with his jacket in hand, coming down the stairs producing a small, intricately detailed gold ring. He bent down eye level with her, holding his hand out, "this is for you as a symbol of how much our family loves you." 

Christina's eyes widened as she reached out to touch the ring, "it's too big for me," she sniffed. 

The Doctor smiled, "ah, one second," he paused pushing his hand back into a jacket pocket retrieving a small gold chain, "well put it on here and you can wear it around your neck until you are bigger okay," he suggested. 

Christina beamed, "okay," she echoed excitedly as he put the chain around her neck, "I love you Daddy," she cheered hugging him. The Doctor looked up at Donna while hugging their little girl, tears in his eyes.

How could he have ever been so worried about becoming a Dad again she had no idea, he was great at this role even if it was a lot harder for him to take his oncoming storm look serious after seeing the smile he got when Christina begged him to play tea party, dress up or wearing birthday hats and as Santa Clause at Christmas. Only then did Donna notice that her Mum also was teared up, "Mum are you okay," she asked worried. 

Sylvia smiled, "yes. Your Dad would be so proud of you," she paused clearing her throat, "I am too. Look at all you have become," she assured her daughter, giving Donna a side hug to not disturb Wilfred.

Later that night, back home aboard the TARDIS, Donna was rocking Will in the new nursery the TARDIS provided. "I just got her settled down," the Doctor whispered kissing the top of her head. 

She smiled up at him, "I've got him fed and burped, just trying to get him to sleep," she said rubbing Will's back. 

Sitting down across from her, he watched his beaming wife, "I wouldn't mind another one," she confessed, "well, with a normal pregnancy," she added. 

The Doctor licked his lips, "I'm happy the way we are," he told her. 

Pausing her rocking, she shot him a glare, "you're just worried," Donna declared. 

Reaching for her hand he squeezed it tight, "rightly so. I don't want anything to happen to you."

As she stood up he let go of her hand opting to stand next to her as she lay Will down in his cradle. Turning to him she placed a hand on his chest, "Doctor, I said forever and I meant it," she promised. 

Sighing, he took her hands into his, "do you still feel safe with me? I am a stupid selfish man I always have been. I constantly put you in danger." 

Donna cut him off, "stop beating yourself up! I know where it's safest for me and the kids. It's right next to you. This wasn't your fault. I made my choice a long time ago," she promised. 

The Doctor let go of her hands pulling her close to him and capturing her lips, "what did I do to deserve a girl like you," he purred into her ear.

Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, "you showed me the universe, how could I ever move on from that," she giggled kissing his nose. Pausing she stepped back drinking him in, "have I told you how good you look in jeans," she questioned. 

The Doctor laughed, "a few times actually. I seem to remember how your body felt about it too," he hinted. 

Donna tugged on his belt loop, "why don't I show you how I feel about it," she hummed backing toward the door. 

"We better hurry before the kids wake up. Plus I owe you for the services you provided this morning," she bragged as they hurried back to the bedroom to show the Doctor just how much she appreciated him.


	9. Changes

Closing the door to her children's bedrooms Donna smiled to herself. Both were finally in bed and asleep. She opened their bedroom door to find the Doctor reading a book glasses almost falling off the tip of his nose, "are they out," he inquired looking up. 

She grinned at her husband reaching up to run her hand through her long ginger locks, "yeah," she replied lingering in the doorway. T

he way the Doctor looked at her could make any woman jealous; with one look he could make her feel sexy even in a simple set of pajamas. Noticing her hesitation his smile wavered, "what is it," he questioned.

Donna closed the door behind her dropping her arm back to her side allowing her shirt to cover the part of her stomach that was bare a moment ago, "nothing," she told him walking to their bed and crawling in right next to him. He smiled looking at her as she laid her arm across his stomach and pulled herself closer to him inhaling deeply, "I just miss you," she replied nuzzling into him. 

Taking his glasses off he set them and his book on the side table, "I was here the whole time," he chuckled. 

Donna peeked open an eye at him, "I know but I missed you whenever we're apart. The way I fit into the crook of your arm, the way you smell, the way our bodies fit together," she explained as he wrapped his arm around her.

Sitting up she dropped his gaze for a moment. In her mouth was a taste, one that only had a single meaning. Donna hurried up and into the bathroom closing the door behind her and turning the water on. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked healthy maybe it was just the stress that her body had undergone on today's excursion. Leaning over the toilet at the last second possible she heaved up their dinner, flushing the toilet then washing her mouth out with water. 

She could hear the soft knock on the door, "Donna," he softly called, "is everything alright," he worried.

Opening the door she forced a smile, "I'm fine, just a bit of nausea. Frowning the doctor took her hand, "come on, let's have a look at you in the med bay," Donna opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her but speaking again, "please," he pleaded. He had been so scared since everything happened realizing just how truly weak her human body had been for the first time in his long life. 

He still hadn't figured out how she her ability to heal quicker would affect her and had been extra careful of her since the birth of Will. Donna also knew it worried him that she would age quicker too, "okay," she agreed but only to ease his worry.

The Doctor pulled down the screen as Donna sat on the table ready for him to scan her so they could go back to bed. She lay out, waiting for the hum the TARDIS made while ensuring she was okay but it didn't come. Craning her neck to see what he was doing Donna saw the Doctor standing in front of the screen stark white, "what is it," she huffed scared at his appearance. 

He stood there staring at the screen either he didn't hear her or was ignoring her. Sitting up Donna reached out placing a hand on his arm, "Doctor," her voice quivered. 

He swallowed running his hand aimlessly through his hair, before turning to her, "yep," he replied. 

Donna raised her eyebrows, "what's wrong," she pushed. The Doctor reached out taking her hand while turning the screen towards her with his other.

Appearing on the screen was an image of her body with a small red dot in her stomach, one she recognized because she'd seen it twice before, "I'm pregnant," she breathlessly said looking to the Doctor. "Is it okay? Am I okay," she questioned. 

The Doctor sighed taking her other hand, "for right now yes. I'm worried it will be too stressful for your body," he began.

Donna placed a finger on his lip to shush him, reaching up kissing his lips, "we're pregnant," she beamed. He smiled beneath her lips looking into her eyes, "yes. We're pregnant," he replied kissing her back. Donna took his hand leading him back to the bedroom, "it will be okay. Tonight is not for worrying," she told him crawling under the covers as he sat on the opposite side. He didn't reply just sat there. Donna sat up onto her knees moving next to him and wrapping her arms around his body, "Doctor," she murmured into his neck kissing it. When he still didn't answer Donna flipped her legs off the bed sitting next to him only then noticing tears were falling from his eyes, "oh love," she echoed softly raising a hand to wipe a tear away. 

He grabbed hold of her tightly burrowing into her chest, "Donna, my Donna, I can't lose you," he whimpered.

Trying not to cry herself she rubbed circles into his back. She couldn't tell him forever when it came to times like this, knowing it was only an empty promise. He didn't often give into his fears but the strain he felt while in her body changed him. With her body not fully recovered due to her fits of nausea and intense migraines, "I'm here right now and I'm healthy so is the baby," she comforted. 

The Doctor shifted in her arms loosening his grip on her looking into her eyes. He pressed his body up against hers overtaking her mouth with his, full of need and longing, desperate to be one with her. Pulling her pajamas bottoms down he gasped, "you're not wearing underwear," he grinned. Donna smiled at him, "less for you to take off," she replied arching into him helping to rid herself of her pants. He moved one hand down between her legs feeling how wet he made her, lightly running his fingers over her clit, causing Donna to breathe heavily. She could feel him hard against her leg as he kissed her collar bone. Cries rang over the monitor causing them both to hold their breath in hope that Will would settle on his own. Seconds later his cried developed into a full on wail, "I'll get him," Donna suggested. 

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her breathlessly again, "no. You put them to bed. I've got this," he told her pushing himself up.

Donna watched her husband leave as she looked to where he had flung her pants. Finding them she slipped them back on, listening to him through the monitor, "Hey there, shhh, Daddy's here," he calmed their son. "Blimey you can shout. You get that from your Mum," he chuckled to himself beginning to hum. "Stop crying, it's okay. You've got a lot to look forward to you know. You Wilfred Geoffrey Noble are so young, everything's ahead of you. You could be anything. You will walk among the stars, they actually look like that you know but are rather more impressive," he paused as Will cooed in agreement, "you know when I was little like you I dreamt of the stars. I lived my dream and then my dream changed to you and your sister and mum. I hope you have as much fun as I did Will," he said kissing him. Donna listened intently lying down under the covers, "I will do anything in my power to protect you and your sister," he promised kissing his son again before beginning to sing to him in Gallifreyian. Donna smiled listening to him with Will, the way he interacted with their children would never cease to amaze her.

Thinking back to that night a few years ago after they were married, the last time he truly broke down and cried she shook at the fear he had from the dark place he was. "Donna you saved me," he had choked out, she shushed him knowing that he was upset.

"No, Doctor you saved me," she had told him but he protested shaking his head violently. He put his hand on her head begging to show her warning that it might hurt but she let him, she loved him and anything he was willing to share any pain she could take a way or make hurt less she would.

Rushed back to the day they first met she was in the Doctor's mind staring at the water raining down on him as the Racknoss screamed for her children. The pain that illuminated from his double broken hearts was almost unbearable and only one thought plagued his brain, "don't regenerate." He explained to her that night that every Time Lord had a choice when it was time to regenerate, they could allow it to happen or choose to die, that night he was about to commit suicide by refusing to regenerate. Donna had brought him out of that, he was forced to stop to save her but he also realized in that moment that she was the only one to ever call him back from the brink like she was destined to be there in that moment.

Time and time again since she had been in his life Donna had stopped the Doctor forcing him from his own thoughts, making him save just one life in the process saving his own and becoming the one person who he depended on. Donna had promised him forever so many times over the years and she intended to do what was in her power to make it come true. She rolled over onto the Doctor's pillow breathing him in noticing the book he was reading on the table. Picking it up she looked at it curiously, "vortex effects on humans," she read aloud beginning to thumb through it. In the margins were notes she assumed made by the Doctor in Gallifreyan.

“You're still awake," he said closing their bedroom door as he came back to bed. 

Donna faced him as he scooted closer to her, "what is this," she inquired. 

The Doctor took the book from her, "just some light reading," he replied kissing her. 

Donna pulled back, shooting a glare at him, "does it have to do with me," she pushed. 

He sighed sitting up, "I'm just doing some simple research trying to find answers," he told her.

Frowning Donna pulled herself up to a sitting position also, "find anything interesting," she asked. 

The Doctor nodded, "a few things," he answered as she sat there expectantly.

"Like," she waited. 

He didn't answer. 

Donna looked at him, "does it scare you that you're becoming Time Lord," he questioned changing the subject. 

Donna trailed her hand along his chest, "I told you no," she reaffirmed laying her head on his chest. 

"What if we took it slow until the baby's born. Go live in our London flat," he suggested. 

She shifted looking into his eyes, "why? Because you don't think you can protect me? We could be in London and in more danger than here on the TARDIS," she protested. He was quiet for a few moments, before she nudged him, "you know I'm right," she softly said. 

The Doctor tightly enveloped her in his arms, "yes, my brilliant Donna," he admitted pecking her forehead. 

Donna slipped on top of him, pressing her body against his, "you know I'm still not wearing knickers," she purred gripping his t-shirt. 

He smiled drinking her in, "Mrs. Noble are you trying to seduce me," he jokingly asked. 

"Oh yes," she replied breathlessly, "and I hope it's working," she pouted leaning down tugging on his lip with her teeth. He brought his hands up, placing them on her hips, as she could feel his growing erection beneath her straddle.

Slipping a hand down through his pajama bottoms, gripping his hard cock, guiding him inside her Donna let out a soft moan. He bucked wildly beneath her as she rode him determined, tightening her thighs as she rocked against him, clenching around him. Donna loved having the ability to make him loose control when so often she was the one who called the Doctor back from the edge. He slipped his hand around her back, digging into her bum, "oh Donna," he moaned moving his other hand down her front seeking her swollen clit with his thumb. Flicking it sent ripples throughout her body making her quiver in between thrusts until he released his warmth inside her Donna reveling in every utterance of her name off his lips.

Collapsing onto his chest she couldn't help but beam as he wrapped his arms around her and she slid off of him, "you can't distract me with sex forever," he supplied causing Donna to throw her head back in laughter. 

Sliding off him and cuddling into his side Donna reached up and kissed his lips unexpectantly, "no but if it keeps working why stop," she wriggled an eyebrow. 

He smiled wrapping his arm around her waist and spooning against her body, "it does make a great way to avoid being slapped," he joked as she raised an arm to smack him.

Instead deciding to snuggle into him more due to her tiredness, "you're just lucky my libido goes through the roof while pregnant or you would never get any. You're lucky I haven't made you regenerate a hundred times each one," she giggled closing her eyes and allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by his double heart beats.


	10. The Last Day of Normalcy

Curled up on the jump seat Donna was engrossed watching the Doctor attempt to put together Christina's tricycle, "why don't you just read the instructions," she smirked taking a bite of ice cream, "mmm," she moaned as it melted on her tongue. 

Looking up the Doctor arched his eyebrow, "what is that," he questioned. 

Donna removed the spoon from her mouth, "nothing," she mumbled trying to hide the container. 

Curiosity got the best of the Doctor as he was trying to find out what she had instantly, "what is it Donna," he purred as she swallowed moving the ice cream carton between her and the jump seat. 

"I'm just having some ice cream," she croaked licking her lips as the Doctor moved against her.

Leaning down her pressed his lips to hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth, "banana," he chirped successfully pulling back with the container. 

Donna opened her mouth to protest, "hey, give that back," she argued as he sat on the other side pulling a spoon from his pocket in triumph. Taking a bite he gave Donna a wink, putting his arm out for her to scoot under as he filled the spoon feeding her the next, "do you want me to finish that," she suggested looking at the parts construed across the floor. 

He held up his hand, "it's a complicated matter. Little help from my friendly sonic screwdriver and I'll be done in a tic," he beamed taking another bite of the banana goodness.

"Before Santa comes," she inquired taking a bite, "oh, the baby's kicking," Donna announced taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. 

He rubbed her stomach, "I bet you like that banana ice cream your Mum was eating yeah? A child after my own heart," he laughed as she nuzzled into his side closing her eyes. 

After a few minutes, Donna was beginning to drift off, "oi," she startled sitting up, "we have got to get these together tonight. I want them to wake to Santa," she whined. 

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor left the comfort of the jump seat, quickly assembling the tricycle and easel for Christina. Donna watched on as she adored their Christmas tree that the kids had helped her decorate. Of course she had to even out the ornaments as Christina wanted to place them all in the same spot much like the Doctor would have, "oi, space man. Hurry up, I want to cuddle with Santa before the kids wake," she hinted. 

Looking up he pushed his fringe from his face, "I'm almost there. I need to make sure it's safe," he blurted.

Donna pushed herself up off the jump seat making her way to the cookies and milk they left for Santa. Taking bites out of each one and drinking some milk the Doctor objected when he noticed what she was doing, "those are for Santa, not Mrs. Clause," he joked. 

Setting the glass down she turned to back to him, "blame it on the elves. They take a lot out of Mrs. Clause during their nine month incubation period," she giggled, "plus she wrapped all the other presents," she reminded him pointing to the tree. 

The Doctor stood up taking them both under the tee as Donna put big bows on them, "wait here," he told her. Coming back a minute later he was hiding something behind his back, "I made this for the family. I know you've always wanted a dog but our life doesn't afford such things," he confessed producing a robotic dog from behind his back, "his name is K-9. He has all the latest features," he promised. 

"Oh Doctor I love it," she cried.

"Hello mistress," K-9 greeted her as the Doctor set him on the floor pulling her into a hug.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you," he queried. 

Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, “a few times but it's always nice. Why don't you take me to bed and prove it to me," she suggested not needing to run that idea by him again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The coolness of his uncovered skin against her neck startled her awake. After six years with him, his temperature still was one of her most loved and most hated things, depending upon her mood of course. Today Donna was at a cross between the shock it gave her comfortably warm body and the tingles it sent through her while his warm breath tickled her ear, "happy anniversary," he whispered into her ear. 

Rolling over in his arms Donna smiled facing him, "and to you too husband of mine," she giggled looking down at her stomach, "I keep getting the feeling there is something between us," she laughed. 

"The kids are still asleep in case you might want to celebrate. We have thirty seven minutes and nineteen seconds until they wake," he told her. 

Grinning from ear to ear Donna knew what this meant, "God you are such a typical bloke sometimes," she joked pulling his lips down to meet hers. Widening her mouth with his tongue the Doctor swiftly began investigating under Donna's shirt. His soft, cool hands against her warm flesh made her gasp in excitement as he pulled her top off to get a better view. Working his way down he began flicking her hard, erect nipples through the lace of her bra making her moan, as he slowly continued on his way, pausing at her belly button and tantalizing it with is tongue. Threading her fingers through his hair Donna pulled his head up seeing the wild fire of desire burning within his eyes, "you, me, shower, now," she ordered.

Negotiating themselves from under the covers they didn't let go of each other for one second. Lingering near the door the Doctor reached around Donna's back unclasping her bra, as her bosom fell unrestrained by the mechanics that conspired to contain them. Donna was busy herself caught up in her knickers as they tangled themselves around her feet, "Doctor," she whined still half asleep. Pushing her in through the door he picked her up placing her on the counter as he removed them instantly. Thankfully the TARDIS was used to their antics by now and had the shower hot and ready for them as Donna hurried to remove his t-shirt and boxer briefs that were tenting due to the growing storm in his pants.

Opening the steamy shower door the Doctor pulled Donna in with him, "I have something to show you," he murmured in her ear pinning her against the wall. 

Smiling at him she rolled her eyes, "I think I've seen it a few times before," she laughed. 

The Doctor paused his hands where they were, allowing them to rest on her hips, "no. Before we go to your Mum's I have a special trip planned for the family," he revealed. 

Donna sighed, "I love you. I really do but you are so horrible at this still. Can we focus on the task at hand," she hinted. 

Grinning like an idiot he lifted her legs so that she could wrap them around his waist, "like this you mean," he purred into her ear. 

"Oh yes," Donna egged him on, wrapping her arms around his neck

With two children they had learned how to quickly get the deed at hand done, the Doctor entered her, reaching down with his right hand tenderly flicking Donna's already engorged clit. He knew exactly what movements to use in order to cause Donna to writhe in excitement, only being able to cum himself once she was pleased. The Doctor had learned quickly that her screams of pleasure and the look in her eyes, like he could see the entire universe was what sent him over the edge. Making Donna happy was what made him happy, that and their children. Soon she was shuddering close to orgasm as her breathing became quickened. The Doctor pulled out thrusting into her again as she dug her nails into his back, more out of ecstasy than for grip. They came in unison, like they always did, the way he preferred it, together or not at all, the spaceman and his earth girl. 

Both panting heavily Donna collapsed onto him, "is there anything you can't do good," she joked blowing the water that spattered her face from her lips.

Reaching for some body wash and lathering her up the Doctor flashed her a smile, "I would hate to fail when it comes to you," he proclaimed motioning for her to turn around so he could get her back. 

"How long do we have," she questioned as he moved onto massaging her scalp. 

Pulling her close to him he nibbled her ear, "nineteen minutes if you want to have another go." 

Donna turned in his arms, "I would love to but I can't wear Santa out," she clucked sticking her tongue at him as she took her turn washing him. Quickly rinsing off they made their way from the shower, drying as Donna brushed her hair out and pulled the wet mess into a pony tail. The Doctor, as always, looked ready to conquer the world in seconds.

Donna eyed her skinny husband in his red donned suit, "oi, where's the padding," she shot slipping on a clean pair of knickers to match the bra she had just corralled her expanding breasts into. 

Feigning innocence the Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Santa's going for an athletic look this year," he offered. Donna shook her head bee-lining her way to the bed and taking a pillow from it. 

Unceremoniously she shoved it into the Doctor's pants pulling the red coat over the top, "there. That's better," she rolled her eyes, "now for the beard," she giggled pulling it up over his mouth and hooking it on his ears. "Hello there Kris Kringle," she smiled wrapping her arms around him and pecking him on the lips. 

Pulling back from her kiss she knew what that look meant, "they're awake," he cheered always happy to see his children. Hurrying over to the closet she pulled out a pair of jeans and red top slipping them before meeting him at the door. Taking one last moment between the two of them alone the Doctor ran his hand over Donna's bump, "allons-y Allonso," he quirked. 

Donna paused eyeing him, "no. Not Allonso, no," she protested as he took her hand pulling her out into the hallway.

"I'll go get the kids, you wait by the Christmas tree," she ordered heading into Will's room first. Peering over the edge of the crib were his Dad's brown eyes, "good morning sunshine," she greeted the toddler. 

His smile lit up the room, "Mummy," he chirped seeing her instantly reaching his arms up wanting a reprieve from his cell. 

Donna obliged picking him up in her arms, "Merry Christmas Wilfred," she cooed ruffling the young boy's ginger locks, "let us get your sister and we can see what Santa brought," she smiled. 

Will squealed in excitement, "yes," clapping his hands together eagerly.

Walking into the sea of red mirages across her daughter's room Donna couldn't help but smile. Just like her Dad, Christina was jealous of the ginger hair her Mum and brother both shared, "good morning sweetheart," she softly prodded the young girl out of bed. Sleepily Christina rolled over, much like the Doctor her least favorite thing was waking up when she wasn't ready. In fact, their daughter was practically a spitting image of him, behaviors included. Well, except for Donna's nose and eyes. Slowly Christina rubbed her eyes as they continued to close again and again, "it's Christmas baby girl. I bet there are presents under the Christmas tree with your name on it," she hinted. 

"Santa," Will asked. 

Smiling at her son Donna kissed his forehead, "yes and if we hurry Santa might be there still," she suggested. 

Christina's scowl broke into a grin, "presents," she cheered popping up in bed.

Following her children running down the hall Donna couldn't help but grin in contentment. She had everything anyone could want, a husband that loved her, two fantastic children with one on the way, there was nothing that could make her happier. Seeing Christina halt at the doorway to the console room she looked over to her, "Mummy the cookies are eaten," she cried. 

Donna scooped her up as tears began to fall onto her chubby cheeks, "Santa gets very hungry delivering presents. Remember we talked about this last night," she tried to remind her daughter. 

"But Mummy Santa isn't here," she protested. 

Looking around the room Donna found it empty, "hmmm, you're right love. I don't see Santa anywhere. I wonder where he could be," she wondered aloud. 

Will tugged on her pant leg, "miss him," he softly asked.

Before Donna had a chance to answer they all turned in shock hearing Santa, "ho, ho, ho," the Doctor bellowed. 

Her mouth hung open in shock as he pranced up to them on a reindeer, a bloody reindeer! Christina held her arms out to him and as the Doctor took her from Donna the smile on her face was ten times brighter than the year before, "you look sorta like my Daddy," she pointed out. 

Will reached up wanting to sit with Santa and his sister on the reindeer too. Bending down Donna picked him up setting him in the Doctor's other arm, "not Daddy," he protested as the Doctor shot Donna a look while she was muffling her laughter behind her hand. 

"Were you two good little time tots this year," he asked them as they both nodded eagerly. 

"Mummy said you only come see the good boys and girls," Christina told him. 

Flashing a grin at Donna the Doctor looked down at his children, "that's because your Mummy is very bright. And very pretty," he added, "don't you agree?" 

Christina eyed the Doctor quizzically, "that's what Daddy always says. He says that Mummy's is brilliant," she told him. 

"Where Daddy," Will asked noticing his father was missing. 

The Doctor looked to Donna panicked, "I, um, bet he is," he paused hoping Donna would step in and save him like she always did. 

"Your Daddy is finishing up plans for a special trip he's going to take us on after breakfast," she interrupted taking Will from his arms, "I'm afraid Santa must be off now. 

He has other good boys and girls to see before the night is up," she told them. 

Christina looked at him one more time, "is your sleigh a TARDIS like Daddy's," she asked. 

The Doctor burst into laughter, "I don't know about that. Your Daddy's ship is one of a kind," he replied setting her on the ground, "I really must be off though," he smiled riding the reindeer out of their view, "ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas," he cheered leaving their children amazed as Donna shook her head, he really would have to tell her where he found a damn reindeer on the TARDIS.

Feeling a tug on her shirt top Donna looked down spotting Christina with her father's grin proudly displayed across her face, "did Santa leave presents," the little girl questioned as Will spotted the Doctor roughing up his hair from the had that previously had been sitting on his head.

"There's my little guy," he laughed seeing his son toddle for him. 

"Daddy," Christina yelled enthusiastically, "you missed Santa," she pouted at him. 

Picking Will up into a hug the Doctor kissed his son's ginger head before addressing his daughter, "no. I just saw him, big fellow in a red suit on a reindeer, Fred his name was," he explained. 

She stared at her Dad for a moment, "no, his name is Santa," she blatantly corrected him. 

Giggling he walked over bending down to her eye level, "the reindeer's name was Fred," he told her kissing her forehead, "are you two ready to open some presents," he questioned seeing the glee dance around their faces. 

Standing back up the Doctor wrapped his arms around Donna's waist, "this time next year we'll have three to deal with," he sighed happily watching as the kids ran to the Christmas tree full of presents.

They both stopped short seeing an odd square box move toward them, "Daddy," Christina screamed frightened. 

Letting go of Donna the both walked over next to the box. Crouching down next to it he offered his daughter a smile, "nothing to be scared of, just a present from me to you all," he soothed picking the box off of K-9. 

Will lunged for the robotic dog, "puppy," he chirped patting the metallic head of the robot. 

"Well, not just a puppy. This is K-9. He is better than any dog could ever be," the Doctor exclaimed as Will wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. 

Donna shook her head, "I think you lost this battle for now," she resigned to him. Christina sat down in the pile of presents designated for her, beginning to open them. Unwrapping book after book she squealed with glee as her parent's watched, cozy on the jump seat, "who would have thought I'd end up with children that appreciate books more than toys," she laughed nuzzling into his chest.

Pulling her closer to him, the Doctor caressed her protruding stomach watching as Will opened his puzzles and building blocks, holding each item up for them to see. He place a kiss in Donna's hair, "thank you," he grinned. 

She shook her head gazing into his eyes, "you sentimental old fool," she admonished lightly thwacking his arm. 

Leaning in he captured her lips, "just all of this. You, the kids, I can't thank you enough," he declared releasing her and reaching into his pocket. Removing a small blue box he handed it to her, "merry Christmas and happy anniversary." 

Taking the box in her hand Donna smiled, "I thought we said no presents," she growled trying to hide her grin. Removing the ribbon Donna opened the tiny box revealing a shiny black tear drop. As the light hit it colors danced across the surface, "oh Doctor it's beautiful," she gasped. 

Reaching for the chain he motioned for her to pick up her ginger curls exposing her neck as he put it on her, "it's called a dragon's heart. It reflects every color in the world. They are extremely rare just like you," he promised stealing another kiss.

"Ewww Daddy," Christina hollered seeing her parent's swap spit. Pulling apart from each other they burst into giggles at the horrified looks on their children's faces. Donna stood up walking over to her daughter, "oh come here you little turkey," she laughed beginning to tickle her. Also standing the Doctor snuck over behind Donna as WIll watched starting to tickle her sides making her squeak in surprise, "stop that right now," she demanded trying to put on her serious face. Backing off he swooped her off her feet, "follow me and my conquest. Breakfast is almost ready, I can smell it," he commanded of his little militants leading them to the kitchen.

Setting Donna back on her feet she pulled the banana french toast casserole from the oven as the Doctor set Will in his chair, "where are you taking us Daddy," Christina tried to pry out of him. 

The Doctor kissed the top of her head, tying a bib around her neck then did the same for his son, "England 1851. I thought I would treat you all to a proper Victorian Christmas, especially your Mum since she seems to have an appreciation for that era," he grinned. 

Serving everyone plated Donna flashed him a smile, "I wonder why that is," she purred in his ear walking around him and setting down herself. 

Taking a bite of banana she closed her eyes in heaven, "as long as we aren't late for Mum's dinner," she warned him as they all finished their breakfast before the adventure that awaited them.


	11. Christmas Surprise

Materializing the Doctor was proud of his unique holiday present for his family. Donna did love the older era since their first falling in love, even more than she liked letting on. “Alons-y,” he queried looking at his family.

Donna smiled swoping up will as Christina rand to her daddy, “we really shoudn’t stay long,” she warned.

The Doctor paused smiling at her, “time machine, remember,” he winked.

“Daddy,” Christina bellowed trying to push the TARDIS door open.

He ran over, grabbing her with one arm, “not very patient are you,” he smiled.

“I wonder where she gets that from,” Donna giggled meeting them at the doors. After all this time the moment before opening the TARDIS still got her. The surprise, the possibility, the fear.

Pushing the doors open in unison Donna could see they had landed beneath an archway, “snow,” cheered Christina trying to kick free of her dad’s grasp.

The Doctor stepped out, turning back to assist Donna as Christian struggled free, “oi, mind yourself,” Donna warned and she set Will down. “Stay near us,” she giggled as Christina stuck her tongue out trying to catch a flake. “Can’t imagine where she got that from,” Donna sighed as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

She felt a cool warm streak up her neck, “no idea,” he chuckled tasting her.

“You prawn,” she yelped smacking his arm. “You’ll have yelled at for indecency,” she warned. Taking in the market before them. Sellers were advertising their wares hoping someone would buy.

“Come on now,” he smiled letting go of his wife and taking Christina’s hand. The Doctor took a deep breath in, “mmm, smells good,” he cheered.

“Hot chestnuts,” a seller called.

Walking over the Doctor filddled in his pocket getting a bag for his family, “fresh chestnuts, really nothing like them,” he beamed popping one into his mouth and offering one to each child.

Donna’s stomach turned, “I think this one want’s one too,” she giggled placing one hand on her stomach.

“Oh, tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy. Oh, tidings,” a choir sang as they walked past.

Donna looked around confused, “Doctor, when are we,” she queried.

“You there, boy. What day is this,” he asked.

The boy paused looking aghast, “Christmas Eve, sir,” he replied.

Donna stepped forward, “what year,” she followed up.

Confused the boy looked at the two, “you thick or something,” he snarked.

“Oi,” Donna squealed. The audacity of these young she sighed.

The Doctor tried to intervene, hiding his smile, “just answer the question,” he warned.

“Year of our Lord 1851, sir,” the boy supplied.

Meeting her eyes the Doctor shrugged, “Right. Nice year. Bit dull,” he supplied.

Shaking her head Donna snickered, “one day we will land where you aim,” she promised pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Oi,” the Doctor protested.

“Doctor! Doctor,” someone screamed.

His eyes searched for the trobled party as Donna shot him a glare, “who, me,” he innocently asked.

“Always you,” she sighed.

“Shall we,” he questioned hopeful.

With a nod from Donna he took Christian up into his arms as she tightened her grip on Will in her right arm, lifting her dress with her left. “Always with the running,”

Following down an alleyway, Donna saw a woman dressed much like gypsys tend to be in the films, “Doctor,” she hollered again.

“Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here,” he wondered aloud. Before them a brick building stood, double doors moving and snarls coming from behind. “Ooo. Okay, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here,” he warned the woman handing Christina to Donna. Donna instinctively pushed the children behind her.

“Doctor,” she called again.

He looked at her confused, “no, no. I'm standing right here. Hello,” he greeted.

The dark skinned woman glared at him, “don't be stupid. Who are you,” she blurted.

“I'm the Doctor,” he grinned.

“Doctor who,” the woman argued as Donna tried to hold her snickering in knowing how much he loved when people asked him that.

He continued to keep his eyes on the door, “just the Doctor,” he declared.

The woman glared at him, “well, there can't be two of you,” she protested as another man ran up. “Where the hell have you been,” she hollered.

The man smiled, “Right then. Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here then,” he questioned.

The Doctor paused standing up straight and inspecting this new man, “hold on, hold on. Who are you,” he asked annoyed.

“I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver,” he ordered.

Donna couldn’t believe her eyes. Was this the next regeneration of the Doctor? A man, long coat, older, and not quite as skinny. He certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes she found herself thinking. “The what,” her Doctor demanded to know.

“Now quickly, get back to the Tardis,” the new Doctor demanded.

Her Doctor’s mouth dropped open, “back to the what,” he asked appaled.

“If you could stand back, sir. This is a job for a Time Lord,” he attempted to clear Donna’s current husband out of the way.

He stood shocked, “job for a what lord?”

The doors burst open, and a black furry animal with a metal mask escaped, “wow,” Christina cheered seeing it. Ever her father’s daughter Donna snickered.

“Oh, that's different,” he yelped surprised.

At the same time the new Doctor similarly hollered, “oh, that's new,” as they pointed their scredrivers in unison at it.

“Allons-y,” they both dared aiming.

The new Doctor glanced at Donna’s, “I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir,” he instructed. Donna couldn’t believe her eyes. Always the same man she laughed. Mannerisms and all.

The beast leap up and over their heads, landing on the way. Instinctively Donna pushed the kids back a step further, Christina peeking out watching intensely waiting for the day she could be beside her dad helping. “Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog,” her Doctor surmised.

“Well, talking's all very well. Rosita,” he queried.

She gathered a large coil of rope handing it to the Doctor, “I'm ready,” she promised.

“Now, watch and learn,” the new Doctor declared turning the rope into a lasso and swinging it over his head. Since when did he know how to do that Donna wondered. Launching the rope he landed his throw on the first try, tightening it around the beast. “Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth,” he cheered wrapping his hand. Realization dawned on his face as the black hair beast began to climb higher.

“Or not,” Donna sighed seeing what was about to play out.

“I might be in a little bit of trouble,” yelped the new Doctor.

Of course before her, Donna’s current Doctor was wrapping his own hand in the rope, “nothing changes. I've got you,” he promised as the beast continued to crawl up pulling them both off the ground.

“Cool,” cheered Christina.

Donna looked down at her, “oi, don’t get any ideas,” she warned her daughter.

“You idiots,” Rosita and Donna screamed in unison seeing the pair move up the wall as it jumps through a window.

The new Doctor looked back, “perhaps if you could pull,” he yelled.

Donna’s Doctor looked up annoyed, “I am pulling,” he huffed, “In this position, I couldn't not pull, could I?”

“Then I suggest you let go, sir,” the new Doctor demanded.

She could see the appalled expression on her Doctor’s face, “I'm not letting you out of my sight, Doctor. Don't you recognize me?”

Annoyed the new Doctor shot him a glare, “no, should I? Have we met? This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar. Argh,” he hollered being pulled through the window.

“Daddy,” Christina yelped.

Donna reached down grabbing Wilf and taking Christina’s hand before running after them following Rosita. She saw her grabbing a axe continuing to climb the stairs. “Oi, I’m getting too old for this,” she huffed hauling two children and her pregnant body up the stairs in search of her husbands.

“it's going to jump,” she heard her husband yell.

Christina gripped her hand, “daddy,” she whimpered.

“We're goanna fall,” the new Doctor yelped.

Donna heard the axe come down and both of the men break into laughter. As she came up to the top of the stairs both were starting to get up, testing their weary bodies and glancing out the window before hugging. “Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny. You're mad. Both of you. You could've got killed,” Donna angrily accused.

“But evidently we did not,” he proclaimed meeting Donna’s hand as Christina ran to the Doctor’s leg hugging onto it.

The new Doctor reached up cupping his stinging cheek, “my faithful companion. Always telling me off,” he grinned.

“I’ll show you faithful companion,” Donna warned getting ready for another smack. Future husband or not, “what do you expect the children to think seeing you play fetch with a giant beast,” she dared trying to hold back tears. “Damn hormones,” she sniffed.

The new Doctor looked at her a moment before remembering his current companion, “oh, I should introduce Rosita.”

“Rosita. Good name. Hello, Rosita,” he smiled taking her hand.

The Doctor looked over to Donna as he reached down to Christina, “you know Donna, Will and Christina,” he grinned pulling her up into his arms.

“Not Daddy,” Christina frowned holding tight onto the Doctor.

Shaking her head obviously annoyed she nodded at him, “now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps. All that for nothing. And we've only got twenty minutes till the funeral, don't forget. Then back to the Tardis, right,” she reminded the new Doctor.

“Funeral,” Donna’s own Doctor questioned.

The new Doctor dismissed his inquisition, “oh, long story. Not my own, not yet. Oh, I'm not as young as I was.”

“Well, not as young as you were when you were me,” he supplied.

The new Doctor looked at him confused, “when I was who,” he questioned oblivious.

“You really don't recognize me,” he worried.

The new Doctor eyed him carefully, “not at all,” he dismissed.

“But you're the Doctor. The next Doctor. Or the next but one. A future Doctor anyway. No, no, don't tell me how it happened. Although, I hope I don't just trip over a brick. That'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go. Depends on the brick,” he rambled.

The older Doctor watched him irritated, “you're gabbling, sir. Now might I ask, who are you, exactly,” he demanded.

Donna met her Doctor’s eyes, “shouldn’t he remember,” she worried. 

She held Will tight as the Doctor gave her a quick shake of the head, “No, I'm, er, I'm just. Smith. John Smith. But I've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself.”

“Oi,” Donna giggled, “don’t fluff him up,” she warned.

“Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am,” the older Doctor agreed.

The Doctor stepped forward leaning in, “a legend with certain memories missing. Am I right,” he questioned meeting Danna’s gaze.

Of course he is that’s what’s going on, “how do you know that,” the older Doctor questioned.

“You've forgotten me,” Donna warned smacking her Doctor lightly.

The older Doctor nodded, “great swathes of my life have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing.”

“Going how far back,” the pinstripe Doctor queried.

Pausing for a moment he thought back, “since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mister Smith, but they are creatures from another world,” he accounted.

The younger Doctor’s mouth dropped open in feigned shock, “Really. Wow,” he said.

“It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me. Something was taken. And something was lost. What was I like, in the past,” he explained then wondered.

Donna’s Doctor opened his mouth and then stopped, “I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word,” he trailed off.

“It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you don't blink, Mister Smith,” he realized. 

The pinstripe Doctor smiled, “ah, don't blink. Remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No,” he paused noticing there was no reconition.

“You're a very odd man,” the older Doctor dared.

The younger Doctor stepped closer to the older, “hmm, I still am. Something's wrong here,” he realized.

“Oh, the funeral! The funeral's at two o'clock,” he recalled. “It's been a pleasure, Mister Smith. Don't breathe a word of it.”

The Doctor stepped forward hopefully, “oh, but can't I come with you,” he dared asked.

“It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, er merry Christmas, Mister Smith,” the older Doctor wished.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor,” the younger one wished turning back to his family.

“You don’t remember us,” Donna worried.

The Doctor took her up in a hug, “anything lost can always be found. Something isn’t right. I can’t quite put my finger on it,” he explained handing Christina to Donna. “I’m going to follow him, why don’t you follow Rosita and see what you can find out,” he suggested.

Will kicked his feet not wanting to share the space in Donna’s arms with his bigger sister, “down,” he whined.

Rolling her eyes Donna sighed, “she didn’t even recognize us,” she paused, “what if something happened,” Donna worried.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead the Doctor cupped her cheek, “then we must figure out what it was to pick a different timeline,” he suggested. “I’ve really got to go before I lose him,” the Doctor reminded her.

Reaching up Donna pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s cheek, “eww,” Christina grimaced.

“Oi, watch yourself spaceman,” she worried letting Christina slip to the ground so she could take her hand.

The Doctor grinned, “I wouldn’t dare not,” he promised scurrying away.

Following where Rosita had gone off to Donna watched Will and Christina. Surely her Doctor would never forget them right? Unless something had happened so horrible that he had to forget about his family Donna thought worrying her lip. “Rosita,” Donna cheered seeing the other Doctor’s companion.

She looked up taken aback, “how did you find me,” she asked.

“The Doctor sent me to wait her,” Donna assured her setting Will down, “are you heading to the TARDIS,” she inquired.

Rosita rolled her eyes, “we’ve been staying in the stables while the TARDIS is completed,” she explained.

“Completed,” Donna questioned. Nodding Rosita picked up a blanket folding it up. Donna set Will down letting go of Christina, “why don’t you two go play,” she suggested seeing some toys in the corner. “What happened to the TARDIS,” Donna pushed.

Rosita looked her over, “it was destroyed. He’s had to rebuild. It’s been complete,” Rosita paused, “the Doctor can’t bring himself to go back. He has these nightmares about the night it all happened, the night I found him,” she confessed.

“What happened to him,” Donna worried looking over to her children and fearing the worst.

Continuing to clean Rosita paused for a moment, “he won’t say but it must be bad. He seems so lost,” she let on.

Donna’s hands gripped each other trying to not focus on the worst case scenario, “how long has it been you’ve been with him,” she asked.

“Three weeks,” Rosita recalled moving to another object and picking it up to make a bed for the Doctor. “He wants to figure out what happened that night, what was taken from him,” she announced.

What was taken from him Donna thought. Three weeks and he didn’t remember his own family. He must have lost them that night. But how far in the future was this new Doctor?

“Doctor! I thought you were dead,” Rosita yelped seeing her Doctor and running over to him enveloping him in a hug.

Brushing her off the Doctor didn’t let it phase him, “now then, Rosita. A little decorum,” he warned.

“You've been gone for so long,” she turned to Donna’s Doctor, “He's always doing this, leaving me behind. Going frantic.”

Donna couldn’t help but giggle, “he always comes back yeah,” the pinstripe Doctor implored.

Shaking her head Donna shot him a look, “he’s always going off getting into trouble is more like it,” she chimed in.

“You were right though, Rosita. The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen,” the older Doctor explained setting his items down.

Donna’s Doctor looked around, “so, you live here,” he wondered aloud investigating the surroundings.

“A temporary base, until we rout the enemy. The Tardis is magnificent, but it's hardly a home,” the older Doctor recalled.

Trying to hide the sadness in Donna’s face she couldn’t look at either of the Doctors. Especially not when her current Doctor met her eyes, “and where's the Tardis now,” he pushed.

“In the yard,” the new Doctor claimed carelessly.

The pinstripe Doctor began glancing at all of the items before him, “er, what's all this luggage,” he wondered.

“Evidence. The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered. Oh, but my new friend is a fighter, Rosita, much like myself. He faced the Cybermen with a cutlass. I'm not ashamed to say, he was braver than I. He was quite brilliant,” the older Doctor recalled.

“How so,” Donna inquired watching her Doctor scan the luggage.

The older Doctor turned to face him, “are you whistling again,” he inquired.

“Yes. Yes, I am, yeah. Yeah,” he claimed attempting to whistle to cover it up and mouthing to Rosita to remain quiet about his sonic.

Donna wondered where the older Doctor’s sonic was. Could he truly be missing that much memory she wondered watching the Doctor take a suitcase off the pile. “That's another man's property,” Rosita accused.

“Well, a dead man's,” the pinstripe Doctor announced.

“Doctor,” Donna declared.

The older Doctor turned to her “what,” he and his younger counterpart asked in unison meeting each other’s eyes.

Donna’s current Doctor turned back to the suitcase opening it for a look, “how did you two meet, then,” he pushed.

“He saved my life. Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was going to die. And then, there he was. The Doctor. Can you help him, sir? He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night in such a state of terror,” she questioned recounting a bit of what she had told Donna.

The older Doctor walked over to Rosita shrugging off her concern, “come now, Rosita. With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he may surely have bad dreams,” he assured her.

Donna met her current Doctor’s eyes knowing how true that comment was. “Yeah. Oh, now. Look. Jackson Lake had an infostamp,” her Doctor realized pulling one out.

“An info stamp,” Donna inquired coming over to have a look at the round metallic device.

The older Doctor looked astonished, “but how? Is that significant,” he wondered aloud.

“Doctor, the answer to all this is in your Tardis. Can I see it,” Donna’s current Doctor continued to push without giving answers. Donna hated when he did this knowing that he was onto something, something that she was worried about.

The older Doctor smiled, “Mister Smith, it would be my honour,” he proclaimed leading them out into the yard.

Donna grabbed Christina and Will’s hands, “come on loves,” she hushed them hurrying to see what was going on.

“There she is. My transport through time and space. The Tardis,” the older Doctor beamed showing them a blue patterned Montgolfier.  


Donna’s eyes gazed up, “you've got a balloon,” she noticed confused.

“Tardis. T A R D I S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. Do you see,” the older Doctor explained.

Christina pulled on her mum’s dress, “not the TARDIS,” she declared confused as why this man would try to call a balloon a TARDIS.

“Well, I do now. I like it. Good Tardis. Brilliant. Nice one. And is it inflated by gas, yeah,” the pinstripe Doctor continued. What was he on about. That is not the TARDIS.

Donna looked from one Doctor to another, “but where is the TARDIS,” she tried to clarify.

“Right here,” the older Doctor reaffirmed. “We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks. I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed,” he smiled shoving money into the boy’s hand.

“Glad to be of service, sir,” the lad nodded.

Donna’s Doctor looked at the wad of cash the older Doctor had, “you've got quite a bit of money,” he noticed.

Donna smiled moving closer, “maybe he’s learned a thing or two about pockets,” she snidely remarked giving him a nudge.

“Oh, you get nothing for nothing,” he assured his younger self turning to the lad, “how's that ripped panel, Jed?”

The lad turned, “all repaired. Should work a treat. You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above.”

The older Doctor shrugged his comment off, “not just yet, I think. One day, I will ascend. One day soon,” he hoped gazing up at the blue balloon.

“You've never actually been up,” Donna asked.

Rosita shook her head, “he dreams of leaving, but never does,” she shrugged.

“I can depart in the Tardis once London is safe. And finally, when I'm up there. Think of it, John. The time and the space,” the older Doctor recalled.

Donna felt the hand of her Doctor caress her back, “the perfect escape,” he agreed. “Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from,” he asked.

“With every moment,” he breathlessly answered.

Feeling her Doctor let go of her back he stood up straight happy, “then do you want me to tell you? Because I think I've worked it out now. How you became The Doctor. What do you think? Do you want to know,” he pushed.

“Yes,” the older Doctor confessed.

“Alons-y,” Donna’s Doctor said going back into the stables and leaving the nonTARDIS outside. “The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten. And they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forever more. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside the Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you,” he recalled.

Donna knew he was talking about when he had lost Rose. It seemed so distant now. Lifetimes ago. “I fought them, I know that. But what happened,” the older Doctor eagerly asked hopeful for his memories.

“At the same time, another man came to London. Mister Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an infostamp,” the Doctor explained.

The older Doctor looked confused, “but he's dead. Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him,” he reminded his younger self.

“You said no body was ever found. And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see,” he asked. The older Doctor handed his younger self the FOB watch. Of course that was why he didn’t recognize him. Hopefully she and the kids were somewhere else safe. This all made much more sense now. Low level telepathic field, just like what had allowed the watch to come through when she and the Doctor were trapped.

The younger Doctor took the watch, looking it over before showing it to Donna. “But the markings,” she realized seeing nothing but two initials. J and L.

“J L. The watch is Jackson Lake's,” the Doctor revealed.

Rosita stepped forward to look at it, “Jackson Lake is you, sir,” she asked confused.

He shook his head, “But I'm the Doctor,” Jackson protested.

“You became the Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man,” he revealed picking up an infostamp and opening it to project on the wall. Playing were all of his past regenerations, starting with the first. “The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside the Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor,” he explained as the image turned to the current Doctor.

Jackson’s mouth dropped open, “that's you,” he said aghast.

“Time Lord, Tardis, enemy of the Cybermen. The one and the only. You see, the infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me right inside your head,” he explained.

Jackson sunk, “I am nothing but a lie,” he realized.

“No, no, no, no, no. Infostamps are just facts and figures,” he rebuked.

Donna stepped forward, “All that bravery. Saving Rosita, defending London town, building a Tardis. That's all you,” she supplied not wanting to see him hurt Doctor or not.

“And what else? Tell me what else,” he demanded feeling something else.

The Doctor stepped forward, “there's still something missing, isn't there,” he asked.

“I demand you tell me, sir. Tell me what they took,” Jackson begged.

Looking at the luggage the Doctor sighed, “Sorry. Really, I am so sorry, but that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. Because an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much,” he explained looking at Jackson.

The Doctor looked up meeting Donna’s eyes. She could feel her hear breaking. A church bell rang in the distance, “Midnight. Christmas Day,” Rosita noticed.

“I remember. Oh, my God,” he sunk, “Caroline. They killed my wife. They killed her,” Jackson realized visibly breaking.

The infostamp the Doctor was holding beeped. The end lit up, followed by similar noises in the trunk. Opening another the Doctor found a bunch of lit infostamps, “Oh, you found a whole cache of infostamps,” he realized.

“But what is it? What's that noise,” Donna worried.

The Doctor looked up meeting her eyes, “activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving,” he declared running to the door.

“The Doctor needs help. I learnt that much about him. There should be someone at his side. Now go. Go,” Jackson ordered Rosita and Donna.

Donna trembled, “what is it? What are they,” she gasped moving beside the Doctor and pulling the children close.

Quickly he turned to Donna, “I need you to get back to the TARDIS quick,” he implored.

Donna opened her mouth to object, “if you think I’m going to start running now,” she started.

“Take the children, if they find you,” the Doctor warned his voice trying not to break. He was worried, properly worried.

“What is it,” she begged, “who are they,” Donna demanded.

He smiled, “an old enemy, if they get you or the kids surely they will try to convert you,” he warned.

“Convert,” Donna queried. “What about you,” she begged.

He smiled, hands on her shoulders, “never mind about me. I’ll be back in a tic. I need to know you’re safe,” he promised pulling her into a hug.

Letting go, she felt him thumb a tear away from her cheek, “I love you,” she promised.

The Doctor grinned leaning down and picking up will and Christina in one swoop, “take care of mummy,” he instructed pressing a kiss to each child’s head.

“What is it? What's happening? That's Mister Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking them to prayers,” Rosita noticed confused seeing hundreds of children march past.

Donna watched him bound to the door, “oh, nothing as holy as that,” he assured her. Turning back quickly he met Donna’s eyes, “go, walk with them, get back to the TARDIS, now,” he demanded.

Donna felt fear qwell within her. They had never met against these cyberrobots before. The Doctor seemed more concerned than she had seen him even about the Daleks. “Come on loves, be quite for mummy,” she shushed Christina and Will pulling them close.

Confused they both clung onto her as Donna joined the crowd walking towards the TARDIS. She tried very carefully to not panic and maintain her breath pulling the cloak she was wearing tighter around her and the children. Seeing a familiar alley to her right she snuck down it. “I think the market was this way,” she assured the kids. “Everything will be alright,” she promised them. “Daddy is going to save the world again and then we’ll go see gran,” she told them.

Hurrying Donna could see other children marching toward the same area, she saw the clearing where the marked had been, stables now left empty of their patrons and sellers. “Ah yes,” she cheered seeing the archway and familiar blue color that had come to be known as him.

“TARDIS,” Will cheered seeing his home.

Donna nodded, “yeah baby, almost home,” she promised.

She quickened her pace hearing yelling coming from another alley. Setting Christina down as she came to the door Donna reached in her breast for the key, “come on,” she scoffed slipping the gold key intot the lock and opening the door.

“Halt,” she heard someone scream.

Looking up Donna saw a grup of children and man coming toward her, “in baby,” she urged to Christina, pushing the child inside and Will behind her as they closed in.

“Halt,” the man screamed again reaching for Donna. Rushing through after the children Donna slammed the TARDIS shut. “Halt,” he demanded pushing on the door.

“Mummy,” Will cried seeing Donna push against the door with all her might to close it.

She took a deep breath bracing her back against the door trying to prevent them from getting in, “oi, a little help,” she barked.

Hearing the hum of the TARDIS she felt the door start to close behind her until slamming shut. The man and children continued to bang on the door, “you must come with us,” they claimed.”

“Not if my husband has anything to say about that,” she huffed. Seeing the children in front of her Donna frowned, “it’s okay babies,” she promised falling to the floor in front of them and pulling them tight.

“Daddy,” Christina sniffed.

Donna smiled pressing a kiss to her daughters brown hair, “Daddy will be fine, he’s always fine,” she declared. Hearing a stomach growl she giggled, “how about a banana sandwich,” she suggested.

Will grinned huge clapping his hands, “yay,” he cheered.

Standing Donna started to steer both tiny time lords to the kitchen pausing when she heard metal clanking against the cobblestone, “mummy,” Christine worried.

“It’s okay,” she promised, “we’re safe here. Remember what Daddy always says,” she reminded her daughter.

Christina took a deep breath puffing out her tiny chest and standing straight, “the TARDIS is the safest place in the universe,” she echoed the words he had drilled into them.

Chuckling she ruffled her daughters hair, “banana sandwich,” she announced.

Mindlessly Donna made the favorite snack of her children like she had so many times before. She couldn’t help but keep her thoughts from drifting to the Doctor. My how times had changed. Gone were the days of he and her against the world. Even a year ago she would have fought him harder about going to the TARDIS for safety. Now her priorities were the children, keeping them safe. ‘Never mind us,” she remembered and yet still true it was. However, instead of worrying about the world, her first priority was Christina and Will.

Hearing a rumble outside Donna’s breath hitched. The TARDIS shook in it’s place. “Mummy,” Will accused.

“It’s okay baby, just a little earth quake. Nothing daddy hasn’t take on before,” she assured. Will smiled as she handed him the sandwich, inhaling it while making a mess. Christina, however was a bit more reserved with her favorite food than normal, “you okay baby,” she questioned watching her daughter. Christina scrunched her face right as Donna’s stomach flipped, a pain coursing through it, “whoa,” she gasped placing her hand over where their child had kicked.

“Mummy okay,” Christina worried.

Donna smiled taking a deep breath, “your brother or sister is kicking up a storm and daddy isn’t here to help calm him or her,” explained.

Christina stood up walking over to her mum and reached up, “I help,” she declared closing her eyes like the Doctor often did. “Better,” Christina questioned after a moment.

“Yeah baby better,” Donna giggled. So much like her father Christina always wanted to protect everyone, especially Donna. The TARDIS rocked as explosions followed outside. “it’s fine,” Donna warned them prior to the children worrying.

Christina smiled looking up at her mum, “it means daddy will be home soon,” he cheered.

“It does,” Donna asked confused.

Will nodded in agreement, “daddy make boom,” he yelped in glee.

Laughing Donna couldn’t help it, “your daddy does have a way of making messes,” she snickered.

Hearing a bell ring Donna’s head turned, “daddy,” Christina cheered running toward the console room.

Donna grabbed Will who was currently covered in honey quickly following, “don’t go by the door,” she warned weary that those children could still be out there.

The Doctor stepped in, “how’s my girl,” he grinned bending down to welcome Christina’s hug.

“Make a mess out there,” Donna joked meeting him as he stood up with Christina and kissing him.

Scrunching her face Christina closed her eyes, “icky,” she said in disgust at her parents kissing.

Will, the Casanova of the family instead clapped his hands, “you like when the prince gets the princess huh,” Donna laughed.

“Oi, who is the prince in this scenario,” he laughed.

Donna pressed up kissing him again, “are you okay,” she worried.

But before he could answer there was a knock on the door. “Jackson,” the Doctor Cheered looking around at the filled streets.

“I'd say you used that Dimension vault to transfer the wreckage of the CyberKing into the Time Vortex, to be harmlessly disintegrated. Oh, I've picked up a lot,” Jackson revealed.

The Doctor grinned, “picked up a lot I see,” he announced.

“And I know that you have done this deed a thousand times. But not once. No, sir, not once, not ever, has he ever been thanked. But no more. For I say to you, on this Christmas morn, bravo, sir! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo, sir,” Jackson proclaimed. Donna smiled wrapping her empty arm around the Doctors and resting her head on his shoulder. “The city will recover, as London always does. Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come,” he continued.

“Yeah. Funny that,” the Doctor began knowing as Donna did that the true stories always hide. It’s easier to blame something more explainable than the truth.

“And a new history begins for me. I find myself a widower, but with my son and with a good friend,” he beamed pulling his son closer and Rosita who had her hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor met Donna’s eyes before looking back to them, “now, take care of that one. She's marvelous,” he decreed.

“Frederick will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better. But you're welcome to join us. We thought we might all dine together at the Traveller's Halt. A Christmas feast in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You won't stay,” he requested.

Hugging his arm Donna pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s shoulder, “Like I said, you know me,” he smiled.

Jackson paused, No, I don't think anyone does,” he dared.

Donna smiled, “I think I do,” she broke in.

The Doctor taking his arm and wrapping it around her instead, “I would have to agree to that as well,” he beamed.

“We really should be going,” Donna reminded the Doctor, “we have Christmas dinner yet,” she explained.

Jackson nodded glimpsing in the TARDIS, “Oh! And this is it. Oh! Oh, if I might, Doctor. One last adventure,” he begged.

Stepping back the Doctor grinned brightly, “oh, be my guest,” he allowed.

“Oh. Oh my word. Oh. Oh, goodness me. Well. But this is, but this is nonsense,” Jackson gasped.

“Well, that's one word for it,” Donna laughed setting Will down to run about the console.

Lake stood taking it all in, “complete and utter, wonderful nonsense. How very, very silly. Oh, no. I can't bear it. Oh, it's causing my head to ache. No. No, no, no, no, no, no,” he declared walking back to the door. “Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough. I take it this is goodbye,” Jackson offered reaching his hand out to shake the Doctors.

“Onwards and upwards,” the Doctor declared.

Jackson reached out to Donna, taking her hand and kissing it, “take care you two,” he ordered.

“I certainly will,” promised the Doctor, “Merry Christmas to you, Jackson,” he wished.

Jackson backed away with his son and Rositia, “Merry Christmas indeed, Doctor,” he returned the good will leaving them.

“Shall we,” asked the Doctor.

Donna paused feeling like something wasn’t quite right, “are you sure,” she asked. “Do you need to be checked?”

Closing the door behind them the Doctor winced as he put his arm around Donna, "I love you," he told her staring into her eyes.

She smiled back, "I should hope," she laughed.


	12. Love that Lasts an Eternity

Closing the door behind them the Doctor winced as he put his arm around Donna, "I love you," he told her staring into her eyes.

She smiled back, "I should hope," she laughed.

He knelt down hugging Christina and Will, "you two are my world," he told them placing his head against theirs then turning to Donna's small belly and placing his head against it too.

"What's got you all sentimental," she questioned at his slightly odd behavior.

Shaking his head he stood up, sighing heavily, "just seeing Jackson loose his wife and family, the madness it drove him to. I don't know what I would do if I lost you lot," he confessed, "why don't you go get them ready for bed? I'll be in shortly and read them a story," he grimaced turning to the console.

Donna stood there noticing he was in pain, "are you okay," she asked.

He nodded, "just getting a bit old," he chuckled dematerializing the TARDIS.

Walking from the room she paused when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Donna turned to ask him to calm his child but was worried by his demeanor. He was standing there, bracing himself against the console staring at it. Letting go, he stood up straight meeting her eyes apologetically, "Doctor," she called unsure what was wrong but he didn't respond.

Donna could see him breathing heavily and tears welling up in his eyes, "I don't want to go," he whimpered as golden light began to surround him.

"Oh my God," she mumbled, "he's regenerating." Pulling Christina and Will tight against her shielding from the light, she tried to comfort them, "it's okay. Daddy's going to be okay," she soothed. She looked back to his body as it began shooting golden light almost convulsing as the TARDIS around them began to explode causing pieces of the console to fall. Overcome with the fear of wanting to protect her children she tried to shield them with her body. Hearing the Doctor scream in agony, she knew he must be afraid too, "Doctor I'm here! I'm not going to leave you! You're not alone," she cried desperate for him to feel loved, even if she wasn't allowed to hold his hand though this she wasn't going to let him feel alone.

"Donna, Donna, Donna are you okay," she heard a familiar soft voice call lightly shaking her. Hesitantly she opened her tear filled eyes to look at her husband's new face.

Seeing his brown eyed face instead, Donna shot up in bed hugging him tight, "Doctor," she cried.

Hugging her back he chuckled, "it's all right Donna. You were just having a bad dream," he explained.

She loosened her grip on him, "I dreamt that you were regenerating. There wasn't anything I could do but I didn't want you to think you were alone," she sobbed wiping tears from her eyes.

Sitting there the Doctor looked at her oddly, "you had a dream that I what," he tried to clarify.

She searched her mind for a moment to ensuring she used the right word, "regenerating. Did I say it wrong," she puzzled.

He continued to watch her closely, "no. How do you know about regeneration," he quizzed.

Donna laughed, "very funny Martian. Did I wake the Christina and Will with my screaming too," she enquired noticing the confused look on the Doctor's face, "what, what is it," she shot.

Hesitating from saying anything else for a moment, he placed his hand onto her forehead, "are you feeling well," he finally questioned.

She smiled, "just dandy. Should I not be," she worried. He removed his hand from her head, "it doesn't appear that you have a fever," he informed her.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him she asked, "then why did you think I was ill?" Carefully the Doctor placed two fingers on the inside of her wrist, checking her pulse, "who are Christina and Will," he interrogated.

Donna scoffed, "oh you know little girl about yea high," she motioned to show him Christina's height, "and little boy bout this high. They run around here causing all sorts of trouble," she giggled.

The Doctor's face contorted, "Donna, you don't have children," he told her.

She shook her head laughing, "joke's over spaceman. It's not funny," she declared.

He looked at her innocently, "I'm not joking," he replied.

Donna glared at him, "sure and next you'll be telling me I'm not three months pregnant either," she giggled.

He stared into her eyes seriously, "Donna you are not pregnant," his voice showed no hint of wavering,

"I'll admit that you're good at lying but this bump here contradicts you," she rubbed her hand over her slightly protruding stomach reminding him of the evidence.

Jumping up off the bed the Doctor gasped, "Donna, how," he grabbed her arms checking for anything foreign, "did something bite you," he stammered horrified.

Smirking Donna replied, "oh you know, a long streak of alien nothing," she joked. “Enough of this game. Where are they and how did you get them to be so quiet," she demanded to know.

He took a step closer to her, "Donna, you don't have any children. I would not lie to you about such a thing," he promised, "we need to figure out how you became pregnant overnight. I promise I will get to the bottom of this," he vowed.

Sighing, she moved to the side of the bed, only then noticing where she was, "Doctor, why am I in my old room," she growled.

He looked directly into her eyes, "you sleep here," he answered.

Shaking her head she scoffed, "not in ages. Did we get in a fight? My crazy hormones start attacking you," she quizzed.

He stood still, not dropping her eye sight, "Donna you've slept here for the past two nights. You're aboard the TARDIS, remember? You found me and wanted to travel with me," he worried.

Standing up she glared at him, "this is getting really old you space dunce. Of course I remember finding you that was what six years ago," she shot.

Still standing there his mouth gaped open, "Donna, that was two days ago. Remember the Adipose? And yesterday we were in Pompeii," he tried to spark her memory.

She paused, "you're stone cold serious aren't you," she realized as panic hit her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," he confirmed as she ran from the room.

Hurrying down the hall to the Doctor's room she looked in it, none of her stuff was there, and across from it the nurseries were gone, "Doctor. What happened? Where are they? Where are the nurseries? Where are they," she sobbed falling to the ground beginning to hyperventilate.

He hurried over to her, hugging her, "Donna let's get you to the med bay and figure out what is happening to you," he suggested. Instead, she just sat there clutching him and crying into his chest as he awkwardly held her.

Finally, the tears began to lessen, "Doctor am I losing my mind," she sniffled still trembling.

He tightened his arms around her, "no Donna," he firmly replied, "I am going to find out what happened and make it right," he comforted.

He dropped his arms getting ready to stand, "no, don't let go," she begged.

He paused, "I'm right here but we need to get you checked out," he reminded her offering a hand. Gladly she took it as he helped her up leading her to the med bay, "here it is," he exclaimed but she had already gone in and sat on the exam table.

She shivered under the cold machines, "last time I was here it was warmer," she chirped.

The Doctor looked up from the screen, "when was that," he asked.

Donna paused recalling that memory as the Doctor scanned her, after she had a close call with the beetle things they wanted to ensure the eggs were gone and their baby was okay," uh last week you checked on the baby, or maybe that was a planted memory too," she supplied.

"Planted memory," he questioned as Donna nodded, "you know like they had over at Torchwood. I think it did a pretty good number on Jack even though he tries not to let on," she mentioned.

He looked up at her, "how do you know Jack," he started being interrupted by a ping form the machine. His face scrunched as the results appeared, "Donna you're perfectly healthy and definitely pregnant," he confirmed.

"No memory plants or wipes," she clarified.

The Doctor shook his head, "none," he repeated opening a drawer to remove an ultrasound attachment. He plugged the attachment in, "let's have a look at this baby," he apprehensively said.

Hesitating Donna's mind began spinning, he was surprised she knew about Jack, Torchwood and Regenerating, had mentioned they had just been to Pompeii maybe this was an alternate timeline like the Doctor had mentioned back on the Crucible, one where they were only meant to be mates or what if somehow she was brought back in her own time line. If either of those were the case he can't find out she's pregnant with his child, "don't," she shouted startling them both, "Doctor how would someone know if they were stuck in an alternate time line or rewound in their own time line," she asked.

Setting the ultrasound attachment down he pondered her question, "well, if one was in an alternate time line they would notice subtitles but alternate time lines typically only occur in alternate universes," he explained.

Donna nodded, "like what happened to Rose. It takes a lot to open one," she mumbled to herself thinking about what the Doctor had told her before, "what about the second, if you were within your own timeline but just back a bit," she quizzed.

He smiled, "I've only had that happen twice and it's fairly easy to tell what is happening when you are staring at a younger version of yourself," he replied.

Mulling that answer over Donna wondered what she was missing, "Doctor," she softly said taking his hand in hers, forcing him to look into her eyes, "what if I told you that day when we first met on the TARDIS was six years ago," she questioned her eyes begging him to believer her.

In response his widened, "it can't be," he told her dismissing her plea. Letting go of his hand she covered her face. Maybe she couldn't prevent the tears from falling but she could prevent him from seeing them, this Doctor hadn't earned the right. She felt his hand on her shoulder trying to provide comfort, "don't," she hissed.

Jumping up on the table next to her he nudged her with his arm, "I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized as she removed her hands from her face, looking into the brown eyes that had become her home.

"What can I say to make you believe me," she begged racking her brain for anything. She couldn't reveal his name that would give away too much, until she remembered what the Doctor had told her all those years ago when trying to get her to trust him, "your Dad's name was Ulysses he used to take you to watch meteor storms before he left you and your Mum for Earth. Your Mum, Penelope, was a human from England. She would sing you to sleep every night," Donna offered. Noticing that the Doctor had gone pale and his face echoed with pain and anger Donna was worried she chose the wrong thing.

“How did you know all that," he barked.

She reached out to caress his face but stopped herself before making contact settling on his shoulder instead, "you told me. An older version of you," she claimed.

The color began to return to his face, "six years and you're still traveling with me," he beamed hugging her.

She nodded, "I told you forever space man," Donna replied.

Standing the Doctor held his hand out to help her down, "do you want a cuppa," he inquired.

"Well trying to get you to believe something sure take a lot out of a gal," she chuckled putting her arm in his outstretched elbow.

Looking into her cup, Donna wasn't sure what obstacles lay ahead in order for her to get back to her Doctor but more importantly, their kids. If she was stuck back here and he really had regenerated what must they be going through, "are you thinking about your children," he interrupted her thoughts.

She glanced up at him, "yeah and my husband," the Doctor grinned widely, "you're married and have kids," he eagerly exclaimed.

She nodded, "yeah. Christina is four, she is a spitting image of her father and little Will he's two, just like me, fiery ginger hair to go with his personality. His favorite word is no," she giggled.

"Here I thought I would never let myself be domesticated," he murmured.

"What," Donna squeaked hearing this.

He paused, "I didn't mean it badly, I just never figured I would have an entire family living aboard the TARDIS. I take it your husband and I get along well then," he hinted.

She smiled, "yes, you two get on marvelously. Can't stop talking," she sassed.

Taking a deep breath and glancing at her the gold band on her finger, "Doctor, what are we going to do," she worried.

Setting his cup down, he paused, "I'm not sure. I am trying to figure it out. If you are here then where is the Donna that is supposed to be with me? Do you remember going to the future or how you got back," he questioned.

She shook her head, "no, is that bad," he ran his hand through his hair, "did something happen? To the TARDIS," he inquired.

Unsure how much she should tell him she knew he had to know enough to fix the problem, "you were regenerating and the TARDIS was exploding around us," she answered.

"Exploding," he exclaimed, "that must have been some death. How did it happen? Wait, don't tell me," he stopped himself as Donna interrupted.

"Doctor," she chastised.

He inhaled deeply, "it is possible that in the explosion the TARDIS's defenses were lowered creating a time stasis where somehow you were sucked back and my Donna forward," he explained.

She nodded, "still not getting it. Do you know how to fix it," she worried.

Nervously awaiting an answer she busied herself by twisting her wedding ring, "I honestly don't know Donna. I'll have the TARDIS run some searches, I just needed to know as much as possible," he told her standing up and leaving the galley.

Donna tried not to focus on how much she missed her children or her Doctor, after all they were the same man. She stood up following him into the console room, "Doctor, does that mean that the other me is with the future you, with my children? Wouldn't I remember meeting a future generation of you and my children," she guessed.

He looked up from the screen, wearing his brainy specks, "that is unusual. You have no memory of that before? I wonder if," he trailed off.

Donna stepped closer to him, "if you hid my memories," she questioned.

The Doctor looked up at her stunned, "I know all about your talents," she confessed, "is there a way you could check without seeing something you shouldn't?"

Taking his glasses off and tucking them into a pocket he nodded, "yes. Anything you don't want me to see you could imagine a door and I won't look," he promised.

Biting her lip unsure about this idea Donna knew it was the only way they might find out what was going on, "there are going to be a lot of them. Spoilers," she laughed to herself, "I might as well tell you now. Our next stop is the Ood Sphere. Everything after we land is a closed door," she warned him.

"Okay, you can trust me Donna," he reminded her carefully placing his hands on either side of her head, then closing his eyes.

She watched him with his eyes closed unexpectantly feeling him in her memories, unlike she had experienced before, "oh Donna," he whispered.

Closing her eyes she saw the same memory he just had, of a night alone when she got drunk contemplating whether anyone would notice if she ended her life, "Doctor don't," she pled not wanting that memory to resurface.

She could hear him swallow as he continued to search her memories, "do I know," he asked.

Donna watched his eye lids flutter, "well you do now so I guess you have always known. It's better with you. You made me see myself like no one else had," she admitted wanting to tell him everything.

Placing her hands a top his she watched his face, the grin that flashed before he stoned his face. Remembering what he had told her all those years ago, that Pompeii was his turning point, when she was ready to give up her own life and make sure he would never be alone. She brought his hands from her face, "I don't think the answers are in there," she conceded.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "your mind feels different. Something has happened to it," he described the sense he felt, "It is missing information," he declared.

Smiling she smiled placing a hand on his arm, "spoilers," she supplied chuckling lightly to herself. Bringing her hand back to her side she slumped in the jump seat, "I think we should see Jack," she volunteered the Doctor looking hurt at her suggestion, "it's just that he knows a lot about the operation of the TARDIS and maybe he can help me get back.

Besides, tell me the old girl wouldn't enjoy some recharging in the rift," she urged. "Okay," the Doctor grumbled turning to the console, setting the coordinates for Torchwood.

"Jack," Donna boomed pulling him into a huge hug out of habit.

Jack smiled watching the Doctor's tedious reaction, "and who is this beauty," he purred at the ginger, "you must have told her much about me," he winked at the Doctor who was sternly watching him.

"I can see you've been busy. How long has it been for you," he asked as Donna pulled away, partially due to remembering they hadn't properly met yet but mostly due to the pain in her stomach.

She gasped as the baby flipped painfully inside her, "Donna," the Doctor worried hurrying to her side. Her pain began to lessen as she leaned on the Doctor's arms which were holding her up. Jack's keen awareness granted him the ability to notice how Donna's whole demeanor had changed with the Doctor next to her, how she smiled and relaxed at his presence even if in pain.

Closing her eyes, Donna took a deep breath in, filling her nostrils with the scent of the Doctor, "I'm okay now," she confirmed standing on her own again, "does that happen often," the Doctor questioned.

Noticing his hands lingering on her waist still she tried to act like the other Donna would have, like she used to, "hands," she shouted louder than needed starting the two men in close proximity, then straightening her flowing jade shirt over her maternity jeans.

The Doctor stood there anticipating an answer when none came he asked again, "Donna, does that happen often," he repeated.

Placing her hand protectively over her small bump she tried to decide how much to tell him, "sometimes," she huffed, "it isn't unusual just typically only when, uh, when strong emotions are felt," she stuttered trying to come up with a reply that didn't give too much away.

"Oh," the Doctor commented somewhat down trotted.

Turning back to Jack she began talking, "anyway, we're here because we need your help. Or, I um need your help," she corrected herself.

Jack grinned, "anything I can do for a ginger goddess like yourself," he shamelessly flirted watching the Doctor's reaction.

She cringed for a moment feeling a sharp pain but it quickly left before she could properly acknowledge it. "What do you know about spontaneous switch travel through time," the Doctor asked Jack.

He tried to think of anything that struck his memory, "there were a couple cases, one we had a group fall through the rift from 1953. Another time, Tosh and I were sucked back to 1941," he recalled, "why," he asked.

The Doctor looked to Donna, to share if she wanted to, she was the one who wanted to come here after all, "I'm not his Donna," she began, "I've been traveling with the Doctor for six years. Something happened and now I'm here but I shouldn't be." Donna thought about it a moment, "do you think if we opened the rift manipulator we could harness it enough to switch us back," she questioned Jack.

The Doctor's mouth gaped open, "Donna don't you think that is a bit drastic," he worried.

She sighed slumping her shoulders as she leaned against a desk, "I would do anything to get back to them. Here my own husband doesn't even know me. I should be with him, with my children, with my family in the future," her voice broke. She looked up at him, "Don't you see, every second your Donna is there could change my entire future. If you could have opened the rift to be with Rose you would have done it, you burned up a sun for her," she trailed off sniffing back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jack looked from Donna to the Doctor seeing the hurt troubling his face, walking next to Donna he took her hand, squeezing it, "it will be okay," he promised.

She looked into his gentle eyes, Jack had never let her down yet, in fact neither had the Doctor it was just so hard, there was so much she couldn't say, "thanks," she offered as her stomach grumbled.

Jack stood up grinning, "when was the last time you ate," he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Donna tried to remember, "sometime this morning. We were supposed to go by Mum's for Christmas dinner," she paused, it was Christmas. How could she have forgotten that, "I'm missing Christmas with my family," she sobbed as Jack hugged her.

"We have some left over pizza. It isn't Christmas Dinner but it's good. Why don't you have some then lay down, on my couch upstairs, there are blankets in the ottoman. I bet you are tired. The Doctor and I will work on things down here,” he calmed her.

"Okay," she nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, "thanks," she said solemnly walking over to where he indicated the pizza was. Taking a piece she suddenly felt more tired than hungry. She put the piece on a plate walking upstairs and sitting on the couch. Before she had a chance to realize how tired she was, Donna had fallen asleep.

Standing on the TARDIS, Donna called for her children but they were nowhere to be found. The Doctor stood there in his brown pinstripe suit staring at her oddly, "what's wrong," she questioned but he just stood there as his expression became horrified. Looking down Donna saw her stomach diapering as her shirt and pants became red. She sunk to the floor crying, "no, no, no," she cried clutching her now nonexistent stomach. "What's happening," she plead but the Doctor just stood there, "Doctor why is this happening," she begged.

He stepped closer to her, "you're not pregnant Donna, you never were. Now that the past has changed so has your future," he taunted. "We were never meant to be together, I was meant to be with Rose," he told her wrapping his arms around Rose's waist, who was standing next to him holding a toddler boy who looked the spitting image of the Doctor, as he placed his hand on her protruding stomach.

Rose smiled, "it was always meant to be us. This was meant to be my life not yours," Rose dared.

"Donna are you okay," the Doctor softly called.

Opening her eyes she saw him sitting on the table next to the couch concern across his face, "the baby. I lost it," she whispered checking to ensure her stomach was there. Donna sat up, "I need to know the baby is fine. I know it was a nightmare but I need to know Doctor," she insisted standing up.

He reached out grabbing onto her arm, "let me. We have all the tools in the TARDIS," he started leading the way. Donna stood still, "no. Jack has the technology here. I think he should," she suggested.

He nodded in defeat, what was wrong with him she thought, why is he so upset, "Doctor," she called as he walked down the stairs, "how did you know I was having a bad dream," she wondered.

He turned around looking up at her, scratching the back of his neck again, "I think I felt it," he revealed.

"What," she shot.

Walking the few stairs back up he looked into her eyes, "it's like something was saying you needed me, something barely there in the back of my mind," he confessed.

Donna bit her lip, trying to hide any emotional response, "oh. Hmmm," she replied realizing that it must have been the baby.

Walking down the stairs Donna carefully held onto the railing with one hand and her bump with the other, nothing was going to happen to this child if she could help it. She saw Jack on a computer, "hey," he greeted her looking up.

"I need a favor," she started, "I need you to run a scan on the baby, make sure everything's okay," she requested. He looked nervous, "I'm sure it is, I just want to be sure," she added to put him at ease stepping closer. Eyeing the Doctor who had just sat at another computer using his sonic to research, "he can't know," she mouthed.

Jack looked over at the Doctor then at her confused, "okay," he wearily agreed.

As Jack entered the room Donna closed the door behind him, "I know you only just met me and the fact that I'm keeping secrets from him makes me seem up to no good but I promise you it isn't like that. I know you well enough to trust not only with my own life but that of my children. I can't tell him anything, because timelines are constantly in flux," she croaked barely keeping it together. Jack placed a hand on her back to sooth her, "when you scan me you'll understand. Hopefully you'll trust me more than you do now, but you cannot tell the Doctor. You have to promise me that," she begged.

Standing in the center of the scanner she felt completely vulnerable. If Jack chose to tell the Doctor he would feel the need to make everything happen, that in and of itself could change everything. She knew her Jack would do anything for them, for her children, he was their uncle Jack after all. Slowly Donna drew in a deep breath as the image focused showing two distinct heart beats, "twins," Jack asked confused.

Donna nodded to the screen, "look closer. It's one baby," she corrected him.

Jack clicked a dial zooming in on the child inside her, "two hearts," he gasped looking at her, "the Doctor," he whispered. She nodded holding up her hand for him to see the ring, "but he doesn't," Jack trailed off.

Donna shook her head, "no. He's only just realized he has feelings for me. Well if the timeline is the same anyway and his Donna won't realize it for a while," she explained.

Jack smiled pulling her into a hug, "now those death glares he's been giving me make sense," he chuckled.

Donna giggled, "has he really? That prawn," she said hugging him back. "How many children do you have," he inquired.

Placing her hand on her stomach she indicated to it, "this is our third. We have a daughter Christina; she's the oldest, spitting image of him. Then Wilfred, Will for short, he has my ginger hair. Both have their father's knack for getting in trouble though," she laughed as Jack let go of her.

"I bet," he laughed along with her.

Donna paid particular attention to the Doctor's face when she and Jack came back, noticing the disgruntled frown he gave seeing the location of Jack's arm on her shoulder, "find anything," she asked walking over to him.

He looked back to the screen using the Sonic screwdriver to scroll a few more pages before replying, "nope," he mumbled. Sitting down next to him Donna nudged his shoulder, "you know I miss him too," she sighed.

The Doctor stared at the computer screen, "it would make sense you miss your husband," he acknowledged.

"No you dumbo. I miss you, well future you. My best mate. I know you're the same person but you aren't and it's weird. I'm worried I will mess everything up by saying the wrong thing," she confessed.

Giving his full attention to her, the Doctor placed his arm around Donna like he had seen Jack do, "it will be okay. I will find a way to make it right," he promised as she nuzzled into him, "thank you Doctor, for everything. I never told you enough."

He smirked, "no you just complain," he chuckled.

Donna reached up and smacked his shoulder, "oi, watch it space man," she chided.

“Was I being rude again," he grinned.

Shaking her head trying to conceal the smile across her face she croaked out, "no you prawn," then settled back in her seat next to him.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Jack who was also researching, "are you married to Jack," he lowered his voice only wanting Donna to hear.

Donna looked into his eyes noticing they weren't sparkling like usual, "would it be so bad if I was," she questioned.

Looking back to the computer screen she could tell he was trying to find the right words to say what was on his mind. "You know that he will outlive you," the Doctor paused searching her eyes.

That thought had plagued her many times during their marriage. She had never voiced her concern to him fearful of making him face the reality of loosing another loved one. It never occurred to Donna that maybe it had tormented him as well, "Doctor," she said taking his hand in hers, "so will you. What does any of that matter? Those worries are for the future not here and now," she calmed him. Nodding in agreement, the Doctor flashed through more pages as Donna picked up a reference book of cases, thumbing through it, "that wasn't a yes," she added smiling.

He looked up in shock, "Jack's not your husband," he inquired hopeful. She looked up from the book. He was utterly adorable like this.

Donna had never seen the Doctor act so foolish around her except when he was a human, "I didn't say that either. Spoilers," she laughed looking back at her book. He sat there for a while gaping at her still expecting more of an answer as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Seeing him lift his glasses to scratch his eye she realized he was sleepy, "you're tired," she accused.

The Doctor stared at her appalled, "I'm a Time Lord Donna, we don't need sleep," he informed her.

She shot a glare at him, "lies. I know you need sleep, "she paused, "that's why you were in my bedroom. You came to me that night. You were there the entire night when I was having nightmares about Pompeii," she squeaked.

Embarrassed the Doctor turned away as his cheeks hinted pink, she had almost made him blush before he forgot to control it, "Doctor, you need sleep if you are going to solve the problem at hand. Come," she commanded standing up and holding her arm out. He continued to sit there staring at her arm, "come on spaceman. You need some rest. You watched out for me, so let me watch out for you," she comforted him. He looked up at her in awe, "this won't be the last time we shared a bed," she revealed realizing how her words could be taken otherwise, "I, uh, I mean for bad dreams. We, uh both seem to have them a lot," she stuttered as he gladly took her hand.

Jack just nodded to Donna as she flashed him a grin along with a mouthed "thank you."

Taking the Doctor by the hand she led him into her room like she had so many times before when they were just mates. He stood awkwardly by the bed rolling on his heels as she walked around the other side, "well don't just stand there," she laughed. Eagerly he sat on the bed waiting before making his next move. Donna stood there watching him, "maybe you want to get more comfortable? Can't be too relaxing with trainers and a jacket," she scoffed. The Doctor willing obliged, kicking his converse onto the floor and neatly laying his jacket on her bedside table while she slipped her shoes off too. Crawling under the covers she lifted them so he could scoot under as well, "better," she inquired.

He nodded in agreement laying on his side to face Donna, "yes, much," he replied gazing into her eyes.

"Well close your eyes spaceman. You can't sleep if they are open," she said brushing her hand over his cheek. The Doctor obeyed closing his eyes. Donna watched as his breathing slowed and face relaxed. Still to this day she loved to watch him sleep. His eyes began to twitch as his face contorted into the unusual manner that was only present in his nightmares, "shhh Doctor. It's okay, tis but a dream love," she soothed him as he snuggled into her arms.

"I love you," he mumbled into her arms. By now she had heard it a million times but the innocence and shyness of this first omission coming from him half asleep made it different. Even with the emotional day she had Donna failed to realize her own level of sleepiness. Listening to the Doctor's rhythmic gentle breathing made her keenly aware of her own impending sleep. Lying in his arms Donna listened to the double beat of his hearts as his fingers glided along her back in circles tracing out love in Gallifreyan.

"Daddy," they heard from another room as Donna began to get up.

The Doctor stopped her, "let me," he offered kissing her lips before slipping out of their bed. He walked across the hall into his daughter's room brown eyed and frowning in her bed with fear present in her eyes. He walked over to her, crawling into the bed with her as she clung to him, "it's okay, just a nightmare. There is nothing to worry about," he soothed.

She buried her face into his chest, "Daddy it was going to get Mummy, Will and me," she cried.

Sighing he leaned back brushing the wild brown hair off her face, "Christina I will always come for you," he promised, "everyone has nightmares love. Even monsters have nightmares," he explained.

The little girl looked up at him smiling, "they do," she asked hopeful.

"Yes," he reassured her.

Loosening her grip on his shirt he could feel her relax, "what do monster's have nightmares about Daddy," she curiously asked.

He grinned kissing the top of her head, "me," he chirped causing her to giggle, "oi, why is that funny," objected.

Christina grinned brightly at him her eyes sparkling, "because you're my Daddy. You're not scary," she bubbled.

He raised his hands above her beginning to tickle her stomach, "is that right," he bellowed as she convulsed in laughter, "don't tell them that," he insisted tickling her until she whimpered,.

"Stop Daddy," she choked out between laughs. Standing up, he pulled her blanket up around her tucking her in

"Good night Christina," he cooed kissing her forehead.

"Night Daddy," she responded closing her eyes as he watched her from the door.

Waking from her dream Donna felt the soft tingle of his breath on her face as they lay with their heads leaning against one another, "good morning," she sleepily mumbled smooching the Doctor before nuzzling into his arms. She lay there a moment before realizing what she had just done. Opening her eyes she saw him looking fixedly at her, "I'm sorry," she insisted pulling back from his arms, "I, I, I got lost in the moment. I thought you were my husband," she stammered.

He lay there blinking back at her, "no worries. That is understandable," he choked out trying to resist the grin wanting to spread across his face.

The Doctor rolled over, flopping onto his back sighing deeply, "what is it Martian," Donna asked.

He shook his head, "nothing. I'm fine," he intoned.

She propped herself up on her elbow, "now I know you aren't. You never are never fine when you say you are," she challenged.

Running his hand through his hair he stared at the ceiling, "do you ever think you went wrong somewhere in your life," he pondered aloud.

Shocked by the frankness of his question Donna sat up leaning against the headboard, "what is it? What has you worried spaceman," she pushed.

He looked over at her taking her hand, "are you happy," he questioned.

Donna smiled, "yes," she beamed wholeheartedly. She ghosted her fingers over his hand, "are you," she inquired. The

Doctor looked back at the ceiling, "I thought I was," he trailed off.

"But," Donna prodded.

He blankly sat there, "I wonder if I misjudged what I want," he confessed, "what if I want to slow down?"

She laughed, "you hate slow. I'm surprised you haven't bounded out of the TARDIS yet," she giggled.

He rolled back onto his side facing her again, leaning in closer. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but he sat up taking her hand, "alons-y," he cheered leaping off the bed, pulling her behind.

Searching for an answer was taking forever. Curled up on the couch Donna scanned the various sections that might lead to clues as to what had happened. She hadn't made very much progress through the dull text, until she reached the section on defenses. Hauling the heavy book downstairs she saw the Doctor still trying to remedy the situation, "Doctor," she called startling him, "what about the emergency materialization? Could it have been the cause," she questioned.

Lifting his glasses from his face to itch his eyes he pondered her suggestion, "the emergency materialization would have locked onto the safest space available to materialize not transfer you back in time," he responded.

Donna frowned huffing out air as she sat on the desk in front of him, "but the TARDIS was exploding. What if something went wizard," she wondered aloud.

"Oh that's it! You are brilliant," he boomed jumping up and hugging her, "the defenses must have been lowered due to the explosions. If the circuitry was on fire it is possible that the TARDIS tried to emergency materialize but in her injured state there wasn't enough power. She was trying to protect you," he proclaimed.

Donna smiled giddy, "okay, how do we fix it," she questioned ready to be back with her family, with her Doctor.

"Control temporal implosion. It is the only way to reset the TARDIS," he told her pausing.

"Well let's go," she suggested reaching for his hand to head to the TARDIS.

He stood there, "we have to wait," he began.

"What? What do you mean we have to wait? How do we do it? Let's just go now," she chortled.

The Doctor frowned sitting down, "I do, or he does. Future me," he explained.

Donna leaned inches from his face, "and how does he know to do that," she growled.

The Doctor swallowed hard, trying to conceal his worry, "because I just figured it out. Once I realize this is the moment you two were switched you should dematerialize and be back with your husband, my Donna will be back with me, or, uh, I mean the old Donna, the old you," he stuttered.

She sat down leaning her head on his shoulder, "so now we wait," she uttered.

Donna watched as he sat still with his eyes closed for a long, "what on Earth are you doing," she questioned.

He smiled before opening his eyes, "making a memory so I know when to do it, when to call you back," the Doctor explained laughing, "one hour from now you will be back in your time."

She paused looking at him curiously, "why one hour," she asked.

Smiling the Doctor stood holding out his hand to her, "Jack, thank you for your help but Donna and I will be going," he mentioned.

Jack looked up from his computer, "am I missing something," he began but the Doctor interrupted.

"In an hour Donna will be back in her own time. She is brilliant, my Donna, figured out the issue all on her own," he beamed causing her to blush.

Standing Jack walked over to her embracing her, "thank you," she told him, "for everything."

He smiled running his hand over her stomach, "take care of that little one and that husband of yours," he winked.

She pulled him into a hug again, "I will," she said lowering her voice, "remember he knows nothing. When I meet you will be the worst day of our lives. He will depend on you to help keep me and the baby safe. I trust you Captain Jack Harkness," she whispered pecking him on the lips and turning to the Doctor whose mouth was gaping open.

"Come on Spaceman," she ordered taking his hand, "I imagine we need to be on the TARDIS," she suggested.

He watched Jack as they walked to the TARDIS dematerializing into the vortex as soon as they were inside, "Donna," he called catching her attention from the jump seat she was sitting on. She looked up from her bump on which she had been focused.

"What," she smiled.

The Doctor walked over pulling Donna to her feet, "I want to show you something," he purred into her ear. Walking down the corridor, they came a room he had never shown her before, "I come here when I need peace and quiet. It reminds me of Gallifrey," he admitted. Placing his hands over her eyes he guided her in through the door. Fragrant smells unlike anything she had ever smelled filled her nostrils as one began to overtake the others. She could feel his hands leave her face, opening her eyes there were flowers and trees as far as her eyes could see. Pretending to investigate the garden Donna walked amongst the flowers and trees, the Doctor mentioning what each one was called, "this is an Ulanda. It is like the Cadonwood there," he paused pointing to another silver leafed tree, "this one bears fruit. When I was young we would sneak out into the orchards and steal fruit from the Ulanda," he remembered fondly as they walked onto another area. To her right Dona saw a small red flower. The edges were ragged like they had been cut with jagged scissors, yet the petals were smooth live velvet. The center was illuminated by some sort of light coming from the flower, "this is a Madevinia Aridosa. Anywhere else they only live a few hours. The TARDIS keeps her stabilized," he explained.

Walking in the direction of the smell that overpowered the others the Doctor followed smiling, "that smell. It's so intoxicating," she murmured following it. Stopping as she saw a golden yellow flower she paused, "the color, it's like your regeneration energy," she noticed of the six petal flower.

He gulped nervously, "this is the flower of remembrance. You are right; the color is the same as regeneration. It is considered an omen of death because of this," he offered as she walked on in search of the scent.

She came to a single flower surrounded by grass that she hadn’t encountered before. Falling to her knees in front of the single blossom Donna reached out to touch it, leaning her head close and taking a deep breath, "it's so beautiful. Doctor, what is it," she asked inhaling the scent again.

He sat down next to her, "this is a Schlenk Blossom. So rare that the only other place you can find one is Gallifrey," he explained.

Donna closed her eyes continuing to inhale, "that smell. It's so familiar," she trailed off. Noticing the Doctor had been quiet for some time Donna opened her eyes looking up at him. He was sitting there frowning, "what's wrong," she queried.

He sighed, shaking the frown from his face, "nothing. The Schlenk Blossom is unlike any other flower. It appeals to each person differently. You smell what you love most," he told her.

Leaning back she grinned, "oh. That's why it's so familiar," she muttered, "what do you smell," she asked.

Leaning in the Doctor took Donna's hand, gazing into her betaking eyes, "I smell you," he revealed. She swallowed hard, "I love you Donna Noble. I should have told you sooner," he declared.

"Doctor," she protested but he continued.

"You are my world. There has never been anyone like you. I will respect you and your marriage but I have to tell you. I'm so sorry," he muttered pulling her face to his kissing her passionately as their lips met. Giving into his desperate kiss Donna knew the Doctor needed this as much as she did, he loved her truly and soon she would know she loved him.

She pulled back placing her hand softly onto his face, seeing the love glowing from his eyes, "I know," she mumbled stroking his cheek as he pulled her close to him. Donna sat in his arms a few minutes until she felt something she had felt once before way back at the library. She was materializing. She looked up at him, into his eyes, "it will be okay Doctor," she comforted him as she felt herself disappearing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to hold on a bit longer he winced putting his arm around his beloved wife, "I love you," he told her gazing into her eyes.

Grinning she laughed, "I should hope," she said rolling her eyes at him.

Kneeling down he pulled Christina and Will close to him, "you two are my world," he promised placing his forehead against theirs, "Daddy is going to change, you will sense that I'm in pain but it will be okay. I will explain things later, there isn't much time now," he explained letting go and turning to place his head against Donna's pregnant belly. This child still had not made his or her presence known to him or Donna yet, but he knew the psychic energy could still effect the baby, "it will be okay," he soothed the child within her.

He felt Donna's hand on his shoulder, "what's got you all sentimental," she asked as he stood.

"Just seeing Jackson loses his wife and family, the madness it drove him to. I don't know what I would do if I lost you lot," he confessed feeling his ability to hold off on his regeneration closing fast. He still hadn't told her he was injured but there was no time, "why don't you go get them ready for bed? I'll be in shortly and read them a story," he said turning to the console trying to hide his grimace of pain.

Flicking the lever to set the TARDIS into orbit he hear Donna still behind him, "are you okay," she questioned.

He chuckled focusing on the console, "just getting a bit old," he confirmed as the TARDIS dematerialized.

A strong wave of pain shot through him, gritting his teeth he braced himself against the console trying to prevent from falling. The intense pain continued to escalate as he could feel it getting closer. This body had so many fantastic memories, meeting Donna, the birth of Christina and Wilfred, all the friends he had made and worlds he saved, most with the help of his lovely wife.

He stood up seeing Donna out of the corner of his eyes, "Doctor," she cried worry evident in her voice. He wanted to respond but the pain was too much, as tears welled up in his eyes, staring at his family.

"I don't want to go," he whimpered as the regeneration energy surrounded his body. He saw her pull Will and Christina close to her whispering to them, as his head shot back and arms out, his body bursting with light. He screamed in agony hearing Donna's comforting voice over the pains of his cells changing.

Feeling the energy release from his body, he gasped staggering as explosions occurred around him, "legs! I've still got legs," he screamed in triumph holding onto his thigh and kissing his knee, "good," he smiled. Moving on to feel the rest of his body he patted his chest, "arms, hands! Ooh, fingers! Lots of fingers," he checked placing his hands on his head and face, "ears, yes. Eyes, too. Nose. I've had worse. Chin," he noted feeling the size of his nose and chin. His hand glided to the top of his head, "blimey, hair. I'm a girl," he squealed feeling the length of his hair. Worrying he quickly placed his hand on his neck feeling for an adam's apple, "no! No, I'm not a girl," he realized pulling a piece of hair down to look at, "and still not ginger," he fretted looking around.

Noticing the TARDIS on fire around him he tried to remember what was on his mind before the regeneration but it was out of reach, "there's something else. There's something important. I'm, I'm, I'm," he tried to spark his memory by hitting his head. The Doctor was side tracked by the TARDIS crashing, "ha! Crashing," he laughed running around the console whooping. He felt the TARDIS plummeting beneath his feet, "geronimo," he screamed in excitement trying to assist the TARDIS in landing somewhere before it was completely demolished. Finally they crashed, coming to a complete stop. The internal structure of the TARDIS was in a state of destruction, he'd seen it worse but the old girl would still need some time to repair.

Suddenly he heard crying, looking for the cause he saw his beloved wife lying on the floor, Christina and Will both holding onto her, "oh Donna, I'm so sorry," he apologized rushing over to her side. "It's going to be okay," he soothed the children, heaving a column off and picking her up taking her to the med bay. Will and Christina held onto his legs the entire time he checked over Donna healing her from the lacerations she suffered, but no permanent damage was shown on the scanners. In fact, Donna had a clean bill of health. That's when he realized something was wrong, pulling the scanner down over her stomach he searched for another life form, but there was only one, Donna. Her slightly swollen stomach was now flat, she had lost the baby.

He felt a tug on his jacket, looking down Christina was holding onto his pocket, "Daddy I'm hungry. Make us banana sandwiches," she hinted smiling just like her Mum.

Smiling back at her he bent down, picking her up in one arm and Will in the other, "Mummy needs to rest a bit," he explained, "leaning over to kiss Donna's head.

"Sleep well Mummy," Will cooed kissing her too as Christina clutched onto him desperately.

The Doctor looked at his children in his arms, "how about we get you guys that sandwich," he smiled. Leaving the med bay gave the TARDIS a request, keep an eye on her for me he thought only to be pleasantly surprised to find that the kitchen had been moved across the hall and was fully repaired.

Setting Christina down and Will in his high chair, the Doctor began working on some banana sandwiches. Grabbing the bread, he slathered it with chocolate almond butter, "better make one for Mummy too," he laughed, "she's been craving bananas since," he trailed off pausing for a moment. It wasn't his place to decide when or how to tell them; Donna had a right to know first. Returning to what he was doing he began slicing a banana across the bread pieces. Then cut the sandwiches diagonally into fourths, "here you go my loves," he said placing one in front of Christina sitting in her booster seat and one on Will's high chair watching them.

They dove right in eating their sandwiches, Will getting chocolate almond butter on his hands and face, yes, he was truly his son he thought chuckling. Leaning back against the counter he craned his neck to glance at Donna still laying asleep on the table. How was he going to tell her that they lost the baby? More worry some than that though was the fact that he felt utterly responsible for their loss, if he hadn't tried to spare them maybe he could have made sure she was safer. It was his responsibility to keep their family safe and he had failed. He knew Donna wouldn't put blame on him and would act strong but deep down he also knew how detrimental it would be for her too.

Closing his eyes he remembered how happy they all were yesterday. His sonic screwdriver had gone missing as he searched everywhere for it he could hear the sweet sound of Donna's laughter coming from the console room. Investigating what was so funny, he saw Will toddling about the console room screwdriver in hand. His brown eyes were smiling bright with his red hair askew until he tripped over an untied trainer. Donna was leaning against the door frame, hand on her bump when Will had fallen. They could see him tear up for a moment before giggling and standing back up running to them.

Sighing the Doctor ran his hand through his hair, he needed to know where and when they were he decided it was about time to have a look around outside. He picked Donna up, taking her to the zero room following with Will and Christina. Giving each of them a kiss as he covered them with the blanket the TARDIS provide. He knew the old girl would keep them safe until she repaired herself enough for them to travel again. Flinging the doors open he realized that the TARDIS was on her side, the old girl was still in the process of repairing herself. Reaching for a rope and pull he flung it out using it to hoist himself up.

To his amazement the first thing he saw was a little girl with ginger hair outside in her pajamas in the middle of the night, "do you have an apple," he questioned, "all I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new. Never had cravings before, well except when I was pregnant," he laughed grunting as he pulled himself up out of the TARDIS straddling the door.

"Are you okay," the little girl asked. He smiled pushing himself onto the soft Earth.

"Just had a fall. All the way down here. Hell of a climb back up," he cheered.

"You're soaking wet," she noticed, he wiped some water from his brow, "I was in the swimming pool. Had to go through it and the library to get out," he told her.

She looked at him like he was a loony, "you said you were in the swimming pool," she scoffed, "it was in the library," he explained.

The little girl didn't bat an eye lash, "are you a policeman," she questioned.

He leaned closer to her, "why? Did you call a policeman," he quizzed worried.

The little girl didn't answer, "did you come about the crack in my wall," she wondered aloud.

Crack, she has a crack in her wall. Hmm, he thought, "crack, what crack," he stopped mid sentence sub coming to shooting pain through his hearts.

"Are you all right mister," she worried seeing him convulse onto the ground.

Slowly the Doctor pushed himself back up, "I'm fine. I'm okay. This is all perfectly normal," he winced coughing out gold dust.

The little girl watched as his hands glittered as well, "who are you," she inquired shining her flashlight at him.

The Doctor looked up blankly, "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you," he worried.

She glared at him offended, "no, it just looks a bit weird," she replied.

He grinned, "no, no, no. The crack in your wall, does it scare you," he questioned.

She nodded, "yes," she softly replied.

He jumped up onto his feet startling her unintentionally, "well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you. Don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off," he smirked turning about face directly into a tree forcing his new body onto the ground.

The little girl stepped over him looking down, "are you all right," she queried.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off," he explained standing back up with his bruised pride.

She led him into the house, "if you're a doctor, why does your box say police," she asked as he reached for an apple from the bowl on the counter taking a bite.

"That's disgusting. What is that," he spat as the pieces out of his mouth.

The little girl looked at him oddly, "an apple," she declared unsure what was wrong with this strange man.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples," he repulsed.

She rolled her eyes, "you said you loved them," she reminded.

The Doctor shook his head, "no, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favorite. Give me yoghurt," he explained.

She ran to the fridge grabbing a container as he looked around the kitchen taking it in. Handing him the yoghurt he ripped the top off dumping it into his mouth and immediately spitting it back out, "I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in," he complained.

"You said it was your favorite," the girl protested.

He reached up wiping the yoghurt from his mouth, "new mouth, new rules. It's like eating after having your teeth cleaned. Everything tastes wrong" he replied.

Feeling pain pulse through him again the Doctor convulsed slightly checking his temperature, "what is it? What's wrong with you," she wondered aloud.

The Doctor hesitated, "wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something," he scoffed.

Walking over to the fridge, the girl reached for a white package wrapped in twine. She turned the gas up, igniting it and placing a frying pan above the flame as she unwrapped the package. The Doctor saw a towel hanging on the shelf, reaching for it he dried his hair, "ah! Bacon," he exclaimed finishing his hair. He sat at the table as she finished cooking the meat and placed it on a plate in front of him and sitting. Eagerly he began cutting it, taking a huge bite and smiling. She smiled back excited that he liked something finally. He dropped the fork, opening his mouth and spiting the bacon out, "bacon. That's Bacon. Are you trying to poison me," he asked seriously.

Standing up she eyed the can of beans on the counter. Opening the can she placed them into a pot. Turning the gas back on and cooking them the Doctor stood giddy watching, "ah. You see? Beans," he excitedly waited. Checking to make sure they were heated through, the girl took another plate placing some on it and placing in front of the Doctor. He enthusiastically took a bite. Feeling the repulsion turn in his stomach the Doctor ran to the sink, spitting the beans from his mouth, "beans are evil. Bad, bad beans," he proclaimed.

Becoming irritated she sighed reaching for a piece of bread and slathering it in butter, "bread and butter," he beamed, "now you're talking." Taking a bite of the bland piece, jumping up and running to the door with the plate in hand, "and stay out," he ordered flinging the plate as if a Frisbee.

The little girl opened the fridge again, "we've got some carrots," she offered.

"Carrots? Are you insane," he gasped pacing, "no, wait, hang on," he paused walking to the refrigerator, "I know what I need. I need, I need, I need," he began moving her to the side, "fish fingers and custard," he grinned taking out a plate and bowl. He dumped the custard into the bowl and the fish fingers into the microwave waiting for them to be done.

Hearing the beep of finality he grabbed her plate and the bowl, sitting down to enjoy his feast as the red head watched him apprehensively, eating ice cream herself, "funny," she finally said breaking the silence.

He picked the bowl up drinking custard from it, "am I," he questioned, "good. Funny's good," he decided setting the bowl down revealing a custard mustache.

Raising an arm he wiped the custard onto his sleeve, "what's your name," he interrogated, only now just realizing he didn't know.

"Amelia Pond," she replied.

He nodded, "ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland Amelia," he interview noticing her accent.

She shook her head, "no, had to move to England," she sadly responded, "it's rubbish."

Dipping the fish finger into the custard he took another bite, "so what about your Mum and Dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now," he looked around expectantly.

Amelia frowned, "I don't have a Mum and Dad. Just an Aunt," she replied.

The Doctor nodded, "I don't have an Aunt," he admitted to her.

"You're lucky," she smiled.

“I know," he beamed back taking another bite. "So you're Aunt, where is she," he asked sucking the custard off of the fish finger.

"She's out," Amelia told him.

His mouth gaped open full of fish fingers, "and she's left you all alone," he stated shocked.

Amelia glared at him, "I'm not scared," she shot.

Smiling at her persistence he leaned back in the chair, "course you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard and look at you just sitting there," he beamed taking another bite of fish fingers. "So you know what I think? Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," he let on seeing the fear surface in her eyes, "show me," he suggested.

Amelia wearily stood up, the Doctor put his hand out for her to take which she did as they walked up the stairs together into her room. Seeing the crack he took out his sonic screwdriver walking over to it, "you've had some cowboys in here," he muttered investigating the crack. He looked up noticing what he had said, "not actual cowboys, though that can happen," he smirked still looking at the crack.

"I used to hate apples so my Mum put faces on them," Amelia told him handing him a red apple, with a smiley face on it.

He tossed the apple into the air catching it, "sounds good your Mum. I'll keep it for later," he said pocketing the apple. Turning back to the wall he realized that it was a normal wall, "this wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from," he wondered aloud scanning it with his screwdriver, "wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is," he asked her reading the results from the screwdriver.

Amelia took a step toward him, "what," she asked.

"It's a crack," he replied touching it, "I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put cos the crack isn't in the wall," he explained.

Amelia stepped further from the wall afraid, "where is it then,” she worried.

Placing his head next to the crack running his finger along it he answered, "everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched. Pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom."

Pressing his ear to the crack he though he heard something, "sometimes can you hear," he began to ask.

Amelia interrupted, "a voice," she told him. He hurried over to her bedside table picking up her glass and throwing the water over his shoulder.

Using it against the wall to try to hear better, he could hear talking, "prisoner zero," he whispered hearing it.

"Prisoner zero has escaped," Amelia supplied, "that's what I heard. What does it mean," she asked.

Listening intently to the voice again it repeated exactly what Amelia had just said, "prisoner zero has escaped."

Standing back up he sat the glass down, "it means that on the other side of this wall there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means," he questioned her.

"What," she replied.

The Doctor turned to her, "you need a better wall," he mentioned picking up her desk and removing it from the wall where it had sat. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut or," he trailed off.

Amelia watched him intently, "what," she whispered worried.

Turning to her he bent down to look her in the eye, "you know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better," he inquired.

Amelia nodded, "yes," she sighed.

He frowned slightly, "everything's going to be fine," he promised holding his hand out for her.

She carefully took it, as he held out his arm, sonic in hand starting to open the crack. The crack lit up as it began to get bigger revealing a dark prison cell, "prisoner zero has escaped," echoed from a robotic voice.

Inching forward he kept a firm grip on Amelia's hand to comfort her, "hello," he cautiously started jumping when a giant eye came into view keeping his body between the crack and Amelia.

"What's that," she gasped as a light shot out hitting him.

"Ah there. You see, told you it would close. Good as new," he comforted leaning back on her bed.

Amelia stood staring at the wall, “what was that thing? Was that prisoner zero," she nervously asked.

He stood there watching her, "no. I think that was Prisoner zero's guard. Whatever it was sent me a message," he supplied pulling his psychic paper, "psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," he paused looking down at the note he was left, "prisoner zero has escaped," it read, "but why tell us," he wondered aloud. Standing up he looked around the room, "unless prisoner zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know," he stated running into the hall with Amelia following. Looking down the hall he saw nothing unusual, "it's difficult. Brand new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing," he admitted unsure what it was. Turning his head to look back down the hall, "in the corner of my eye," he thought almost grasping what was wrong.

Hearing the sudden warning of the cloister bell send his mind reeling. He needed to get the TARDIS stabilized. How could he have put those he loved at risk, "no, no, no," he yelled running down the stairs and out of the house, "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn," he panicked.

Amelia ran after him, "but," she objected, "it's just a box. How can a box have engines," she panted.

He hurried to untie the rope he had used to climb out, "it's not a box, it's a time machine," he confessed climbing up onto the TARDIS.

Amelia stood there mouth hanging open in surprise, "what? A real one? You've got a real time machine," she doubted.

The Doctor hurried around the box making sure the rope was secured to it so he could lower himself down, "not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minute hop into the future should do it," he fretted.

Amelia stepped closer to the TARDIS, "can I come," she wondered aloud. The Doctor paused facing her, "not completely safe in here yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back," he told her climbing between the doors.

Amelia stood there trying to hide her sadness, "people always say that," she trailed off.

Seeing the lack of hope on her face he hopped back down from the TARDIS, crouching in front of her looking directly into her eyes, "am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor," he vowed smiling at her as he jumped. "Geronimo," he yelled plunging directly into the pool he hurried out once again dripping. Geronimo, yes, he liked that one. Running to the console that was almost new he fiddled around pressing buttons and switching levers, taking them to present day Cardiff. That way the old girl could catch up on some of the much needed energy she was rapidly using.

Quickly parking her in the rift the Doctor was pleased with himself but he was forgetting something. “Come on brain, work,” he growled smacking himself. “The kids,” he chirped in realization running to the zero room to check on the family he had forgotten about only to find Christina and Will had fallen asleep in the zero room.

 He walked over to Donna who was still unconscious, stroking her face before reaching for her mobile to phone Martha.

Ringing only twice before Mickey answered, "hullo," he sleepily answered.

"Mickey," the Doctor cheered, "can I speak with Martha," he asked.

He could hear Mickey mumble something followed by some static, "hello Doctor," she softly greeted.

"I'm outside Torchwood," he began but Martha cut him off.

"We'll be right there. What happened," she interrupted as he could hear Mickey groan in the background.

"Donna's unconscious. It's my fault. She lost the baby when I regenerated," he blurted his voice cracking, "the kids are fine," he added reassuring her.

Martha gasped, "give me ten minutes. Mickey, get Maddox ready and come pick up Will and Christina," she ordered, "Doctor have Jack help you get them inside," she told him hanging up.

Running down the console the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors to find Jack already standing there, "like the new look. Wouldn't mind running my hands through the full head of hair," he winked.

Ignoring Jack's typical flirting the Doctor tried not to panic, "I need you to take the children, Martha is on her way here. I'll get Donna," he instructed leading Jack to the Zero room where Christina and Will lie sleeping.

"What happened Doc," Jack worried.

The Doctor swallowed hard, "when I regenerated it destroyed everything. Donna was hit by some debris, she lost the baby," he answered solemnly.

Bending down Jack picked up the sleeping Christina in one arm and the sleeping Wilfred in the other as he watched the Doctor kneel beside Donna, kissing her head before carefully picking her up, “she’s strong enough to get through anything that Donna,” he reassured the Doctor.

Once inside the HUB Jack laid Will and Christina on the upstairs couch covering them with blankets to let them sleep off their stressful events. Coming back down stairs he saw the Doctor standing over Donna stroking her hair, "I'm so sorry love. I will make it up to you just come back to me. Open your eyes for me Donna," he begged.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Jack tried to be a proper friend and support him, "come have a seat," he suggested but the Doctor didn't move.

"I'm not leaving her Jack," he responded.

Gently he squeezed his shoulder, "I know Doc but you just regenerated you need to rest. You'll be no good to her if you haven't rested. Just have a seat, you don't have to leave her," he attempted to make the Doctor understand.

Hearing the door closed they both looked up to see Martha in a t-shirt and Jeans making her way to them, "how is she," Martha inquired.

They both shook their heads, "she hasn't woken or even stirred," the Doctor mumbled.

Martha motioned for Jack to turn the screen on while the Doctor expectedly held onto Donna's hand even if she wasn't aware he wasn't going to leave her. Martha pushed the button to begin the scan, searching for something, anything that would give them hope. Watching the screen Martha was shocked to see nothing unusual at all, only a perfectly healthy uterus with no signs of miscarriage or even being pregnant, "Doctor, Donna was three months along right," she asked.

He nodded, "yes. She was just about to enter her fourth trimester this Friday," he answered still stroking Donna's face. Martha moved the image around more attempting to verify what he had said and what she remembered.

Jack noticed that something wasn't wrong by the off look on Martha's face, "what is it? What's wrong," he pushed causing the Doctor to look up searching for answers.

Pressing a button to pause the screen, "do you see anything unusual," she questioned the Doctor. Looking at the screen he too saw an empty uterus but for three months along and no blood expelled something wasn't right.

"Where is the baby," he muttered appalled.

She walked next to him placing a hand on his back, "Doctor, there is no way Donna was pregnant within the last two weeks," she explained to ensure he grasped the situation.

Both of them turned to face Jack hearing him begin to laugh. The Doctor gave him his best oncoming storm look as he tightened his hands into fists ready to resort to violence in his panic, "that's because she wasn't," Jack supplied causing both their mouth's to gape open.

The Doctor relaxed his fists a bit slightly intrigued by Jack's sudden attitude, "what do you mean? We've seen the ultrasound, both beating hearts, Donna was pregnant," he argued.

Jack nodded in agreement, "oh your wife is pregnant but that isn't your wife," he began.

"Don't you think I would know if that was my wife or not," he growled.

Jack pointed to her ringless hand, "no wedding ring, no pregnancy, remind you of something odd," Jack hinted.

The Doctor stood there dumbfounded, "no. If you would tell me before I throttle you neck," he threatened making Jack burst out in laughter even more.

"Donna really has rubbed off on you," he giggled. "Donna is with you, well you about a regeneration ago," he explained.

The Doctor dropped to his knees, "Rassilion, how could I have forgotten. All this time, she was right. I regenerated. And the baby it was mine, that's what she told you. That's why I couldn't see the scan. You knew we were married, you knew she was pregnant on the Crucible that's why you pretended to die, you knew we had to save her," the Doctor uttered stuck between a state of disbelief and admiration for the man who helped his wife when he couldn't.

Picking Donna up, he strained to get a better grip on her since he didn't want to admit he was a bit weaker due to the regeneration energy still pulsing through him, "I have to get her to the TARDIS so I can create a controlled temporal implosion resetting the TARDIS and switching the Donnas back," he cheered eagerly trying to remember the exact moment he was to create the implosion switching them back. If he switched them too soon he would never have told Donna he loved her or kissed her but if he was a moment too late he was unsure how she would have responded to him. A second on either side could cause a ripple in time changing their course and timelines. Luckily he did remember to the millisecond when future Donna was taken from him and he gained his own Donna back. Imputing the time and date into the TARDIS he began setting the system for the implosion.

Flicking the TARDIS lever caused the lights to dim before shining so bright he feared they would burst. Seeing his fiery red head he ran over to her, "Donna," a strange young man chirped meeting her.

Catching her bearings she noticed he was in the pinstripe suit she had become so well acquainted with, "you regenerated," she whispered delicately taking in his new look.

He stood still, "yes. What do you think," he acknowledged fearful of her reaction.

Donna outstretched her hand, caressing his new face, "you're not as tall," she snorted looking into his eyes.

Placing her hand on the Doctor's chest between his two hearts to ensure he was truly the same, he raised his hand placing it over hers lightly stroking it, "do you want me to change back," he worried.

She smiled shaking her head, "no. Never. Although, couldn't you have aimed a bit older? Everyone is going to think I'm your Mum," she laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as she listened to his hearts beating beneath her ear. Closing her eyes Donna breathed him in; he still smelled the same, just like the Schlenk Blossom. "Where are my children," she questioned realizing the lack of noise around her.

The Doctor motioned to the door, "with their Uncle Jack and Aunt Martha," he smiled.

Donna placed her arms around his neck, "I missed them. I missed you," she told him.

Chuckling he loosened his grip looking into her eyes, "you were with me. I remember. In fact you were just kissing me," he laughed.

She shook her head, "how are they," she worried.

The Doctor rubbed her shoulder happy to have Donna back in his arms, "good. They slept most the time which means they'll be up all night. On the bright side you can spend time with them," he grinned.

They stood there embracing for a moment, "you told me you love me," she reminded him. The Doctor hugged her tighter, "that regeneration did that rather often," he joked.

Donna shook her head, "no. When we were sleeping you had a bad dream and when I calmed you, you mumbled it, you told me you loved me and then again in the arboretum," she remembered.

He nodded in agreement, "yes I did," he smiled,.

“Do you still love me," she questioned fearful that the process changed more than just his face.

Frowning when he saw the fear in her eyes he asked, "how could I not fall in love with you," he sighed.

Donna swallowed hard pulling back from his arms, "Doctor, do you," she pushed needing to know.

Sitting down on the jump seat he looked up at her, "Donna, even when I became human and couldn't remember who I was I remembered you, that I love you," he suggested, "how could I ever forget the love I have for you?"

She turned facing the console not wanting him to see her cry, "I don't know," she offered, "I just. I don't know what to expect, what type of man you are," she confessed.

Walking over to her the Doctor turned her to look him in the eyes, "no matter who I become I will love you Donna. Not until I met you did I ever think I could have a family again. Even with my heart broken I knew how special you were. Until you found me nothing made sense," he promised.

Tilting her head up Donna kissed her husband, "it's so good to be in your arms, especially now that you aren't skinny as a rat," she chuckled, "speaking of, now we can get you some new clothes," she smiled expectantly deciding to pause. "If you didn't know we were married, who did you thinks I was married to," she pondered aloud.

He dropped his eyes immediately, feeling foolish, "Jack," he mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear, "I thought he had snagged you away from me. You two were so chummy," he trailed off.

Donna grinned, "and you were jealous," she teased poking him in the chest, "no. You were upset. You were so upset the baby felt it didn't she. That's why she was in distress," Donna realized.

Letting go of her he smiled his eyes gleaming, "she," he repeated. Donna nodded excitedly, "when," he asked.

"When you kissed me. She knew who her Daddy was even if you didn't," she beamed.

He smiled lowering his head slightly, "would you like me to kiss you now? I'm a bit out of practice but I've had some wonderful feedback," he hinted expectantly.

Donna rolled her eyes, "I don't know," she paused, "or we could just hold hands if it'd make you feel more comfortable," he interjected.

She raised her eyebrows waiting for him to stop talking, "I was going to say I'm not sure. You see I'm married to this jealous Martian," she trailed off.

He looked expectantly at her, "can you blame me," he started but she interrupted him.

"Oh shut up," she said kissing him.

Pulling back from the kiss the Doctor let go of her smacking himself in the head, "oh dull so dull. My head! I know what I was missing," he shouted.

Donna stepped back confused by his sudden outburst, "Doctor," she cautiously asked.

"We've got to save her. He's in her house," he exclaimed running to the console.

Donna watched him confused, "save who," she questioned worried something had gone wrong with his regeneration.

He paused looking at her, "Amelia. She's in the house alone with prisoner zero. We have to go save a lonely little girl," he explained holding his hand out.

Donna smiled softly, "well let's go then," she beamed taking his hand. Yes, things would be fine. He was still her Doctor.


End file.
